


Blood Moon

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Humans die but what do you expect?, Like an obscene amount of sex past chapter 4, Lycanthropes, M/M, Medical Examination, Mentions of rape and trauma, Multi, Non-consensual invasive medical examination, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Werewolves are hidden, adult toys, dub con sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Will has lived in Wolftrap Virginia with the thriving hidden werewolf population his entire life. As an omega he has shied from his "duties" like the plague and is finally ready to get as far away from the werewolf population as possible along with his Omega identity. Unfortunately for him the small Lycanthrope population of Maryland has other plans and the leading alpha, Hannibal, has much in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads-up that the beginning of this chapter has a non-con altercation which does not actually lead to sex.

Jack was angry, not that it was much of a change from his usual attitude. His loud deep voice seemed to fill place; the entire atmosphere. His large imposing presence was even more-so in the firelight of the bonfire at their gathering. 

“You mean to tell me you are leaving us for a job? Will, our ancient rights, our people, our race are more important than some job. You are an omega and have a duty to us to provide offspring. You have put it off for too long.” All the others, in wolf form or not were staring, indulging themselves in the drama that Will usually created. Will took in a deep breath, puffing himself up and readying himself to talk back to their leader.

“I am not JUST a wolf, Jack! I am a person and I have a life outside of our pack. I want to do things with my life, not make babies. If I did I’d have to quit my job!”

“You shouldn’t have a job to begin with as an omega! Clyde was ready to breed with you at nineteen. You are now 35 and have yet to produce any pups. I see this transfer as a simple matter of you trying to run away from your race and your duties.” Jack was moving closer, imposing himself upon Will who couldn’t help but turn his face away in fright. He shook a little but held his ground, taking in a few shuddering breaths. Jack was right. He was trying to break away from his pack, though he wouldn’t admit it to the alpha. This was his plan; to live a real human life and escape Wolftrap and his duties. He was the first male omega in generations in their pack, though he was one of five omegas in their group. He felt he had little need to give offspring when the others were so willing to contribute. Jack had offered to be his alpha although out of mere necessity and not for an actual liking for the younger man. Jack already had an omega.

“J-jack… I have made up my mind. I’m leaving. I have a master’s degree in forensic science and I am not going to waste it being your side bitch.” Will spat out. “This isn’t a LIFE for me.”

“Will, you can work in the boat yard, if you really insist on working.” 

“I want MORE, Jack!” Will yelled, he felt like his stomach was flipping, standing up to Jack to the point of screaming. The four omega females both looked startled when Will started outwardly shouting and they began to back away even though they were several yards away from them already, fearing that Will’s impertinence would come back upon them. Will knew it wouldn’t. Jack looked furious.

“WILL-“ Jack stopped, turning and pacing, rubbing a hand over his mouth, his eyes blazing. He was trying to get himself under control. Will knew that if he wasn’t careful he would turn and he had no guarantees of Jack’s mood then. He turned back to face will, taking a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring. “…if you insist on leaving, you will join the pack in Maryland. It is unsafe for our entire race if a Lycanthrope is without a pack. I know the leader in Maryland and I will tell him you’re coming. You WILL join them, do you understand?” Jack growled out. Will felt like he was near to bursting. He had done it. He tried to hold back his excitement and simply took another few long breaths, licked his lips and nodded. 

“I… I understand, Jack. I will respect your wishes.” He said softly. He seemed to feel the entire pack’s sigh of relief seeing that their quarrel was over. He looked down for a moment. “Thank you.” He said quietly, before turning around, grabbing his catch for the night; a hare, and walking through the brush and trees away from the rest. He really had no intention of saying goodbye but of course he was followed by Gerald, a tall dark man, muscled, and yes, attractive, and an alpha. Will bristled when he saw him approaching, hoping he could possibly just sprint away but knowing he had done it before and it had not worked. He gritted his sharp teeth as he approached.

“Will… Don’t do this.” He said gruffly. “This is ridiculous. You’re an Omega. You’re MY omega.” Will snarled and whipped around to face him. 

“I’M NOT-“ He stopped when he realized how close Gerald was. He could smell him, and his omega side wanted to keen in fear and fall to the ground helpless. He held up and took a breath again. “We- We’ve been over this before, Gerald. I’m not your Omega. I’m no one’s.” as he turned to walk away Gerald’s large hand wrapped around his arm, holding on hard. “Gerald…” Will tried to warn, but he was already shaking slightly. 

“Will.” Gerald growled. Will bristled, realizing that the wolf had a much better hold of the man than his rationality at the present. His eyes were glowing gold in the darkness. He grabbed Will by his dark curls and pushed him to the ground. Will made a startled yelp and struggled, hand pushing at Gerald’s face, then kicking at him. Gerald just grunted as he struggled with Will. The the larger wolf grabbed a hold of his wrists and held them over Will’s head. The larger stronger wolf held him down easily and Will whined as Gerald ripped his shirt open forcefully then grabbed at the waistband of his jeans. It was then that he remembered his self defense classes. Will bared his teeth and pulled his knee up, ramming it hard into the alpha’s stomach, over and over until he let up on Will’s wrists. He thought to call for Jack but after making a show of being able to make it on his own he wasn’t about to show the entire pack how helpless he was. He rolled and elbowed the larger man in the face, repeatedly, then kicked him off and ran. He ran faster than he thought he had ever run in his life, not even during the thrill of the hunt. He would leave this place if it was the last thing he ever did. He thought maybe Gerald was catching up on him as he neared the parking lot of the park where his car was but he heard and saw nothing. He bolted to his car, already packed with his things and jumped in, revving up the engine and got the hell out of there. 

-

It was a two-hour drive to Maryland and Will was jittery with anticipation. He wasn’t planning on checking in and joining the Maryland pack. He didn’t need another alpha ruling his life, pack rules determining everything he did, restricting him to a baby making machine. He wanted to live like a human being and he finally had his fresh start. He had a teaching job lined up at the college and had gotten a small cottage to himself not far from campus but still within the woods.  
There was one small issue; what if not having a pack left him vulnerable to other lycanthropes? Will had tried not to think too hard about it but after Gerald’s recent attack on him he was thinking. Ever since he had presented at 16 as an omega he had been subject to every available lycanthrope’s constant harassment but he had been unclaimed due to his father’s insistence. The man had not been a great one but he had been kind enough to give Will that small allowance. As soon as he died and Will turned nineteen he was fair game as long as the leading alpha approved. There had been some very close calls but Will had never been claimed. Gerald was one who had been unrelenting. 

-

The next week Will had settled in at his cottage, was going to start teaching his first class the next week, and was trying desperately to do “human” activities despite realizing that he was just as awkward as ever, and not very social. He had no idea why he thought it would be different here. He could barely look anyone in the eyes and places filled with humans caused him sensory overload. He was constantly worried he would seem too wolf-like, maybe his eyes would glint in the dark of a café, or he would snarl when threatened from being surprised… but he was determined to make this work. 

One night he had ended up at what they called a “gastro pub.” Will was only accustomed to pubs in Virginia that smelled bad, had loud angry patrons, and only sold beer or whiskey. This place was elegantly designed. Everything was leather or gilded. The bar was sleek and pristine black with bartenders making a variety of extravagant cocktails, pouring wine and craft brews. They also sold a variety of intriguing appetizers. Although Will felt strange sitting alone in the place bustling with eloquent patrons he enjoyed the atmosphere and was glad it was more brightly lit in case his eyes appeared to glint too unnaturally. The patrons seemed cultured and classy, drinking and talking and not exclaiming rude things and grabbing Will’s ass. Will realized that he may have stood out in his plaid shirt and jeans but there were a few people dressed less finely so he continued to sip his drink. He had ended up with an Old Fashioned since he was used to whiskey and the drink had whiskey in it but was mixed pleasantly with other flavors. He enjoyed it, having only really had whiskey straight. 

This was his third night trying to enjoy brightly-lit human venues and was slowly getting used to the smells, feelings, movement and noises. It was still hard to distinguish everything from one another but he was using these times to practice. Yes, Will had dealt with humans on a semi-regular basis and had gone to college but he had done many of his courses online and had tried to keep to himself the majority of the time. Many establishments in his hometown had been wolf-owned and made life easier for lycanthrope people. He had picked this town for the reason that it was actually quite lacking in lycanthrope population. 

 

Will was studying a group of people in a rounded black-leather booth when he smelled it; the musky wild scent just on the edge of all the other scents nearly blocking it but it was inescapable. There was a lycanthrope in the bar with him and an alpha at that. Will stood up quickly, looking around frantically. He couldn’t distinguish anyone as the source. He shakily reached into his pants pocket and threw down a few bills before hurrying out of the bar like a startled deer.  
-  
The next week he had just finished his first lecture. He was giddy despite knowing he had obviously been nervous and had tripped over his own legs a few times during the class. Thankfully none of his students had come forward with any questions and he was free to leave to his office. The other staff he had met seemed very accommodating and kind to him and he had suddenly started feeling at home. Maybe he could live the human life he had strived for. His colleague Alana Bloom from the psychiatry apartment had been the kindest and Will felt an easy friendship between them. He was able to speak without hesitancy and he realized a large reason that he had begun feeling so at peace was because he no longer felt stunted by his place as an omega. His omega status meant nothing in the human world. 

Alana was a tall curvy woman with long black hair and seemed at ease talking with everyone. She had been explaining a class on the mind of serial killers with Will and he seemed to forget the bustle of human life around him, getting lost in the conversation when a voice interrupted their conversation. Will snapped back to reality and his nose was hit with the overwhelming smell of an alpha wolf; the man who was standing right next to them. Will froze.

“Alana, it’s pleasant to see you.” The man said. His voice was low with a thick accent that Will couldn’t place. The musky scent was the same he had smelled last week at the gastro pub he had left so hurriedly. The alpha wolf was tall with sandy blond hair, lightly sprinkled with grey and seemed to be in his late forties to early fifties. His face was very angular with sharp cheekbones and full lips and was dressed impeccably in a well-tailored plaid suit complete with pocket square. Will couldn’t do much but stare, wide eyed, his mouth open in shock. He had been trying so hard to avoid an instance like this and an alpha was here, right in front of him. 

Alana and the alpha exchanged pleasantries as if everything was perfectly fine and will wasn’t gaping at the other wolf like a dead fish when the man looked at him pleasantly. 

“I believe we haven’t met. I’m Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I’m one of Alana’s colleagues.” He offered his hand to Will who stared at it deftly. He pondered turning around and running. After a moment he reached out and shook Hannibal’s hand, feeling the alpha’s strong grip and swallowed. 

“He-hello, Dr. Lecter. I-I’m Will. Will Graham.” He said, his voice breaking. He was wondering if the wolf would report him to the pack, force him in and never let him leave. He could see the small start of his new life crumbling around him. He had been sure there were only twelve wolves in the entirety of Maryland. What would be the chances of meeting one at the college? 

Alana frowned and looked at Will with concern. “Are you alright, Will?” She asked. Will just nodded quickly. 

“I-I have to go.” He said, his voice wavering. He suddenly turned and walked quickly in the direction of his office. He struggled not to look behind him like a demon was chasing. When he got to his office he flopped down in his chair, taking off his glasses and covering his eyes in distress. No. Not here… not now… 

He looked up when there was a knock on his door, still open. It was him; the alpha wolf. He started shaking. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Will.” He said in the same soft deep voice. Will shook his head and laughed bitterly. 

“Oh, you didn’t, did you?” He growled out. He could feel his teeth coming out, the pointed ones that hid until he became the beast. Hannibal studied him. 

“I sincerely apologize for the intrusion but you seemed rattled. May I come in?” Will just nodded and waved at the door. The man came into his office and sat in front of him on the other side of his desk, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Did Jack send you?” Will asked, the growl still there in his throat. Hannibal paused for a moment. 

“Jack did speak to me, yes. He informed me of your coming to Maryland, that you were joining the pack. It has been two weeks with no word. Jack has told me his phone calls have been unanswered.” Will rolled his eyes. He was looking anywhere else but Hannibal. “He is concerned, Will.” Will turned around and slammed his hands on the desk. 

“He is NOT my alpha! I’m done. I’m DONE with this! I don’t want any part of it! Why can’t I just live?! WHY?” He growled out. Hannibal seemed rather unfazed by Will’s outburst and stayed the same neutral he had been although he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. 

“Will, we were all born this way… However I understand your feelings on this matter.” 

“NO. No you don’t! You’re an alpha. You don’t have to have some sadistic asshole breathing down your neck demanding pups, demanding your obedience, demanding your… respect!” He stood, pacing and waving his hands around and he spoke. Hannibal nodded. 

“That is true, Will. I haven’t experience the plights of being an Omega. I can tell this has been trying for you, given your male identity as well. I assume these are your reasons for leaving your pack?” Hannibal spoke in a gentle tone the entire time, it was soothing, and Will had to admit it, but he knew his Omega side just begged for an alpha to latch onto and he wanted none of it. 

“YES!” He screamed at him. He was holding back tears and he quickly turned away, grabbing at his head. He was wrong. His delusions of leaving and starting anew were just that: delusions. He would have to spend the rest of his fertile years producing pups and bending to the will of larger males. 

“We can talk about this, Will. I think we can come to a conclusion based on your needs without sacrificing safety and keeping you in the pack. You do realize it is dangerous for any lycanthrope, alpha, beta, or omega, male or female, to run rogue?” 

Will didn’t turn around. He was trying to control his breathing, trying to control his racing thoughts. 

“Without a pack to run or hunt with, you will be let loose to run with no others to hold you in check. You may run into town when the wolf has hold of you, you may attack a human being. We cannot allow one of our own to risk exposing our kind to the human race. You should know this, living in Wolftrap.” Hannibal spoke. Wolftrap, Virginia had always been one of the most heavily laden lycanthrope populations in North America and with this came wild accusations and hunts. Wolftrap was known for it’s own brand of the Salem witch trials. Of course, like Salem it had run down to just superstition and later only myth. The wolf populations flourished there, making it only harder to live a normal life for Will. Will turned around, placing his hands on his desk again. 

“I know the dangers…” He muttered. 

“Then you will understand that you must keep community with your pack during hunting and the full moon.” Said Hannibal gently. Will shook his head and dropped it down between his shoulders as he leaned against his desk.

“H-how many… Omega’s are there… in your pack?” Will asked, trying desperately to force back his tears. 

“There are none… currently.” Hannibal said. Will grimaced. He knew he would be the highest of distractions. “Will, I am the leader of our pack. I am lenient but also strict about conduct. If you enter my pack you will be treated with respect and dignity and we will reprimand any abusive behavior.”

Will blushed. As the leading alpha wolf, in regular circumstances he would have first pick of Will and take him if he wished. “How many alphas are in your pack?” He asked carefully. He was dreading the answer. Yes, Betas could be trouble but most often the worst were the Alphas, who went into rut, had constant testosterone issues, and imposed their will upon just about everyone besides the leading Alpha. 

“There are four, not including myself. Seven betas.” Hannibal informed him. “Two are mated alpha females, monogamous with beta females. Two males… unmated. As well as myself. You would not be explicitly required to mate with any alpha males. This is simply for the good of the community.” 

Will gritted his teeth. Three alpha males wasn’t that much to handle. Three alpha males in the entire vicinity of Maryland whom he had no expectations of mating with… Hannibal was slowly winning him over. He had stopped shaking. He sat down, chewing on his lip. 

“Are you willing to come with me, Will?” Hannibal asked. Will looked up from his hands. 

“What? Right now?” He blinked at him. Hannibal gave him a smile, just the barest of upturns at the corners of his lips. 

“Yes. You will be able to meet a majority of the group. You do not have any further obligations for the rest of the day?” Will tried to think of an excuse but was finding his mind very blank. He blinked at Hannibal. The man was very persuasive and he already felt more at ease with the alpha. He sighed before raking his hands through his unruly brown curls. 

“Okay.” He said softly. Hannibal gave him another slight smile and stood. 

“I’ll have you follow me in your car to the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first posted fan fiction in about.... 10 years... like when I was fourteen and I have never posted a Hannibal fic. Please be gentle when commenting. I know it has flaws and my writing is rusty but I really wanted to write a werewolf fic with Alpha/Omega dynamics. Thank you so so so much for reading and thank you to all the wonderful writers on this website who inspired me. There will definitely be more chapters so please stay tuned!


	2. Meeting the Family

Will followed Hannibal to his Baltimore house; a very large estate in the old-style brownstone. He pulled up, parking in its very own parking lot. Although the house seemed older, everything was in pristine condition. The landscaping was immaculate and the house lay just in front of a large wooded area speckled with cedar and birch trees. There was a large stag statue in the middle of the yard surrounded by perfectly groomed hedges. 

Will got out of his car, feeling uneasy and on edge, just waiting for something to happen. Hannibal proceeded to climb languidly out of his car and smiled one of his cryptic smiles at Will. 

"Deer Will, please rest assured nothing will happen to you here while in my hands." He explained. Will wrinkled his nose at the familiarity Hannibal was showing him and looked away towards the stag statue. It was ominously black and rearing up on its hind legs, looking ready for battle with another aggressive male. He almost felt like the statue was alive, and staring at him. Perhaps the stag, instead of being the prey this time would spear him with his horns. Will shuddered and a hand clasped his shoulder. He jumped and made a pitiful yelping very omegan noise, twirling around and backing away before realizing it was the older alpha male. This didn't really set him at ease. Hannibal cocked his head slightly, watching him as if analyzing Will's every movement. 

"Will, I truly am sorry I could not leave you to your own devices. Please don't think my intentions are to keep you from your life. I will not be locking you up here. You can stay in your own home and come here whenever you please but you must come on the moon and I would advise you have someone monitor you during heat cycles. These are my only requests." Hannibal said in his sultry accented voice. Will blushed at the mention of his heat and he turned away again, worrying at his lip. "Will, you haven't said anything since we got out of the car. Please say something so I know you are alright with continuing." Hannibal pressed. Will gritted his teeth. 

"Alright. Fine. Show me in." Will muttered, turning around slowly, looking at the ground. Hannibal gave the smallest of nods and proceeded to walk towards the front door. Will followed reluctantly. Will watched as the alpha male lead him, his movements were swift, precise, and powerful. It was very obvious of his leadership and Will couldn't help but notice how well-fitted the suit was to the shape of his buttocks and shoulders. Will blushed when he realized what he was doing and stared straight at the back of Hannibal's head. 

Hannibal opened the door without unlocking it and held the door for Will to enter. Will slowly walked into the house to the loud noises of a videogame being played in the other room. Hannibal's eyes narrowed when he heard it and then flashed. He entered the house and closed the door. 

"Please excuse me for a moment, Will." He said before walking down the hall and entering a different room. Will followed him curiously. It hadn't occurred to him others would be living here. Hannibal was standing in a well-decorated living room that was now slightly in disarray. Two young women in their twenties were slouched over leather armchairs pulled in front of the TV, the volume deafening as they played some sort of videogame involving creatures with mushroom heads. Hannibal looked less than amused. 

A woman with long pale blonde hair and dark eyes yelled in frustration as she tried desperately to annihilate the creature they were combating in the game. 

"FUCK-KIM-YOU HAVE TO KNIFE IT IN THE HEAD!" She yelled, a slight growl in her voice. The other woman had dark skin and a shaved head with large dark eyes. She was very thin and long-limbed wearing black cargo pants and a yellow tank top. She just glared at the blonde wearing faded jeans. 

"Excuse me, ladies." Hannibal said in a slightly more demanding voice than usual although quite loud and clear even with the noises from the videogame. The blonde dropped her controller, eyes wide when she heard the voice.

"Shit- HANNIBAL!" She said as she turned around, giving him a large concerned smile. She reached out blindly for the remote and turned down the volume to not more than a whisper. The darker woman simply turned to look at them both, chewing on her ample bottom lip. 

Hannibal seemed to be holding his control but Will could tell he was seething underneath. 

"I believe I have told you ladies before to keep your noise down to a minimum." He said softly. The blonde nodded very quickly whilst the darker simply stared before giving a curt nod as well. "I expect this room to be back to the way it was before when you are done." 

"Sorry, Hannibal. It won't happen again." The blonde said. She then looked at Will, curiously. "Oh my god, is that the omega?" She said, excited. Will's eyes widened, blushing. The woman was clearly beta while the other an alpha, although under Hannibal in the hierarchy. The other woman stared at Will silently, sizing him up with her large dark eyes. It made Will uncomfortable and he shifted on his feet. 

"Yes. Meghan, Kim, this is Will Graham. He will be joining our pack..." Hannibal seemed to be cooling down now that his house seemed less chaotic with noise. Will liked knowing that at least the blonde seemed entirely normal, unlike Hannibal's steely appearance or the alpha woman's cold stare. He looked more at the beta, Meghan, instead. 

"Hi..." He said awkwardly. Meghan smiled brightly at him and got up quickly, walking over to them. She looked eager. The alpha female followed. 

"Will, are you going to stay here, with Hannibal?" She said, looking back and forth between them. Will flushed, backing up a little. 

"Will will be staying at his own place and will come stay with us for the moon." Hannibal said. The blonde frowned a little and looked at Hannibal, raising an eyebrow. 

"You should at least come more than that..." She said. Kim reached out and placed a warning hand on her shoulder. 

"Will, I think it's good you came." The alpha female finally spoke. Will seemed to let go of some tension he was holding when she finally did. The woman was intimidating. Will jumped when he heard the front door suddenly slam and another young woman came running in, not more than eighteen. 

"Guys, I got Jakeeno's!" She said as she entered the room then stopped, staring at Hannibal and Will. 

"Yessss!" Meghan said, running over and grabbing the bag the girl was holding. She had long dark brown hair, wide eyes and pale skin. She looked back and forth between Will and Hannibal. She was beta as well. 

"Abigail." Hannibal smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. "Will, this is my daughter, Abigail." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Will blinked.

"I thought there were no..."

"I'm adopted." Abigail butted in and held out her hand. "Hannibal adopted me five years ago after my dad was killed by police-" Hannibal gave her a look and she stopped. Will slowly took her hand, shaking it before letting go awkwardly. 

"There have been some investigations for indiscretions previous members have made." Hannibal explained taxingly. "All the more reason we must stick together, Will." 

"I didn't know you all lived together..." Will said. "I guess if there are so few of you, you would stay within the same area, though..." 

"It's easiest with the small number in our pack, yes. I believe there are entire lycanthrope towns in Virginia, correct?" Hannibal said. Will nodded. 

"So, are you gonna be like, the new pack mom?" Abigail asked. She seemed to be just curious but there was an underlying current of insincerity, as if she liked pushing buttons. Will flushed again, eyes widening.

"No." He said quickly. Abigail smiled. Hannibal seemed to think it was funny. Will could tell by just the smallest curl of his lips. All his expressions were minimalistic yet expressed just enough. Will wondered if maybe his steely exterior wasn't quite as such. 

"Abigail, Will is under no omegan obligations." Hannibal told her gently. 

"Alright..." She said with a small roll of her eyes which made Hannibal's lips twitch in irritation. "I just think, it would be good. Anyway-" She turned around and grabbed a sandwich out of the bag Meghan was rifling through and handed the last to Kim. 

Will couldn't decide on if the pack so far would make him uncomfortable, or not. Hannibal looked at will. 

"There are four others that live in the house if you would care to meet them." Hannibal said. Will just nodded. Hannibal lead him down the hall painted a dark grey with classic art on the wall, all seemed carefully picked, the decor intricate and intentional everywhere Will looked. He had never been in a house like this. He imagined all of the house was exactly to Hannibal's specifications. He smirked a little, realizing Hannibal liked being pretentious and had a quick but well kept temper. He also seemed to have a calming effect on people. Maybe the alpha male didn't have to be as intimidating as he seemed. Yes, he seemed dangerous under all the finery but what wolf wasn't? Will followed him up the stairs.

"Will, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything simply because the others express their opinions about it. I am the one that has express control of how things are managed and you shouldn't need to feel uncomfortable around any one of our fellow wolves. Abigail is young and speaks her mind. If you do so wish to take place as the Omega here, it will be appreciated and you will be honored but it is not required." He said and looked behind him. He couldn't disguise the slight growl in his voice when he spoke of Will as omega and when he looked back his eyes were dark upon will, a flicker of desire before he was back to his regular exterior. Will looked at him for that split second before looking down, feeling heat run through his body. He was already spending too much time with this alpha. It was getting to him. 

"Do you think that's what I should do?" Will asked. Hannibal stopped for a moment in the hallway before turning around, eyes looking at Will's face head-on. It was a little unnerving. Generally, an alpha in this moment would be eating him up with his eyes. Hannibal seemed to look right into Will's mind. Will could smell him, now, stronger, he smelled of pine and good cologne, and the musk of a strong alpha. It made will shiver. His body was hot. 

 

"I would like if you would consider the option. It wouldn't be taxing on you to be mated, to be our omega. You would be taken well care of, Will." Hannibal said gently. Will furrowed his eyebrows. His hands were shaking. Hannibal reached out and gently took Will's hand in his own and covered the top of it with his other hand. "You're safe, Will." His accent was thicker as he spoke it. Will licked his lips, and almost wanted it. "Will, you smell of fresh dew and sweet lilacs..." Hannibal said softly. Will flushed, looking away for a moment. "You don't have to sacrifice your lycanthrope nature to enjoy human life, Will." Will looked at him for a moment, his will wavering, before he pulled away. 

"I-I'll think about it..." he muttered. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had never had any inkling of wanting that life, and yet here he was, only hours with an alpha he barely know, and was saying he'd THINK about it? He curled the fingers of the hand Hannibal had held, squeezing, trying to get rid of the feeling of security and longing he felt. Hannibal gave him a small smile then proceeded down the hallway. They entered a library, shelves to the ceiling filled with books. It looked old fashioned and poetic. A rolling ladder was anchored to the shelves and there were large comfy and eloquent wing-backed chairs in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace and statues here and there placed specifically around the room. 

Will blinked and couldn't help but smile a little. He liked it. He had his own much smaller library in his cottage that he had already put together despite the rest of his belongings still mostly in boxes. There were two male wolves in the room, one alpha curled up in a chair in wolf form, sleeping, the other, a beta, standing near a bookshelf, flipping through the pages of a large burgundy-colored book. The wolf sleeping was as small as Will in his own wolf form but small in Lycanthrope standards was the size of a normal non-lycanthrope wolf. The wolf's fur was mostly sandy with specklings of black, almost spots and he had a long pointed snout. The man reading was very tall and lean, around forty years old with short brown hair and a pointed chin. He wore glasses and dress pants with an un-tucked white dress shirt. He only looked up from his book when Hannibal spoke.

"Gregory." The man smiled at Hannibal.

"Good evening, Hannibal." 

"Gregory, This is Will. He will be entering our pack to participate during the full moon." Gregory nodded to him. Will nodded back. Hannibal looked over to the wolf curled up on the couch. "Monroe." Hannibal said. The wolf stirred only a little. Hannibal spoke louder. "Monroe." He said again. The wolf sleepily looked up and Will realized he was sleeping on top of several books as well as his torn-up clothes. "Monroe, did you fall sleep and transform while reading again?" Hannibal asked chidingly. The wolf looked around him before nodding and he started to transform without further notice. A nineteen year-old boy stood naked in front of them. It was obvious why his wolf form was small; he wasn't full grown yet. Twenty-five is when a wolf is fully matured. Nudity was very common in the wolf community due to the fact that they couldn't transform with their clothes staying on them, however Will was still uncomfortable seeing a man for the first time completely unclothed. He was a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes, sun-tanned skin... all over, and hazy grey eyes. 

"Sorry..." He muttered looking drowsy. He looked around him for something to put on and shrugged when he realized he didn't see any blankets. He then suddenly looked at Will like he had just seen him. Will saw him sniff the air and lick his lips. Will bristled, knowing he could smell his unmistakable omega scent. Will suddenly felt an arm around his shoulders. It was Hannibal's. The young alpha in front of them smiled sleepily at him despite it but Will did feel a little better knowing Hannibal was protecting him. He then realized his thoughts. He was being so omega it sickened him. He shrugged Hannibal's arm off. Hannibal silently dropped his arm to his side. 

"Monroe, this is Will. I want you to be on your best behavior for him. Do you understand?" Hannibal asked. Monroe nodded.

"Sure... Sure, Hannibal... " The young wolf was obviously distracted, staring at Will hungrily, eyes wandering all over him. Will growled suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hannibal hid a small smile.

"Monroe. Will is to be treated no different than any beta. He will only be here mainly for the moon. Do you understand?" He asked again. Will saw the young wolf getting hard right in front of him and he flushed. Monroe sighed and raked a hand through his sandy hair again.

"Yeah, yeah..." He muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Hannibal said forcefully. Monroe's eyes snapped to Hannibal's when he heard the demanding tone in his voice.

"Uh, Yes, Hannibal." He said quickly. 

"Monroe, if you expect to live in my house you will do as I command and respond with respect and you will heed my orders." Monroe nodded.

"Yes, Hannibal." Hannibal nodded and led Will out of the room. Will was shaking a little bit. He mentally slapped himself. He was behaving like the most submissive little omega just because of a few strange wolves. He had met other wolves before and Hannibal seemed to have them under a strict regime. 

"H-Hannibal..." Will cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?" Hannibal looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Will?"

"Where are these other wolves families...? It seems like this pack is made up of broken parts of others. " He said, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. Hannibal stiffened.

"As I said, there have been various indiscretions involving the police and other rogue wolves... This has passed now, but it is still wise to have a pack. Some of us like Gregory and I have simply moved here out of necessity. I moved from Lithuania to France and then to the United States about twenty years ago." Hannibal said carefully. Will still thought it odd that Monroe lived here with no parents and the younger women either lived without them in the area or were orphaned as well. "Will, would you please accompany me to my study. I will need to get your contact information and we can discuss arrangements." Will nodded and followed him. They entered a room that had more books, cabinets, and a desk as well as a few chairs. Of course it was as immaculately decorated and clean as everything else. Hannibal sat down in his chair behind the desk and gestured for will to take the seat on the other side. Will felt like he was at a job interview. Hannibal took out a notebook, writing out Will's name and a few other items before looking back up at him. 

"Now, the full moon is less than a week away. I would like for you to arrive no later than eight O'clock that night at this address." Will nodded. "I would like to have your contact information regarding your cell number and address, please." He handed the notebook to will and he jotted down his information where Hannibal had written out "Phone" and "address." As he did this Hannibal spoke again. "We also need to discuss other matters you may feel less inclined to talk about but this is a necessity." Hannibal said. Will stopped. "I need to know when your next heat is so I can have someone check up on you. I understand Omegan heats can be very stressful and it can be hard to take care of one's self." Will was flushing again. 

"I... I'll be fine... really." He said weakly. Hannibal looked at him expectantly.

"Will, this is for your safety as well as the rest of ours." Will looked down into his lap, feeling humiliated. 

"I-it's n-next month. Around the eighth." He said softly. Hannibal nodded and jotted it down. 

"That isn't more than two weeks away. I can have Meghan or Gregory come to check up on you, whomever your prefer." Will just nodded silently. "Will, please stop feeling so upset. I promise you I am here to support you as well as the rest of my pack. I will treat you no differently unless you request me to do so." Will nodded again. "Now, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight if you would stay. It would be best for you to get to know some of your pack mates."

"Alright..." Will said softly. "I suppose I can do that." Hannibal smiled.

"Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter was slow for you. I hope not. The next chapter will have more action in it and maybe some sexy stuff. I dunno. Also, I want to know what you think about the original characters? Kim is kinda based on Samira Wiley and I like having some raunchy teenager have a unrequited thing for Will. Thank you everyone who commented and left Kudos. I can't believe how fast that was! I really appreciate that ANYONE liked it. Thanks for reading!~


	3. Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I edited this chapter so there's no weirdness with Abigail. I hope it's better.

Hannibal prepared an extravagant meal in the kitchen while Will sat in the living room the girls had occupied. They were playing videogames and squabbling most of the time. It was obvious after a short period Meghan, the blonde beta and kim, the slender Alpha were mated but they played like puppies and kicked eachother on a regular basis during their play. Will had tried to stay quiet and keep to himself, drifting into his own thoughts as usual. He was thinking about when times were simpler as a teenager before he presented as an omega. As soon as he started showing signs everyone that was wolf in high school had known which was a large majority. He had lost friends almost immediately, then gained a lot of Omega females in place of them. When he really started to realize his place in the world was when he met one of the only other male omegas he'd seen. They had become friends almost instantly and Will thought maybe being an omega would be okay. 

Will closed his eyes and behind them he saw the mangled naked body of the boy. He had found him in the woods after a full moon, after Will hadn't seen him at school. He had just known where to find him as if he had known all along the outcome. Will squeezed his eyes shut tighter hoping to erase the sight frome his memory and massaged his temples. 

Omega rape and assaults were so common no one seemed to ever really care at all. Will felt as if he had been the only one to mourn for him. 

Will came out of his thoughts when he heard his name and opened his eyes, feeling drowsy. It had been Abigail. She was sitting on the sofa right beside him and he blinked at her closeness. He swallowed. 

"Uh, yes...?" He said.

"Will, what I said earlier about being our pack mom i really meant it. Hannibal's been my dad for like, five years now and he's a good pack leader." she said with a smile. Will found the straight forwardness a little jarring but just raised an eyebrow in amusement at the girl. 

"Abigail, You don't want me as a mom." Will said with a snort of amusement. He couldn't see it if he tried. 

"Why not?" She said, messing with the scarf tied around her neck. She eventually pulled it off to re-tie it. Will saw she had been hiding a very large lasceration across her neck as if a wolf had tried to rip her throat out. At least that was what he assumed. He quickly looked away and Abigail seemed not to notice as she re-tied her scarf. Will searched for words in answer to her question, shaking his head.

"I don't know any male omega's Abigail. I don't know... I don't know how to be an omega." He shrugged. 

"I mean, it's easy, right? Just, you're like human married, and, you have babies and you take care of the pack like a mom." She said conversationally.

"I can't have a job or my own life if I do that..." Will said, taking a long sip of the whiskey Hannibal brought out for him. 

"I think you can... I really want like, a complete family. My mom was omega, I mean before my dad ripped her throat out, and she had a job." She said as if it was a normal occurrence. Will blinked at her but tried not to show too much shock.

"I... I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's alright. I was thirteen so... " She shrugged. Will blinked again and took another gulp of whiskey. 

"I'll think about it, alright?" He said to her with a soft smile before he stood up to go help Hannibal in the kitchen, happy to get away from the conversation.

Hannibal was keeping busy chopping vegetables for a side dish as he continuously checked on the meat cooking in the oven. He had taken his suit jacket off and replaced it with a white apron. He looked up and smiled when will came in.

"Hello, Will. I hope the ladies were not causing you too much trouble." He said with humor. Will smiled a little bit.

"Not too much..." He said. Hannibal's striped dress shirt's sleeves were pulled up around his elbows. Will found that he liked seeing the little bit of skin on the before so immaculately-dressed gentlemen. His forearms were well-muscled and masculine. Will realized he had somehow managed to procure homemade bread, made a roast lamb, and almost finish the veggies within only the last hour. How he had managed Will would never know. He had never really heard of an alpha cooking much of anything. This alpha was preparing an immaculately thought-out meal. How the man managed to be a therapist, be an amazing chef, and manage a pack of lycanthropes Will had no idea. He watched Hannibal cutting and putting together some sort of ridiculous salad with apples and blue cheese in it. 

"Will, I have been wondering how you find it here. Do you like it?" He asked. Will shrugged.

"It's... different... Than my last pack. I'll have to adjust I guess." He said. Hannibal nodded. 

"How is it different?" Hannibal asked. Will thought. He thought of the angry numerous, bursting-at-the-seams testosterone-driven alpha males, the contrasting Omega females, small and bending to every will, taking care of babies, reproducing, not speaking much. 

"Things were very... carnal there. I was under a lot of pressure. Everyone here seems more stable... and at-ease. Maybe it is better..." He muttered. Hannibal looked up at him and smiled.

"I would hope so, Will. I want you to feel at home. 

-

The meal had been wonderful. Will was unsure if he had ever tasted anything so well-cooked. The meat was rare, as everyone there preferred it, the bread was yeasty and tasted amazing with herbed butter, the salad was delicious. Hannibal seemed quite pleased during the entire meal. The other two housemates did not arrive for dinner but no one seemed to mind except Hannibal. Will didn't know if he could handle meeting any more people for the moment. 

When the meal was finished Will said he would be returning home and Hannibal saw him off with his gentle characteristic smile. Will couldn't help but linger for a moment watching him before feeling like an idiot and heading to his car. 

On his way home to his cottage Will realized he felt much better about the entire issue. These people weren't trying to control him. He could still live a pretty normal life. He was thinking about How Hannibal had stayed genuine with him the entire time while he was driving down the long winding road to his house when an incredibly large buck darted out into the road. Will had just enough time to stop to a screeching halt. In the darkness it looked as if the stag was black, it's fur almost shaggy? Will blinked a few times, his heart pounding heavily in his chest before the stag ran off into the woods. Will swallowed and took a deep breath. It was just a stag. There was no reason to be alarmed. He had hunted dozens of stags, had killed many during the hunt.  
After a moment he continued driving. As he approached the bend that would lead up to his house he saw a strange glow emanating from where he knew it was over the hill. Will's heart just about stopped. He hurried around the bend, the wheels of his car spinning in the dirt before they took traction. 

When he came around he saw it; his cottage was caught in a roaring blaze of fire. Will slammed on the breaks and sat in his car in defeat. His mouth opened and closed in shock. His chimney was crumbling to nothing in the fire as he sat there. Will watched the flame billowing up into the sky. Just like that, his entire plan of being a self-sufficient omega was gone. He had no family, no friends, no one to call... except Hannibal. He tried desperately to hold himself together but had never been any real use at it and slumped against his steering wheel. He had no idea how it could have happened... Had he left the toaster on? The coffee maker? The stove? He ran over a million options. He knew sometimes he was forgetful. Maybe He had left the stove on. He had made eggs that morning. He sobbed into his steering wheel, wondering how on earth he could be so stupid. He had no idea how to live like this. He was a stupid, useless, omega. 

Will didn't bother to call the fire department for a long time. He knew the place had already been on fire for a long time before he got there and was completely demolished. There was no use in hurrying. After he did call the fire department he took another few minutes to stare at the Hannibal's name on the screen of his phone. He felt like he was betraying his morals and his goals he had set for himself. 

"Hello?" Hannibal answered after Will finally got up the courage to call him. Will took a moment to actually speak. He was holding back a lot of emotions that seemed to be overflowing from him. When he finally did speak he was half sobbing.

"H-Hannibal?" Will could hear Hannibal's movement as he sat up straighter.

"Will? What is it?" He sounded genuinely concerned. 

"My house- It's gone. Everything... Hannibal, when I came home it was on fire...I don't know what to do... I can't call Jack..." He was still trying to get a hold of himself but was doing a very poor job of it and he laughed bitterly. 

"Will, I'm so sorry. I know what you are going through. You are welcome to come back here and I would prefer it. You may stay here as long as you wish. I have a room that is available." Will sobbed, dropping his head and nodded then realized that Hannibal couldn't see him. 

"Okay... I'll be there..." Will said before hanging up. 

-

After dealing with the firemen and police for a while he was let go and Will headed to Hannibal's house near to around midnight. He saw that there were many lights still on in the windows and before he even reached the door Hannibal had opened it. He was wearing striped maroon pajama pants with a maroon sweater and some slippers. He still looked very masculine and Will hadn't thought he would ever see him in such attire. Will was hoping he didn't look too much like shit and ran a hand through his hair before giving him a weak smile. Hannibal returned it. 

"Will." He said in greeting, nodding to him. "Come in." Will walked in as Hannibal closed the door and turned to him. "I'm so sorry, Will. I know this is incredibly hard for you due to this being your first venture out of your pack." 

"I know. I must look really... incompetent." Will said, looking down and shaking his head. "I'm sorry." 

"No, Will. Don't apologize. I hardly think you are incompetent. Any omega that would even try what you have done is much stronger than most." Hannibal said in his soft deep tones. Will flushed a little and shook his head. 

"Hannibal... I have... I have nothing... It's all gone." He said softly, trying to hold tears back yet again. Hannibal came forward and touched his shoulder. 

"Will, look at me." Will instantly did as he was told and winced as he did so. "Will, I don't blame you for this and I don't think lesser of you because of it. I will make sure you are taken care of and I don't want you to feel as if I do so because you are omega. I would do so for any member of my pack and you are part of it now. Please don't let this hold you back. You are doing very well." Will clenched his jaw, taking in a deep breath through his nose and nodded. "Come upstairs with me, Will. I'll show you to your room." 

Will followed Hannibal upstairs and couldn't help but notice the various noises from other rooms as they walked by. He definitely heard Kim and Meghan in one room together, laughing while they watched a movie and then moaning as they shifted, mattress springs creaking softly. Past that door was another room where he heard Abigail listening to music on either ear buds or headphones while the scratch of a pencil was heard. Another few rooms down from that he heard the alpha boy, Monroe, crooning to someone on his cell phone before quickly hanging up and opening his door. He was wearing clothes now; ripped jeans in the more well-formed fashion and a strange grey T-shirt that read "Puscifer" with a picture of an odd-looking ecstatic couple on it. He raised his eyebrow at them. Will noticed he still looked drowsy and wondered if that was how he always looked.

"Back so soon?" The alpha boy purred out. Will looked away quickly. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at the other alpha and growled a low guttural noise that quickly put the boy back in his place. 

"Please excuse him, Will. He will be dealt with... later." Hannibal said softly but his voice still held threat in it. They walked past a few other rooms with two beta males in separate ones Will hadn't met yet before Hannibal brought him to the end of the hall and up another set of stairs to the third floor. There were three more doors there and Hannibal brought him to the one on the right, opening it to show him a room that reflected the rest of the house appropriately; a dark grey color on the walls, a wooden-framed four-poster bed, a blue bedspread, and some classic art on the walls. 

"This will be your room, Will. I am across the hall if you need anything. Don't be afraid to knock." Hannibal said gently, putting a hand on Will's shoulder again. Will nodded. "I'll be right back with some clothes for you to sleep in." He said and walked to his room across the hall. Will entered his designated room and sat on the bed, worrying at his lip. Had he really sunk to this level again? Being looked after and taken care of by another alpha wolf? 

"Will, here are your pajamas." Hannibal handed him a set of pajamas. There was the classic long-sleeved silk button-up shirt, striped green, and a matching pair of striped green pajama pants. Will wondered if they would fit him. He looked at how much more filled-out Hannibal was in comparison to his slim form. Hannibal seemed to realize what Will was thinking and smiled. "We'll get you some of your own tomorrow." 

"Hannibal? Uh... Thanks." Will said. Hannibal smiled warmly at him. 

"Goodnight, Will."  
-  
Will tried on the pajamas Hannibal had given him, pulling the drawstring on the pants tight. There was a full-length mirror in the room and he looked at himself in it. His large blue eyes still looked red and he looked incredibly tired. His mop of curly bron locks looked messier than usual and in the pajamas all together he looked ridiculous. He had been right; he looked like shit. The shirt was definitely oversized on him and the pants bunched up a bit due to it being so tightly tied around his waist. Usually he just wrote his boxers and a t-shirt to bed but he only had one set of clothes now and if he sweat as he usually did throughout the night he would be screwed for a t-shirt the next day. He sighed before cimbing into the bed. It was much more comfortable and luxurious than the one he had at home. Will Sighed, turning off the light and curled up in the sheets and comforter, wrapping it around himself in a nice little bundle before falling asleep. 

-

Will's body was on fire. The warmth that emblazoned his whole body seemed to consume him. He was in his cottage, everything he had only recently brought into the house was on fire and he was about to be consumed by it. Suddenly, the fire parted and a dark figure walked through it. For a moment the figure was just a shadow before appearing as Hannibal. The alpha male smiled at him, standing immobile as the house fell around them. 

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted, the only thing remaining was Hannibal. Will was naked on the alpha's bed. The alpha stood above him, also bereft of clothes. Will felt a thrill run through him seeing his mate finally bared to him, his large cock standing ready to penetrate him after so long of wanting, needing release from another male. Will rolled onto his belly, presenting himself to his mate, wanting nothing more than his cock inside him-

Will awoke still feeling as if he were in a blaze. His skin was hot and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was highly uncomfortable, sitting on something itchy and wet. As he came to his senses Will realized he was no longer in Hannibal's mansion in his bed. He was in the woods somewhere sitting on the forest floor covered in pine needles and leaves. His thighs were covered in slick and it still ran from his exposed hole. He was completely naked. Had he turned wolf and sleep-walked out into the night? He began to panic. How far was he from the house? He heard a noise to his left; a shuffling in the brush. He quickly scrambled to his feet, staring in the direction, his breathing heavy. He saw a male figure appear out of the darker shadows. It was the young alpha, Monroe. He was clothed, unlike Will. Will's eyes widened. He was naked, in the woods, dripping slick and alone with an alpha. He began shaking.

"D-don't-" Will stopped, realizing how obvious he seemed as prey. He took a few breaths as he backed away and let out an impressive growl, baring his teeth. "Not any closer." He snarled, seeing the alpha smelling the air, obviously able to smell Will's fluids and pheromones coming off of him. He took a moment to hold his composure, closing his eyes for a second before the younger male held up a blanket. 

"Cool it. I'm not planning on doing anything. I saw you walk past my door all wolfy. Your fur is mostly black." Monroe's lips curled. "You were kind of wobbly and making little whining sounds so... I followed you. I didn't realize you were sleep-walking until I saw you pass-out and turn back." He gestured to Will. Will was very still listening to Monroe, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness. 

"You know, turning wolf during sleep is a sign of a hormonal imbalance... Usually only happens during puberty. Not to mention you're wet. What were you dreaming about?" Monroe smirked. Will growled again. He felt the wolf just under his skin. 

"Give me the damned blanket." He growled through his teeth. Monroe raised an eyebrow. 

" I mean... I kinda like this..." He said, eyes raking over Will's body. Will growled in warning. "I hadn't really thought I'd be into a male... definitely not an older one but... You're really enticing." He purred. Will was looking around him frantically. He wondered if he should run but knew it would only excite the alpha. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. As Will was planning his escape he heard a snarl in the trees behind Monroe. His eyes widened even more if it was possible. Monroe heard the noise as well and turned, quickly transforming into his wolf form. As he did a gigantic black wolf jumped out of the trees, landing on Monroe's much smaller form, instantly grabbing onto the other male's neck and thrashing. It was Hannibal. Will could smell him. He was in a rage, all the dangerous potential just under the surface had broken free. He was ruthless and intent, ready to kill. Will could already see blood staining the other wolf's tawny fur. 

"Hannibal, NO!" Will screamed out, running forward. Hannibal stopped, simple as that, his wolf's eyes, oddly red, were still feral but a very real intelligence was still there... That was until he scented the air. He dropped the other wolf motionless on the ground and stalked towards Will. Will's eyes widened and he began to back up. The wolf was probably the size of a horse. It's graceful movements only sped up as Will moved back and Will realized it was probably best if he stopped moving. The wolf, Hannibal, continued forward until he ran his side along Will's bare body, nuzzling him with his head, a low growl was rumbling, not unpleasantly in his throat. Will stood very still but couldn't help letting out a small wine of fear as the large wolf circled him, all the while nuzzling him with his head, his soft fur running over Will's body. Will suddenly felt a tongue lap at the wetness on his thighs and he yelped. 

"P-please Hannibal-" He said, voice quavering. The wolf stopped and suddenly it was just Hannibal standing behind him, close. He leaned in, lips near enough to Will's ear that he could feel his breath.

"Exactly... what are you doing, dear Will?" He murmured. Will shivered. 

"H-Hannibal... Please... I woke up... out here... I'm scared." He whispered. Hannibal studied him silently for a moment, sniffing the air before he spoke again.

"I believe you, Will..." He said in a dark voice before stepping away, walking around him. "I'm sorry to have done that to Monroe but I am very strict when it comes to order and it seems Monroe has yet to learn..." He looked back at Will, eyes running over his form, studying him as if dedicating it to memory. Will was still quivering, now beginning to also shake from the cold. Hannibal walked over to Monroe. The wolf was laboriously breathing. Hannibal leaned down and picked up the blanket Monroe had brought out before coming back over to will and draping it around his shoulders. Will shuddered. The blanket was slightly sticky in spots from blood. Then Hannibal approached Monroe again. He began taking his vitals before reaching out and grabbing the back of the wolf's neck. Will was afraid he was going to snap his neck but instead he made a strange pinching motion and Monroe transformed. His throat was much less worse in this form. Only a ragged open wound, not nearly as deep. Will knew that Lycanthrope transformation also healed in the process, however he had never seen anyone forced into transforming back. Lyncathropes had an amazing healing ability and it would probably not take long for the young male to recover. For now however, He was still breathing raggedly, eyes closed, barely conscious. He groaned out as Hannibal lifted him in his arms and Will was alarmed when he coughed painfully and spit out blood. 

"He's fine. Please follow me, Will." Hannibal said as he proceeded to walk through the woods with Monroe in his arms, leaving the boy's ripped clothes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle in the comments. I'm mostly writing to write but I appreciate my readers. Thanks very much.


	4. Teeth

Will couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Monroe. If he wasn't having some sort of existential crisis he wouldn't have sleep walked into the woods. If he had been more assertive he could have told the boy off and perhaps then Hannibal would not have needed to nearly rip his throat out. The fact that the calm alpha leader had become so feral, lashing out without warning was both terrifying and strangely alluring. The incredible power behind him and sheer masculinity was exciting even though Will would never have uttered such a thing aloud. Such things were what he hated in the wolves back home in Wolftrap. The difference was Hannibal's control, self assurance, and intelligence which could possibly make him more dangerous than any others. 

 

As he thought on their long trudge through the woods he couldn't help but be aware of his nakedness, and couldn't help but notice Hannibal's as well. His back was well muscled and Will's eyes trailed down it to the dimples just above his buttocks. Will didn't notice until it was too late that he was putting out quite a lot of pheromones when Hannibal looked over his shoulder at him hungrily. Will's eyes widened and he stopped as if caught in the middle of stealing something. 

 

"Will, you're testing my willpower..." He said with just the slightest quirk of a smile. Will flushed all the way down to his toes. It wasn't as if he could deny it. He looked away. 

 

"Sorry..." He murmured. Hannibal hid a smile and continued walking with Will following behind. 

 

"Does sleepwalking like this plague you often, Will?" the alpha asked. As if his humiliation could be any more prolific... Will made a face. 

 

"Only... recently... and during my teens... " 

"You're under a lot of stress so I would assume that is the cause of it but it's worrisome given that you also changed form... It brings up problems with lycanthrope exposure." Hannibal said grimly. 

 

"I know..." Will said 

 

"If it happens again you may have to be supervised." Hannibal said. Will felt his stomach flip. He was feeling trapped all over again. 

"H-how would that be...?" Will tried to keep his voice steady. 

"Don't worry, Will. All it would entail is a roommate. Perhaps for now we'll just put a bell on your bedroom door." Will snorted in bitter amusement and covered his eyes. 

"I feel like the house pet..." Will muttered. "Do you want me to wear a collar in case I get lost?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Perhaps..." Hannibal said softly with a smirk to himself. 

"What?" Will hadn't heard him. 

"I was saying perhaps we should let you get used to your new environment before taking extreme measures." Hannibal said. They approached the house now and Abigail was waiting for them and held the door as Hannibal carried Monroe in. Abigail's eyes widened at the wound across Monroe's neck but said nothing. 

"Abigail would you please get a towel and set it on the couch?" Hannibal asked. Abigail nodded and ran quickly to a closet in the hall. She returned in moments. Hannibal set Monroe down on the couch. The Alpha boy coughed again, speckling the towel with bits of blood but didn't open his eyes. His breathing was ragged. 

"I'll be right back, Will. Stay put, Monroe." He said darkly to the boy although he did not respond. 

Hannibal came back wearing pants and carrying a sort of leather bag with clasps on it, a blanket, and a second pair of pajama pants for Will. He handed Will the pants then draped Monroe with the blanket for modesty before setting to work and opening up the bag. Will put on the pants silently as he watched Hannibal disinfect the wound. Monroe groaned as Hannibal worked on it. 

"Monroe, you are inherently disrespectful and rude and I would expect better of a pup from my own pack. Let this be a warning." Hannibal said with no malice. He began suturing the wound. Monroe winced, opening his eyes a tiny bit. 

"Do you have medical training?" Will asked in confusion. He had been concerned they would have to take Monroe to a doctor and hope no one asked questions but it seemed Hannibal had things under control. 

"I have a doctorate in classic medicine, yes. I am doctor to the entire pack as well as others outside of the area since lycanthrope exposure with human doctors is high." Hannibal said, peering closely at his work, dabbing at blood here and there although it seemed a good amount had clotted already. Will felt as if the doctor were of an entirely different species besides just human or wolf. How one person could perform so many tasks was beyond him.

"Han-" Monroe rasped out until Hannibal shushed him. 

"It is imperative that you do not speak." Hannibal demanded. Will searched for words.

"Hannibal, I didn't want you to... it wasn't that big of a deal." Will said quietly. 

"That is of no matter, Will. Wolves must be taught discipline or we all suffer for it." Hannibal said simply as he finished suturing. Will wasn't sure about that but he kept quiet.

Hannibal finished his work, peering at it for any imperfections then started bandaging Monroe's neck. Will felt utterly useless and muttered something about going back to bed, leaving the room, his guilt overwhelming him even into his dreams. 

-

The next few days went by without much happening. There was unspoken strangeness between Monroe and Will and they openly avoided the other. Will was also working to mostly avoid Hannibal as well. During the days he had gone to work and afterwards came back to the pack home, found a book from the library and spent the rest of time in his room reading. Hannibal had installed a bell on his door and Will felt like belligerent child. 

When the moon had finally waxed to full Will's anxieties were high, as were most of the wolves' although Hannibal seemed as cool and collected as usual. The daylight seemed too bright to Will, and his skin itched, his body felt too contained. It seemed as if it were the worst full moon he had experienced in awhile. At work he paced and fidgeted like a caged animal. He was ravenous with hunger but never felt full. His eyes were red and bloodshot. After his third and final lecture of the day he was leaving his office when Alana Bloom appeared. 

"Will, are you alright? You look ill..." She said, worry on her face. She reached forward and placed a hand upon his forehead. Her hand felt extremely cold against his warm skin and he jerked back for a second before allowing her to touch him. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Will, you're really warm... Are you heading home? Do you need me to drive you?" She asked in concern. Will shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Probably nothing..." He muttered. "I'll be fine. I live closer now..." Alana's eyebrows furrowed again.

"You moved again?" Will laughed bitterly.

"Not on purpose. My house burned down... I'm staying with... a friend." If he had said he was staying with Hannibal questions would be asked. It would seem very strange to anyone else that he had moved into a house with a man he barely knew. Alana's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my god, Will. I'm so sorry." She said with genuine empathy. Will gave her a tight smile. 

"It's alright... Don't worry about me. I have to go. I'll see you on Thursday." He said. He had taken the next day off since the majority of his night he would be awake and the next day he would be overly exhausted. Most wolves slept the entire next day after the moon. Alana waved to him looking a little upset as he left. 

When he arrived back at the pack house Monroe was in the living room talking to a beautiful north Asian woman in her thirties. Her hair was long and black and she wore a leather jacket. Will immediately picked up from scent she was an alpha wolf. 

"Christ, Monroe-" She was saying then stopped when she saw Will try to walk past. "Hey, you're Will, aren't you?" She said with a large smile, coming towards him. Monroe looked sheepishly away. "Beverly Katz." She said, introducing herself. Will gave her a soft smile despite feeling quite dizzy suddenly. 

"Will Graham." He said. "Are you in Hannibal's pack...?"

"Yup. looking forward to your first moon with us?" She smirked. 

"I suppose..." Will laughed. 

"I heard that idiot was making you feel at home." She gestured behind her at Monroe. "I hope he didn't kill our reputation with you." Will smiled. The alpha woman seemed genuinely kind and easy to talk to. 

"Not really. I'm used to pups and overly zealous alphas..." 

"Good! You should hunt with me. I bet you're good." she gave him another wide smile.

"What makes you say that?" Will asked curiously. 

"Just a feeling." She said with a shrug. 

"I occasionally help take down a stag or two..." He said modestly. He really did enjoy the hunt and took much more part in hunting than any other omega generally ever did. Unfortunately in Wolftrap many of the other wolves had the idea that an omega helping hunt was a mistake and Will often went off on his own to catch rabbits. 

"Awesome." She said. "I'm pumped. I'll see you tonight. I came early to talk to Hannibal about a rogue wolf in the area but first I have to finish ragging on the pup." She arched an eyebrow in amusement before heading back over to Monroe. Will took the chance to go back to his room. Halfway up the stairs his dizziness was getting the better of him and he leaned on the stair rail, swearing under his breath. He felt so warm. Some wolves had very little symptoms of moon sickness. He wasn't one of them. Usually it wasn't this bad, though. He felt nauseous and groaned.

"Will" He heard then felt hands on his waist, steadying him. "Will you're very warm." The familiar accented voice belonged to Hannibal. Will began to fall forward and braced himself on the stairs on his hands. He suddenly felt strong arms lifting him and was being carried up the rest of the stairs. He closed his eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning. Will felt Hannibal place him on a bed and feel his pulse in his neck. He opened his eyes, peering at Hannibal. 

"I'm fine..." He muttered. "Moon sickness." Hannibal stroked Will's hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"I know, Will. I am feeling it myself although not as much as you are, it seems. Nonetheless it is necessary to make sure you are alright." The alpha said, looking concerned. Will noticed that Hannibal was sweating a little and was only wearing a dress shirt and not his usual tie, vest, and blazer. He also noticed he was not in his room but in what he assumed was Hannibal's. He had a large king-sized bed that he was currently laying on and his room was quite spacious. He flushed when he realized who's bed he was in which with his current state must have made him quite red. "Not to worry, Will." Hannibal said. "Did you carry on with your lectures alright in this state?" He asked curiously. 

"Mm... Well... it's just getting worse now." He muttered. He only just noticed Hannibal was stroking his cheek and he couldn't help but close his eyes. The touch was very welcome as if he had been craving it subconsciously. 

"Brave, Will." Hannibal purred. A wonderful alluring scent filled his senses as Hannibal stroked his cheek. Musky, with pine and other smells Will couldn't define. He moaned, wanting to roll in the scent. It was Hannibal's. The alpha smiled, running his hand from Will's cheek, over his neck and down his chest. Will couldn't help but arch into it. How long had it been since anyone had touched him and he had ever wanted it? He keened softly, an undeniable omegan sound. Will's eyes opened when he heard the sound come from his lips and he froze. Hannibal looked steadily at him. 

"Um... sorry." He said, swallowing and starting to sit up. Hannibal stopped him. 

"Rest, Will. The moon is rising shortly." Hannibal said, standing. He left Will to drift into a feverish doze.

-

Will awoke, his heart racing. He could feel his blood boiling and the feel of his muscles stretching, bones shifting. He groaned, rolling and fell off the bed, landing on the floor, panting. He grabbed frantically at his shirt, pulling it over his head even as he could feel his body stretching to strange proportions. Next he managed to yank off his pants and boxers, just in time as his pelvis switched shapes and his hands became unable to remove clothing. He rolled onto his hands and knees and let the transformation take over, an involuntary howl emitting from his throat as his face shifted and changed into a completely alternate shape. Just as suddenly as it occurred, it stopped, and Will was left on the floor, panting in full wolf form. His black fur was mottled with brown however his paws were white. 

Will felt a thrill run through him as he stretched. There was always a burst of energy as soon as the wolf surfaced. He felt elated and ready to run. He trotted merrily to the door and was able to open it due to all the knobs in the house being handles instead. He hurried out into the hall and down the stairs and was so excited to get to the door he ran right into Monroe, stumbling over his own feet and tumbling with the younger wolf across the floor. His immediate reaction when he landed atop the tawny lycanthrope was to snap and snarl and found himself with his jaws clenched around the younger wolf's neck. A dark part of him wanted to rip and shred, the same as Hannibal had done the other night; feel the blood gushing down into his throat, warm, sticky and sweet. He growled, feeling the pulse just under the surface. Perhaps it would be easy. Perhaps an omega could best an alpha. He felt a thrill run through him. The wolf under him whined and Will felt his reason come flowing back to him. He blinked and slowly removed his teeth from around Monroe's throat and moved away from him. Another smaller red wolf was also in the room; pretty with large blue eyes. It was Abigail. She yawned, a signal that she was stressed out by their interaction and Will bowed his head a little. Monroe was sitting, still and looking a little disturbed. Will chuffed, realizing the wolf felt emasculated by the interaction they had had. He held his head high as he marched over to the door and brought his paws down on the handle, opening it and proceeding out into the night. 

He headed out into the woods and found the clearing that Hannibal had shown him a few days earlier where they would meet. Hannibal was there; large and imposing in his all-black form. Another wolf stood beside him; almost as large as Hannibal but in arctic colors: vividly white and some grey. She turned her head to the side to look at will as he approached; a sort of smile. It was Beverly. Will returned the smile and trotted over. They nuzzled in a sign of affection he would never have allowed himself in human form and was even in such spirits as to run over to Hannibal and do the same. Hannibal wagged his tail. Will felt like laughing. Instead he howled. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. He ran around the clearing, exploring while Hannibal watched in amusement, Beverly following him. Eventually the others found their way into the clearing. Meghan and Kim appeared: a smaller red wolf and a large brown wolf, just a bit smaller than Beverly. Monroe and Abigail eventually came after them. Then came Gregory, the man Will had met in the library, and the two beta wolves will had smelled in the other rooms the other night but had yet to meet. Three more wolves showed up that Will had also not met: an Alpha and two other betas. When all had appeared Hannibal led them out silently into the woods. Now was the time to let loose and let the wolf take over. 

Will ran into the woods in pure joy. The night was full of soft noises and rustling from animals and the wind moving through the trees. Will wove around birches and pines, over rock formations and through mud. He heard Beverly and Hannibal nearby and Abigail not far off from them. Through the trees the full moon glowed in rays, spotting the woodland floor with illumination. Will heard a low howl from one of the others and he howled out as well, feeling solidarity with the others he rarely felt as a human. This feeling was like nothing else in the world and Will wondered if he would give it up if he could be free of being Omega. He knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. The wolf was as much a part of him as anything. 

The night air smelled of the fresh scent of the trees and of animals near and far. Will latched onto a scent; a deer close by. He howled in elation and went dashing in the direction of the scent and where it was leading him. Beverly came up beside him, running together. Will heard the sound of hooves. He smelled the scent of a doe. He rand and jumped from a outcropping of rock, landing on the dirt and running some more, the thrill of the hunt racing through his veins. 

The dirt and plants under his paws felt good and natural. He felt grounded to the earth and it was as if nature healed parts of him that were lacking. Just as Will was closing in on the deer his paw hit a strange metal object and before Will could react it snapped shut around his ankle. Will yelped loudly and the momentum from running sent him flying before the chain connected to the object stopped his rolling body. The pain from his ankle was excruciating and Will yelped over and over in pain, looking down to see what could have possibly captured him. A bear trap was biting down so hard on his leg that it was hitting bone. Will's automatic instinct was to pull away. He howled in pain and rolled in agony on his back, panting with exertion. 

Will had thought Hannibal owned the land they ran in. Why would a bear trap be in the forest and where were the others? He thought back and realized he had lost Beverly at least a mile back. Will panted, looking around wildly for them. They would help. He whined in pain again. He heard a rustle in some bushes nearby him; another wolf. Thank goodness someone had found him so quickly. He whined out to them. A large grey male alpha wolf he had never seen before as large as a horse came out of the darkness towards him. Will blinked at him, wondering why he hadn't shown up at the clearing. He whined again as the wolf approached slowly. It began growling threateningly. Will's heart skipped in fear. He started trying to back up, stepping down on his trapped foot and yelped in pain, falling over. The wolf was getting closer. Will snarled back as it became more and more threatening towards him. He could see the hunger in the wolf's eyes. Just as Will thought the wolf was going to attack Beverly came jumping out of the darkness and in front of him, snarling and snapping at the other. The wolf looked at her in annoyance, sizing her up. It made a final huffing noise before turning around and walking off. Beverly made a final bark at it then turned to Will, whining in empathy when she saw the bear trap cutting into his ankle.

Hannibal's large black figure came out of the woods, sniffing the air and growling at the smell of the foreign wolf. He quirked his head towards Will at the smell of blood, saw Will's injury and quickly came over, sniffing at it. Hannibal growled and Will could see him thinking on how best to free Will. During the full moon there was no ability to return to human form until just before daybreak. Hannibal eventually began fiddling with it, each time just the slightest touch caused pain to rake through Will's body. He tried his best to keep quiet and used his paw to press down as hard as he could on a spring so that Hannibal could try to latch his teeth onto one part of the trap. Beverly watched and realized she would also have to bite down on the other side and came forward to help. It took quite a lot of tries, both wolves trying to get a good enough grip on the clamps with their teeth and failing. After a good hour of trying over and over again, the wolves decided it was useless until they could transform back again. 

Will whined hopelessly and laid down, hoping dawn would come quickly. Hannibal came forward and licked at Will's cheek, trying to cheer him a little and laid down beside him so they were touching. Beverly came over to lie beside him as well. They had no choice but to wait out the night. Will eventually passed out. When he woke it was because Hannibal moved away from him. Will missed the body heat but quickly didn't care when he felt the pain again, whining out to him. He realized dawn had finally come when Hannibal transformed and crouched down beside him. 

"Beverly." Hannibal called to the wolf sleeping beside Will. She looked up sleepily, looking around before realizing where she was and stood up, shaking off before transforming. She crouched down beside Will again, hissing when she looked at the wound.

"Jesus, Will, that is nasty." She said, wrinkling her nose. "You gonna have to operate?" She asked Hannibal, making a face. 

"If we want it to heal correctly, yes..." He muttered. "Don't worry, Will. You'll be fine." He said reassuringly, reaching out to pet his head. Will felt doubtful at the moment but stayed silent, looking back and forth between Hannibal and Beverly. Hannibal leaned forward and as Beverly pressed down on the spring he grabbed at the clamps on either side of Will's foot, wrenching them open. Will whimpered helplessly as the teeth pulled away from his injured flesh and Hannibal eased his foot away. Hannibal gently inspected his foot as Beverly picked up the trap, closing it with a snap. It's chain was connected to a tree so she just threw the trap over a branch and stood by as Hannibal looked at Will's foot, concealing most of a grimace. 

"Can you transform, Will?" He asked in soft tones. Will hated the thought of causing his foot more pain, knowing the transformation would irritate it but he braced himself anyways, transforming slowly. He was right. The pain seemed to practically envelope him and he cried out as he returned to human form, panting and sweating helplessly. 

"Th-thanks..." He said shakily. "Th-this is the second time I've had a shitty time in these woods... out of two times being in them... " He said, laughing bitterly. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Will. I didn't want you to have a bad experience. These are mostly rare occurrences. We will figure out what happened later. For now we need to get you home." Hannibal said as he picked Will up gingerly in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Will was shivering uncontrollably and clutched at Hannibal's neck, not caring at this point about the close proximity. He needed the comfort. They made their way through the forest and Will couldn't help but think that with the amount of pain that his foot was just going to fall right off. He yelped when Hannibal took a heavy step that jarred his injury. Hannibal shushed him reassuringly and kissed his cheek. Will didn't have the strength to be concerned about the kiss and just let himself enjoy the touch, sighing despite his pain. 

"Good boy." Hannibal said softly in his ear. Will sighed again and held tightly onto the alpha's neck. Eventually they entered the clearing where some of the others were. Abigail ran forward. 

"What happened?!" She cried out, seeing Will's foot. Hannibal spoke for him. Will just shoved his face into the alpha's neck, calming himself with his scent.

"Will stepped in a bear trap. We'll investigate later. For now we need to tend to Will. He said, continuing towards the house. 

They entered the house and Hannibal brought Will upstairs to his room, not even bothering to get towels despite Will bleeding all over the bed spread. Will was feeling light-headed. He assumed it was from blood loss and he closed his eyes tight, covering them with his hands and groaning out. Hannibal kept his medical kit in his room and had it easily accessible. He immediately started disinfecting it. Will barely noticed that Beverly and Abigail had come up as well.

"Beverly, if you wouldn't mind getting a glass of water please?" Hannibal said, not looking up as he very carefully cleaned all sides of the wound. "I would say you have a very good immune system, Will. The blood is starting to clot." Hannibal said, seemingly interested in the process. He took out a vial and a needle. "Just a numbing agent." He said to Will before he filled the needle and injected will with it in several places around his ankle. It hurt at first but slowly he began to feel less and less pain. He sighed in relief. 

"Why would a bear trap even be out there?" Abigail asked as Hannibal spread out a sort of sterile paper underneath Will's ankle.

"There was a rogue wolf leaving just as we found Will. I assume it was a trap created by him but we can't be certain. That may have been a coincidence." Hannibal said. He was peering closely at Will's wound and began working very carefully at different inner workings of Will's ankle. "Thankfully the trap didn't cut the Achilles tendon..." Hannibal said thoughtfully. Beverly had come back with the water, handing it to Will. He shakily brought it to his lips, sipping. "Beverly, you saw the wolf. Is it the same as the one you've been tracking?" Hannibal said as he worked. 

"It definitely was. Same split lip and everything." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Beverly and Abigail already had their clothes on whilst Will and Hannibal were still naked having not bothered because of the situation. Beverly and Abigail seemed completely at ease with it however, and watched as Hannibal worked on Will's ankle. 

"You-... You've been tracking him?" Will said with difficulty. His light-headedness was getting worse. Beverly answered.

"Just during the nights. I followed him to his house one night. I've got his ID; Francis Dolarhyde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and support, guys! You have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks fannibals!


	5. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. Mention of knotting.

Hannibal could almost taste the blood on his lips before he had even come in contact with his prey. He had carefully tracked and captured his prey already but he had a habit of playing with his food. He placed the gagged idiot into his trunk and drove to his favorite running grounds; a wooded area with lots of rocky outcroppings. He then let the prey loose. The look of pure terror on the man's face when he transformed was delicious, the scent of his fear as appetizing as the roast he would prepare out of his leg later for dinner. 

As soon as the wolf was fully formed instinct took over and the prey ran. Hannibal licked his lips and let the man get a head start, walking slowly in the direction he had run. Yes, he would make sure to save the leg for later but of course he would have a taste himself to make sure the meat was good. When the alpha felt he had given the man a good enough head-start he made his way into the forest, running over rocky outcroppings and jumping off, feeling the wind through the trees in his fur. It was glorious. 

The prey was not far as he seemed to be completely unfamiliar with the terrain; infantile humans. He swerved around the large oaks that mostly populated the landscape and caught sight of the man. He was breathing in quick gasps as he ran, looking behind him every few seconds in fear, which did nothing for his ability to navigate. He was tripping over rocks and tree roots every few moments. Hannibal growled out a warning and his prey yelped pitifully in fear, trying to run faster. Hannibal rushed ahead of him and came out from behind a tree in front of his prey who screamed in pure terror as Hannibal attacked. 

The blood was just as sweet as he had imagined. He thought of how much more glorious this would be with Will at his side as he dug into the meat. He had been a little too early in having Will's house set ablaze. He had been too eager and made a mistake however, his boy had not made the connection and Hannibal's plans were coming into fruition. Soon Will would be his and they would hunt together. 

-

Will awoke the day after his rest from the moon, groggy and beginning to feel pain from his injury. Hannibal had wrapped it in a tight bandage. He smelled the air and realized another wolf was in the room and turned over off his side to come face-to-face with Hannibal. He was sleeping very soundly beside him, clothed still however, his hair was in disarray when it was usually carefully put in place with some sort of hair treatment Will had no experience with. He stared at Hannibal's face, tracing the lines with his eyes. He was older, yes, but exceptionally handsome and growing into his age gracefully. Will felt very at-ease lying beside the older alpha, wondering what it would be like if he did give into his omegan desires. The alpha seemed ready and able to take care of him. It seemed as if the man gave no heed to the restrictions many imposed upon their omegas but Will couldn't be sure of that. Still... it was a nice thought and Will couldn't help but lean in, his face nearly pressed against Hannibal's neck, and take in his scent. Will let out an involuntary groan before his eyes widened and he pulled back, flushing, to see Hannibal waking. Hannibal's eyes were a strange color of amber even in his human form that Will hadn't noticed until now, as if the wolf was always close to the surface. Will bit his lip in embarrassment. 

"Good morning, Will. I'm sorry for the intrusion but I felt uneasy leaving you on your own. I hope you don't mind..." Hannibal said with a small quirk of his lips. Will gave him a small smile in return.

"No, um, I don't mind... Thank you for... For everything." He said, grimacing. 

"It was no trouble, Will. I will always help and protect my pack. Are you feeling comfortable? Do you feel any pain?" He asked, sitting up and getting off the bed. Will missed his presence beside him almost instantaneously. Hannibal leaned in to inspect his ankle, his hands large and gentle as he unwrapped the bandage then looked over his stitches. Will winced. "I will take that as a yes. You are healing nicely. You should be fully healed within a few more days." He said then re-wrapped Will's foot. He looked through his medical kit and prepared a syringe with more pain reliever and had Will hold out his arm as he injected him with it. 

When he felt Will was taken care of he went back to lie beside Will, slumping over in exhaustion and closing his eyes. 

"Didn't you sleep yesterday?" Will asked. Hannibal shook his head slightly 

"I was too busy." He said. Will furrowed his eyebrows. He always had to sleep after the moon. There was no avoiding it but Hannibal was a strong capable alpha. He probably hardly needed it. It seemed whenever Will was awake at any time Hannibal was always awake too. It was as if the man had no flaws. Finally seeing him look tired was a relief. He studied Hannibal wordlessly, wondering how he had come into being the leader of a pack in a country foreign to him. 

"Where's your family?" Will asked. 

"Long gone, I'm afraid..." Hannibal said without much emotion to the subject. Despite it he seemed to be in a good mood. "I have an aunt in Paris, although not blood related... You are deserted as well...?" Hannibal said, more a statement than a question. Will furrowed his eyebrows. 

"How did you know?" He asked. 

"You left your pack without another word to them. You strive for independence... And you have the same loneliness that sometimes resides in me..." Hannibal said. Will didn't know what to say but was feeling easily drawn to the man and despite knowing he should, he felt as if he couldn't tear himself away. 

"Why did you come here?" Will asked. The alpha wolf blinked at him sleepily. 

"It was just another place to settle in a long line of places I have been. Baltimore seemed the right place to stay... for now, at least. I was last in Italy... perhaps I'll go back." Hannibal said, peering at Will. "You are much more at ease as a wolf." Hannibal said. "Many of us are but the stark contrast in you fascinating to me." 

"I just... I don't think I fit in anywhere. At least I feel comfortable in my own skin as a wolf." Will said briskly. "as a human, I'm awkward and can barely look anyone in the eye... In the lycanthrope community I'm a freak and a commodity with no rights... If I'm just a wolf I can run and I can hunt. If I run fast enough I don't have to deal with alphas. If I'm a wolf I can bite. You can't bite when you're human." Will said. Hannibal gave him a warm smile. 

"I understand more than you know, Will." The male said. "I don't want you to feel like a "freak" or a commodity here... I don't think of you that way, Will. You are beautiful and I will always be drawn to that and you are an omega and my alpha side will feel drawn to that as well, but what makes me drawn to you more personally is a familiarity I have yet to experience with anyone else. I will always treat you with respect, Will." Hannibal said. Will blinked a few times at Hannibal's statement. He had never really had anyone say something like this to him before and he had never had an alpha speak so candidly with him. Will felt more at ease with Hannibal than he had in a long time with anyone. Will relaxed, lying down next to the alpha, who closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling. Will blushed when he realized he was taking in Will's scent. 

"Thank you... for staying with me... in the woods.... and taking care of me." Will said softly. Hannibal opened his eyes a bit and held out his arm, silently asking for Will to rest up against him. Will realized Hannibal wanted to cuddle and flushed all over again.

"Indulge me?" Hannibal almost pleaded. Will couldn't help but give in. He scooted forward until he and Hannibal were close, lying on their sides facing each other. His forehead just lightly brushed his chest, their legs touching here and there and Will's hands on the alpha's broad chest. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will's waist, closing his eyes again. 

Relaxing and cuddling with the powerful alpha was something he hadn't thought possible but he was now curled up in his arms and breathing in his scent. Each intake of Hannibal's scent made him feel more and more comfortable and he moved in closer. Hannibal in turn held him tighter and Will made a soft noise of contentment without noticing it. Within moments Will fell asleep. 

-

 

Will woke a little later in the day to his alarm on his cell phone going off: He had a lecture. He groaned as he tried desperately to open his eyes. He felt so warm and comfortable and safe... He slowly came to the realization that he had been sleeping curled up against Hannibal. The alpha was now spooning him. He made a little noise of alarm, realizing everything and how he had seemed so easily coaxed into the alpha's arms. He had never done anything like this in his life... well, with a wolf, at least. He had been with human girls a few times throughout college but they were short-lived because Will simply couldn't open up to them especially because he was a lycanthrope. 

He felt the older male stir from the noise he made and Hannibal opened his eyes. 

"Will... are you alright?" Hannibal's hands stroked down his abdomen and over his belly pleasantly. Will squirmed. The strokes over his belly became a little more than just pleasant touches to him. He couldn't help himself and was already panting, his body betraying him; he wanted the alpha behind him... badly. He could already feel himself getting wet.

"Uh-um... Yeah..." He said, his voice a little higher than normal. Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck, inhaling. Will stiffened. 

"Will... You don't need to feel so self conscious. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He said. Of course Hannibal smelled his need. Will mentally slapped himself for putting himself in this situation but he was already rubbing his ass against Hannibal's groin without even noticing it. His whole body felt electrified and not his own. Hannibal dropped his head down against Will's neck again at Will's ministrations, groaning softly. "Although..." He swallowed. "If you don't want this now you should tell me soon." His voice was a little rougher than usual. Will was shaking slightly. He hated his need.

"Will, I think you should allow yourself this. I would never force you into anything including an omega lifestyle of which I know is what you are truly afraid of. At the very least let me help rid you of your tension. Just manual stimulation." Hannibal said softly. Will turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. Hannibal tilted his chin up and leaned in to kiss him. WIll took in a breath, realizing just before what was happening before he let the alpha press his lips to his own. He hesitantly let himself give into it, slowly kissing Hannibal back, the urgency escalating until the kiss was open-mouthed and hungry. Will let out a soft moan. 

"Wh... what if I let you do it...?" Will asked shakily as he pulled away. Hannibal licked his lips tantalizingly and Will couldn't help but stare at his lips as he spoke.

"There will be no strings attached for now... If you like I can just be your doctor treating his patient to help relieve pain. Strict doctor- patient confidentiality." Hannibal said in his low tenor, stroking Will's cheek. 

"Won't you want more?" Will asked, looking away.

"I can wait." Hannibal said with a small barely visible smile. "You may want more later. In which case we can come to an agreement on what to do." Will couldn't wrap his head around why he wouldn't take the offer anymore. His body was screaming at him to take action.

"What do you want me to do?" Will asked shakily. Hannibal stroked his hand down over Will's hip, sending shivers up his spine. "Take off your clothes and lay on your stomach." He said in Will's ear before moving off the bed. Will sat up, blushing and nervous. 

"Are you going to..." Will couldn't even say it. 

"I was thinking a prostate massage, yes. " Hannibal said. He set up two pillows on top of each other on the bed. Will couldn't help but notice the large bulge in Hannibal's pants. He had seen Hannibal naked at least twice now but each time had made a point not to look. Now he was quite aware how big the male was. Will could smell the pheromones wafting off of the alpha and it only added to how wet and in need he was. He wanted the alpha to knot him. He wanted Hannibal to knot him. He started keening and stopped abruptly, blinking. He had never done that outside of heat. He tried taking a few breaths, silently reminding himself he could stay in control and tried to not pay attention to Hannibal's reaction. He quickly pulled off his shirt then he undid the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers and his cock sprang free, erect and leaking. He bit his lip, looking at Hannibal. Hannibal was doing a good job of at least looking neutral although Will knew the Alpha wanted to claim him.

"It's alright, Will." Hannibal said in his soothing voice. Will let that be his guide, trying not to think and lay on his belly with the pillows propping his hips up. He grabbed another pillow, burying his face in it mostly in shame. He could feel Hannibal's weight as he moved onto the bed and when the Alpha's large hands touched his bare buttocks he made a soft keening noise into the pillow again.

Hannibal's hands moved down Will's smooth bare cheeks and down his thighs to his knees, opening them wider as he knelt between them. He took a moment to appreciate Will's bottom, sticking up higher than the rest of him, exposing him nicely. His opening was dripping with slick and it ran down his thighs, shining a little in the light. It made him want to taste it like he had as a wolf that night in the woods. He licked his lips hungrily. For now he would have to do with the memory of it. He couldn't risk Will running away.

Will felt the alpha male's hand run along his thighs and up to his entrance. He was aware how wet he was, feeling humiliated by it but still desperately in need of Hannibal's touch. His legs spread so wide open made him feel very exposed but as soon as Hannibal's fingers ran over his slick entrance he forgot. The alpha male ran his fingers around his puckered muscle, gently pressing against it but not entering, letting Will's slick wet his fingers. 

"You're very wet, Will. Are you touching yourself here regularly? Your poor hole seems neglected." Hannibal said as his other hand rested on Will's left cheek. Will blushed all over again, shaking his head. 

"O-only during heat... I can't feel better without it..."Will said guiltily. 

"That won't do at all, Will... You're starved for attention." Hannibal said chidingly before slowly pressing a digit into Will's slick entrance.

Will had never had anyone touch him like this. His whole body was trembling with pleasure. He groaned out, the feeling of something inside him even if it was just a finger was so satisfying. He rocked his hips, panting as Hannibal's thick finger slid deeper inside him and stroked. The thick digit slid in and out of his entrance slowly, building up Will's pleasure. He held back a cry as Hannibal pulled his finger out of his sheath completely. 

"P-please-please-" He pleaded, lifting his head from the pillow. He needed this so badly. He was trembling and sweating and when he heard the pleading words tumble from his lips he pressed his face back into the pillow, trying to stifle himself. 

"It's alright, Will." Hannibal purred to him. Will could feel two of Hannibal's thick fingers running over his opening before gently intruding again. The widening of his hole to this extent, even with two fingers made Will want to press back against them and just ride Hannibal's fingers to completeion but he held back as well as he could. Hannibal's fingers were thicker than his own for sure which had barely been doing the job for him his past nineteen years of heats and it felt like heaven.

"Will, you're holding back. The treatment will not help as much if you don't let yourself experience it." Hannibal said. Will could hear the hint of a smile in his voice and turned his head to look at the alpha, frowning. At that moment before he could get a good look at him Hannibal curled his fingers, stroking against Will's prostate and eliciting a high keening noise from the omega. "Good boy." Hannibal said, making Will groan out, curling his hands against the sheets of the bed in pleasurable agony.

"You're enjoying this..." Will muttered in a near growl. 

"As a man and an alpha wolf, yes. As a doctor, as your doctor, I am performing a service and assisting my patient." He said, stroking Will's sweet spot again, causing a string of moans to fill the room. Will was aware how much scent he was emitting, how wet he was, how incredibly warm his body felt; how incredibly omegan but he couldn't stop. He needed this desperately. Hannibal's fingers scissored, opening him even wider. Will keened out again and he rocked his hips back against the digits. God did he want Hannibal's cock sliding inside him instead. He wanted his knot inside him and spilling his seed. He wanted to be full with it. He moaned out at the thought and Hannibal picked up the pace of thrusting his fingers inside him. Each time he lightly touched Will's prostate. His moans became louder until they were cries and he was nearing his completion. Hannibal touched the back of his neck with his other hand, running his fingers over the sensitive flesh. It elicited another high keening noise from the omega. The spot was special for omegas; where their partner would embed their teeth and mark them. It definitely excited the omega and Hannibal continued stroking his neck as his fingers moved inside Will's entrance. 

Hannibal began stroking Will's prostate more insistently, Will's cries of pleasure surely carrying out of the room. The omega came trembling and crying out in agonizing bliss. He moaned still even after, the shock of it still running through his body. He whined as Hannibal's fingers exited him then finally lay limp, panting heavily. Hannibal moved back onto the bed, sitting beside Will and gently stroking his back. The alpha was panting just a little, he seemed to be fighting with himself but Will paid no notice. 

"Very good, Will." Hannibal said soothingly. Will whined again. He still wanted Hannibal's knot, even after that. His frustration would know no end! He groaned into the pillow in misery. He was not going to let Hannibal mate with him. He was not going to. He kept trying to convince himself of it.

"Will, it's alright." Hannibal said, seemingly knowing what Will was going through. Will let himself lay there a little longer before slowly sitting up, trying not to look at Hannibal. His release was all over his stomach and Hannibal's pillows. He looked at it shamefully.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's no matter, Will. I was glad to give you what you needed. Will worked desperately to put up his shields again, swallowing before speaking.

"I have class in thirty minutes..." He said quietly. His mind was rotating through guilt, need, anger, and humiliation. 

"Will, please don't think too hard about this. I will not treat you any differently." Hannibal said. Will was glad he had his back turned as a few tears managed to slip through his resolve, running down his face. He was never going to get past his omegan needs. He would never be normal. 

"I need to get ready for class." He said deafly. Hannibal nodded. 

"You may clean up in the bathroom there." Hannibal said, nodding towards his on-suite. Will moved off the bed quickly and hurried into the room, closing the door. When he had finished and come out of the bathroom Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on and hurrying out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you can. I hope it wasn't too fast. I was impatient and ended up writing a majority of it on my phone... at work...


	6. The Hunter or the Hunted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slight dub con here...

It was a few days later. Will had seen Hannibal in passing but had mostly tried to avoid him. It was after his lectures and he had gone home for the day, venturing into the kitchen. Monroe was there, in a pair of ripped jeans, sitting cross-legged at the table reading while he occasionally took a bite out of his bagel. His throat was completely healed now but there was a scar. He looked up when he heard Will open the refrigerator. 

"Will." He said. Will looked up at him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable... I've only met two other omegas... both gone now. I was excited, okay? I can hold myself back." He said. Will just looked at the fridge, seemingly trying to find something to eat. 

"It's alright... You're young. I get it. I think I voiced my opinion pretty clearly at the moon." Will said, his voice still holding malice. 

"Yes... you did. But... yeah it's not alright. You're a grown man. I can't just ogle you like a piece of meat." Monroe said. Will looked up to see the boy was slightly red in the face. He sighed, giving up on the anger he held for the boy. He was just that; a boy. And he had gotten a punishment much worse than would have even been expected for actually attacking Will instead of just being rude. 

"Alright..." Will sighed, decidedly grabbing a bagel himself. He grabbed a cup and the pot of coffee that Monroe had made, bringing it over to the table and sitting down. He poured himself a cup and refilled Monroe's. "It's fine, Monroe. I remember being a teenager." Will said. Of course their situations would have been very different, Will being an omega and Monroe being an alpha. Monroe gave Will a toothy grin. At that moment Will realized how young he actually was. He had never had a younger boy interested in him. There were plenty of omega females in Wolftrap and the young wolves focused their attentions on them. Will remembered high school. Half his classmates were lycanthropes and it was obvious even to the human populous of the school that Will was a target as soon as he presented. 

It had been a messy thing. He had been at school when his first heat hit and had not been prepared enough to even know what was happening. No one had expected Will to become an omega and therefore had not even told him what to expect or look out for as signs. He was seventeen and later than was expected of even omega males. Will had automatically assumed he was a beta. When his heat hit he had nearly been raped by the librarian, Clyde, who later offered to be his mate when he turned nineteen. Will had given him a very verbal "No." He had spent the rest of his heat locked in his room trying desperately to find release with his fingers in absolute agony.

Once he had returned to school his scent was completely omegan and all the wolves in the school were suddenly treating him differently. His friends no longer spoke to him except for the alphas, which immediately made their intentions known. Will had spent half the year in solitude, actively avoiding all wolves but eventually befriending a bunch of omega females and one male. Despite his work to avoid all others he still found himself harassed regularly, even by humans. At one point he had been cornered in the gym by a broad-shouldered human from the football team. They struggled and eventually Will bit him hard enough to draw blood. Somehow word got around that he had bit the athlete without word that the boy had tried to rape him and he became even more of a freak to the human populace. 

"Will...? Are you alright?" Will was staring into the cup of coffee he had poured for himself. He looked up when he heard Monroe's voice. 

"Yeah. Sorry." He said quietly. 

"Will, I don't want to... to mess with you like this. If you want me gone, I'll leave." Monroe said. Will shook his head. 

"I was just... thinking about being young..." He muttered, looking away and towards the window. "Are you looking to court Abigail?" Will asked. Monroe choked on his coffee and Will looked at the boy, raising his eyebrows, then took a sip of his coffee, waiting for Monroe to get a hold of himself. 

"Hannibal would kill me!" He said, shaking his head. "A few months ago I went into rut after I ran across a random visiting Omega girl. I made it home but Hannibal tied me to my fucking bed so I couldn't go after anyone." He said, eyes wide. "He helped me but..." He trailed off, red creeping over his cheeks. "Uh... It sucked." He muttered quickly. Will raised an eyebrow at him, trying to think of the implications but said nothing. He had a quick flash of Hannibal "helping" Monroe through rut by topping the younger male and practically spit out his own coffee. This time Monroe gave him a look. 

"... Hannibal wants me out of the house next week... He doesn't think I can control myself... So he booked me a hotel." He said. Will blinked, realizing that the boy knew of his impending heat and Hannibal was forcing him out of the house for it. Will felt humiliated and covered his eyes with his hand, groaning. He took a few breaths. 

"Thank you for your... compliance." He said awkwardly. Monroe gave him a sympathetic look before getting up and leaving, taking his book with him. 

\--

Will later entered his room, feeling drowsy only to find a box on his bed with a note. He picked it up and looked at the beautiful handwriting. 

Dear Will, as your doctor now I feel it is my duty to  
provide you with the tools needed for your upcoming  
heat. I look to keep you as comfortable as possible during  
your stay and would request you stay in your room  
beginning Tuesday. A lock has been installed on your door.  
Please let me know if you have any questions.

It was signed "Dr. Hannibal Lecter" in ridiculous handwriting. Will looked up to see the lock had indeed been installed. He made a face then looked at the box, afraid to find out what was in it. With much hesitancy he slowly opened it. Inside was a neutral colored beige dildo complete with a knot; specifically designed for a werewolf. Will felt his face turn red for what felt like the hundredth time that day before getting irritated and flung it across the room in a rage. It hit the wall rather loudly. Will dropped onto the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was not a child that needed to be looked after and didn't need to be locked into his room. He could very well fuck himself just fine with his fingers. He didn't need Hannibal supplying him with toys. He didn't need Hannibal making arrangements to have the unstable teenage alpha in the house leave. Maybe he would find himself his own hotel and leave this damned place to Hannibal and his control issues. He was always being patronized and told exactly what to do as if he would just do it. Well he wasn't that kind of omega. 

Will Stood up and grabbed the toy before walking out of his room. He could smell Hannibal in his room, could hear the noise of a pencil on paper. He barged into Hannibal's quarters without so much as a knock and held up the dildo. 

"What is this?" He said in a growl. He could feel his wolf prowling just beneath the surface. He felt the canines burst through his gums. Hannibal looked up and frowned. 

"Will, this is very rude." He said in his irritatingly calm voice. Will snarled. 

"What is this?!" He growled out again. 

"I think you know what it is, Will." Hannibal said. Will just knew that Hannibal was finding this amusing. There was a certain glint in his amber eyes. Will growled at him again. He dropped the toy on Hannibal's bed pointedly. 

"Stop patronizing me!" Will said angrily, beginning to pace the room like a caged animal. "You know what- I'll just fuck whoever I damned feel like when I'm in heat- I don't need your security or your fucking toy. I don't need to be stuck in my room for a week." 

Hannibal was watching him curiously in the chair at his desk. 

"Will, I wonder if you are feeling frustration towards me for other reasons." Hannibal said. Will scowled. 

"I'm frustrated at you for lots of reasons, Doctor." Will hissed at him. 

"Will, I think you are dealing with your internal struggles by lashing out from guilt about what you feel towards me." Hannibal said gently. Will growled in frustration finally allowing his wolf to take over. He moved quickly and fiercely forward towards Hannibal and grabbed the chair back on either side of the alpha's head. He felt violent. He bared his pointed teeth, staring into Hannibal's amber eyes. 

"You are just another alpha trying to control me." Will snarled. Hannibal reached up to touch Will's cheek. Will didn't think, he just lashed out with his teeth and bit the alpha's hand, latching on and sinking deep into the meat of his palm. It felt nice letting the blood well up in his mouth, swallowing it, tasting the saltiness. Hannibal didn't even flinch. He raised an eyebrow. 

"If you want to bite me Will, all you have to do is ask. I do enjoy this side of you I'm seeing." Hannibal said, quite amused. Blood was dripping from the bite and Will's teeth, down from his palm and to Hannibal's wrist before sliding into his shirt sleeve and staining it. Will did not release him. "I don't want you complacent, Will. I want you fighting." The alpha said before smiling. 

Will looked down at what he could see of Hannibal's hand in his mouth, contemplating what Hannibal really meant. He realized Hannibal just wanted a partner that would meet him in the feral place where they both felt most alive. He figuratively lowered his hackles, loosening his grip on Hannibal's hand and proceeded to move into Hannibals lap facing him. He took Hannibal's hand in his own and released it from his teeth before holding it in place and gently lapping at the blood with his tongue. 

Hannibal watched as Will tended to his wound wordlessly. He enjoyed this side of Will; feral and dangerous, lapping at his wound like a puppy. He wrapped his other arm around Will's waist as he left the omega to his whims. 

Will enjoyed taking what he wanted. He wanted to stay like this with no apologies; Feral and ruthless but he eventually found his voice.

"You're treading in deep waters..." He growled as he leaned forward. He bit at the lobe of Hannibal's ear. He could feel Hannibal smiling. 

"I can swim, Will." He said softly. Will bit harder, then released, getting up and striding to the bed, swiping the toy off the sheets and exiting the room. 

-

Will wasn't sure what his actions would be. He felt very torn between suddenly unleashing all the anger he had pent up in him or just submitting to what Hannibal ultimately wanted. Hannibal had much more behind him than simply a fifty-year-old straight-faced doctor. He was ruthless, a control freak, curious, and had a darkness Will heard echoing inside himself. He headed downstairs after a while thinking in his room, intent on releasing some energy. He would hunt. 

Will walked past Meghan and Kim who were wrestling like young pups with Meghan doing most of the inelegant screaming as she sought to best the alpha. They stopped in their playing and looked up when Will passed.

"Hey Will what-" Will didn't answer. He just swiftly exited the house. He walked out into the clearing the pack had entered at the full moon and began stripping off his clothes. As soon as he was bare of the human essentials he changed to his mottled black and brown wolf form and walked silently out into the woods. 

The air was crisp and cool, just how he liked it. He knew that was what his prey preferred as well. He let the slight wind ruffle his fur as he climbed over rocks and downed trees and stopped to sniff at the ground and let the forest's noises, scents, and essence engulf him. The wood was alight with movement and creatures. Will's canine ears heard everything then slowly picked out the noises he was looking for. His nose did the rest of the work and he walked nearly blindly toward the trail of scent he was searching for. He wasn't going to attempt to bring down a deer tonight. The forest was filled with scurrying critters and he smelled many lines of trails from cottontail rabbits. He nearly skipped through the forest in his pursuit. It had not occurred to him that he would become prey in this excursion despite what had happened during the moon. Will's mind was not analyzing as well as usual. His wolf had taken control. 

Will cought onto the scent of his prey very nearby and his eyes narrowed in on a fat cottontail inspecting a log. He sped forward. The rabbit was used to its prey status and ran in the other direction when it's large ears heard Will's paws on the earth but Will liked the chase. He sped after it, feeling the thrill of the hunt as if experiencing the most exotic pleasure but also the most natural. The rabbit jumped over a rock and Will did the same. His prey swerved in and out of bushes and Will did the same, taking no heed of the branches swatting him. The quick pain was exciting. The rabbit would never be a match for him but he enjoyed the chase, sometimes slowing to let it go on longer but ultimately his hunger overtook him. He bound forward, nearly flying through the air before landing right atop the rabbit, his jaws clamping shut on its neck. Just like that; like snuffing out a candle, his prey was dead. He thought about the swiftness of it as he began to feed, digging his nose into the wet meat as his sharp teeth gnawed and pulled and broke bone. He pulled off a chunk of his prize and chewed, looking around him when he heard a noise.

There was another here. His heart began to pound and he swallowed his meat, trying to smell what he knew had been following him the whole time but all he smelt were rabbits and the gore on his snout. He suddenly jolted off, running as fast as his paws could carry him. It was right behind him, it's heaving breath seemed near. It was another wolf but he couldn't identify the smell. He wove around trees and over rocks but the wolf was getting ever nearer. 

Will sped to a stop and turned with his teeth bared when he reached a meadow, snarling as a large black wolf leapt into the meadow after him, stopping when he saw Will was ready for a fight. 

Will's adrenaline was pumping and could barely focus on anything besides getting ready to fight for his life. He snarled and snapped at the wolf in front of him, who stepped forward. It neither growled nor snapped, just watched with glowing amber eyes, eyes that reminded Will of something too far back in his brain to remember. The wolf continued to move forward and Will backed up. The wolf tipped its head to the side and Will snarled again. That's when the Wolf leapt forward and tackled his much smaller form. Will couldn't help but yip before biting deep into the rough of the wolf's neck. They rolled and Will broke free, shaking his head when he smelled a scent that he now recognized. It was under a lot of scents nearly covering the wolf. It was Hannibal. Will backed up and tripped, landing on the ground, human again, panting heavily, his face still red with blood, his curls wet with it. 

Hannibal's wolf form continued to move forward until he stood above Will then he transformed. Hannibal's human form was standing above him. Will snarled at him. 

"What... what are you doing...?" Will said, eyes wide and staring. Hannibal crouched down next to him. He looked very different under this phase of the moon in the darker light. His bangs were messy and hanging in his eyes and he looked more predator than human even in this form. Will felt his chest heaving from exertion and his heart pounding. Hannibal eventually found his human voice after a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry, Will... I realized you had headed out to hunt and couldn't allow you to go alone... I tried to stay back and silent... covered my scent to leave you to it." He said panting. "but ultimately my instincts got the best of me." Hannibal said. He looked as if his wolf was still very present to Will. Hannibal's eyes were trailing over him. His eyes ran over his bloodied face, down his blood-splattered chest, over his slender hips and down his legs. Will was holding himself up on his elbows, splayed out in front of Hannibal like an offering. He couldn't help but feel like that's exactly what he was and instead of whining and afraid he let out a soft keening noise of need. Hannibal's eyebrows rose and he dropped down to his knees and onto his hands in front of Will, looking ready to strike. 

"Your wolf wants power and blood... but it also wants to be dominated, Will. There are a lot of contradictions there. " Hannibal said. Will realized suddenly that Hannibal was kneeling between his legs and pinning him to the ground, his wrists were very suddenly held above his head. He could feel slick dripping from his hole and he groaned out underneath the alpha. "Just say the word and I'll escort you back home, Will." Hannibal said in his deep soothing voice.

Will didn't move as the older wolf leaned down and ran his tongue over his blood-splattered torso, tasting his recent meal. Will whimpered at the contact. His body felt hyper-sensitized and vulnerable. The alpha was taking his time tasting every bit of left-over red on Will's body and savoring it, eyes closed in satisfaction. When he got up to Will's mouth his lips pressed to Will's own in a sweltering kiss that clashed their teeth, bruised their lips, and hit Will to his core. He made soft omegan pleading noises against Hannibal's mouth, arching his back, his ass and shoulders pressing into the grass and clover underneath him.

"Hannibal..." Will whispered as Hannibal's lips pulled away from his own, pressing his face in against Will's neck and inhaling. Will's scent was overwhelmingly sensual and sweet like fresh berries waiting to be plucked. Hannibal fancied that he was to be the one plucking them as he held Will's wrists in his hand and ran his other down Will's slender side and over his hip, making the omega hiss and shiver under his touch. The powerful alpha then slipped his hand between his sweet omega's legs, finding his length and enclosing it in his fist, squeezing slightly. Will bucked, crying out underneath him. The boy was panting and hot in his fist and he ran his thumb over the boy's leaking tip making him shudder. 

"You're much more compliant, Will." Hannibal said with a smirk. Will growled at him, baring his teeth, which earned him another tight squeeze to his leaking cock. Will cried out, rolling his head back. "Just say the word..." Hannibal said, releasing Will's length as he cupped his balls in his hand, rolling them in his fingers as he watched Will's face change expressions "Or rather... your word. I know this must be difficult for you, Will. What would you rather say?" He said as Will growled at him, panting through his teeth. He ran his fingers down over his perineum, finding his hole wet and twitching. He circled the puckered muscle slowly as he waited. It elicited a squirm and a wine from the younger man which made Hannibal smile showing his wicked teeth. 

"F-fine-" Will said with exertion. "Oak." Hannibal leaned his head down to Will's stomach, gnawing at the skin just above his belly button, looking up at Will with the eyes of a predator. 

"Oak it is, dear Will." He murmured, pressing a finger inside Will's entrance. Will cried out, arching and unintentionally pressing Hannibal's finger deeper inside him. He squirmed as if impaled when Hannibal pulled the finger away and replaced it with two, stroking the sweet spot inside him producing a high keening sound from Will's mouth. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice half growl, flicking his fingers inside him. Will growled and struggled but he was held down at one end and pierced at the other. He shook his head furiously. Hannibal smiled and lent down to take the head of Will's leaking cock in his mouth. The younger man gasped. Hannibal took the whole of him in his mouth as he fucked him with his fingers, adding a third and curling them upwards again. His little omega was quite receptive and screamed for him, possibly making all sorts of animals scamper from them. When he felt that Will had been stretched enough he let Will's cock slide out of his mouth with a "pop." The younger wolf's eyes were ablaze looking at him. Hannibal slid his fingers away from Will's open twitching hole. His omega whined at the loss, panting desperately and wriggling beneath him. Hannibal let go of his wrists and gave him a look of deep satisfaction. 

"Turn over on your hands and knees, Will." Hannibal commanded. Will gave him a look but rolled over and did as he was told, arching his back and exposing his hole to him glistening with slick. 

"Good boy." Hannibal purred. Will shuddered then looked behind him with a glare, growling. Hannibal's hand threaded through Will's curling locks before taking a fist of them and yanking Will's head down to the ground. Will snarled but did nothing, his ass high in the air. He whimpered when he felt the head of Hannibal's thick cock against his opening. When Hannibal began to push inside him he gasped, the intrusion was welcome and with Will's slick he slid in smoothly. Will keened out as Hannibal slid in deeper and deeper until he felt his ass flush against Hannibal's hips, the alpha balls deep inside of him. 

"Oh my... GOD" Will panted out from the fullness. He heard Hannibal make a deep groaning noise when he hit home. Will wriggled beneath the alpha making high pitched noises with each pulse of Hannibal's thick arousal deep inside of him, shuddering with pleasure.

When Will seemed to be used to Hannibal's cock inside him the alpha began thrusting inside. With the first withdrawal Will whined from the loss but then was rewarded with a deep thrust inside him. 

"YES!" He screamed. The pleasure filled a deep-seated need that had his body hot, sweating and needy. He wriggled his hips, wanting more and with another of Hannibal's thrusts he pressed back against him, the friction causing them both to cry out. He didn't feel human at all anymore. He felt savage and feral and ready to give into every carnal need his body desired. He screamed out as Hannibal's thrusts became more insistent . He could barely understand how such a thing could fit inside him let alone be thrust into him continuously. Each thrust made him cry out in agonizing pleasure, His hips shook with the force of it. He clawed at the ground as the pleasure escalated to further heights than he could have imagined.

"GOD!" He screamed out when he finally came, his body clenching around Hannibal's cock tightly and his own cock spurting. With Will's body contracting around him Hannibal came, spilling his seed inside the omega and Will swore he heard a very feral howl as he was filled with it.

Will moaned, collapsing with the alpha on top of him. Hannibal's cock slipped out of him as it softened, his seed dripping from Will's sex. Will shuddered from it. 

The older wolf rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Will securely, making Will feel quite safe even in the middle of the forest. The sound of their panting was very audible and Will could feel Hannibal's chest rise and fall against him and his heartbeat. Will moaned softly as Hannibal nuzzled his face in against his neck. He felt the alpha's teeth against his skin before they sunk in, not deep enough to pierce but enough that he felt the pain and simultaneously, the pleasure. He groaned out and squirmed as Hannibal sucked at it then released. 

"I want to cover you with marks from my teeth..." Hannibal growled in his ear. Will shivered. 

"You're horrible... You came out here with intent and you know it..." Will said softly. "You wanted me to run." Hannibal smiled against his ear. 

"You wanted to run, Will. You wanted to fight. I just gave you a slightly different fight that appealed to both sides of you." He purred. Will shivered again before pulling away and stood up, his hips feeling a bit sore. He could feel Hannibal's seed running down his thighs. He could also feel Hannibal's eyes trailing over him. 

Will sniffed the air, finding his direction and headed off, human, barefoot, and nude, finding it prudent to leave the narcissistic lycanthrope in his dust. He walked back through the woods, pondering where he stood now. Was he supposed to become Hannibal's mate? Was he going to succumb to his omega side? Was he going to succumb to his role in the lycanthrope hierarchy? Was Hannibal anyone he could even trust? The man had tricked him into a chase through the woods ending in Will being mated with. Yes, he had wanted it but was that him or his omega tendencies? He decided he would not surrender to his omega side nor surrender to Hannibal. If Hannibal wanted him he would have to work for it. He wouldn't just give himself over because of one spontaneous fling. He wasn't that kind of omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean not really dub con but I don't want anyone fucked up over my perversions or whatever. I'm kinda amazed at how inspired I am by writing fan fiction. I never thought it would come to this. lmao. Thank you so much to everyone who commented. I appreciate it immensely. I want to keep writing this and negativity doesn't really help me so please just keep your comments gentle. You are my favorite people. Thanks for reading!


	7. Spy Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gettin' cray.

Will had spent the majority of the night fighting an intense need to sneak into Hannibal's room and wrap himself around the alpha male like a robe. It seemed his Omega instincts were getting increasingly more obvious and making things much more difficult than he had ever imagined. 

Will had never had much desire for an alpha except in desperation during heats. Now it seemed like his body craved it like it craved water. He had woken up to his body producing a fair amount of slick and wondered what he had been dreaming about though he was sure he knew the answer. His mind was roaming with thoughts of the intense coupling he had taken part in with Hannibal in the woods. 

Will groaned, finding his hands in his boxers but instead of stroking his cock as was his usual his fingers seemed to take on a mind of their own and pressed themselves inside him. He gasped as they entered and arched off the bed. 

Will remembered seeing the dimples just above Hannibal's firm ass when they had been walking. Hannibal's eyes were dark and predatory and he could remember them staring into his own just before he fucked him senseless in the woods. The man's cock was huge and thick and he remembered how it felt buried deep inside him. Will made a whimpering noise, aching for it desperately. 

Will curled his fingers inside, trying to reach his prostate where Hannibal had touched him. It took some maneuvering but he found it and stroked over it only a couple times before he was coming with a cry of Hannibal's name.

When he settled down he realized he had come fingering himself with Hannibal's name on his lips. He rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow. "Pathetic omega" were the only words that revolved around his head. 

-

When Will had cleaned up and calmed himself down he had pulled on some jeans over fresh boxers, an undershirt, and a blue plaid button-down. It was Saturday and he had no lectures. He noted that it was near eleven and left his room. 

Of course when he opened his door the bell on it rang and he flushed, having forgotten about it. He was quite suddenly facing the alpha he had been fighting himself over. The man had opened his door as if waiting for the bell to ring. Will glared. 

"Will." Hannibal said softly. "Will you please accompany me for some tea in my room?" He asked. Will's eyes darted around as if looking for an excuse but found the area lacking in terms of them before he grumpily marched past the alpha holding the door and into his room. 

Hannibal had a small seating arrangement in his room with a coffee table. In the middle of the table sat a tea pot and two teacups. 

"Please sit down, Will." Hannibal said as he seated himself in one of the winged chairs. The man certainly liked dramatic furniture Will thought as he sat. 

"A mixture of my own herbs specifically for you in mind, Will." He said as he poured tea for Will and handed him the teacup before pouring some himself. 

Will wondered vaguely why the Wolf had put effort into a specific brew but took a sip silently. It had a slight bitter taste he liked, mixed with some very strange flavors he couldn't place but decided he liked it enough and took another sip. 

"Will, I am quite sure you are holding some resentment of yourself and of me at the moment and I came to the conclusion that you need some counseling." Hannibal said. Will furrowed his eyebrows at the alpha and tried to read him but only found the calmness that he usually bore. 

"Counseling from the person who gave me the reason for resentment?" He asked, perturbed. Hannibal nodded. 

"Will, I am mostly concerned by your unhealthy relationship with your omega side. You seem disturbed and outright distraught every time you demonstrate omega behavior. I understand that is the main reason for pushing me away and your resentment. What do you think is pushing you to feel so strongly about your own nature?" He asked. Will stood, feeling uncomfortable just sitting and letting Hannibal stare at him. He began pacing the room. 

"Oh, I don't know, Hannibal." He started sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that every Alpha male I meet sees me as a baby-making machine." Will turned to glare at Hannibal. Hannibal was still sitting looking neutral. 

"How does that make you feel, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will had gone back to pacing but at the question released a feral growl. 

"Hannibal, I don't like being psycho-analyzed. I have a pretty good idea of your tactics regarding I have some background in psychology myself." He snapped. 

"Will, I think this will help and at the very least it will help me to further help you." Hannibal said. Will chuffed, walking by the windows and crossing his arms. He sighed. 

"Alright... it makes me feel... dehumanized... and angry. " He said in annoyance. Hannibal nodded.

"However, those are more the result of other emotions. What are the underlying emotions? Fear? Sadness?" Hannibal said gently. Will dropped his arms to his sides as he looked out over the landscape from the window. He balled his hands into fists, looking frustrated. 

 

"Yes. I... feel afraid and sad." Will said, making a face.

"You feel powerless and feel as if you have been given the short hand, correct?" Will nodded. "Before he died was your father overtly masculine? He was an alpha, correct?" Hannibal asked. Will continued looking out over the trees and nodded. "When it was discovered that you were an omega what was his reaction?" Will kept his eyes away from the alpha wolf as he tried to keep some level of control on his emotions. 

"We didn't know until my first heat." He muttered. "It hit during school my senior year... a member of my pack, a librarian at the school, almost raped me. My father locked me in my room until my heat was over with." 

"That's late for a first heat. It must have been a tremendous shock. How was your relationship with your father before your heat?" Hannibal asked. Will began pacing again. He was beginning to feel trapped and very much like a wolf in a zoo.

"I-I didn't know what was happening until it was too late!" Will said in a snarl then stopped, looking down at his bare feet. His emotions were always so close to the surface with this man. "...My dad and I used to go fishing and hunting together. We had just assumed I was beta. We were... close. Once I was omega he could barely look at me... He was insistent that I come right home from school and not to be fraternizing with any alpha males... like I was some... slut. During the moon I wasn't allowed to be around anyone but the omegas and babies... I didn't get to hunt anymore." 

"You were told you were a lesser being and only controlled by your sexual desires half-way through pubescence. Your world was turned upside down. I can see this being scarring and having a lasting effect on you, Will. Its a normal reaction. You see yourself as less-than and put up walls, holding back your nature and lashing out in anger." Hannibal said, watching Will closely. Will just nodded curtly, looking blindly at Hannibal's books. 

"Will, the situation you grew up in is one that is common for omega males in the past. The town you grew up in seems to be a little behind the times. I know that a lot is expected from you with very little in return in your eyes. What my experience has been seeing most other alpha and omega couples is a shared union. Omega mates are worshiped by their alphas who provide them with the comfort and security they need. Both provide each other with security and a partner to confide in. The omegas in my own pack as a pup were highly regarded for their gifts and gave clarity in wisdom to many situations." Hannibal explained to Will, standing now. Will had stopped pacing and listened to him, eyes cast downwards. 

"Growing up surrounded by humans and wolves alike has given you a skewed reality on what is normal. You are not human and do not have singular human anatomy, Will. You are a lycanthrope. You do not need to deny your omega traits to be a human societal ideal of masculine just because you look it. You do not need to be masculine at all. You are not male. That is an illusion. You are a lycanthrope. You are an omega. You may choose to present however you choose in society and deny traits you regard as feminine or weak or you can become a better version of yourself by allowing your true nature to surface." 

The appealing alpha was swaying Will slowly but surely. Will covered his eyes and shook his head, laughing a little bitterly.

"You-you have no idea how hard this is for me- Hannibal, I feel like I'm losing myself." Will said brokenly. He suddenly felt strong arms around him.

"Will, maybe you are simply becoming yourself. You were stunted by these limitations your father and pack leader placed upon you before. Now you are finally expanding to your potential. Will, I have so much to show you." Hannibal said softly. Will leaned in against the alpha and it felt warm and right. He still had many doubts but for now he would let the alpha hold him. It felt nice and Will was tired. "I want us to hunt together, Will. I have no doubt you are a skilled hunter. What you lack in size you make up for in cunning and speed. I can be the muscle." Will smiled into the older man's shoulder, pleased with the idea. 

 

"Come now, Will, and finish your tea." Hannibal said with a quirk of his lips, pulling Will over. He sat in the chair and pulled Will into his lap. At first Will was unsure of the position but when he settled into place with the alpha he was quite comfortable sitting there. Hannibal handed him his tea and Will sipped thoughtfully. 

"You can't tell me you're not trying to dominate me, though." Will said in between sips. 

"Only physically, Will." Hannibal said, stroking his hips. "Although if you prefer a different game I'm sure I'll oblige." Will flushed. "It was my thought based on your usual behaviors that sexual domination seemed the most instinctually appropriate for you." Will could only nod, sipping the tea. The tea made his stomach feel pleasantly tingly. He finished it and Hannibal took the cup from his hands, placing it back on the table before turning Will's face toward him. He leaned in, letting Will give him permission before placing his full lips on the omega's in a long open-mouthed kiss. The older male took Will's pert bottom lip in between his sharp teeth, running his tongue along the pink flesh. This elicited a moan from the younger man and he pressed back against Hannibal, squirming as the alpha's hand ran up from his stomach and over his chest. Will thought maybe he would be alright with the alpha for now... even if it was just his hormones telling him that. 

-

Will heard the doorbell ring later on at dusk and had gone to get it when Hannibal beat him to it. Beverly was standing in the doorway in her usual leather jacket. She had ridden her motorcycle here accompanied by a somewhat androgynous looking beta female she introduced as Riya. Riya was Indian but her orange eyes contrasted sharply with her dark skin and black undercut giving her away as lycanthrope easily. 

"Ready when you are, Captain." Beverly said with a big pointy smile. Hannibal smiled warmly back and kissed Riya's hand as they entered. It only took Will a moment to realize Riya was Beverly's mate when he smelled her scent all over the female. The woman looked very sure of herself and she gave him a slight smile and a nod which Will returned.

"Uh... What's going on?" Will asked. Beverly gave him a big smile.

"We're going to go spying. Wanna come?" She said excitedly. Will raised his eyebrows. 

"Spying?" He asked and looked at Hannibal. "You too?" He asked Hannibal in amusement. 

"Yes. It's come to my attention since the full moon that the rogue wolf is a larger threat than first imagined and We'll be making an assessment tonight. Beverly has tracked his usual routes." Hannibal explained. Beverly nodded.

"We're gonna catch this sucker." She said. "He's been going out every night, wolfy and hunting.... sometimes humans. He's getting too much press. I mean we don't even have regular wolves in Maryland. They all died out. Hannibal has decided he'll need to make an assessment himself before we take him down." She smirked like she was catering to Hannibal's sense of superiority mostly for humor. Will smiled back. "So what say you? You coming, Graham?" She asked again. 

"I-I... I dunno?" He said. Hannibal looked at him, thinking. 

"Why don't you come, William?" Will felt invisible hackles on his neck and back rising at the mention of his full name and gave him a look. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Fine. I'll come." He said as he glared at the alpha wolf. He saw a little smirk on the man's lips but ignored it. 

"Awesome." Beverly said. "You got that stuff?" She asked Hannibal. Hannibal nodded and went to retrieve it. Beverly took this moment to come up to Will, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So you guys are a thing now, huh?" She asked. Will flushed and looked down, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Uh... sort of..." He said softly. Beverly snorted.

"Doesn't smell like 'sort of.' It smells like you've been fucking. His scent's all over you." She said bluntly with a laugh. Will rolled his eyes. Despite the embarrassment he liked the easy camaraderie between them. 

"Alright. It's just... weird right now. Complicated." He said, gesturing with his hands up. Beverly smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Dude, he needed it. He's so lucky you fell into his pack like this. I swear I've been watching him slowly go nuts. The tight-ass has too much other stuff on his plate." She said. Will raised his eyebrows this time. It hadn't occurred to him that Hannibal in some way actually "needed" him so much as just "wanted." When Hannibal came back into the room he startled and jumped back a foot. Beverly smirked wide. Hannibal looked at Will, intrigued, then to Beverly.

"Are you keeping things less than professional again, Beverly?" He asked chidingly. He was holding a spray bottle. Will blinked at the item in confusion. 

"Always." Riya said in answer to him. Beverly just snuck up behind the girl and bit her neck lightly in retaliation. Hannibal smiled a little and held up the spray bottle.

"Good." Beverly said. "That stuff's gonna cover our scent and make us basically invisible so we can track him." Beverly said to Will, pointing at it. 

"It's scent smells from different rodents and pine. It will cover our smell unless we are within touching distance." Will realized that was what Hannibal had covered his scent with when he had attacked Will in the woods. He looked at Hannibal suspiciously. Hannibal looked neutral. 

"It'll even cover up my smell?" Will asked, knowing that his smell would be highly detectable to a alpha wolf like the rogue. Hannibal nodded. 

The group took turns spraying the scent on themselves, mostly where their scent glands lay and when they had all been sufficiently covered they headed to Hannibal's car. It wasn't the one Will was thinking of that Hannibal usually drove, a black Mercedes Benz. It was an old tan Buick. He looked at Hannibal suspiciously again. This car was not in Hannibal's taste at all. It was for discretion. He and the others got in as Hannibal pulled out of the garage and headed out on the road. 

"We will be leaving the car a mile away from the desired route and heading by foot in Wolf form." Hannibal said. Will nodded. 

"You mean 'by paw'" Beverly said with a grin. Hannibal's lips curled a little.

"Yes. By paw." He said. Will had never done anything like this. Back home any sort of thing like dealing with a rogue pack member was dealt with by the pack leader and other alphas alone. Most of the time Will never even knew about it. He felt sort of elated to be included. 

Hannibal slowed to a stop about a mile from a woodland preserve that was their destination. They all filed out of the car and Hannibal led the troop down a embankment into a lightly tree-covered area. Hannibal started stripping and the others followed suit, hiding their clothes under a over-turned tree. Will already was feeling a sense of euphoria. He quickly transformed, the others doing so as well. Will couldn't help but run around a little bit. It made Beverly in her arctic wolf form make a series of snorts that Will knew was a laugh. She was presently walking around the ground looking for something specific. Riya in a dark brown form following her. Will figured out what she had been searching for when she stopped at a large patch of mud and proceeded to roll in it, covering her obvious light-colored fur. Will made a wolfy grin and he and Hannibal followed after her once she felt she was covered and started off.

Will was skipping merrily over the terrain, feeling at one with the earth once again. He kept looking over to Hannibal and seeing him with a similar look of elation on his black canine face. He couldn't help but run over and lick his face before running away again, not checking to see Hannibal's reaction but knew the alpha was pleased. 

They traversed over the terrain for about a mile until it seemed they had reached the preserve. Beverly led them to what was undoubtedly a usual trail the wolf had been on recently. Will could smell the strange musky odor of the rogue wolf. He remembered it from when he had been trapped. The wolves started off at a silent but fast run as they followed the scent trail, finding the most recent scent of the rogue going in a slightly different direction. 

Will had never tracked another wolf like this. He had never needed to be nearly as discreet as this but knew it was necessary. He was following Riya with Hannibal taking up the lead. It occurred to Will that the reason Hannibal wasn't taking more of a lead was because he was protecting Will and Beverly was protecting Riya from the front. 

Beverly suddenly stopped in her pursuit and sniffed the air. They all did the same, knowing the rogue was very close. Wordlessly, they split up. Will knew they were to be circling the area around the rogue wolf until they closed in on him enough to make their announcement. It was both exciting and terrifying. Will was quite sure they could manage the wolf if anything other than a harsh warning were to happen but it was still a little alarming knowing he could possibly be prey for even a moment. 

He was hunched lower to the ground, his paws expertly moving over the ground, making little to no noise. He could smell the rogue wolf nearby. They were circling in closer and closer. Will felt a little alone because he couldn't smell the scents of the others but he knew they were there and that was enough. Instinct was beginning to take over and Will could see the wolf now. If they had calculated it right they should all be about equal distance from him. The wolf was tearing apart a deer with ferocity that it had taken down by itself. It seemed to be pretty immersed in its task when it heard a slight noise, ears perking up. It looked up, teeth bared, hackles raising. Will had forgotten how large it was. The brown and black wolf was terrifying but Will kept his stance. He heard the rustle as Hannibal Made himself known, coming into view and howling. 

 

The howl was very distinctive in its meaning: get out of my territory. The rogue watched Hannibal for a moment, then looked around itself carefully. The idea was the wolf would run. He wasn't running. 

Will felt his heart pounding in his ears. The wolf was slowly backing up. Suddenly it turned away from Hannibal and ran with incredible speed in another direction. Will was hoping he was just running off but there was a sudden yelp and a rustling, growling and snarling. 

Will's adrenaline was rushing him and he sped towards the sound to assist whoever had been caught in the crossfire. He came upon the rogue trying to get at Riya's throat. She was snarling and biting as she and the rogue fought, both grabbing ahold of scruff and then ear then neck briefly before rolling. 

When Will made his presence known with a deep growl the wolf stopped, getting bit in the ear and looked up at him, eyes flashing, then ran, yanking it's ear from Riya's mouth. 

Will was surprised by the quick retreat but didn't question it for now. He ran to the woman's aid. She was still standing and was snarling, looking around her in a panic. It seemed she wasn't very badly injured though Will smelled blood. The others came into view. Hannibal walked around them protectively and Beverly moved forward, sniffing at Riya's wounds. 

After a few moments it seemed they had come to a conclusion Riya was alright and they made a swift retreat, having made contact and found their answer. The rogue was not willing to leave and would have to be dealt with. 

They returned to the area where they had stripped. Hannibal and the others returned to human form, Will following and they re-dressed. Beverly was assisting Riya with putting her shirt over a few scrapes without brushing them painfully with the shirt. Will pulled on his pants and looked to Hannibal. The alpha wolf was delicately buttoning his own shirt when he looked at Will. 

"That was not necessarily the usual in reactions. He was very rude. He seems quite feral." Hannibal said. 

"When... when I looked into his eyes I didn't see a lycanthrope. I knew he smelled like one but... It feels like... he left his humanity behind." Will said thoughtfully. Hannibal nodded. 

"I'll need to deal with him much more personally." Hannibal said. "Later, of course." He said to Will, as if Will needed the reassurance. Hannibal came towards him as Will pulled on his undershirt, leaving his hair even more messy. "Will, you are most truly yourself in wolf form... what I want for you is to feel that way in human form as well. You were beautiful tonight as we ran through the trees together." The alpha wolf cupped Will's cheek, stroking. Will leaned into the touch unthinking and simply enjoying the contact he would normally flinch from. 

Their intimate moment was stopped as Beverly and Riya finished up and they retreated from the wilderness back into Hannibal's Buick. 

When they returned home Hannibal had looked over Riya's injuries to see that they had already clotted and were working on closing up. After seeing the doctor wasn't needed the girls left on Beverly's motorcycle and Hannibal and Will had gone upstairs to the hallway where their rooms resided. Will stopped at his door for a moment thinking on whether or not he would join Hannibal in his bed but when he saw how Hannibal had presumed it was happening and was holding his door open Will just gave him a quick smile and slipped into his room. Somehow, Will couldn't help but tease him even if he was definitely warming up to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone giving me so much support. I hope you're enjoying it. I don't really know how long this story will be but thanks for hanging in there. This chapter took longer to put out because I have some sort of shitty flu so hopefully I'll get over it soon. I had to work very hard not to make my characters mirror my own issues like going to bed, feeling like shit, etc... LMAO. I had to go back and delete stuff like that several times. Like, in my fever-induced state I just wanted Will to sleep and also get fucked. Comment if you want all my love. I love you commenters.


	8. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some non-consensual invasive medical examinations and ... uh... It's kinky and maybe a little disturbing depending on if you are concerned about non-con. I am still fevered and yet, still writing so... Blame the flu. Things are gonna get a whole lot more interesting and a lot more kinky so... Be warned.

Will had yet again found himself in Hannibal's room drinking his tea. He wasn't sure how he had managed it but for the past few days he had stayed out of Hannibal's room at night, only giving him the barest of intimacies. However, the alpha wolf had gotten him to come into his room in the mornings to drink tea every day like a ritual that Will was getting used to. 

They were again in Hannibal's room, Will drinking tea and not noticing that Hannibal was not drinking any of it himself.

"Will, I know you have been avoiding this but we have to discuss what will happen during your heat. I understand it is very quickly approaching." Hannibal said. He could smell it like quickly ripening fruit and he licked his lips as he took note of the delicious slightly tangy scent again. He couldn't think it was further away than another fourteen hours. Will looked into his teacup as if it were the most fascinating little pond and not just a bunch of herb-soaked water. Hannibal gave him a moment to collect himself. The man had been very patient with Will the past many days, letting him stew in the idea of Hannibal as his mate. 

"I know." He said quietly. He could feel his body's temperature increasing and he was growing very susceptible to each alpha's scent in the house although he knew his body wanted Hannibal above all others. "I know you want to knot me but... I don't want to get pregnant. I can't... not now." Will said. 

"I had taken that into account which is why I concocted that particular mix of herbs for your tea, Will." Hannibal said. Will looked up sharply.

"What did you do to my tea?!" He yelled, standing up and putting the cup down like it was diseased. Hannibal stayed calm and collected despite Will's outburst.

"It's a small mixture of Wolf's Bane, some Lavender, Kava Kava, Saw Palmetto, and Chasteberry." The alpha explained. "The Wolf's Bane mixed with Chasteberry stops the egg from carrying during mating and that along with the Kava Kava provides your body with the kind of chemicals it might associate with being pregnant, effectively keeping you from being pregnant. Wolf's bane has very different effects on lycanthropes." Hannibal said. Will's heartbeat slowed as Hannibal explained but he narrowed his eyes at Hannibal. 

"You've been drugging me without my permission?" Will asked. 

"A large amount of herbs used in tea are considered drugs... However, I wanted you to warm to the idea of dealing with your heat accompanied but yes." Hannibal said. Will growled at him.

"Is that why my nipples have felt so strange?!" He said without thinking then flushed when he realized what had just left his mouth. Hannibal's eyebrows rose. Will turned away from him, clenching his jaw. The man was infuriating. He always seemed to think he knew what was best. 

"That may be a side-effect, yes, but I mostly did this as a way of staying responsible myself, Will. I did not want to have you decide you wanted my company and it be too late for you to take the herbs and impregnate you in our haste then have you be upset by the consequences. Sensitive nipples are a small price to pay for the certainty. Although I may need to examine you." Hannibal said. Will was trying very hard to keep himself in control, as was usual with Hannibal. He turned, looking at him coldly. 

"What makes you think I would ever have chosen you to knot me in the first place?!" Will growled. Hannibal raised his eyebrow.

"Will, it is hardly the time to act as if we do not have some sort of relationship." Hannibal said. "I understand why you are angry but if I were to lose myself in rut and burdened you with something you don't want I would feel personally responsible. Not to say that I would not take care of the child but I would rather wait until you are ready which I know you are not currently." 

Will was trying to wrap his head around all the things he had barely even thought about as results of his impending heat. 

He had kept the idea of his impending heat strictly from his thoughts for the last two weeks. Even speaking of the fact that he could get pregnant and have a actual child was hard to digest. He groaned, turning around and pacing for what felt like the eightieth time in Hannibal's room. He couldn't come to a conclusion. Yes, he would probably want the Alpha during heat more than anything he had ever dreamed of but he wasn't sure if he wanted the alpha to knot him so soon. Surely the alpha would be unable to keep himself from marking Will during their coupling and Will would only be too eager. The fact that the alpha had thought to keep will from being pregnant instead of just outright demanding it was actually very different from what he had expected and he was beginning to see Hannibal as not just a stereotypical alpha. The man was taking into account his thoughts and feelings. Will couldn't help but have a rush of affection for the doctor at this and wondered if it was just the hormones. 

Will turned and looked at the doctor, nodding quickly, nearly forcing himself.

"I understand this is a lot to digest, Will, and I appreciate you thinking it over." Hannibal said carefully. "I won't ask for your answer quite yet, though I would hope you would tell me by the end of the day. I would request currently, though, that you let me examine you for any possible complicating side-effects." Hannibal said. Will Made a face.

"I still don't appreciate you drugging me without my permission. Why would you give me that if there were side effects?" Will said, crossing his arms over his overly sensitive nipples. Hannibal stood and came towards him.

"All herbs and medications can have side effects. We are all different individuals with different reactions. It would be rare to have a side effect other than those one would associate with an increase in hormones." Hannibal said. "Would you please lay down on the bed?" 

Will sighed, uncrossing his arms and marched over to the bed in resignation. 

"And take off your clothes." Hannibal said as he retrieved his bag containing his medical equipment. Will stopped at that. 

"Hannibal, you are playing with me again." Will said, narrowing his eyes. The doctor's eyes glinted. 

"Only a little bit." He said. "In all honesty, though, you will need to be examined." Will growled and flopped himself back onto the bed. 

"You're horrible." He said with a laugh. Hannibal just stood to the side of the bed, waiting. Will sighed and yanked his shirt off, biting back a noise when his shirt brushed too much against his nipples. He undid his pants and pulled them off, leaving on his boxers. He lay there, feeling exposed and oddly aroused, not willing to take off his underwear when Hannibal was being such a manipulative asshole. He saw a slight smile on Hannibal's lips and glared at him. 

"I'm not going to enjoy this." He said stubbornly. 

"We'll see." Hannibal said with the slight quirk of his lips. "I need to inspect your breast first since that is where you said you were experiencing symptoms." Will just looked at the ceiling, flushing as Hannibal leaned over him and touched his chest around his nipple. Immediately Will felt the touches as slightly uncomfortable. His chest felt very tender under Hannibal's ministrations. Hannibal lightly pinched Will's nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a stifled noise from Will. Hannibal licked his lips, seeing that Will's breasts were just slightly swollen and his nipples were tight and sensitive. He touched the other side, cupping the minute curve of his chest and Will groaned, closing his eyes. Hannibal pinched this nipple in turn and Will panted. 

"Are you-are you done yet?" Will asked irritably. Hannibal pulled at his nipple just a little and Will cried out and slapped his hand away. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the omega who was flushed bright red. 

"Your breasts are slightly swollen and understandably tender. I would suggest St. John's Wart to reduce the swelling though it should subside after your heat so I would not bother with it. They could be a source of comfort during the time for extra stimulation if you like." Hannibal was finding great pleasure in this, Will was sure. He growled and laid back on the bed again. Hannibal's hands pressed in different areas of his stomach, feeling his organs in correct working order. 

Will was trying very hard to hide the erection he had achieved from Hannibal's touching and was trying to arrange his legs in such a way that it wouldn't be obvious through his boxers. The alpha male ran his hands along Will's sides, noting that Will was beginning to get worked up and managed to see Will's erection anyway. He looked up and smiled, beginning to hook his fingers in the waistband of Will's tiny pink boxers. Will glared and Hannibal stopped, taking his hands away. 

"You're a really strange sadist." Will said, panting. 

"You're enjoying it." Was Hannibal's reply. Will covered his eyes with his hands and groaned from embarrassment and frustration. "You are very healthy, Will. I don't see any reason why with your reactions you would not like some further treatment during your heat." Hannibal said. He was enjoying this game. Will groaned into his hands again before he rolled off the bed and quickly pulled on his pants despite the slick staining his boxers. He was panting heavily, his body shaking. He had no idea why he continued to let Hannibal toy with him like this. Hannibal watched him with amusement as he pulled on the rest of his clothes and exited Hannibal's room with a scowl. 

-

Will decided he should go out and get supplies for his heat. He still hadn't decided on if he would allow Hannibal anywhere near him during it. For the meantime he would act as if he would deal with it as usual. Hannibal of course didn't keep easily accessible snacks at his home so Will was forced to go out and get some. Hopefully he would have enough presence of mind to actually eat them this time. 

Will entered the supermarket and grabbed one of the carts, wheeling it in the direction of the snack isle. There was an eerie music being played over the speakers and the small locally-owned market was seemingly empty of customers. It was a Saturday in the afternoon and he would have assumed the place would be busy but Will saw no one in the vicinity. 

Will tried to let go of the feeling of unease that he felt in his belly and entered the Isle, finding the jerky. His heat had always been erratic in amount of days and Will had no idea if it would be three days or five. He decided he should stock up on enough for at least five and grabbed seven bags of jerky, throwing it in his cart. He made a face, thinking about how if he DID let Hannibal help him through heat the man would make sure he was well-fed and not chewing mediocre salted hunks of dried beef. He growled at the thought of Hannibal and turned to grab some cookies off the shelf behind him when he nearly ran into a severe but pretty redheaded woman that had been standing nearby. He started then sighed in relief, putting on a quick small smile he reserved for strangers. 

"Oh, bachelor, huh?" She said with a smile. Her hair was curled in tight ringlets. Will smiled nervously. 

"Yeah... just... stocking up... fishing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a hard time talking to strangers and knew he was slightly red in his cheeks. The redhead made a good show of looking delighted. 

"Oh, you're going fishing? I suppose now that I think about it you look the type." She was careful to give him a flirtatious once-over that made Will even more nervous. He did on occasion have women flirting with him but he certainly wasn't prepared for it today. He could already tell his temperature was rising. The woman spoke again.

"I don't know if you've heard of me but I on occasion come to the university and talk with Professor Bloom. She talked about you and pointed you out one day so I had to come over just now to say hi." She said conversationally. The thing was as soon as she explained that he became extremely suspicious of her. He realized she did look familiar. He had seen her at the University a few times he supposed but something about her seemed so dishonest. He just nodded and reached to the side, grabbing the bag of cookies he had been turning to grab. 

"Will you be heading out fishing tonight?" The woman asked. Will was beginning to think this wasn't just flirting. He nodded again slowly. 

"Uh, it was great talking to you but.. I have to hurry. I'm meeting with someone." He said quickly, turning around. There were two extremely large men behind him. Large meaning pro-wrestler sized. He blinked and turned around to look at the red head. "What's going on...?" He asked in confusion. his heart was beating very fast. The red head smiled. 

"Take him down easy, boys. I don't want him damaged." She said, smirking. Will's eyes widened and he turned around only when the men were just upon him. 

They grabbed his arms and Will wrenched one away, scrambling out of their grasps only for the other to grab his other arm. Will snarled and turned around, jumping at the one grabbing at him and managed with the momentum to go crashing to the ground with Will on top. He managed to get a few hard punches to the man's nose, the last one breaking it and blood splattered from his nostrils like a popped water balloon.

He had been so concerned with causing damage he forgot about the other beastly man and before he could react his arms were wrenched back and pulled painfully behind him. Will let out a loud snarl that he knew he shouldn't be making in front of humans. The red- head made a sound of excitement when she heard it. 

Will was still thrashing like a wild animal, trying to kick at or throw the man with his shoulder. He was suddenly thrown to the ground with a knee in the small of his back. He still thrashed even as they tied his ankles together. 

"I really didn't believe you when you said he'd be strong." One of the huge men said nasally as he was tying. "OOF-" He yelled when Will kicked him in the face as screamed, grabbing at his ravaged face. Will assumed getting your broken nose repeatedly smashed in wasn't exactly pleasant and smirked but he realized he wasn't doing any good and screamed in rage, thrashing some more in pure anger. He could feel his wolf beneath the surface, prowling. 

"Come now, Will, you'll hurt yourself like that." The red head said, kneeling down to look at him. "Hold him good, boys. I'm sure a lycanthrope can be quite resilient. He's such a pretty one too." She said, reaching out to stroke Will's cheek. Will snapped at her with his teeth and the woman pulled her hand back just in time. Will realized his last chance was to transform. He started the transformation when the red-head yelled, standing up quickly.

"TRANQUILIZER TRANQUILIZER!" She pointed hurriedly, stepping back. Will felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and realized they were injecting him. He growled even as the edges of his vision began to grow black. 

-

Will awoke slowly, his limbs felt heavy and ached a little. He tried to roll but found his wrists and ankles were still very well restrained. Will groaned as his memory of what happened came back and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him realizing he was in a metal cage that was placed inside some sort of warehouse. The redheaded woman was sitting at a table that had been placed there and was typing away at a laptop. There was a camera on a tripod placed in front of the cage he was lying in. 

Will began to panic realizing this was what his father had been talking about when he had told Will that he couldn't tell humans what he was. Will was captured and he was going to be exposed... and then experimented on. He realized if he just stayed calm and didn't turn or make any strange noises maybe nothing would come of it and they would be forced to let him go. He then realized if they let him go he would obviously call the police and they would be arrested. They definitely would not let him go even if he stayed perfectly human. 

Will realized he was beginning to hyperventilate and the woman was approaching his cage. There were other people in the room; the two gigantic men and a man in a lab coat off to the side. They were all staring at him. Will had never been so afraid in his life. He wondered if he would transform from the fear alone. His wolf was certainly ready. He began to try and take deep breaths, he couldn't have an anxiety attack here. He had to stay calm and level headed. He closed his eyes and thought hard about something, anything calming. Of course the only image that popped up in his head was Hannibal and his lovely calming voice. He decided he'd stick with it and grasped onto the thought of the alpha, beginning to calm down as he remembered the smell of him and cuddling against the man in his bed. 

"He has a slight fever... increased heart rate even when sedated. I'd like to see what his vitals are awake as well." a male voice said off to his side. Will opened his eyes and looked at the man in the lab coat. He had short brown hair and a beard and was looking at Will with a sadistic interest. Will bared his teeth at him. The man smiled. "So far I am not seeing any differences in anatomy, Ms. Lounds." He said, smirking at the red head. She made a face at him. 

"I'm positive something interesting will happen, Chilton." She said, bending down to look at Will. "Are you ill, Will?" She asked with a smile. It hit Will suddenly that he was on the cusp of his heat and was starting to burn up from it. Even if he saw a chance to get away by changing his heat would prevent the transformation. Of any day to be abducted and experimented on this was the worst. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes again. "Honestly, I would feel bad if I didn't know you were a monster." Ms. Lounds said. 

"Why... why are you doing this?" He asked in a raspy voice, opening his eyes to look at her. He realized maybe, just possibly, he could use his assets as an advantage and do his best to be the "sad puppy dog" the alphas used to say he was in his old pack. He furrowed his eyebrows, doing his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please, I... I don't know what's going on." He said. "Please let me go. I'll do whatever you want." Ms. Lounds smiled sadly at him.

"Just show me that monster inside you, Will." She said. Will looked around him pitifully. 

"I-I don't know what you mean. Please, are you a doctor?" He asked "Chilton." The man just smiled at him. Will was beginning to feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He gave the man his puppy dog eyes, anything to make them feel he was less of a threat, just a pitiful human man. "Please. I don't know why she's doing this. This is... this is insane. My name is Will Graham... I'm a teacher!" He said. The man, Chilton, raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, he certainly knows how to use his looks." He said with a chuckle to Ms. Lounds. Will lost his patience and snarled at him. The man stopped his chuckling and looked at him with interest. Will realized he didn't have the best control of himself at the moment and had just ruined his little plan. Soon he would be writhing and screaming from the spasms of his heat. Who knows what sort of things he would say? His heart began pounding hard again. 

"Let's get him on the table." Chilton said, looking to the large men. They came forward and unlocked and opened Will's cage door. Will glared at them and he struggled as one dragged him out of the cage and each one of them took one end, picking Will up and bringing him to a table he hadn't seen. They held him down as Chilton appeared beside him. He was holding a needle. Will struggled harder but all it did was make it more painful as the needle went into his arm. He screamed in rage. 

"Feisty." Chilton said with humor. "At the very least I can see that he does have a large amount of strength given that these two can barely hold him down." Will began feeling heavy and slightly drugged. He groaned as his arms were released from the handcuffs and strapped down to the table. He couldn't struggle. He tried and failed. His limbs felt too heavy, too weak. Next his ankles were untied and strapped down as well. Will let out a weak growl. He knew he was sweating a good amount already. The heat was coming on fast. He wondered how long he had been out.

Will realized his clothes were being cut off of him after he felt the sensation of the side of a scissors against his leg. He swallowed, lifting his head to watch as Chilton cut off his pants and his shirt, tugging the remains out from under him. It felt finalized, realizing his clothes were destroyed. He felt like he wouldn't make it out of here. He'd never be free again. Last, his boxers were cut off. He flushed, sweating even more when he felt Chilton's eyes running over him. Will tried desperately to calm himself, panting heavily, he worked at trying to form words.

"Please... stop this..." He said. "I-I'm sick. Okay?" He said. Chilton touched his skin on his stomach, feeling its clamminess. Will jerked at the touch. 

"I can see that... though Ms. Lounds said you seemed mostly fine at the supermarket..." He said. He was feeling Will's stomach now, pressing and feeling organs. "Enlarged pancreas and liver... a little abnormal..." He said, then touched Will's chest. Will groaned. "Chest seems a little swollen... You don't have much hair for a werewolf..." He said with a smirk aimed at Ms. Lounds. She was off to the side. 

"It doesn't mean he isn't one. It just means he grows more when he turns into a wolf." She said in annoyance. She had moved the camera over to point at Will strapped to the table. Will was beginning to feel the familiar rush of hormones flooding him as the heat began to take over. He was thinking of Hannibal again, naturally. Thinking about how he should have just let the alpha wolf into his bed and let him knot him the entirety of his heat. Then he wouldn't be in this situation. He groaned, thinking of Hannibal's knot and panted out through his teeth. 

Great. He was going to get insatiably horny in front of his captors. He could already feel slick running from his hole, could feel his entrance trying to squeeze down on something. He groaned out as the first contraction started. 

Chilton was looking at him curiously, a stethoscope on Will's chest that Will barely even registered as the contraction hit him at full force and he cried out. 

"Fuck-FUCK-no-no-" Will whined out, struggling against his bonds. He wouldn't be able to even calm himself with his fingers. 

"What's happening to him?" Ms. Lounds asked, peering at him with a raised eyebrow. Chilton was looking over him in confusion and touched Will's stomach, seeing his muscles tightening there. Will arched up to his hands. He really had no desire to mate with a human but the touch was still a touch and Will wanted it. 

"It seems his muscles in his stomach are contracting... He's having some sort of reaction... " Chilton peered at Will's now fully erect cock and saw the small pool of slick Will was leaking onto the examination table. 

Will was somewhat aware that Chilton was looking at very private areas and he sobbed in humiliation even as yet another contraction hit. He cried out Hannibal's name in the middle of the spasms, wishing desperately for the incorrigible alpha to be there comforting him. 

"Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter?" Ms. Lounds said, sounding excited. Will panted out desperately and he felt his ankles being unstrapped and his knees brought up to his chest, a strap wrapped around them to keep them tightly up against his body, exposing him. 

"Please-please-I need him. I need him-" Will sobbed, the fever and hormones taking over most of his thoughts on how to even get out of the situation he was in. All he knew was that he needed his alpha's knot. 

Chilton was shining a light at Will's exposed hole. He could feel the man looking at how his hole was clenching and unclenching and watched as the slick ran down. Will sobbed again.

"He seems to be secreting lubrication..." Chilton said with interest. "Perhaps we found the differentiating anatomy..." Chilton said, looking at Ms. Lounds. Will jerked when he felt Chilton's gloved finger run over his hole then press inside. He cried out, making a slight noise of relief at even the barest touch to his willing hole. He felt the finger press deeper and he squirmed on it, trying desperately to press it deeper still but the restraints stopped him. "The anal cavity seems to have a different... texture, even." He said as he pried Will open with another finger. 

"Please-I need-I need my alpha-Please?" Will wined, writhing on Chilton's fingers. That made Ms. Lounds and Chilton stop and look at each other. 

"Your alpha?" Chilton asked, stroking inside Will with his fingers, almost goading him on with them. Will was easily breaking. He nodded fast. 

Chilton turned and looked at Ms. Lounds. "Do you think, given Wolf mating habits a lycanthrope would go into heat... and we just happened to catch one at the exact right time?" He said. 

"But... He's male." She said, pointing at Will. She thought for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows. "I did find some texts with some cryptic information regarding four or more genders... But it didn't make any sense... Alpha would be like his pack leader. It is quite obvious Hannibal Lecter is their pack leader. Maybe he's... his bitch?" She said, raising an eyebrow. 

Will was in the middle of a particularly intense spasm, clenching tight around Chilton's fingers as he writhed and screamed. 

"He's getting quite worked up." Chilton said. He leaned in and pressed two fingers from his other hand inside and when Will's spasm was finished he began slowly opening Will's hole, spreading his fingers. Will whimpered. "I hadn't expected this so of course I didn't bring a speculum." He said with a slur from holding his pen light in between his teeth. He pulled his fingers away from Will's hole and thought. "There seems to be a fork in the anal cavity but it's hard to see... it's quite far back..." He said. Will bucked against his bounds when he felt all four of Chilton's fingers slide inside him and past the third knuckle. He screamed and thrashed even as his hole tried desperately to clench around the intrusion. He could feel the man's fingers searching and one finger pressed right into a part of him he had only felt when Hannibal's cock had been inside him. He made a deep guttural moan of distress as the doctor fiddled with him. Finally the fingers were removed.

 

Will was a mess. He was shuddering over and over and could barely stay conscious anymore. 

"There seems to be an entrance and a separate exit. I think you have definitely found something here, Ms. Lounds. This is real proof even without seeing him transform which... I can't wait to see." The doctor seemed quite exited. He looked back at Will and smirked. 

"Do you want your alpha's cock, Will?" Chilton asked. Will nodded, whimpering. "Do you want him to knock you up?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Will whimpered and nodded again. He knew he would never see his alpha again and he sobbed letting the tears run down his face. 

"Well, that's it. The greatest medical discovery anyone's ever made." Chilton said, puffing himself up. 

"And the biggest story. You are not going to take all the credit, Chilton." She said to him warningly. 

They both turned around when they heard the noise of a door banging shut. A man's shadow appeared in the darkness. 

Will was near to passing out from exhaustion when he smelled the most beautiful alluring scent he had ever smelled in his life. He was instantly filled with new hope. It was alpha pheromones. Hannibal's pheromones. He looked in the direction his four captors were looking and watched as Hannibal stepped casually out of the darkness in his usual attire sans tie and suit coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of things going on here, I know. I hope it's not too fast. maybe I could a hinted earlier that Freddie was on the trail of werewolves but... oh well? I dunno. I hope you liked it? I opted for a fucked-up heat instead of a normal one since I felt like things were getting too tame. I hope people like rapidly ascending kinkiness? Please comment. I love all my commenters. Also, thank you Kudo-ers.


	9. Apex Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that there's more violence and sex in this chapter. Is bloody. Blood play?

"This is incredibly rude, Ms. Lounds. What is it you think you're doing with my mate?" He asked. He was keeping the same semblance of calm he always did but even in Will's fevered state he could see the violence hidden just underneath. Will never thought he would be so happy to see the narcissistic alpha wolf in his life and to hear him call him his mate brought a distinctly omegan purr from his chest. 

"Stay back!" Ms. Lounds yelled. The two large men pulled out guns, pointing them at Hannibal. "Th-their guns are loaded with silver bullets!" Ms. Lounds said quickly.

Apparently it had not occurred to Ms. Lounds that anyone would be able to find them but she came somewhat prepared. Hannibal seemed amused by her announcement.

"What kinds of books have you been reading Ms. Lounds? Fairy tales?" He asked as he stepped forward. As he strode forward he seamlessly transformed into his large black wolf form, large pointy teeth bared and ready to rip into flesh.

The guns immediately began firing at him but they only managed to fire about two bullets each before Hannibal attacked. Hannibal took a flying leap and tackled the one with the smashed nose, ripping into his neck ferociously. He only took a moment to rip out the man's throat before turning on the next, blood dripping from his mouth. The man had managed to fire one more round into Hannibal while he had savaged his partner but the giant wolf didn't seem to have been bothered by his wounds at all.

The hired thug was backing up, looking panicked. Hannibal just walked toward him, not growling, just licking his lips like he was a common house mutt that had been offered a treat. 

He launched himself at the second man and his jaws nearly wrapped entirely around the man's neck before wrenching back and thrashing, effectively collapsing his windpipe and breaking his neck. Hannibal's wolf stepped over the body as he moved in on the two in charge.

While Hannibal had been taking care of the hired goons, Chilton and Lounds were scrambling to find something to defend themselves with and simultaneously find an exit. The only problem being that the exit was behind Hannibal. Not a very well thought-out operation. 

Hannibal went for Chilton first, tackling him to the ground and instead of going for his easily breakable chest began savagely tearing into the man's stomach, ripping and shredding with his beastly teeth. Chilton was making loud high-pitched screeching noises as he tried desperately to push the large wolf off of him as if it would do any good. Hannibal didn't seem to be hurrying at this point, relishing the feeling of flesh tearing between his teeth, the screaming a symphony.  
Despite being distracted by Chilton's delicious entrails Hannibal saw Ms. Lounds trying to sneak past out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and snarled at her and the redheaded woman couldn't hold back a quick scream, stumbling back. Hannibal transformed back into his human form, naked yet not looking the least bit less powerful and dangerous. He licked his bloodied lips, cocking his head at Ms. Lounds. His front was covered in sticky red blood.  
"Into the cage, Ms. Lounds." He said, gesturing toward the cage they had kept Will in. She shook her head quickly. "You've done an unspeakable thing to William, Ms. Lounds. You will have to pay for it. If you do not get in the cage I will do it for you." He said. Meanwhile Chilton was still screaming, crying out for help. Hannibal stepped down on the man's windpipe, stopping him from screaming but not crushing it quite yet.  
Ms. Lounds had no choice but to crouch down and crawl into the cage. Hannibal then knelt down and picked up Chilton in his arms, walking toward the cage with him before stuffing him in with her. He closed the door of the cage and knelt down, a wicked smile on his lips looking at the terrified two.  
"Things are going to get very interesting for you, Ms. Lounds." Hannibal said as he locked the cage, pulling the key from the lock.

As Hannibal stood again, it was visible that he had been shot in his stomach slightly to the left of his navel as well as in the leg. The alpha seemed unperturbed by it as he walked over to the table, a look of affection and concern on his face for Will. 

Will was still laying in the same uncomfortable position, strapped down tight and panting heavily. Hannibal immediately started undoing the straps, first releasing Will's wrists. The omega immediately latched onto Hannibal's arm when his hands were free. Hannibal gave him a soft smile. 

"Soon, Will. Let me get you out of this, first." He purred to him, gently pulling his arm away and un-strapping Will's knees and torso. When Will was freed he jumped into Hannibal's arms, unable to keep a sob from his lips as he buried his face in against Hannibal's neck. The alpha wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling Will trembling horribly against him. He couldn't help but growl possessively as Will wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Hannibal-please-" Will whimpered into his neck. "I can't-I can't think...I need- I need-" Hannibal smiled and tipped Will's head back to kiss him. Will instantly reacted, kissing him fervently, shivering under Hannibal's touch. In his primal state Will couldn't help but think his alpha covered in the blood of his enemies was the most satisfyingly arousing thing he'd ever seen. He moaned, licking some of the blood off of Hannibal's cheek as Hannibal's knee moved in between Will's thighs. It was clear already the alpha had gone into rut from the intense pheromones Will was producing, his pupils large and his heart rate high but he was holding himself quite well despite it. He very suddenly pushed Will up against a sturdy stack of boxes, their kisses were rough, biting, and wet. 

Will nipped at Hannibal's lip enough to draw blood, only egging the alpha on more. He picked Will up only to lay him down on the floor, moving atop him in between Will's legs. The omega wolf arched up against his mate, trying desperately to rub against him, opening his legs wide and Hannibal leaned down, pulling Will's legs up over his shoulders. His mouth found Will's opening and licked at the slick around it and his thighs like the most delicious of sauces. It only made the alpha more insatiable, the slick like an aphrodisiac on his tongue. Will shivered and moaned underneath him before crying out when he felt Hannibal's tongue delve into his opening. 

"Hannibal- please!" Will cried out, arching his head back against the concrete underneath him. Hannibal looked up from in between Will's legs, taking one last languorous lick, eyes predatory looking upon Will's erotically needy face. Will rolled over onto his hands and knees, arching his back beautifully to present his bottom to his alpha like his biology demanded him to do. He dropped to his elbows and spread his legs, panting erratically, his hole twitching for Hannibal's cock. Hannibal knew he was pliable enough from his exploration with his tongue and leaned over Will's back, positioning the thick head of his cock over Will's opening before pushing in. 

Will screamed in agonizing pleasure as he finally got what he wanted, Hannibal's cock head pushing inside of him. The younger man savored each inch as it entered and stretched him. He keened out desperately, shaking his hips, wanting more and more. He gasped when he felt Hannibal's hips flush against him, the alpha's cock as deep as it would go. 

"YES!" Will sobbed out and Hannibal pulled out a little, testing, before thrusting back in, his little omega making the sweetest of noises. Satisfied with it, he pulled out half-way and thrust in again, eliciting a scream from his mate. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, knowing the concrete underneath them was hard and sat back on his knees, pulling Will with him so the omega sat fully on his cock. His hands moved up Will's slender body to Will's still-sensitive nipples, giving them a pinch as he thrust into his mate's tight entrance over and over again.

"FUCK!" Will cried out, squirming on his alpha's cock as he toyed with his sensitive nipples. "Hannibal!" He wined. 

"I know..." Hannibal cooed, growling into his neck. "You're being a good boy." 

Will shuddered, beginning to meet Hannibal's thrusts with his hips, his hands clutching at the alpha's sides for leverage. He could already feel the knot building, his hole catching on it. He cried out each time and Hannibal growled savagely into his shoulder. He felt his hole bounce against Hannibal's swelling knot, no longer taking it in as easily. Will knew he wanted it but apprehension weighed on him suddenly, never having been knotted. He had only had Hannibal's cock once and he wasn't in rut so there had been no knot. He stopped for a moment, panting.

"Hannibal-" He said, clutching at his alpha's arms, his voice now sounding concerned. Hannibal stopped, holding still despite his rut. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked, holding onto Will's waist tightly. He was demonstrating enormous self-constraint, as was obvious in his voice. Will shuddered, squeezing around his cock.

"Your knot..." He whispered. Hannibal pressed his face in against Will's neck. 

"It's alright... You can do it, my love. I'll be gentle. We'll do it slowly." He said. Will nodded, panting heavily. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. He felt Hannibal begin pushing his knot into him and Will felt his hole widening to accept it, his body producing more slick as needed just as it was supposed to. Will groaned out as he felt incredibly stretched, his hole impossibly wide as it accepted his alpha's swollen knot. 

"Good boy..." Hannibal purred in his ear. Will moaned out, his head falling back. Yes! He wanted it! He pushed back against it and felt his body finally swallow the knot whole. He cried out, shaking as his body clenched hard around Hannibal's thickness, squeezing and squeezing. 

"Hannibal!" He cried out. Hannibal snarled, his composure gone, beast broken through the surface. He bit deep into the back of Will's neck just as his cock began to spurt his hot seed deep into Will's body. Will came, crying out in pleasure and clawing at Hannibal's sides as his body milked his alpha's knot over and over, his own release splattering on the concrete. Will could feel Hannibal's hot seed inside him, filling him even more and he came once again, tightening around his alpha's thickness. 

Hannibal released Will's neck, his mark deep at the spot where Will's scent glands lay just beneath the surface. His breath was hot on Will's neck as he panted heavily and kissed at the spot where he had just marked his mate. He slowly moved the two of them onto their sides and purred in satisfaction, moving his muscled arm under Will's head for support on the cold surface of the concrete. He wrapped his other arm tightly around his waist. Will shuddered from pleasure as his body began tightening around Hannibal's knot again, doing its job to milk his alpha of another round of come. He cried out and squirmed against Hannibal, feeling his belly distend slightly from his womb being filled with his alpha's seed. Hannibal groaned into Will's shoulder, holding him tight, his hand on his omega's stomach. He purred into Will's ear as he rubbed his belly. 

"Hannibal..." Will whispered, closing his eyes. "You're here..."

"I'm here, Will." Hannibal confirmed, murmuring in his ear. His omega shivered, clutching at Hannibal's arm around him. Will turned his head back and they kissed as Will's body milked Hannibal's knot over and over again. They lay in a dazed glory until Hannibal's knot went down, Will moaning when he finally pulled out, missing the fullness. He could feel the seed dripping from his hole and sliding down his thighs. 

Will rolled, turning to face Hannibal and kissed him deeply, already wanting more. Hannibal kissed him before pulling back. 

"Not yet, Will. We have to deal with dinner." He said gently to him, his chest rumbling with a purr. 

Will blinked at him, dazed from his heat then rolled his head back to look where Hannibal was looking, remembering the two in the cage. They had been completely lost in each other, forgetting about his captors, blocking out any noises besides their own. 

Will looked at the mess, the two dead on the floor, the blood, the two in the cage, one already injured. The blood was alluring. His wolf wanted meat. He moved onto his hands and knees, stretching, a growl coming to his lips as he looked upon the tasty prey within his reach. 

Hannibal got up with Will before moving to the cage . He picked up the discarded key and unlocked the cage. Will only vaguely heard the screams of terror from his prey, only interested in the meat, his body needing sustenance for his next round with his mate. Hannibal pulled the injured one from the cage, setting it to the side before pulling the screaming red-haired one out as it squirmed, hand wrapped tightly around the back of its neck. He subdued it while Will leaned over, watching the slight movement in the prey's neck as the blood pumped through the major artery. 

"Eat, love. You need your strength." His mate said. Will did as he was told, immobilizing the prey as he bit deep into its neck and wrenched his head back with a spray of blood, effectively stopping his prey from moving before digging in. 

-

Will awoke from his doze after his large meal with a pang of need. He was in Hannibal's car, a blanket wrapped around him. His alpha was driving, already clothed and mostly clean of blood. Will licked his lips dazedly. 

"Hannibal..." He murmured, reaching out to clutch at the muscled upper arm of the man. He wanted it again. Hannibal looked over to him for a moment with an adoring smile.

"We're almost home, Will. I'll take care of you then." He said. Will whimpered. He wanted it now. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in to smell Hannibal's neck, taking in his scent. His hand went down in between his mate's legs and grabbed him through the cloth of his pants, rubbing as he moaned into Hannibal's ear. 

"You're being a very naughty boy, Will. You need to wait. Sit back in your seat." The alpha said, although his lips were curled in a smile. Will groaned and leaned down, putting his head in his lap. His lips ended up finding the bulge in the older man's pants and wrapped themselves around it as he purred. He felt Hannibal's hand in his hair as he worked a stain from his saliva into the front of his alpha's pants. 

Thankfully for Hannibal he was just pulling into the driveway of the house. He pulled Will away from his crotch by his curly locks to look at him. Will blinked at him dazedly before licking his lips and giving him an oversexed smile. Hannibal growled before leaning in to kiss him. His omega nearly wrapped his entire body around him as they kissed, nipping at his lips and then at his neck. 

"Will, we need to get you into the house. You need a bath." Hannibal said in his ear. Will just moaned. Hannibal gently pulled away from Will before getting out of the car. Will sat panting, looking upset that his alpha had left him. His expression instantly changed when his car door opened and Hannibal picked him up in his arms bridal style before walking into the house with him. 

Will wrapped himself around Hannibal tightly as the man ascended the stairs up to the third floor of the house to his rooms, entering his private bath. He began running hot water for Will's bath, setting him on the edge of the tub. The man was still quite covered in blood and Hannibal smiled at the sight of it. He hadn't imagined he and Will would be sharing a meal like this so soon and he was immensely satisfied with the result, his remarkable boy nearly covered head to toe in blood. 

"Hannibal..." Will said, eyes heavily lidded and looking over Hannibal's form hungrily. He licked his lips and Hannibal had to remind himself they needed to get Will washed up before the next wave of his heat hit. 

"Not yet, Will." He said, beginning to undress himself. As Hannibal got undressed Will looked down at his own body, realizing he was already undressed and covered in blood. He wondered if they had gone hunting. He thought for a moment before the hazy memories of what happened after they had mated came back. He remembered a woman's face... and her screams before he tore her throat out with his teeth. He shuddered and stared at Hannibal in shock.

"Hannibal." He said, eyes wide as he remembered he and Hannibal had dined on Ms. Lounds' and Chilton's bodies in human form together... that Hannibal had displayed the left-overs like a nightmarish art display, their severed heads resting on the examination table. 

"Not yet, Will." Hannibal responded absently. He looked up to see Will's eyes wide in horror, his hands out in front of him, shaking. "Will." 

"Did we- we ate..." Will took in a breath and clutched at the edge of the tub. "Hannibal- you fed me- you fed me that woman!" He yelled to him in rage. Hannibal knelt down in front of Will. 

"Yes, Will. If we hadn't killed them we would all be in grave danger. It was only natural for us to consume them." He said to Will soothingly, stroking his wet hair back from his forehead. Will shook his head.

"I ATE her!" He yelled, his breathing increasing. Hannibal made soft calming noises at him. 

"Will, we are not human... we are the apex predator. You must know that. Why are we compelled to kill them?" He grabbed Will's hands in his own. Will shook his head. 

"She was talk-talking and moving and-" 

"Will. Look at me. She wanted to hurt you. She did hurt you. They are no different than the prey you hunt in the woods. If I had not found you in time something horrible would have happened. We stopped it. Together. They were pigs. Nothing more." He said it slowly, letting it sink in. Will held onto his hands like a lifeline, shaking terribly. 

"B-but... Hannibal... they look like us..." Will said weakly. Hannibal shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter, Will. They are not us. Even our physiologies are different. I'm sure they realized that when they examined you or they would not have kept you in a cage like a dog." He said with a growl, bringing his hands up to cup Will's face. "They know we are different. It would be no different than their species eating chimpanzees which many a human do. We feasted upon them in our primal states. It was natural to do so. I needed to feed you to help you keep your strength. Do you understand, Will?" Will slowly nodded, looking down. "Now, Will, I need you to get into the bath. You need to clean up." Will nodded, slowly and climbed into the bath, the water turning pink with blood. He stared at the pink water, wondering if he had finally decided which side he was on. His body certainly had. He licked his lips, remembering the delicious meat they had fed on together. He looked over to Hannibal, now stripped of his clothes and saw he was injured.

"Hannibal..." He said, kneeling and grabbing at the side of the tub. His mind kept moving back and forth between primal needs and feelings of wanting sex and meat, of wanting to protect and care for his mate, to being afraid of what he was and being disturbed by his own urges. For now he was concerned about his mate. Most of the blood from their meal had been wiped off with wet wipes Hannibal had kept in his car but his wounds were still spouting fresh blood.

"It's of no matter, Will. It will heal. I only need to retrieve the bullets." He said, carefully moving into the bath with Will. He had left some forceps on a tray by the bath with other tools that Will had only just noticed. 

"How did we-when you were injured..." Will asked, eyebrows raised in alarm. He remembered bouncing on Hannibal's lap during their breeding, certainly jostling both the wound on his thigh and on his stomach. Hannibal gave him a smile. 

"Never underestimate a lycanthrope in rut, I suppose." He said. Will made a face and watched as Hannibal grabbed the forceps and started with the wound in his thigh. He only made the barest of winces when he pushed the forceps into the wound, seeming to be searching out the bullet. Will made a noise of alarm and leaned forward, wanting to comfort his Alpha, but stopped himself so the man could at least finish the job. After a few moments he pulled out a bloody piece of metal and dropped it on the tray. His breath was just a little ragged but otherwise he seemed fine with the exception of the wound bleeding freely into the water. Will furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the wound on Hannibal's stomach, worried that this one would be less easy to be retrieved. 

Hannibal gave him a reassuring smile, leaning forward and cupping Will's cheek before kissing him. Will moaned, already feeling himself heating up, but he managed to keep himself from jumping into the alpha's lap. Hannibal sat back again and Will watched as the older man worked at trying to find the right angle to get at the bullet. This one took a little bit of time and Will was getting worried, Hannibal's face was a bit paler than normal. He eventually pulled the forceps out and looked at Will, leveling his breathing. 

"Will, I do not want to ask you to do this but it seems the bullet is hard to grasp at this angle..." He said, trailing off. Will immediately grabbed the forceps from his hand.

"Just... just lay back against the side." He said softly, eyebrows furrowed. Hannibal gave him another reassuring smile and leaned back, gripping the sides of the tub. Will moved to sit in front of him and peered at the wound, carefully pressing the forceps into the small hole. Hannibal told him where to point the forceps with a gentle voice.

"Slightly lower... to the right..." He murmured patiently, looking at Will adoringly despite what must be a painful experience. Will couldn't help but notice he was breathing harder. He wondered how the man could keep himself from making any noises but he worked diligently, finally feeling the hard piece of metal and managing to grab it with the forceps. "...Slowly..." Hannibal said, a little hoarse. Will did his best and finally pulled the piece free, dropping it and the forceps on the tray. He swallowed and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Hannibal reached forward and pulled Will against him, kissing him deeply. Will groaned and clutched at his shoulders, shuddering. "It's alright, Will.." Hannibal said softly, his hands on Will's waist. 

"Why don't you wash your hair while I finish up, alright?" He asked Will, gently. Will nodded and sat back, grabbing a shampoo bottle nearby as he watched Hannibal wipe off the wound on his stomach then grab the suturing needle, thread, and small forceps. 

Will lathered his hair with the shampoo as Hannibal made quick work of stitching himself up and moving to the next wound. As Will lathered his curls with shampoo he ran his hand over his neck and felt the mark from Hannibal's teeth, still raw and fresh. He blinked, thinking about how he had been claimed... they were officially mated. The bite was akin to a wedding ring. He looked over at Hannibal who was busy suturing the wound in his stomach. 

"You marked me..." He said quietly. Hannibal looked up, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Yes..." He said, swallowing. "How do you feel about that?" He asked. Will sat back on his knees, thinking. 

"We've only known each other for two weeks..." He murmured. Hannibal nodded. 

"That is true, Will..." He said, keeping his voice level. 

"I mean... we didn't really have a choice..." Will muttered. "But- I don't want you to think you... you OWN me now." He said, shooting Hannibal a glance. Hannibal nodded. 

"I do not have any wish to own you, Will. I admit in the heat of passion, I marked you because I wanted you to be my mate. What that means to me would be that you would stay with me, be faithful to me as I would to you... I imagine pups in the future..." Hannibal said, he was tying off his stitches without even looking away from Will as he said this. Will flushed. "If you wish to... you may mark me as well." Will's heart beat faster at just the mention of it. His eyes flickered to Hannibal's neck and he licked his lips. He was fighting his heat right now in order to continue this conversation but knew soon his words would be barely his own. 

"We can't erase what happened... but... I'll accept it... for now." Will said. Hannibal gave him a small smile and nodded before cutting off the excess string from his suturing. He looked down at the pink water and then at Will. 

"Maybe the bath was not as wise a choice as I once thought. Will you come join me in the shower, Will?" He asked and stood up, holding out his hand. Will took it and followed him out of the bath.

Will timidly stepped into the shower after Hannibal had made sure the water was sufficiently warm enough. He shivered as Hannibal entered, hands resting on Will 's waist. Will took in a shaky breath as Hannibal leaned to kiss him. He stepped back, away from him, only to run into the wall of the shower. Hannibal moved closer. 

"Will..." Hannibal purred his name, looking possessive suddenly. He grabbed Will's hands, bringing them up to hold them against the shower wall on either side of Will's head. His eyes were predatory as he looked over Will's body dripping with water.

Will bared his teeth to the alpha, growling softly. Hannibal growled back, a deeper bass and Will shuddered, baring his neck in response. The alpha smiled, leaning in to bite at his neck, eliciting a moan from his partner. 

Will felt Hannibal's body press in against his, sandwiching him between the shower wall and his alpha's muscled torso. He panted out, feeling his body yielding, his insides already trying to clench down on something. He bit his lip when he felt Hannibal's thick cock against his own, hard and ready. He unconsciously slid his legs apart when Hannibal's hands released his own and ran down his sides over the globes of his ass. The alpha growled before picking him up, Will's legs wrapping around his middle.

Will cried out when he felt Hannibal's thick cockhead pushing against his entrance, his body accepting it quite willingly. Will sank down on his alpha's cock, his insides clenching tightly around him. 

"Yes-YES!" He screamed out when Hannibal's hips began roughly thrusting his cock into him. Hannibal's eyes were fixed on his face, watching his reactions possessively. Will gasped, his blunt nails digging into the older man's shoulders. He dug the heels of his feet into the alpha's ass as he groaned into the man's ear. 

"William" Hannibal growled. Will shuddered and decided at that moment he would mark the alpha, hard. He suddenly bit down on the alpha's neck, his teeth sinking deep. Hannibal snarled, pumping his hips faster. Will's grip on his neck just tightened, his tongue lapping at the blood that seeped into his mouth. Will only released Hannibal's neck when the alpha's swelling knot was forced into him one last time and he came with a feral snarl. 

-

Will came to his senses still full of the alpha's knot, sitting in his lap while the older man sat on the floor lathering conditioner into his hair. Will made a face as Hannibal ran his fingers over his scalp, seeing the deep angry bite-mark on the alpha wolf's neck. 

"It's bleeding..." He muttered. Hannibal's lips twisted in a smile. 

"I will bare it." He said, then reached to grab shampoo for himself off the shelf. Will took the bottle from him and the alpha watched him wordlessly as Will poured shampoo into his hands and began running them through Hannibal's sandy hair. The alpha groaned as Will's body began clenching around him again, milking another orgasm from the both of them in which Will had to stop and just clutch at Hannibal's shoulders as he was filled with cum. 

Will panted, head back, neck bared as it finished.

"Every time I think you couldn't possibly have more you do..." He groaned. Hannibal chuckled softly, stroking his omega's back soothingly. Will groaned and leaned forward, dropping his head against the older male's shoulder. He knew it was just the hormones but at that moment he desperately wanted to be pregnant with the older wolf's seed. He squirmed on the knot as if that would somehow help but he knew that the tea Hannibal had made him drink would stop a pregnancy from taking hold. 

He leaned back and looked at the mark he had made on the wolf's neck, wondering what his own mark looked like. Just like that they were a bonded pair. He blinked, trying to process it. 

 

"We're... together..." He said dumbly. Hannibal just nodded, his hands on Will's hips. Will felt like the entire situation was surreal. Never in his life had he thought he would give in. 

"Will... I couldn't be happier." Hannibal said to him. Will flushed. He didn't know what to say. His life had been turned upside down in the space of less than twenty-four hours. He shivered and leaned into him, his fingers sliding through the hair on his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted, resting against his bonded mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I should add specific tags for this chapter let me know. I'm not sure what to tag. Like is this blood play? Cannibalism? I mean Cannibalism is implied, it being Hannibal... however in this case Humans are a different species so... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Thank you everyone who commented. I love you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was really disappointed that Freddie didn't die in the TV show so I remedied that. I mean I think Frederick got a lot more than should have been doled out to him in the show. Like... At that point maybe he should just be dead? *shudders* I remedied that too. See? lol. 
> 
> Please leave me comments if you wish! I enjoy them a lot! Thanks again


	10. Pair Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this while listening to "Music to Watch Boys To" by Lana Del Rey (she's my main background music for this fic... Ulrtaviolence etc...) while simultaneously writing a separate fucked-up sex scene. I am like, so sorry. Not really though.

It was a few days later, Will's heat still demanding quite a lot from both of them. Hannibal forwent his usual formalness as he headed downstairs in just a pair of pajama bottoms, his graying sandy hair hanging in his eyes. He entered the kitchen, looking to prepare a meal for his mate who was currently sleeping off another round of knotting. Beverly was in the kitchen reading a newspaper in her pajamas. She looked up from the paper and smiled at him. 

Hannibal figured due to her attire and the light in the room that it must be morning. He wondered vaguely why she was there but was currently daydreaming about tying Will into some very complicated shibari poses. 

"That's a pretty nasty bite, Hannibal." Beverly said, sipping on her coffee. Hannibal blinked, coming back to himself. He touched his neck where Will had bit him at the mention of it. 

"Good morning, Beverly..." He said, his voice a little rough. He didn't let it slip past him that she was giving him a very wide smile. Much to his chagrin Monroe came waltzing into the room despite his memory telling him he had booked the boy a hotel across town. Monroe stopped half-way across the kitchen and opened his mouth then closed it, seemingly trying to decide if he should say something. 

"I've never seen you like this." He said, eyes lit in some humor but then quickly extinguished it at Hannibal's face. Hannibal growled at him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Beverly making cutting motions across her throat at the young wolf. 

"I distinctly remember telling you that you would be staying at the Ramada this week, Monroe." He said, voice dangerous. Monroe looked over at Beverly as if asking for advice and Hannibal could see her shaking her head. 

"Uh-B-Bev told me to come back... Some shit was going down and she said we had to protect..." He trailed off again when he saw Beverly making cutting motions across her throat again. Hannibal turned on Beverly, his eyes threatening. 

"Let the boy speak, Beverly." His voice was level but the tension in his body was putting the other two in a state of alarm. 

"Hannibal- Let me explain..." She said, standing. Hannibal knew he was acting differently, his wolf prowling much too close to the surface, but he didn't feel like wrangling it in quite yet. He was enjoying the fear. He looked at Beverly, his eyes telling her to be cautious. 

"Before you left you told us Will had been captured and that I should look after the house and the rest of us carefully while you were gone...Well, I took that to mean I needed to bring the youngin' back home to look after. So shortly after we left the hotel a guest was attacked in the parking lot by a large animal..." She said, looking at Hannibal meaningfully. "When Will and you came home we locked the place up tight and everybody was heading to bed... there was a ton of noise at the front door. Dalarhyde was outside, Hannibal. He managed to break the door in. Thankfully Kim, Monroe, and I scared him off...I haven't left since. I figured you and Will needed someone to cover." She explained with a sigh. Hannibal calmed down a considerable amount and nodded once he got the full explanation. 

"You did what I asked of you and more, Beverly. I apologize." He said. He looked at Monroe who was staring at Hannibal's bite mark with interest but quickly looked away when Hannibal noticed. Hannibal sighed and continued taking items out of the fridge to make omelets. 

"What is it you want to ask me, Monroe?" He asked, softening to the boy once he realized there was no point in being protective of Will against him anymore now that they were bonded. 

"Did Will bite you?" He asked in confusion. Hannibal realized Monroe had no understanding of Bonds, only marking. Beverly was holding back a snicker behind him. Hannibal sighed, realizing he would need to explain. 

"Monroe, do you have a basic understanding of the process of rut?" He asked. The younger wolf nodded, looking a little red. "Then you know that when we mark our mates it is so that we are giving the signal that they are ours alone. Usually only alphas do that during rut but on occasion a couple will come to an agreement that they are monogamous in which case the alpha may be bitten in turn. This usually doesn't occur because of pride on the alpha's side but I have little use for that sort of thing. If the couple is a alpha/omega relationship they form a pair bond which is the smell you're confused about." He explained as he began chopping vegetables. Monroe blinked at him. 

"So you let an Omega bite you?" Monroe asked, eyebrow raised. Beverly threw one of the grapes she was eating at him. Hannibal just smiled as he whisked eggs. 

"Will is entirely more than an Omega. He is now your pack mother so please show him as much if not more respect than you show me." He said. Monroe blinked. 

"Wait, seriously?" Hannibal understood that due to the smallness of their pack the young Wolf knew very little about pack culture so he stayed patient despite his usual issues with the young one's rudeness. 

"I am quite serious. He has a higher standing now than you do. The pair bond elevates an omega to his partner's status." Hannibal said as he poured his egg mixture into the pan, listening as it sizzled. Monroe blinked and looked at Beverly who just nodded, confirming it. Monroe processed it for a moment.

"Okay so like, I can still call him Will, though, right? I don't have to call him 'mom'?" He asked. 

"I think Will would object to being called 'mom' so I would forego that title, yes." Hannibal said, folding the vegetables and meat into the omelet he was preparing skillfully. 

"We have a pack mother?!" Abigail yelled as she came into the kitchen, having overheard a good deal. Hannibal bit back a wince, having not anticipated this much company. 

"Yes, Abigail." Hannibal said gently. He began working on the other omelet. 

"Where is he?" She said, looking excited, peering at Hannibal's neck. 

"He's still in heat." Monroe answered, watching Hannibal cook, practically drooling. Hannibal got the hint but was not going to be giving anyone but his mate home-cooking today. Abigail seemed not to hear Monroe and was practically dancing next to Hannibal.

"Is he pregnant? Do we get babies?" She asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Hannibal couldn't help but smile and shook his head. As much as he wanted his Will pregnant it would have to wait. Her face dropped when he shook his head. She sighed and walked over to the table, flopping into a seat. 

"I wanted babies..." She muttered. Monroe was quick to look at her with a wide smile.

"I'd be happy to oblige..." He said, unable to let the comment slide. She responded by lifting her middle finger in his direction. 

Hannibal was just about finished with the second omelet and was preparing everything neatly on a tray with orange juice and some fruit. 

"Beverly, if you would continue doing your excellent job of watching the pack, please, I will be heading back up to accompany William." He said.

"Roger." Was Beverly's response. "reign in your hormones before you get injured, pup." She said to Monroe as Hannibal left the kitchen with the tray. 

Hannibal was happy to leave them behind and close himself off in his rooms with Will once more. He ascended the two staircases to his room and entered, setting down the tray on the side-table when he saw Will's messy head of hair pop up from under a pile of blankets at the sound of his coming in. 

Will blinked dazedly at him and then at the food on the table. 

"When did you even leave...?" He muttered foggily. Hannibal chuckled. 

"I went to prepare breakfast for you." He told him, coming over to the bed with the tray and sitting down, holding out a bite of omelet on a fork to him. Will leaned in and closed his lips around the morsel before pulling back, making a noise of approval. 

"It's morning...?" Will muttered, rubbing at his eye. He shifted around, groaning out when he felt the stiffness in his hips. "Jesus-fuck-" He growled, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow. Hannibal raised an eyebrow before reaching out and rubbing Will's back, trying to soothe the omega.

"It would be natural to be a bit sore..." He said gently. Will groaned into the pillow again. He eventually rolled over, wincing as he made it to actually sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Hannibal placed the tray in front of him, taking his own plate and setting it in his lap. He watched as Will ate, smiling, quite pleased to be taking care of his omega like this. Will made a face when he realized the alpha was not eating, just looking at him adoringly. Will blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck only to feel his bite mark. 

"Will, You're astoundingly beautiful." Hannibal said. Will flushed even more now, unsure of what to say. He had never had an alpha dote upon him like this. 

"Um... thanks for breakfast." He said awkwardly. He liked the alpha... a lot... he just had no idea how to convey that without feeling like an idiot. 

Hannibal nodded to him and tried to give Will a little space, eating his own omelet thoughtfully. As much as the young wolves downstairs were a handful to deal with he was now thinking about his domestic life with Will in detail, about the omega very pregnant with his pups. He blinked, coming out of his thoughts when he saw Will staring at him. 

Will had eaten all of his omelet quite quickly as well as most of his fruit and was already showing signs of the next wave of his heat, the pheromones becoming more present in the air. His eyes were fixed on Hannibal and he licked his lips. Hannibal smiled and placed his plate to the side and then took Will's tray as well before allowing the omega to climb on top of him. 

-

To say that Will's heat had been arduous was an understatement. It had lasted the full five days and his hips were so sore he wondered how he was going to get around when he woke realizing he was done with it. His thoughts ran over the last five days, realizing most of his memories were hazy, involving a lot of furious coupling, however, he did remember quite vividly the meal he and Hannibal had consumed after their first knotting. He also remembered his alpha rescuing him, tender loving embraces, and his alpha allowing him to mark his neck in return. They were pair bonded... and they had consumed human flesh. Will was dizzy. 

He quickly made his way out of bed, trying not to look at the lump next to him under the blankets he knew to be his mate. He began looking around frantically for boxers before realizing none of his clothes were in the room. He saw a robe hanging off a chair and hurried to it, pulling it on, then slipped out of the room as quietly as possible. 

He found clothes in his room, pulled on his usual attire of jeans and plaid shirt before walking downstairs. Will did his very best not to waddle as his legs were wont to do from the soreness. He knew it would be gone quickly with his fast lycanthrope healing capabilities but he wanted to hold onto a semblance of dignity like he hadn't just been bred over and over again for the past five days straight. 

His mind was frantically running over details of his kidnapping, rescue, and feast. How had Hannibal found him? How had they gotten home? Would someone somehow trace the four dead bodies back to them? He remembered The red-headed woman's scream and the silencing of it as he ripped out her throat. He stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall as he held back his urge to vomit. How had Hannibal so easily and remorselessly feasted upon them? Had he done it before? Did Will need to care? 

Will remembered Hannibal cooing to him that everything was alright, that they were the apex predators and didn't need to apologize for their appetite. He understood, really, he did. But he knew that it didn't sit quite right with him. He managed to pull himself back together enough to enter the kitchen. He was hungry... again, he thought of Ms. Lounds and Chilton... but this time as meat. The meat had been so succulent, so amazingly satisfying. In the moments of coupling with Hannibal and then feasting on human flesh he had felt so entirely free that he wondered if any of it could have really been all that bad in the grand scheme. They needed to die. It was right for he and Hannibal to dine on the flesh of their enemies. 

Will shook his head, leaning against the counter. He didn't realize anyone else was in the kitchen as he tried to get a true hold on his racing thoughts and emotions. 

"Still feeling a little iffy?" Will jumped at the voice, stepping back before realizing it was Meghan, the young beta wolf. He sighed and saw that she had made some coffee from Hannibal's fancy machine. 

"You know how to use this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She gestured that it was fine for him to have some and nodded.

"He showed me... I get it. I'm a pastry chef." She shrugged. Will poured himself a cup and sat at the table, a little shakily, his hips protesting. The woman in front of him was about twenty-five and they shared an easy friendship between them although they hadn't talked much. Her blonde hair was piled atop her head and she was wearing pajama pants with cats printed on them and a baggy t-shirt. 

Will took a sip of the coffee, black, amazing flavor. He sighed, letting the comfort of the coffee run down his throat and out to his fingers and toes. 

"You're the new pack mother." She stated, more of a question. Will looked up, eyebrows raised. He couldn't help but feel like the only woman among a group of men, with how the group treated him. None of them experienced heat. None of them experienced the full weight of being an underling. He tried to hold his irritation in check, swallowing it back down.

"Hannibal told you we..." He trailed off awkwardly. She giggled a little, making her seem younger.

"It's obvious. He came down here a few times. I think he's pleased although I'm bad at reading him." She said with a smile and took another sip of her coffee. "You look a little worse-for-ware." She said with another amused smile. Will flushed, looking into his cup.

"Did anything... did anything happen during..." He asked, unsure what to even ask. He was not going to bring up the fact that he and Hannibal had killed and eaten four people. Meghan cocked her head to the side.

"Oh- um, the rogue. Yeah, he broke the door... Killed a human at the Ramada... We think he was going to kill Monroe but when Monroe left he just killed for the heck of it? I dunno." She said. Will blinked. He had completely forgotten about the rogue. To think that two entirely different events this drastic happened to him in only the past two weeks left his head spinning. 

"Did anything happen with the... with the humans..." He still couldn't figure out what to even ask. She blinked at him. 

"Well, Hannibal told us you got taken by some humans but... as far as I know he just took care of it?" She said. It seemed as though she assumed Hannibal had killed his captors. He sighed, realizing it wasn't exactly a secret. He rubbed at the back of his neck, a dull ache greeting him when he ran his hand over the bite mark. It was near healed. 

"Did Hannibal tell you how he knew?" He asked, still trying to piece together the information. She sipped her coffee, thinking.

"Well, that Lounds woman has been on our case for awhile. She has some sort of crime news site that she recently converted over to evidence related to werewolves. Thankfully that just discredited her but Hannibal looked on the site after he realized you hadn't come back from the supermarket yet I think. She said something on her website about having real proof I guess and Hannibal headed out from there. " She explained. Will nodded. He supposed that filled in most of the holes. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Will blinked. He wished he could just take his new unnerving role as 'Pack mother' and bonded omega easily like any other but he was uneasy. 

"Yeah, I just... I gotta get out of here... cabin fever." He said, standing up. She gave him a smile, looking a little concerned as he left. 

Will headed out to his car and nearly squealed out of the driveway. How in the HELL had he gotten himself involved in so much wolf shit?! He rammed his palms against the steering wheel. He hadn't realized how much he had piled on himself until just now and it felt like the weight of an entire nation. He was NOT made for this. He scratched at his head angrily and headed toward the university. He had papers to grade anyway. He'd been out for nearly a week. 

As he headed for his office, threading through the halls around students and professors he knew he didn't exactly look the perfect picture of balanced and healthy. He was on edge. He was just about to his office when one of his students stopped him. 

It was a young man from his earlier class. He was tall, taller than Will, well muscled, and looked like he was as ready as any to become an FBI investigator. His whole frame stated that he was an enforcer. He had stopped right in front of Will just before his office. 

"Professor Graham! I was hoping you'd come in...are you just picking something up?" He asked, confused over Will's somewhat messy appearance. He wasn't wearing his dress pants and a tie, just his normal casual wear. Will blinked, almost having to rearrange his mind around human matters, as if grading the papers was completely unrelated. 

"Hey, uh, Adam." He pulled the name out of the back of his brain. "You got it." He said, trying not to look hurried.

"I actually have some questions about the assignment from last week. I've been hoping to ask you about it but you weren't in...?" He said. Will nodded. 

"Flu. Got the flu." He said quickly. He felt the younger man's eyes trail over him, as if trying to ascertain if that was true. He didn't like the stare. "Why don't you just come into my office?" he said quickly, walking around the man and entering, wanting to get out of the large crowd. The young man, Adam, followed and closed the door behind him. Will sighed, already feeling less over-stimulated by the smells and noises all around him. 

"Are you sure you're over the flu? You just seem kind of out of it." Adam said, moving forward. Will was shuffling through papers on his desk when the man got closer. Will stiffened and he felt Adam's eyes on the mark on his neck. It was exposed by his leaning over, his hair moving away from his neck, parting to show it. He flushed and turned around quickly. The man was way too close. He couldn't help but back up against his desk, effectively making himself look like prey instead of the predator. Adam grabbed his wrist, leaning forward. 

"Professor... who did that to you?" He asked gruffly. Will blinked at him, wanting to snarl. 

"It was a dog, Adam, please back up. I like my personal space." He said quickly. The man did not release his wrist. He was realizing that the same thing was happening to him that had happened in high school; a dormant skill in the human was still perceiving some of Will's omega tendencies and was looking to take advantage of him. Despite the fact that it was just a human man, Will's heart was speeding and he was feeling very much like prey. 

"Doesn't look like a dog, professor." Adam said, face inches away from Will's. His knee moved up between Will's legs and Will jerked back. Why couldn't he break out of this? He screamed in his brain to himself. HUMAN. YOU are the apex predator! over and over. Human-apex predator-MEAT.

Will yanked his wrist out of the younger man's grip and his hand reached up, wrapping around the boy's neck and tightening, nearly lifting him off the ground as he wrenched him back from himself. He bared his teeth, thinking about ripping the human boy's throat out like he had the red head's. 

At that moment the human boy's instincts must have realized that HE was actually the prey. He was terrified. Will liked it that way. He could smell the fear. He could hear and feel the human's heart beating fast under his hand and he wondered what it would look like when all that blood was on the outside. He licked his lips and the human man let out the tiniest noise of fear. 

"I expect you to behave more professionally next time we meet, Adam." He said, swallowing down his urge to rip and tear with teeth. The man nodded quickly and Will released him. 

"S-sorry!" He said fast before practically running from the office. As soon as he was gone and the smell of meat was faint in his nose Will turned and fell into the chair at his desk, shaking uncontrollably. What the hell was wrong with him?!

-

Will wasn't sure if he could deal with Hannibal right now. The man had turned him into something alien and unreal. He was losing himself. But what HAD been himself? He asked. Had the man dreaming of living but always in the shadows really been himself? He didn't know. He needed time away. He needed time to himself. Five days with Hannibal with barely a minute to himself was twisting his reality.

He ended up sleeping on the couch in his office at the university that night after grading the papers, ignoring calls on his cell phone most likely from his alpha mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to work really hard not to put a bunch of crack in this chapter. I also had to work really hard to move this sex scene I'm writing to a different chapter if not just fully deleting it. I really love hearing everyone's thoughts and comments and I thank you profusely. It keeps me going. This flu is messing with me. 
> 
> Keep sending me happy comments and maybe your love will heal my dying body. lmao


	11. Home Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack? Kinda crack? Not really. I see nothing crack-y about this at all!

Will didn't know why but he needed to go home. His pair bond was telling him not to leave his partner but Will quieted it, hitting the gas hard when he left the university that morning. 

Even as he drove the two-hours to Wolftrap he had misgivings about doing this. He honestly didn't want to talk to relatives or old pack mates. He just wanted to go lay in his old bed and forget things for a little while. He turned up the radio to a volume he knew Hannibal would dislike to music Will knew the older wolf would wince at. 

He took comfort in the scenery as he drove. It was familiar and simple. He liked things that way. Maybe while he was back in town he would go fishing at the stream by his father's house. A lot of his belongings still dwelt in the house. Will had locked it up and simply left. It was his, and would remain so. 

As much as Will thought it would be comforting to come home, as soon as he saw the city welcome sign his anxiety rose up in his throat threatening to strangle him. He abruptly stopped the car right in front of the sign and rested his forehead against the steering wheel, his breathing fast. He had no idea what he was doing. For a minute he just let himself hyperventilate. Maybe it would be good to let loose. 'Just like it had been good to let loose when you ate that woman?' A voice in his head asked. He shuddered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

He came out of his thoughts when he heard a honk, nearly yelping in alarm and jumping in his seat at the sound. He gulped, trying to ready himself to start driving again and will himself out of the anxiety attack when he saw someone get out of the car waiting behind him and walk around to his driver's side. 

It was a lanky alpha man that Will had been friends with in high school up until he had turned out to be omega and subsequently ditched all his alpha friends. His name was Eric. He leaned down to Will's window and Will figured he had to roll it down at this point. The man was not unattractive. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes, broad shoulders, skinny. Will blinked at him owlishly. 

"Will. I didn't expect to see ya again." Eric said with a smile. "You alright? Car trouble?" He asked. Will shook his head and forced a smile to his lips that didn't reach his eyes. 

"Uh, sorry. Just a little uh, excited to be home. Had to stop and look at the sign." He said, looking at the sign itself which simply said "Welcome to Wolftrap" although the "T" had fallen off and the sign was looking pretty worse-for-wear, a lot of the paint chipped off. Eric raised an eyebrow. 

"If you say so. Looks like shit to me." He said with a laugh. He smiled warmly at Will and Will couldn't help but actually genuinely give him one back in turn. 

"Sorry about the holdup. I'll head in." He said to Eric. 

Eric gave him a wave and went back to his car. Everyone knew each other in Wolftrap. Well, at least all the wolves did. Will started up the car again and drove into town, cautiously, like he was entering a battlefield littered with landmines. He drove down a side street that branched off to a another and then to a dirt road. Driving down the dirt road already had him sighing in relief. He was entering the woods where his father's cottage was. 

He turned off the radio and rolled down his windows, listening to the birds and the sounds of mid-day woodland, driving slow so that the dust from the road didn't kick up into the air. He rolled to a stop in front of the old house. It was a white farmhouse on a large lot of its own near a stream perfect for fishing. Will was wondering now why he had even left. 

He got out of his car and fiddled with his keys, finding the house key and walked up the few steps onto the front porch and to the door. When he entered his old house he felt like everything should have been covered in dust. It was not. It had only been less than a month. Will sighed and stroked his hair back away from his face, looking around. It was just how he left it, with a good amount of his things gone, burnt up and never coming back. He had left some tacky old decorations; a sign on the mantle of the fireplace that said "Whiskey" that a college buddy had given him, a fake mounted fish that sang annoying tunes, multiple mounted antlers... He had left about half the furniture in the house and he was thankful for that. Maybe he would stay the night. 

He flopped down in a old armchair that had been a favorite of his fathers, thinking about the old man, then thinking about whiskey. It had been a little while since he had indulged. He quickly stood up and went into the kitchen, trying to remember if he had emptied out the liquor cabinet. He was pleasantly surprised to find he had taken about half of it. He now remembered thinking he would come down there to fish still and had left a few glasses, a few plates and some silverware in preparation for a future fishing trip as well as some dry foods. 

He smiled to himself, wondering if he could just shut himself off from the world here. He could shut himself away from pretentious man-eating alpha wolves, his omega responsibilities, his anxieties... He knew he had tried doing that before and it had not worked out very well, but it was a pleasant thought. 

-

"Hello, Jack." Hannibal said, answering his phone. He was relieved to see the man calling, knowing he was an associate of Will's to some degree. He had called Will seven times since he had realized he was gone from their bed yesterday morning, leaving only his scent behind. He was trying not to call every five minutes. He was infuriated. How could the omega leave behind his bonded partner? It went against basic instinct. He kept his voice calm and collected despite his raging inner wolf. 

"Hannibal. I'm calling because I wanted to get clarification on Will's status. He seems to be down here in Wolftrap currently. He hasn't contacted anyone." Jack said. Hannibal felt enormous relief upon hearing his mate was safe but also, subsequently, anger. The man had simply left him. 

"I was not aware. My mate seems to be having some issues with homesickness...." Hannibal said. 

"Mate? Well, I'm really quite pleased, Hannibal. You managed to tame my wild omega." Jack said. Hannibal smiled. 

"Not quite. He is still rather rambunctious, as you can see by his unexpected trip. No matter. I will come down to Virginia to retrieve him." Hannibal said, thinking of all the ways in which he would punish his runaway mate. 

"Excellent! While you are in Virginia I would enjoy it if you and Will would come to dinner at my home. My wife makes the most wonderful roast that I'm sure you would enjoy." Jack said. The man did indeed seem happy. Hannibal could see that the controlling man was very troubled at having an untamable omega on his hands and very pleased that Hannibal had taken care of it for him. 

"I would be honored to join you at your table with my mate, Jack. I will see you soon." He said, before hanging up. 

Hannibal stood, pulled on his suit jacket, collected a few items from around his room, then promptly left for Virginia.

-

Will lay snuggled deep into a comforter in his old bed, dozing and relaxed for the first time in at least a week. Yes, maybe he was relaxed because he was ignoring his problems, but he was relaxed all the same. 

He had a mostly finished glass of whiskey sitting on his bedside table, having gotten thoroughly drunk after an afternoon of fishing before climbing into bed at around six. A productive evening. 

Will woke with a jolt after having a strange dream about a large black stag with feathers for fur. He looked at his phone. He had only been asleep for an hour, which explained why he was still drunk. He sat up and drank the last bit of whiskey still left in his glass, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The dream was unnerving. Only more reason to drink. He wasn't going to go back to sleep until he could forget about the nightmarish creature. 

He padded down the stairs from his old bedroom in his boxers and undershirt with his empty glass when he smelled a familiar wonderful scent. He got to the bottom of the stairs, stopping when he saw the familiar figure of his new mate standing in the middle of his living room. Will blinked before making a face. 

"Can you give me, maybe, a minute alone to wallow?" Will asked irritably, the alcohol making him more rude than usual. 

Hannibal turned around, giving him an unreadable look. His eyes scanned Will questioningly. 

"Will... You're drunk." He said. Will nodded, walking past the doctor into the kitchen to pour himself more whiskey. The doctor followed. 

"You know- I think it would have been fine, me in the city by myself... if you had not shown up. You're just too- You're too enticing. I don't know what I like about someone so completely opposite myself but I am not going to delve too far into THAT one." Will said as he poured himself another glass. Hannibal's eyebrows rose but he said nothing, letting Will go on. "You're controlling yet you say you don't WANT to control me... I don't want that either but... I want you to dominate me? What is that? Is that, what? Daddy issues?" Will snorted, leaning against the counter for support, turning away from Hannibal as he cracked up. Hannibal moved forward silently without Will noticing. Will only noticed when he was stuck between Hannibal and the countertop. He stared up defiantly at Hannibal and simply took another sip of his whiskey. 

"You reek of liquor, Will. You left your bonded mate alone without so much as a goodbye or a note... Did you ever intend on coming back?" He asked, eyes boring into him. Will looked away. 

"Yeah... probably..." Will grumbled. He felt Hannibal's fingers run through his hair before yanking his head back by the curls to look at him. Will made a small noise of alarm before smiling up at the beast, defiant again. Hannibal growled. 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Will? My patience wears thin." He said. Will blinked up at him, swallowing. Hannibal's eyes ran over Will's exposed length of pale neck as his Adam's apple bobbed from the motion. 

"I dunno...everything is so intimidating..." He said, looking up at the alpha wolf, eyes wide, his breathing picking up. His body responded very well to Hannibal's man handling. 

"Will... You will have to be punished for this. I cannot abide by this kind of behavior..." Hannibal said, grabbing the hand Will was holding his glass with, getting him to release the glass before grabbing his wrist. Will's breath hitched, he licked his lips, seeing Hannibal's eyes follow the movement. 

Quite suddenly Hannibal began dragging Will down the hallway, the omega scrambling after him. Hannibal sat gracefully on the couch, yanking Will face-down onto his lap, sprawled across it. Will's heart was beating very fast. He felt like a child. He had no idea what the older man is going to do to him. 

"Hannibal." He said hoarsely, near a question. His boxers were quite suddenly ripped down over his ass, exposing it. Hannibal's hand smoothed over his bare buttocks before coming up and delivering a sharp slap to his cheeks. Will yelped, surprised, his grip on Hannibal's thigh tightening. He didn't have time for a reaction before another slap came down hard on his ass, then another.

"FUCK-" Will yelps. 

"Language, Will." Hannibal says sharply before bringing another slap down on his red bottom. Will stifled a moan. He could feel his cock getting hard against Hannibal's thigh and his ears turned red that the man knew. The slaps were painful and his ass was already stinging quite a lot but there was something very erotic about it. He tried to think of a reason as to why he would be aroused by such a thing when another slap came down upon his cheeks, shutting that thought down. Another two spankings to his ass and Will was moaning unabashedly. As soon as he seemed to like it Hannibal wrenched him back off his lap and onto his back on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. His boxers were gone and he was exposed. 

Will panted desperately, eyes wild, again unsure of what the man was going to do. Hannibal took two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before slipping them inside Will's puckered entrance. Will cried out at the sudden intrusion. Hannibal's lips curled when he realized he didn't even need the spit. He was already sopping. 

"HANNIBAL-" Will managed to yell, squirming, but Hannibal wouldn't let him move. His fingers curled up inside him to stroke his prostate and he screamed out when suddenly Hannibal withdrew his fingers, letting go of his legs. Will lay on his back, panting and red, slightly furious. 

"Present yourself." Hannibal said. Will blinked at him incredulously, his ass aching, his insides left wanting. 

"What, like your bitch-"

"Present yourself." Hannibal said louder, over him. Will's eyes widened. He huffed, growling before moving onto the carpet on his hands and knees. He lowered himself onto his elbows and arched his back, opening his legs, displaying himself to his alpha with his rear held high. He was panting and hard. He heard the alpha take something out of his bag. When he tried to look Hannibal shoved his head down. Will snarled into the carpet. 

"HANNIBAL-" Will began to growl out but was promptly stopped when he felt something press against his hole before being thrust inside him. He whimpered, feeling a long object inside him that was definitely not Hannibal's cock. He looked behind him to see Hannibal simply studying him, sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees. It took a moment for Will to find his voice. He was afraid to move. His hole was clenching tight around the object. 

"Wh-What... Hannibal... What..." He couldn't bring himself to ask what he had put inside him. Hannibal leaned forward, grabbing him by the waist and pulled him back into his lap, cradling him and began fiddling with the end of the object inside the omega. 

"This is your punishment. We're going to a dinner at Jack's house." Hannibal said, adjusting the object inside Will until it was stuffed almost all the way in. Will's breath hitched. "Relax yourself, Will. It is just a remote-controlled vibrating phallus." He said, holding up the remote. Will blinked at it, having absolutely no experience with such things but he at least knew what it was.

"A vibrator?" He said shakily. Hannibal nodded. Will furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

"I intend for you to have it inside during dinner since humiliation is a driving force behind your sexuality." The alpha said. Will flushed red. 

"You-you're going to-during dinner?" He asked, unable to say it. 

"I will be stimulating you through the vibrations at my whim while we are sitting at the table with Jack and his wife, yes." Hannibal said. "Or would you prefer a different punishment?" He asked. Will had a suspicion that whatever Hannibal had in mind otherwise was much worse. He swallowed and shook his head. "Good boy." Hannibal said, letting him off his lap. "On the couch now. Present yourself again." Will growled at the alpha again to which Hannibal raised his eyebrows, waiting. Will grudgingly knelt on his knees and elbows again, spreading his legs. He was shaking. 

"I see no real objections, Will... throughout the entirety of this. Would you care to elaborate?" He asked, holding the remote. Will shook his head, not wanting to look into the part of him that desperately wanted every dominating touch Hannibal had to offer. "Alright then." He said, turning the dial on the remote to a three out of ten. Will yelped at the unfamiliar feeling inside him and Hannibal enjoyed watching his ass wiggle as Will made quick little moans of alarm and pleasure, trying to understand the sensation. Hannibal turned it up to a five and Will cried out, loudly, clutching at the arm of the couch, shuddering, crying out again, and shuddering. Will felt his hole clenching and unclenching desperately, the pleasure seeping through his entire system, almost a violation. 

Hannibal looked up casually when the door suddenly opened. He had heard the approaching footsteps but had not bothered to do anything about it. 

"WILL! Jack told me you were home and-" The man that came into the room started then stopped, realizing what he was walking in on. Will fell right off the couch in surprise and Hannibal turned off the vibration, looking at the man quizzically as he pocketed the remote. Will scrambled to a sitting position, still looking dazed and grabbing a pillow from the couch, covering his crotch. 

"Anthony?!" He said, surprised and breathless, turning red all the way from his cheeks down to into his white undershirt. Hannibal handed him his boxers which the younger man yanked away from him. Hannibal seemed entirely unperturbed by the situation. 

The man standing in front of Hannibal looked similar to Will in coloring and stature although his hair was graying slightly. He was nearly as handsome as the omega as well although seemingly more distinguished. Hannibal instantly recognized him as another wolf, although a beta. 

"I'm gonna need another glass of whiskey for this..." Will said breathlessly. 

"I'm sorry, Will. I had no idea you were mated. I wouldn't have just burst in..." The man said with a British accent, looking rather amused. 

"Just-just turn around for a moment!" Will growled out. Anthony turned away from them, smirking. "To think I would come in on you like this is probably the surprise of my life, Will." He said amusedly. 

"Shut up." Will said offhandedly as he hurriedly pulled his boxers on, the vibrator still tucked up inside him, and stood, looking quite tasty regardless of how he might try to appear collected. He was slightly sweaty, panting, wide eyed, face pink. Hannibal licked his lips and stood with him, looking pleased. "Okay. You can turn around." Will said irritably. The man turned back around and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you going to introduce me to you mate?" The beta wolf said cheekily. "You know you don't need to be that embarrassed... we are werewolves, you know. We're quite the horny bunch and it's not as if I haven't seen you naked." Will blushed and Hannibal felt a little possessive, looking over the man carefully. The man smiled charmingly at Hannibal.

"Anthony Dimmond. I'm Will's cousin." He said in greeting. Hannibal gave him a polite smile. 

"Hannibal Lecter. I was not expecting to meet a relative of Will's. It's a pleasure." The alpha said. Will was fidgeting. 

"He's a SECOND cousin." Will says as he walks away, looking for his clothes, wherever he might have put them. He doesn't see them nearby so he goes to the kitchen and pours himself another glass of whiskey, taking a good long drink before he feels Hannibal's fingers over his own, gently but firmly pulling the glass away from his lips. The doctor pours what's left of it down the drain and puts away the bottle. 

"I can take care of myself, Hannibal." Will growled to him, slightly mourning the loss of the whiskey down the drain. Hannibal's face held just a little bit of amusement. 

"We are in this now together, Will. We are pair bonded. We take care of each other." Hannibal said, stroking Will's hair back. "Now stop being so unruly and greet your cousin properly." He chided. Will shivered under his touch, then realized Anthony was in the doorway of the kitchen. Hannibal was amused as Will nearly sulked. 

"Hello Anthony... Sorry. It's been a long... Month." He said, glaring at Hannibal. Hannibal smiled. 

"It's no problem, Will." Anthony said. Hannibal couldn't place it but there was some sort of friendly tension between the two... It was making the alpha feel very possessive. "If someone had told me ahead of time you were mated I would have told them they were insane." The beta wolf said with a wide smile. Will made a face. 

"If someone told me that as well a month ago I would think they were insane also..." He muttered. "I'll be right back. Gotta get dressed." He growled before heading upstairs, leaving the two alone. 

Anthony regarded Hannibal with a smile. 

"How did you come across Will and steal his heart so quickly, Hannibal?" The beta wolf asked him pleasantly. Hannibal detected a slight protective edge to the question. It was fairly common for omegas to be raped and forced into a relationship with their mates. Perhaps The beta wolf was concerned on that matter, considering Will was so opposed to the idea of mating. However, most omegas also harbored overwhelming feelings of needing to appease and be close to their mates whilst Will seemed nearly devoid of such things. Hannibal knew it was only through sheer force of will, however. The wolf had feelings for him. 

"Will came to Maryland looking to teach at the university. He was insistent on staying independent from a pack but I persuaded him to join my pack for the simple matter of safety. Unfortunately there was a fire at Will's new residence and I offered him a room at my house with the majority of my pack. I suppose our relationship just seemed to fall into place from there." Hannibal said. 

"Oh, so you had him cornered, then? I should have thought of that." Anthony said with a smile. He was being mostly playful. Hannibal was very curious. 

"I suppose that would be the case. Are you and Will close?" Hannibal asked. 

"When we were teenagers. I had come back to the states for summers around the time and we became close then. I spent a few years back here in my twenties and stayed in this very house." He said pleasantly. Hannibal knew there was some sort of underlying layer there but did not press. Will came back into the kitchen now in his jeans and flannel shirt. 

"Are we leaving now?" He said, seeming more composed. "Is Jack waiting?" 

"I was actually invited to join Jack and Bella for dinner as well. I'll follow you there." Anthony said. Will smiled, seeming to have gotten over his original distaste for the situation. Hannibal's eyes ran over him, wondering if he was still harboring his punishment. He licked his lips and reached into his pocket, thumbing the dial of the remote. 

Will very suddenly stiffened and had to brace himself against the counter, breath hitching and looking at Hannibal in alarm. Hannibal turned down the dial, now sure the omega was most certainly following orders. 

"Are you alright, Will?" Anthony asked. Will was not very good at concealing his discomfort and arousal but he did his best and nodded quickly. 

"Just... nervous." He said, running his palms over his jeans, no doubt sweating. 

-

Hannibal had insisted on driving to Jack's house with Will riding as passenger. Anthony was following in his own rental car. Hannibal was sure he was going to get quite an earful and he relished it. As soon as they were alone in the car Will started.

"Are you insane? I can't-I can't be like this in front of Jack and Anthony!" Will growled at him. He felt strange about the entire situation, yet had not gone as far as to remove the vibrator. 

"As I said, Will. A good deal of your sexuality, as well as your anxiety stems from humiliation. I think it is very appropriate for this to be your punishment. I want you to learn something about yourself as you experience it. Now, I want to ask you a question. I know you had not been knotted before me, nor been mated with, however, you did not tell me whether or not you had experienced any intimacies with any others. I'm curious to know." Hannibal said. Will stiffened. He didn't want to delve into this situation. He tried to dodge it as best he could. 

"I... There isn't much to tell, Hannibal..." He said quietly. A sudden strong buzzing sensation started within him from the vibrator inside him and Will struggled not to let out a scream. The doctor was playing with him. He wanted an answer and would torture Will for it. Will panted out desperately, trying to gain his footing and ended up letting out a long unintentional moan, rubbing his ass into the seat of Hannibal's Bentley. It stopped as suddenly as it started and Will slumped against the seat, trying to catch his breath. 

"I think there is at least something you need to tell me, or should I pursue information from Anthony on this?" He said before Will felt the humming start up inside of him again. He squirmed in his seat, gasping. It kept going even as Will began to keen involuntarily. He knew it wouldn't stop until he spoke.

"F-fine!" He yelled. The vibrations stopped and he collapsed against the seat. "Anthony and I..." Will said, trailing off. He realized he would have to say something or the vibrations would start again and he didn't want to come in his pants like this. "He was my first... voluntary... kiss.... and... other things." Will managed to say. Hannibal looked over at him with raised brows.

"Other things? Do you care to elaborate, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will felt like he was sinking into the leather seat. He knew it wasn't a request. 

"Look, we made out, we touched each other- hand jobs, whatever. It never went beyond that! I didn't want it to!" Will yelled irritably. Hannibal smiled, having gotten what he wanted. 

"Good boy." Hannibal said. "That explains Anthony's underlying feelings towards you. Do you feel better having gotten that out?" Will crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, grumbling. He got another turn of the dial for that, the vibrations high enough this time that he cried out but they quickly stopped. Will glared at Hannibal, panting heavily.

"What was that, my darling boy?" Hannibal asked. Will growled. 

"I said I would feel BETTER if you took this THING out of my ASS." He said, enunciating. Hannibal smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Kinda crack? I dunno. I put Anthony in here because I LIKE him. Also, I wish he hadn't died quite so quickly... Thank you everybody for continuing reading this. I'm having fun. Thank you so much for your support and comments! 
> 
> Each of your comments keeps this going so please clue me in on your good thoughts.


	12. The Fall of the House of Lecter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a play on "The Fall of the House of Usher," a Edger Allen Poe Story... just for shits and giggles.

"You know, this is a really strange feeling. Don't you feel that you, with all your posh manners, will feel embarrassed by an outburst I might have if I just... cum in my pants?" Will asked when they came to a stop outside Jack's house. "I mean I'm supposedly your property, am I not?" Will was sobering up but still being rude to his lover and reveling in it. 

"No. I usually feel quite in control in situations like this." Hannibal said. Will made a face.

"How many times have you done this?" Will asked with a growl. 

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice, Will?" Hannibal teased. Will took into account that the doctor had not answered his question. 

Hannibal stepped out of the car and Will sat pondering whether or not he should go inside knowing his inevitable doom. Something inside him itched with curiosity but he wasn't sure if he wanted to indulge that itch. He found he didn't have a choice when Hannibal opened his car door and unceremoniously yanked Will out. 

"Still man-handling me I see..." Will muttered. Hannibal smiled as Anthony approached, having stepped out of his own car. 

"Will, you seem apprehensive. I know you don't enjoy pack life very much but It's just Jack, Bella, me, and your partner. I think you should give us all a chance." Will knew Anthony liked toying with him. He wondered what it was that he liked about being toyed with like this. At least Anthony was more transparent by far. He gave Anthony a strained smile. Anthony laughed and proceeded up the stairs to knock on Jack's door. Hannibal nearly pushed Will the entire way, his hand at the small of Will's back. 

Jack answered the door and Will felt his anxiety come to the forefront. The man made him very uneasy. He was constantly intimidating and trying to impose himself upon Will, as if he thought it was his duty to put Will in his place. 

"Anthony, Hannibal, Will. I'm so glad you've come!" Jack said boisterously. At the very least the man's enthusiasm was genuine and pleasant. His two attitudes of angry and excited were very different and unpredictable. 

Will gave the man another strained smile and was pushed by the small of his back by Hannibal's firm hand inside. Jack's wife was in the kitchen preparing their meal so it was Jack's duty to take their jackets. Will couldn't help but notice the satisfaction showing on Jack's face when he saw the teeth marks plainly on Will's neck, happy that someone had finally dominated him. Will bit back an irritated snarl pretending he didn't know exactly what Jack was thinking. However, he didn't know what to expect when Jack saw Hannibal's bonding mark, forgetting about it until when he took Hannibal's jacket he froze, looking embarrassed and affronted, as if a personal injustice had been done to him. He looked at Will accusingly. Will was pleased and he smiled. 

"We're pair bonded." He said proudly, like a good little omega housewife. "Thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jack." He said, adding to the little act. 

Jack was suddenly forced to bring Will up the totem pole, realizing their pair bond and he did not like it one bit. Hannibal seemed to think this was amusing as well, although Will doubted Jack saw it. He at least felt lighter, feeling he could delight in a shared joke with his mate even though they were having some sort of strange... argument? Will shifted, feeling the fullness of the vibrator inside him. He wasn't sure if he would call this an argument. He blushed again at the thought of it. Will followed the three gentlemen into the dining room and Hannibal held out his chair for him. He wanted to object but he was also not sure if he wanted to continue his charade of being a housewife. He simply sat grudgingly in the chair and Hannibal proceeded to sit next to him. 

"This has all happened so fast, Hannibal. I'm surprised but also very happy for the both of you." Jack said as he sat. He poured them each a glass of wine. 

"Thank you, Jack. Will and I are pleased. He fits in very well at the pack house in Maryland." Hannibal said. "It is still new but the rest of the pack is happy to have a pack mother." Hannibal said. Will couldn't help but make a face and grabbed his wine, taking a few gulps when he felt the vibration start inside him and seem to fill his entire being. He had to stop, nearly choking on the wine, setting it down shakily as he clenched around the toy, the vibrations making him feel weak. He tried to calm his breathing and clutched at the edge of the table. Then it was suddenly gone and Will could feel the tips of his ears burn. He tried to compose himself and Jack seemed not to notice as Hannibal continued talking. 

Will took that to mean he wasn't allowed to drink much more alcohol despite the want to do so. 

"I have an adopted teenager, Abigail, who is already very fond of him." Hannibal was telling Jack. He didn't catch the sentence that must have been before that one. 

"Are you taking your responsibilities as a pack mother seriously, Will?" Jack asked, seemingly still trying to enforce his will upon the omega. Will decided it would be much more satisfying to defy Jack instead of pretending. 

"Well, you know, I'm not good at cleaning. I like hunting. I am sure I could provide a wide array of meat for our table. Hasn't really occurred to me yet." He said casually. He could tell it was irritating Jack and he took immense pleasure in that. 

"We have a maid for housework, Will. Although I would enjoy having you provide meat for our table." Hannibal said. Jack moved the conversation along, not liking the subject of an omega going out hunting, especially not alone.

"When do you think you'll have pups?" Jack asked. Will nearly choked again, this time on his own spit and he coughed hard, leaning away from the table. Of course the man would bring that up. 

"Possibly in a few years. Will would like to work on his career at the moment." Hannibal explained, giving Will a reprieve that he was thankful for. He saw Jack's surprised face when he turned around. 

"Don't you think maybe he should be increasing the wolf population instead of indulging the humans at the university?" Jack asked, trying not to be rude but failing at least in Will's opinion. This was just casual conversation between alphas who "owned" omegas, though. 

"Jack, don't you think it really strange to be butting into my personal life-" The vibration was coming on again and Will stopped abruptly as he tried to stay collected. He gripped the edge of the table again and clenched his jaw as wave after wave of pleasure hit him from the inside out, he leaned forward unintentionally over the table. All three men looked at him quizzically. 

"S-sorry-headache-" Will said quickly as he swallowed a moan. The buzzing stopped and he gradually allowed himself to relax against his chair.

"He drank a little too much earlier." Hannibal said casually, taking a sip of his wine. Will just blushed before nodding. Jack looked less than pleased. Of course omega's weren't supposed to drink. It was considered uncouth. 

"How do you know Hannibal, Jack?" Will asked once he found his bearings again, trying to change the subject from his being incredibly uncomfortable. 

"We've only met a few times. Hannibal is one of the only lycanthropes practicing medicine and he has needed to come two or three times in the last ten years to attend to wolves here when we had no other choice. Now Hannibal, I've been wishing to ask you this, but are you of the Lithuanian Lector line? I know there are few if any left but It's been gnawing at me." Jack said, looking excited again. Will blinked, confused as to what Jack must be referring to. He looked to Hannibal for answers. 

At first the man had stiffened. Then he very quickly put up the mask he usually wears. Will was struck by the idea that Hannibal had shown, for a single moment, vulnerability. He looked to Jack but it seemed as if Jack had not seen it. Anthony seemed unaware as well, looking only mildly interested. Will was intrigued. 

"Why yes, I am the only surviving heir." Hannibal said. "I'm surprised you know about that." Hannibal said, sipping his wine. 

"Amazing. To think you are the last of them. You must be a cousin, then?" Jack said. Hannibal just nodded. 

"Why are the Lithuanian Lecters important?" Will asked. He could feel Hannibal's eyes boring into him, as if demanding he stop. Will would push further. 

"Oh, they're an old lycanthrope family. They were one of the last to hold a throne, to rule over humans and lycanthropes alike. They were the last to remain unhidden but about a hundred years ago were forced to turn the knowledge of their lycanthropy to rumor only. Parts of Europe keep old traditions running for much longer than we would know here." Jack said, this seeming to be something he was proud to have knowledge of. 

"And they're gone now?" Will asked, ignoring the cold stare to the back of his head. Jack seemed oblivious to the fact that Hannibal was uncomfortable. He must have just figured Hannibal was too far removed from it, or maybe Jack just was.

"Well, yes. That part I am unsure of. I know there was an overthrowing of leadership about forty or so years ago. Would you care to fill in the blanks, Hannibal?" Jack asked. 

"I have very little information about it myself, Jack. I was not there." Hannibal said. That was a lie. That much was obvious to Will. He was now imagining a tall, pointy, dark castle, the human villagers storming it, destroying and setting fire to it, a new reign of power coming to the forefront. 

He looked to Hannibal curiously. There was something murderous in his eyes, a glint of the thunderous beast within. Will knew that Jack was completely oblivious to it. He would have to pry for details later. For now he would draw the conversation away. 

"Anthony, what have you been up to in England?" Will asked, trying not to be too obvious about switching topics. 

"Well, actually, I just moved back here. I'm not sure where I want to settle down, yet." Anthony said with a smile. 

"Really? You don't have a job lined up or anything?" Will asked. He knew the beta male had a literary arts degree, although he wasn't sure what one would use that on. Anthony shook his head. 

"Things were getting rough in England. I decided it was best to come find my roots." Anthony said. 

"We're happy to have you back. Ah, Bella." Jack said as his wife came in. Will liked Bella. She managed a fair amount to reign in Jack's anger. She had darker skin with black hair to her shoulders in tiny ringlets. Her eyes were very large and friendly. She smiled. "This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. You know Will and Anthony." Jack said, introducing her. 

Hannibal stood and came over to kiss her hand and they exchanged pleasantries. Anthony took the moment to look at Will suspiciously, obviously wondering why Will was acting so strangely. Will just acted like he didn't know what Anthony wanted and while Hannibal's back was turned gulped down some wine. The man must have eyes in the back of his head because Will felt the familiar vibrating sensation in his lower extremities and he made a strange noise, swearing, then nearly dropping the glass. He put it down shakily, leaning forward and panting, he wanted to do something obscene, anything. He couldn't pay attention to what the other men must be thinking, the vibration was making it hard for him to think, himself. He grabbed onto the edge of his seat when suddenly it was over. Will was left breathless and red, and slightly sweaty. All three men as well as Bella were looking at him in confusion and slight alarm. Hannibal's expression was fake, of course. 

"I... the headache... just... It's a sort of panging... headache..." Will said, rubbing at his head. "Sorry." He said.

Hannibal walked over and placed his large hands on Will's shoulders, leaning in. Will shivered from the touch, over-sensitized. 

"Darling boy, are you alright?" Hannibal asked. Will tried not to glare. 

"I don't know... would you be able to remove the pain?" Will asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Will, I have no aspirin on me." Hannibal said, stroking his hair. "Would you feel better sitting on my lap?" He asked. Will wanted to tackle him. He was going to strangle the man. 

"No, dear. I think I'll be fine." Will said through his teeth. Hannibal kissed his cheek and Will simmered. Despite his intense hatred his cock was straining desperately against the front of his pants and he could feel the slick dripping from his hole. He had no idea how he would even get out of the place if he got through dinner. Bella had retreated back into the kitchen and Jack was watching their interaction with some concern and confusion. Anthony seemed to think it was hilarious, judging by his large smile. 

"Bella says dinner will be done shortly." Jack said. 

"Great! I'm famished!" Anthony said.

Soon Bella came out with the sides; green bean casserole and sweet potatoes baked with cinnamon and marshmallows on top. She then came out with the roast. Everyone passed the dishes around to serve themselves. For a moment Will almost felt like he was at a simple family dinner. Will would have thought maybe Hannibal would have issues with the somewhat normal non-yuppie-style cooking but he seemed to rather enjoy it.

"This roast is cooked perfectly, Bella. Thank you very much for having Will and I over for dinner." Hannibal said. 

Just as he spoke and Will had put down his fork to reach for his glass the vibrations started again... and they were lasting. Will was getting somewhat used to masking his reactions regarding it and managed not to squeak when he felt it, rather simply tense and breath more heavily, turning red again. He looked down at his lap, hoping to draw attention away from himself. It kept going past the amount of time the others had lasted and Will's body was beginning to try and milk the phallus of imaginary seed. Will gasped as his hole contracted around the toy over and over and just before he thought he would cum the vibration stopped. Will looked up sharply, both relieved and upset that he wasn't allowed to come. He wondered how Hannibal knew when to stop. Hannibal reached out and stroked the back of his head as if trying to soothe his headache. 

After a few moments Will decided he had to continue eating even though all he wanted to do was hop into Hannibal's lap and fuck himself silly or stab the man repeatedly with his fork. He began scooping up sweet potatoes into his mouth again. He did enjoy his sweets and sweet potatoes were sweets for dinner. Hannibal seemed to notice and looked rather amused. Will held his fork, getting ready to stab. He was forgetting everyone else in the room, was holding the fork up, and was about ready to slam it into the alpha's thigh when yet another vibration hit. He dropped the fork on the floor and slammed his fist on the table, bending over it and growling instead of groaning like he wanted to. His whole body was thrumming with need. The vibration lessoned but didn't stop. He heard Hannibal say something to Jack and Bella, muffled to him at the moment over the sound of his heart beating, and his overwhelming need. 

He was placed in the passenger side of Hannibal's Bentley. Hannibal came around to the driver's side and climbed in. Will glared at him even as he clutched the handle on the door for support, panting heavily. 

"Fix. This." Will demanded through his teeth. Hannibal smiled, having won his little game and leaned over Will, undid the omega's jeans, and reached into his boxers, tugging down both to then pull Will's cock free. Will blinked as Hannibal leant down to take it in his mouth, his full lips kissing the tip before enveloping it. Will groaned out and after very little stimulation from Hannibal's mouth, came with a shudder and a whimper. He lay back against the seat panting, realizing the vibration had stopped and blinked when Hannibal sat up, licking his lips before swallowing. Will blushed realizing the man had swallowed his release and looked as if he had been savoring it before he had done so as if it were a fine wine. 

"I am going to-to-" Will started angrily but then was silenced with a kiss. Hannibal's full lips were on his own and gentle, something rare for them. The kiss was long and sensual, Hannibal's tongue slipping lazily between Will's lips, stroking his own. When the alpha finally pulled back Will was dazed. 

"You did very well, Will." Hannibal said to him in that aggravatingly pleasant voice of his. 

"Wh-what did you tell them...?" Will asked. 

"Only that you've been having a lot of very painful headaches lately and that I should take you home to rest and apply acupressure." Hannibal said. Will sighed and Hannibal started up the car back towards Will's father's house. After a few minutes Will couldn't help but bring up Hannibal's family again. 

"Now that we've done what you wanted I want information." Will said. Hannibal glanced over at him curiously. "You were lying to Jack about your family." Hannibal stiffened again. Will took note. "Whatever that was was something significant or I wouldn't see you lying about it. I want to know." Hannibal was unreadable again, simply stiff. 

"Hannibal, if you can't tell me, your chosen mate, what exactly did you choose me for? You could have found a much more easy-going omega to fuck or give you children. This is something important and I want to know... because I want to know you." Will said, being actually candid about his feelings for a moment. Hannibal didn't look at him but continued driving. "Your family was a bunch of aristocratic lycanthropes who governed a small section of Lithuania... that makes sense. You are very... aristocratic... was the entirety of the Lecter family living in the residence...?" Will asked. It took a moment for Hannibal to respond. He licked his lips before starting.

"It was the immediate family that lived in the castle: Simonetta, Daumantas, their son, and their daughter,...Mischa." Hannibal paused for a moment. Will waited. "...Along with several of Simonetta and Daumantas's siblings and the widow of Edgaras, the former ruler, Elzbieta. There were servants of course..." Hannibal said. Will listened intently, surprised the man was actually telling him this. 

"Their son...?" Will asked. Hannibal had not named him. 

"Their son... Hannibal." Hannibal said it rather detached. Will blinked and continued, trying to keep just as seemingly calm as Hannibal. 

"And... Daumantas ruled the people, both Lycanthrope and Human?" Hannibal nodded. "The people... rose against them?" Will asked. Hannibal's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"The people were fools. Edgaras's father had shut the humans out from their lycanthropy to nothing but a rumor at least a hundred years before. Unfortunately with the appearance of the age of communication and rising technology they couldn't live openly. The human villagers were unhappy with the whisperings that the royal family was wolf and eventually sought to remedy the problem despite the fact that Daumantas ruled kindly." Hannibal said coldly. He continued after a moment. "Simonette and Daumantas were dragged from their bed and beheaded, their bodies thrown into the flames. The children were only eight and four. The villagers were hesitant to retrieve them at first..." Hannibal swallowed. There was more in his eyes that Will was trying to register. "There was an area of my room with exposed brick that was covered with tapestry... the castle was old... I had hollowed out an area where the bricks were loose to hide secrets... that was where I hid when the villagers came. I didn't have time to get to her room... They destroyed Mischa..." Will was unnerved when the man started speaking in first-person. The beast of him was roiling beneath the surface. 

"Stop the car." Will said, reaching out to grab Hannibal's hand on the steering wheel. Hannibal snatched up Will's hand before it could touch his own, nearly crushing it. He did roll to a stop and park the car. He looked at Will, his angular face a mask of stone, amber eyes on fire. 

"Continue." Will said to him, not flinching despite Hannibal's crushing grip on his hand. 

"I snuck out through the hallways the servants used before the rest of the castle was ignited in flames... I do not remember much about the journey but I knew I could board a train to reach my aunt and uncle in France... It didn't take much to sneak aboard as an eight-year-old and hide in the luggage... It seems like a strange story for it only being forty-two years ago... something archaic... I suppose, to Americans... Which is why I would assume Jack thought I was not involved..." Hannibal said in a hiss. Will realized this was a much more overwhelming story than he had originally thought it would be. He didn't expect to see the alpha this way, obviously distraught, his stone mask on tight. Will did his best to gently squeeze Hannibal's hand back despite his hold. 

"What did you do next?" Will asked, concerned. 

"My aunt and uncle were somewhat estranged from the family but my mother had talked about my uncle's wife and her interesting family history a lot. She had liked Lady Murasaki the few times they had met. I had never met a Japanese person before...at eight she sounded like a fairy-tale queen or some sort... I think that's why I went there. My mother had not told me my uncle had died and my aunt was human. I had to keep my lycanthropy a secret... not that it was difficult. I didn't speak for several years... however I did have to sneak away on full moons. She did find out eventually but she wasn't afraid." Hannibal said. "I spent a long time there with her, found my voice... I studied..." Hannibal finished trailing off. He didn't look at Will, but off to the side. 

Will was shocked that he had heard any of this at all, especially from Hannibal Lecter's lips. He leaned forward, reaching out with his free hand to touch the alpha's cheek. The man looked down instead of at him and Will was afraid for a moment he would bite. 

"Hannibal... please..." Will said softly. He slowly moved himself to straddle the alpha's lap and the man let go of his hand. After a moment of sitting there and stroking Hannibal's hair the man looked him in the eyes. "Thank you..." Will nearly whispered. "For telling me." He leaned in gently, slowly, as if Hannibal were a rabbit he might startle, before carefully kissing him, his hands coming up to cup the alpha's face. 

Hannibal relaxed after a few moments of kissing, of Will stroking his neck and his chest and running his hands through his hair. This was a singularly intimate moment like nothing they had had. Will realized he felt genuine affection for the man. Hannibal's arms came to wrap around Will's waist and he buried his head into Will's neck, taking in his scent. Will decided if he could comfort the beast inside this man then he was fine with their pair bond... that he was happy with it. He held tight to the wolf and felt a mutual understanding come between them that needed no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is the Werewolf Princess. At least that's what I think. lmfao. I mean... technically his father was a count (In the original books) but technically there was no one ruling over him... So do with it what you will. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments keep me going on this so tell me what you think. :) Thanks for reading!


	13. Guessing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex in this chapter... lots. Sorry? Not Sorry. Sorry...

Will woke in his bed at his father's house with the alpha holding him close to his body as he slept. Will had stiffened at first then relaxed into the older wolf's arms, a distinctly omegan purr rumbling through his chest. 

The previous night Hannibal had been mostly quiet once they returned back to the house. Will was concerned. It occurred to Will the man rarely associated himself with the Hannibal long ago in Lithuania. Hannibal's coping mechanism was silence. It was unnerving, the large predator moving silently through the house, prowling before they lay down to sleep. Will had kissed him before turning out the lights like a good omega, doing his best to comfort his mate, something he knew little about. They had originally slept with a small space between them. Now they were practically on top of each other. 

After a few minutes of Will purring and relaxing against the older wolf Hannibal awoke, his hand running down over Will's chest, his hand separated from Will's skin by the white undershirt. His face came in against Will's neck, taking in his scent as his hand ran down over Will's belly, igniting a flame in the omega before slipping under the shirt and up over Will's naked skin. Will shivered having the doctor's large hands run over him, savoring the feel of Will's bare skin. Hannibal's hands went further up and his index and middle fingers ran over Will's left nipple, running in circles over it until the bud tightened to a point. He did the same to the other nipple and Will began to moan softly. 

"Remarkable boy, you truly see me..." Hannibal said, running his hand back down the center of Will's stomach and down into the man's boxers, taking his length in his hand, Will making a noise of pleasure, arching against him. "If anyone tried what you do on a regular basis their heart would be roasted on shish kabobs and fed to the pack..." Purred Hannibal. It occurred to Will in a moment even as he moaned while Hannibal stroked his erection that that was indeed exactly what Hannibal did... that the meat at dinners with the pack was never lamb or pork... and no one had noticed. It made perfect sense. Hannibal would make the human race pay for everything. Will cried out as Hannibal thumbed the head of his cock, his strokes languid and building. 

Will brought one arm up to cradle Hannibal's head as he stroked him lazily to completion, crying out and shuddering against the alpha. He pulled his hand from Will's underwear and licked the omega's release from it, a alpha rumble in his chest as he consumed it with pleasure. 

Will rolled to face the man, eyes searching his face, his hand on his broad chest. 

"Do you hunt for them often?" Will asked quietly. Hannibal nodded, sucking the last of Will's release from his finger. Will blinked and just snuggled in against the alpha's chest.

-

Later, Hannibal was working with the meager dry ingredients in Will's kitchen and some meat he had acquired, trying to make something slightly satisfactory. Will was looking out the window wordlessly, thinking. How was he supposed to take all this new information? He had been eating human meat for at least a month by Hannibal's hand. Then, during the fever of heat, the man had given Will a live human to tear into. Will didn't feel wrong for doing it anymore... At least not killing Ms. Lounds and Chilton... though he wondered if he should. 

"What are you dreaming of, over there, my mate?" Hannibal asked as he worked at stirring something in a pot at the stove. The sheer calmness and adoration he could feel coming from Hannibal wrapped around Will like a blanket. He didn't know if he really was thinking clearly anymore now that they were pair bonded. 

"I... I don't know how to feel... about anything." Will said truthfully, still looking out into the woods. Hannibal stopped his stirring and looked at Will, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You are still upset over the humans..." Hannibal said. Will nodded. He could feel a sudden tumult of anger coming from his mate. He jerked as if having been hit and backed up, looking at the man. 

"Didn't they touch you, Will? I had smelled it, where they had touched." Hannibal snapped. Will swallowed. "Didn't they have their fingers inside you, touching you, fucking you?" The alpha came to Will, grabbing his upper arms, looking at his torso. Will's heart beat fast, his body tensing at the mention of it, something he hadn't dared think of since then. "It was a violation. They touched parts of you only I should touch, they toyed, they tampered... This is what humans do. Their civilization stands while ours dies, crumbles into dust. Why should they not have their sinews snap, their bones break, their blood gush from them? They have plenty of blood on their hands. It is my turn. It is our turn." 

Will was shaking. Now that Hannibal had brought what they had done to him up he couldn't get it out of his head. He shuddered, trying to pull his arms from Hannibal's hands, tugging. 

"Please..." Will whispered, looking down as his eyes watered, trying to hide them from the alpha. Hannibal had stopped, frozen when he realized Will had been affected. He reached out and pulled Will in against him. 

"My mate... I did not mean to upset you... I am still trying to sort through my anger that they touched you... Usually the hunt would finish it for me... yet I take it out on you now." Will shook, his anxiety was bubbling up, boiling inside his mind. 

"I-I can't stop thinking about it... I don't remember everything they did... what if they did something to me so... so I couldn't have children?" Will said in a near whisper. He had never wanted children. Why was this so disturbing to him now? He wondered. Hannibal shook his head. 

"That is not the case... I am positive, Will... please... let go of it. I will as well." Hannibal said as he pulled back, seeing Will's eyes were red, his cheeks wet. He looked physically pained before leaning down to kiss his cheeks of the tears. It was then that the doorbell rang. Hannibal went to go fetch it, stopping when he realized he had been neglecting his cooking. He ran back quickly. "I'm sorry Will, could you get it?" Hannibal asked. Will nodded, wiping at his face hoping he didn't look a mess as he went to the door. It was Anthony. Will swallowed before opening the door. 

"Will you-... Have you been crying?" Anthony asked. Will shook his head quickly and Anthony raised an eyebrow. "I actually came here to talk with you... can we go for a walk?" He asked. Will looked back towards the kitchen for a moment before he nodded and followed Anthony out. 

They walked towards the creek, both in silence until they were by the river's edge. Anthony turned around to look at him. He looked quite serious for once. 

"Will, I'm worried about you... you need to tell me if... if Hannibal mated with you against your will." Anthony said. Will's eyes widened. "We can do something about it- I can fight for your honor-" Will stopped him with a hand up, looking away, trying to calm. 

"I don't need your help, Anthony. I can defend myself." Will said in annoyance. 

"Will, this isn't like you. I KNOW you, remember?" Anthony said, reaching out to touch his arm. Will moved back. 

"I-I've changed... I moved on... I left the pack... maybe that's what I needed. Hannibal is... different. He's powerful, more powerful than Jack, but he doesn't push his weight around. He's gentle... when he wants to be." Will said softly. Anthony's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Has he hurt you?" Anthony asked. Will shook his head. Anthony sighed. "This is hard to get used to... but I will." Will looked down at his hands. 

"Thanks... I guess." Will said. He had been with Anthony because he hadn't tried to own him... yet here he was acting like Will was something Hannibal had taken. He did however say that he would accept it. "Anthony, you know I have some... past with you. I won't forget it. I think of you... fondly..." Will said, for what felt like the second time in his life as him actually expressing his feelings. Anthony smiled at him. It was then that Will felt his figurative hackles rise. Hannibal was behind him and heading towards them, angry. He turned around quickly, putting himself between him and Anthony. 

"Will, the very least you could have done was told me you were heading out on a walk." Hannibal said coldly. Will blinked at him. 

"I just needed a minute- Hannibal-" Hannibal looked at Anthony like he was to be eaten at their dinner table. Will's eyes widened and before he could think of what to do Anthony skirted around him, dropping to his knees and exposing his neck in utter submission. Hannibal stopped in his tracks, looking down at Anthony, eyebrows raised. He growled for a moment, leaning forward as if to bite Anthony's neck, instead he took in a quick breath before standing up straight again, looking at Anthony curiously. Anthony stayed completely still. 

"This is... unexpected." Hannibal said. Anthony swallowed. 

"You're dangerous. It seemed about right... I care very deeply for Will... and if you are his mate I care for you as well. I'm looking for solace... much in the same way Will had." Anthony said, his gaze away from Hannibal as he spoke. Hannibal looked at Will, head tipped slightly to the side, looking amused. 

"Will, were you doing things behind my back?" Hannibal asked. Will gave him a look of annoyance.

"Shut up." The omega growled. He knew Hannibal didn't believe that. The alpha smirked. 

"Get up, Anthony. You will come in for lunch with us." Hannibal said, turning on his heel to return back to the house. 

"Theatrics..." Will grumbled. Anthony stood up, looking at Will in amusement before following Hannibal. Will followed grudgingly behind.  
-  
Hannibal had managed to spruce up some canned soup, adding the pork he had brought as well as made some sort of pasta salad. Will had no idea how he had made any of it taste as good as it did. Anthony seemed pleased. Will thought it was annoying how smug both men were while he felt like somehow a strange relationship had been created right under his nose that would be more of a nuisance than anything. They had been having a conversation about modern art that Will had been droning out, lost in his own thoughts.

"Dr. Lecter... I had no idea you were this kind of hunter. Has Will partaken in this hobby?" Anthony said in amusement as he ate. Will's eyes widened, realizing he was again, eating human meat. But what surprised him the most was that Anthony knew. His mouth dropped open, staring at the man. 

"He has, actually. I'm quite proud of my mate." Hannibal said, delicately enjoying his own meal. 

"You-you hunt them too?!" Will asked, aghast. How could he have missed this dark side of Anthony? He had always assumed him to be gentle and easy-going. Had he changed so much in the past few years? 

"I have since we were teenagers, Will..." Anthony said offhandedly as if knowing what Will was thinking. Will sat in shock. 

"I'm very interested to know how this came about, Anthony, given your nature." Hannibal said. Will sat confused, guessing he meant Anthony's gentle character. 

"I never let anyone know. Not even Will. I let myself be the decider of my fate." Anthony said. Hannibal nodded. 

"You will not need to hide in my pack. Will does quite fine, there. You can start anew. No more hiding. Were things back in England so bad?" Hannibal asked. Will was having a hard time understanding all of this. His head was spinning. 

"Yes. The populace is old-fashioned... Coming back home I knew it would only be slightly better, but hearing of Will's exploits gives me hope." Hannibal nodded. "How many alphas are in your pack?" Anthony asked. 

"Male alphas, two including myself. The other is a pup however, he is coming to maturity. I am doing my best to raise him accordingly without the presence of his parents. He's nineteen. Will be twenty soon. We have two female alphas, both mated. Eight betas, and of course, one omega." Anthony smiled. He looked at Will who smiled back. Maybe it would be nice having Anthony around. His presence was very reassuring to Will. "We will be leaving for home tonight. You can follow us there. I have an extra room for you in the lower levels." Hannibal said. Will was amazed this had happened so quickly after Hannibal had almost attacked Anthony, but he decided not to question it.  
-  
They had left at five, all of them driving their own cars since they had arrived in them. Will had enjoyed driving home, able to think about his relationship with Hannibal in-depth. He was finally starting to feel at-peace with everything that had happened. Hannibal had only shown him more of his trust for Will and their mutual relationship when he had allowed Anthony to stay with them. He was thrilled. 

When Will pulled into the driveway and into their small parking lot after Hannibal had pulled into the garage he came up to Hannibal and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a smooth kiss that left them both a little aroused. He had only wanted to express his feelings to the alpha but as Anthony pulled up Will had actually pushed Hannibal back against the wall of the garage, kissing him intently, his hips grinding against the alpha wolf's. Will couldn't miss the way Hannibal's chest rumbled in pleasure as they kissed, how his hands had clutched Will's hips, pulling him in close. He only stopped when he heard Anthony get out of the car. 

"Don't let me stop you." Anthony said wryly as he approached. Will stepped away, blushing sheepishly. Hannibal gave Anthony his characteristic Mona Lisa smile and showed him into the house.

Immediately Will knew the main crew was in the kitchen. Meghan was swearing at Monroe loudly and a few of the others were laughing. They entered the kitchen with Anthony trailing along and everyone stopped at the entrance of the new wolf. It seemed they were playing a complicated board game.

"Where do you keep finding random adorable wolves, Hannibal?!" Meghan yelled at him, her voice still having not gone down to a normal octave. Abigail snorted. Kim and Beverly just smiled at them but Monroe was staring. He had frozen, blinking at Anthony, a slight tint to his cheeks. That was until Abigail kicked the seat of his chair, making him startle and turn around to growl at her. 

"Everyone, this is Anthony. He's Will's second cousin. He's come to stay with the pack. Please be respectful to him and treat him as one of your own as you have with Will." Hannibal said. Anthony smiled charmingly at them as was his usual. 

"Good evening, everyone. Just treat me like your cousin too." Anthony said with a smirk. Will rolled his eyes knowing exactly what he thought cousins did. Hannibal went over to Abigail, putting his hand on her shoulder in greeting as was usual for him. 

"This is my daughter Abigail." The wolf said.

"I didn't expect you to have children already." Anthony said. 

"I'm adopted." Abigail said. "Nice to meet you." Anthony smiled to her. 

"Nice to meet you as well." He said. The rest exchanged pleasantries as Will went to the cupboards looking for a snack. He found a bag of cookies and proceeded to grab five out of the bag only for Hannibal to come forward and pull three out of his hand, putting them back. Will glared, baring his teeth, ready to snarl. 

"I don't want you to spoil your appetite, Will. I'll be making dinner." He said with a gentle hand to Will's cheek. Will huffed but agreed. He noticed Anthony was making pleasantries with Monroe who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he talked. Will snorted, nearly spitting out cookie crumbs when he realized the pup was enchanted by Anthony and slightly bashful. Hannibal gave Will a look like he had wished he had taken all the cookies if Will wasn't going to eat them properly. Will thought about trying to give him a kiss with the cookies in his mouth but though better of it, smirking at the older wolf instead, trying to think of some sort of revenge for later.  
-  
After dinner Will retired not to his own room, but to Hannibal's. He was nervous for a moment but quickly got over it when he saw the older male. Hannibal had been reading sitting in his armchair when Will had come in after talking with Meghan and Anthony for awhile. Will moved toward the armchair as Hannibal put down his book, giving Will a gentle smile. The omega found himself crawling into the older wolf's lap and straddling it, kissing the man fervently and grinding against him with a moan. What was it about this male that made him feel so affectionate, so aroused? Something had changed in him. He wanted this man desperately. As he leaned back Hannibal dipped down to kiss at Will's neck, biting and lapping at the skin. Will groaned out, arching his neck, letting the older wolf do what he wished. His body felt on fire. 

They were suddenly pulling at each other's clothes, stripping quickly. Will was now naked on the equally naked alpha male's lap, his entrance was wet and wanting. Will looked down at Hannibal's large erection between them, twitching with his heartbeat. Will's body grew warm, his breath hitching at the sight. He stood on his knees, leaning to kiss the older wolf who was looking at him with adoration and lust. The man felt the same as him. He knew it now. 

"Will, I wanted you as mine the moment I saw you... you were so angry when we first met. I think I may have some unresolved issues since I find your anger to be rather pleasant. Your fire sets me on edge and I want you to... to let me into it." Hannibal said, stroking his hands down Will's back and over the curve of his pert bottom. Will shivered, trying to furrow his eyebrows at him but ended up only with a smirk, teasing the tip of Hannibal's cock by pressing it to his slick entrance before moving it away a few times. 

Hannibal growled and captured his lips in another kiss. Will took the moment to press his bottom down upon Hannibal's cock, his opening taking his tip in with not much give, he gasped against Hannibal's lips as it went in. Hannibal let out another feral growl but didn't move his hips, letting Will take things at his own pace. 

It occurred to Will that most alphas would find this position incredibly degrading but Hannibal seemed to be enjoying it with little issue. Will moaned, dropping his head to the other wolf's shoulder as he slid down completely onto the man's cock, sitting flush against his hips. The fullness inside him felt wonderful. Hannibal's large hands grasped his buttocks, gently lifting him and experimentally thrust into Will's tight hole, making Will cry out and wrap his arms tight around Hannibal's neck. Will moved his hips with the next thrust, meeting him with it, his hips undulating and rolling to take Hannibal into him, each stroke hitting him perfectly, making his body shake. 

"Hannibal!" Will gasped out, his insides contracting around Hannibal's length as he began to come. Hannibal growled out, biting Will's neck, bringing them both over the edge as Will's body milked the older man's cock of his seed. It filled Will as he cried out before collapsing against Hannibal's chest, panting and shivering from the aftershocks. 

After a few moments Hannibal lifted Will, making the younger wolf groan out as the fullness left him. He felt Hannibal's release drip from him and he missed that too. Hannibal lifted Will into his arms before laying him out on the bed but did not get into it himself. Will stuck out his bottom lip, as if demanding he get in. Hannibal went to his closet to retrieve his robe and Will whined out.

"Just a few minutes, love. I'm going to get your surprise." Hannibal said mysteriously. Will blinked and sat up. 

"What kind of surprise?" Will asked suspiciously. Hannibal came back out of his closet in his robe, tying it, one of his ties hanging from the pocket.

"I will be right back, my mate. We can continue from there if you like." Hannibal said before leaving the room and shutting the door. Will sat on the bed, naked and bewildered. That man was incredibly strange... 

A few minutes later Hannibal opened the door, coming in with a smile, toting Anthony behind him blindfolded by Hannibal's tie. Will's mouth dropped open comically and he had to force it shut. The man was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and an undershirt. 

"I had Anthony in mind as a pet until he can find a mate he actually agrees with. Anthony told me he was having a mid-life crisis." Hannibal said. Will's eyes widened. 

"... I left England because my mate was becoming... pushy. So... here I am, Will. Back with you. Hannibal gave me explicit instructions saying I was not to mount you or Hannibal nor kiss on the lips. Also, Hannibal is not to mount me nor kiss my lips and playtime is limited to only under Hannibal's supervision. Does that agree with you? I'm assuming he wants me to present my secret..." Anthony said, all while blindfolded. 

"W-what?" Will's voice came out in a squeak. He realized he very much did want Anthony... That yes, he held fondness for the man. Not the way he did Hannibal, but... this he couldn't exactly say no to. He was nervous... and elated. The fact that his mate would allow another into their bed was unheard of for an alpha/omega relationship. At least as far as Will had heard. 

"I'll let you in on my secret as we play. I'll let you guess, Will. It will be a game. Agreed?" Anthony asked as Hannibal stripped him of his shirt. Will swallowed and nodded before realizing Anthony still couldn't see him. 

"Y-yes..." Will said breathlessly, looking at Hannibal with wide eyes. Hannibal just smiled at him then pushed Anthony forward and helped him onto the bed. Will's eyes wondered over Anthony's chest, something he hadn't seen since his early twenties... He was thin with a slight amount of muscle, just enough. He was about the same size as Will. Will leaned forward, sitting on his knees and pulled the tie off of Anthony's head. Anthony blinked, squinting at the light and laughed. Hannibal sat on the bed, shrugging off his robe, looking at Anthony with a raised eyebrow, as if asking him what he thought of the debauched Will. Anthony's eyes wandered over Will's naked form, his pink-with-lust skin, his pert little nipples, his half-erect cock. He smelled Will's distinct omegan scent, his slick mixed with what was undoubtedly Hannibal's seed. The room smelled of sex and made the man ache. 

Without a moment's hesitation Anthony pushed Will back, his charming smile on display as he drew Will's legs up before moving down in between them. Will gasped as he felt Anthony's tongue lapping at his entrance of the spoils of his and Hannibal's coupling. He groaned out, surprised and aroused, Hannibal coming down to stroke Will's hair back and kissed him. Will groaned even louder, a purr coming from his chest. 

"I want you to take a guess, Will. What's my secret?" Anthony said with amusement between long licks of his tongue and ran the tip of his tongue around Will's puckered entrance. Will cried out against Hannibal's lips, arching his back. 

"Uh-you're... straight?" He asked with laughter. Anthony smirked and shook his head, pressing his tongue in slightly. Will groaned again and Hannibal tweaked his nipple, making Will's eyes open and he smirked at Hannibal, reaching up to tweak the alpha male's as well. Hannibal growled and nipped his ear. 

"You're... faking that accent?" Will asked with a snort. Anthony persistently smiled, leaning back up to take Will's cock in his mouth, eliciting another loud noise of appreciation from the omega. He shook his head again as he sucked at Will's leaking cock. Will squirmed, Hannibal holding his upper half, stroking his hair and body as his intense eyes took them in. 

It occurred to Will suddenly the rules said nothing about him mounting Anthony. He tipped his head to the side, realizing exactly what Hannibal wanted at the very least, if not Anthony's secret. He sat up more and Anthony sat back before Will toppled him over and into the pillows. As soon as Will did so he stopped, realizing he had never been this kind of instigator and looked over at Hannibal nervously. 

"It is fine, Will." Hannibal said. Will had never thought he would ever be allowed to mount anyone other than human women. Being an Omega, it would seem utterly out of balance and demeaning to any others. Will decided he would take it where he would get it. Who knows if he would have the chance again. He tucked his head in against Anthony's neck and took in his scent... it was good... reassuring as it always had been... but it was different... slightly... He leaned back, looking at Anthony with furrowed eyebrows before shaking his head and smiling wryly again. He grabbed a hold of the waistband of Anthony's pajama pants and pulled them off. He looked over Anthony's now naked form, licking his lips and eyeing his hard cock, beta-sized but still lovely. His eyes trailed lower and realized Anthony's thighs were wet with slick. His eyes widened and he froze, realizing he hadn't been using his senses very well tonight yet alone... the last twenty or more years he had known the beta after his assumed puberty. 

Anthony looked up at Will from where he was sprawled, eyebrows raised. Will's face was going through a large range of emotions before he settled on angry, growling.

"How the HELL were you HIDING it, YOU BASTARD?" He yelled, grabbing a pillow and whacking him with it. Anthony laughed, trying to hold back Will's rage, hands up. Will looked back at Hannibal. 

"You knew?" He asked Hannibal, surveying him with angry eyes. Hannibal just nodded. 

"Earlier today, yes." The doctor said. Will turned back to whacking Anthony with the pillow. 

"How?! Wh-when? Why?" He growled, stopping but not letting go of the pillow. Anthony was fairly rumpled from the beating, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

"Will... I know just as well as you that I was not going to allow myself the kind of life an omega is granted... I realized I had a fairly good chance of being an omega and tracked hormone fluctuations until I knew my heat was about to hit then... I hid. I was in England at the time. Before-hand I had managed to acquire beta signature scent gland excretions... don't ask where... I went to some very... dangerous places. Since then I've gotten more creative with the scent but I apply it every few hours... gives off the scent of a powerful beta, one alphas wouldn't want to fuck with." Anthony explained. Will whacked him with the pillow again. Hannibal was watching on with amusement. 

"I LIVED with you. How would I have not known?" Will asked. 

"I was careful. Strategically-placed trips away for heats in secluded areas... Will, I was very careful. I've always been careful... until recently... which is what got me in trouble." Anthony said, sighing and leaning back, looking up at the ceiling. Will slouched. 

"Why didn't you at least tell me so I could have... I dunno, done the same?" Will asked in annoyance. 

"Will, I was taking risks... I didn't want you to take those same risks... Alphas could have found me in heat in any one place where I hid in those years: a hotel, the woods... and I would have been raped. No. I wasn't giving you an excuse to do the same. I also... wanted to court you. I wasn't going to let you get hung-up on the fact that I was the same as you... It didn't work, though. You wouldn't be courted by anybody. I got closer than anyone else, though, which I prided myself on, until Hannibal." Anthony gave Hannibal a mock-disapproving face. Will growled at him again and Anthony sighed. "I'm sorry, Will... if it helps any, in the long run I have simply exhausted myself and find myself lacking." 

Will's eyebrows furrowed. He felt betrayed, confused, and concerned. No wonder he had always felt so reassured by his presence. 

"What-what happened in England, Anthony?" Will asked. Anthony for once looked vulnerable, looking at the ceiling. 

"I was having a crisis... suddenly felt the urge to be with an alpha. He seemed... good. Good enough... I had led him to believe I was a beta and he was fine with it... when he found out I was an omega he went crazy... he wouldn't let me out of his sight, out of his house...He took me when he wanted... I was trapped... I...I took care of the problem, and I left hoping the local pack wouldn't come out for blood. They don't know where I went anyway... but they could trace me back to Wolftrap if they tried." Anthony explained. Will felt his gut clench, upset for his fellow omega. Omegas instinctually stood up for and protected each other. 

"You- you killed him?" Will asked softly. Anthony nodded. Hannibal sat to the side listening looking neutral. 

"You're very brave, Anthony... however self-destructive. You are ready to take on your omega identity, now?" Anthony nodded. 

"I am tired of running... but I want what Will wants. I want to not be restricted." Anthony said. Hannibal nodded.

"Of course." Hannibal said. 

"Do... do aunt Pearl and uncle Harold know?" Will asked, looking confused. Anthony laughed, Will speaking of his parents back in England. 

"No. I was very careful... and I was a very misbehaved teenager. It was easy to simply leave for heats and have them think I was at some music festival as normal without their permission. The only ones that know are a few omegas I courted in Italy... Pius, who is now dead... and you two." Anthony said, raising an eyebrow at them. Will sighed, shaking his head and growling before landing atop Anthony and kissing his forehead. 

"You're a horrible person." He said softly. Anthony just laughed. 

Will ran his hand down Anthony's chest as they lay, thinking, before running his fingers over Anthony's length, it beginning to harden more again as he did so, before dipping his hand lower to touch the slick on Anthony's thighs in wonder. He had never touched another omega like this. He had touched Anthony but only in very specific circumstances where they had been partially clothed, only to stroke each other off. It made sense, they had both been uncomfortable being omega. Will ran his fingers over Anthony's entrance, making the other jerk. Anthony took in a deep breath, letting himself be touched. 

"Wouldn't I have smelled you slick...?" Will asked as his finger prodded before pressing inside experimentally. Anthony arched and groaned. He shook his head. 

"I was quite thorough... I acquired an anal plug... any time I thought I might become too aroused." Anthony said with a laugh that turned into a moan as Will's finger stroked inside him. Will smiled and shook his head in amusement. 

Hannibal lay down beside them languidly like a cat, watching them with predatory eyes, observing Will's tentative seductions. Will was trying to find that perfect spot and touch it just like Hannibal did with him. He slid another finger inside, trying before Hannibal's hand slid over his, twisting his hand to the right position and slipping his own two fingers in along Will's. Anthony groaned and panted, taking the four fingers as Hannibal guided Will to stroke just right. Will felt his finger's slide over Anthony's sweet spot and the man cried out underneath him, jerking his hips again up against Will's. Will licked his lips, stroking again, watching the other omega unfold beneath him with amazement. Hannibal had slid behind him on his knees and was kissing his shoulder and neck, leaving bite marks. 

"Do you... do you want me to mount you?" Will asked, blushing a little, his breathing picking up as Hannibal sucked a mark onto his neck. Anthony smiled. 

"I think that's what we were planning, Sweetheart." Anthony said, reaching up to stroke Will's cheek. Will looked back at Hannibal who kissed him.

"Go ahead, Darling." He purred. Will felt spoiled. He smiled and kissed Hannibal again before leaning over Anthony and kissing at his jaw. Anthony pulled his knees up, letting Will move further between his legs and Will pressed his cock against Anthony's entrance. The other omega took in a breath as Will pressed in. Will gasped as he slid into Anthony's hot slick sheath and he pressed his face in against the man's neck, freezing for a moment as he felt Anthony squeeze around him. He was so hot and wet. Will was amazed, wondering if this is what he himself felt like. He groaned when Anthony eagerly moved his hips back against him. Will took that to mean he wanted him to move, he pulled out a bit and thrust inside, groaning out as he did it. Anthony hissed in pleasure as Will began thrusting and moaned out heatedly, his hands on Will's hips.

"Yes...Will, yes..." Anthony groaned out, arching his back. Will was pleased to be pleasuring Anthony like this and he growled into the other omega's ear, making the other man shiver and open his eyes with a smile. Hannibal's hands were suddenly on Will's hips, stilling his thrusts and widening Will's stance gently. Will bent further forward, his eyes dilating with the knowledge Hannibal was going to fuck him silly as he plunged into Anthony. He keened a little when he felt Hannibal's cock head against his entrance before it pushed in. Will gasped as he was both impaled as he did the impaling, feeling overwhelming pleasure on either end, he had to still for a moment in order to not come right away, dropping his head in against Anthony's neck again. The man underneath him stroked his back, laughing a little. 

"Too much for you, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice heady. Will growled in against his neck and bit it teasingly. 

"Shh, Anthony." He murmured, letting Hannibal thrust into him hard, his hips in turn pressing forward, his cock thrusting into Anthony. Will cried out with Anthony as Hannibal thrust, Will barely doing any of the work as his thrusts thrust Will into Anthony's wet hole in turn. It only took a minute until Will and Anthony were coming. Will could feel Anthony clenching around him, milking him of his sterile omega seed as Anthony spurted against his belly. It felt like heaven, the other omega's sheath tight and demanding as he came inside him. Will felt full and overwhelmed with pleasure and his body clenched tight around Hannibal's thick cock as the man plunged into him. Within moments the alpha was coming inside him as well. Will felt Hannibal's seed mingling with the seed inside from earlier, his belly being filled. 

He nearly collapsed atop Anthony and came again inside the other omega, crying and keening, clutching Anthony tight, arms wrapped around his waist as he buried his face against the other's neck, now smelling Anthony's omega scent overriding the beta scent. He took in deep breaths of the smell, smiling against his skin. Hannibal pulled out of Will and lay beside the two on his side, a smile on his lips as he looked at Will's utterly spent form. 

"Poor Will. He can barely move." Anthony said humorously. Will just groaned against his neck. Will felt Hannibal's large hand stroking his back, feeling like he could drift off right there. He was entirely too pleased. Soon Hannibal pulled Will off of Anthony, tucking him in against him between the big alpha and the other omega. Will snuggled against them both, very content before drifting off to sleep much to Anthony and Hannibal's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really enjoy the idea of Will and Anthony being adorable omegas together and being double gay. Lol double gay.  
> Also, Anthony is a serial killer in the show so of course he eats people. I haven't heard very many people point that out. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! What do you think? Should I do something from Anthony's perspective in here and his own exploits? Normally I'm not flexible on this stuff but this was an added element. I hope that wasn't TOO much sex? Thanks for reading and please let me know about Anthony.


	14. Not Just Another Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put some Anthony in here for ya as not just a side character.

Anthony left Will and Hannibal early in the morning, having woken with a gasp that did not disturb either man and simply couldn't go back to sleep. Despite Anthony telling himself he was perfectly fine and not bothered with guilt or fear, he continuously replayed the night he had killed Pius in his dreams. Anthony left their room after quietly taking a moment in Hannibal's on-suite to wipe the cum from their exploits from his thighs and stomach. He pulled on his sleep pants, not even able to find his shirt, not really caring one way or another. 

He padded down the hallway in bare feet and down the stairs, yawning. He knew there was a library around here somewhere. He could practically SMELL the books and his scholarly brain was on the hunt. He wandered the house in search of it and eventually found an open doorway leading into a room filled to the brim with books and comfy chairs. One chair was taken up by a wolf, curled in the chair in his sleep. Anthony sniffed the air, smelling alpha. It was the boy. He decidedly ignored the sleeping form and walked along the book cases, reading titles and occasionally pulling out books to look at. He pulled out a book in poetry he hadn't read before and stood reading for a few moments when he heard a yawn and then some very obvious sniffing noises.

Anthony was not the self-conscious type but then again he had never allowed himself to be so obviously omegan before. He was sure after the round of sex he smelled more like himself than he had in years, if ever, with the exception of his heats. Anthony ignored the alpha even as he saw him take human shape out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't mind me." Anthony said, only not to be rude. His heart was beating fast and he mentally told it to bugger off. 

"Wh-you're an omega? Why didn't I-You were beta before... I smelled it..." The alpha boy said in wondrous confusion, standing naked after having apparently destroyed his pajama pants and shirt. 

"That's very true, my boy." Anthony said with humor, trying to continue reading the poetry. He was having a hard time of it. 

"Hannibal didn't say- Will didn't say- What's your deal?" The boy asked, making a face. Anthony sighed, looking heavenward then closed the book, putting it back and looking at Monroe. He sized him up. He could take him. 

Monroe bristled, realizing Anthony was looking at him not in pleasure but seeing if he could win against him in a fight despite the man's easy-going expression. 

"I have my reasons. As I'm sure you do for sleeping in the library. I should not have disturbed you but my sleep was interrupted and I was looking for a book." Anthony said, crossing his arms. 

"I don't care. I don't sleep well either." Monroe said, looking away from the man. "I'm not going to attack you." Anthony raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I should hope not." Anthony said. Monroe made a face. 

"You looked disturbed, alright? I was trying to... Look, Will seemed to think I was going to jump him, as did Hannibal but did I? I didn't. I have plenty of self control." Monroe said, looking away. Anthony realized Monroe had some scarring across his neck, the tear of teeth, it looked like. 

"I'm guessing Hannibal put you in your place?" He said with raised eyebrows. Monroe nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Monroe realized just then with the slide of his bare arms over the skin of his stomach that he was naked, remembering that it had caused Will some distress he grabbed a blanket hanging over one of the chairs and covered himself, flushing a little. 

"I'm not a virginal pup, Monroe." Anthony said with amusement. Monroe flushed again. 

"Obviously." He said in annoyance. "I was being... modest." He said, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter. Anthony smirked. Monroe had never felt so awkward. He usually moved through life with a smoothness that had young women and men both at the community college and within his own social circle swooning. This omega was making him feel even younger than he was. He could smell the sex on him like a perfume, the scents of both Will and Hannibal on the man mixing with leftover remnants of the beta smell and the man's overwhelming delicious omega scent. Monroe couldn't help but take in the smells before realizing the other man was quite aware of it. 

"I wore a beta scent over my own to hide myself. I've recently decided to play omega for now. Hannibal and Will were kind enough to allow me some comfort in their bed." The man explained his smell as if this was all entirely normal. Monroe was impressed by the kinkiness of Hannibal's tastes and that Will had gone along with it. He hadn't expected the old man to be quite so flexible or have such an appetite. He had a new outlook on the older alpha suddenly. "Now, did you fall asleep while reading and transform? You're still slightly pubescent, aren't you?" Anthony said, eyebrows raised. Monroe glared a little. 

"I'm nineteen, what do you want from me? It's a habit." He said in annoyance, sitting down and sprawling across the chair, only covered across the waist with the blanket, making himself comfortable again. 

Anthony had similar issues as a boy. He was incredibly anxious and kept a lot of his anxieties internalized, leaving him to turn wolf at night as a defense tactic. It was something that happened with hormone fluctuations generally if a wolf was stressed. He looked over Monroe's form. The young man was filling out nicely. He was tall, at least 6'2", long-limbed, his shoulders were broad and he seemed to be gaining a good amount of muscle. His sandy hair longer on top than on the sides hung in his hazy grey bedroom eyes. He was quite good looking, tanned all over and fresh-looking, although he looked tired. 

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, prodding, being charming to get information out of the boy. "When I was your age I had much the same problem, however I was afraid someone would find out I was omega. You don't have that problem. There must be something on your mind." Monroe's eyes ran over him, hesitating. 

"It's nothing." He said, looking away. Anthony tipped his head to the side. Maybe it was just the usual alpha ailment of the change; near the end of pubescence the boy was most likely realizing how different he was from his peers, randomly going into rut without even an omega in heat nearby, finding out he wasn't necessarily compatible with other humans sexually anymore since at around eighteen lycanthrope penises grew much larger for mating and began to be able to form a knot. Before that they would have been able to pass as human and copulate with humans without any issue. Many alphas found this change both exciting and extremely discouraging. 

"Alpha pubescence isn't nearly as horrible as omega pubescence but I get the gist of it. Are you in a relationship where you can't pursue your human counterpart?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow. The young alpha looked up from where he was staring across the room and laughed. 

"Yeah. Exactly. I'm that transparent." Monroe said, rolling his head back over the arm rest to look at the room upside-down. Anthony raised an eyebrow. 

"You are lusting after Will and he cares little for your affections?" Anthony asked. 

"That ship sailed long ago..." Monroe said. Anthony smiled. 

"Oh, but it was in the harbor?" Anthony said. Monroe snorted. 

"You are just another lost soul who has found himself ensnared here, Anthony." Monroe said with a sigh, closing his eyes. Anthony raised an eyebrow. What a peculiar boy. 

"And you mean by that...?" Anthony leaned against the side of the chair, looking down at Monroe's lazy form. 

"This pack is formed of a bunch of broken pieces. We all either don't have family or are alienated from the rest of society one way or another." Monroe said, opening one eye to look up at the omega. Anthony was very curious now. 

"Which one are you, Monroe?" He asked. The alpha sighed. 

"Both." Monroe said, looking at Anthony, narrowing his eyes. 

"Is that what turns you wolfy at night?" Anthony said. Monroe just smiled. 

"I'm sure it's just teenage hormones. I'm a growing boy." He said with relish and sarcasm, smirking. 

"Mm... indeed you are." Anthony said, looking down at Monroe's crotch. The blanket was tenting nicely. Monroe flushed. Normally he would not have cared, having no issue with nakedness whatsoever but Anthony made the young alpha feel very self-conscious. Before Monroe could reply Anthony spoke again.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to make myself a sandwich if you care to join me... although I would understand if you didn't considering your current problem." Anthony said, twirling his finger around in the air in the direction of the tenting blanket. Monroe sat up, growling. 

"Fine, I'll come." He said, somewhat aggravated, making Anthony smile toothily. "Lemme get some pants..." He muttered, prowling out of the room. Anthony followed, staring at his ass as he left, raising an eyebrow and nodding in approval before walking down the hallway down the stairs to the kitchen. 

He entered the dark room and switched on the light before seeing a bread box on the counter that undoubtedly had the item he was looking for in it. He pulled out a fresh-made loaf of bread, no doubt made by the pretentious ruler of the household and cut a few slices off of it before rifling through the fridge. He started pulling out ingredients as Monroe entered the kitchen and sat at the counter in low-slung jeans. Anthony eyed him rather openly. 

Anthony's obvious stares made Monroe feel strangely. He had never met an omega like the one now in front of him. He at least looked very self-assured. In terms of others including humans interacting with himself (with the exception of other alphas) most acted submissive. Anthony was not submissive... at all. 

Monroe watched Anthony lay out four pieces of bread and spread ingredients on them.

"Is one of those for me?" He asked, licking his lips. 

"Yes, indeed, my dear boy. Do you have any objections to specific ingredients?" Anthony asked as he constructed the first sandwich. 

"I'll eat anything." Monroe said, leaning against the counter. "Why'd you come here?" Monroe asked, curious. The man was obviously from England with that gorgeous accent. Anthony looked up and Monroe thought he saw a moment of darkness cross the sunny disposition of the omega's face. 

"Solitude from my seeming superiors as I make my transition back into being... or... acting omega." Anthony said, not really looking at the alpha boy, looking down at the sandwiches. Once he put the turkey, salami, and cheese on he placed the sandwiches in the toaster oven to melt the cheese and heat the meats appropriately. Monroe watched him curiously as he did so. 

"Why'd you decide to 'be omega' again?" The young alpha asked, unable to stop himself from noticing how very little hair the older man had to his torso as the omega worked his way around the kitchen. Omegas generally had at least less hair than an alpha and what he remembered of Will's body he was much the same. He admired the older wolf's physique, not as muscled as his own but there was definition and his form was stunning. 

"My biological clock is ticking, I suppose... and I realized I was exhausting myself in my quest to be something I'm not. I have spent a lot of time courting other omegas to no real end. They all want families which I am unable to provide... At least in terms of sperm." Anthony said truthfully. He smirked at the look on Monroe's face. 

Monroe was both aroused at the idea the omega was looking to be impregnated, his alpha side always looking to reproduce, and confused that he had courted others of his same gender, his face a strange mix of emotions as he thought of it.

"You were... courting... other omegas?" Monroe asked, eyes wide. Anthony laughed. 

"I suppose that runs along the lines of human homosexuals... are you disgusted?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"What? No... just... I don't know where you, Will, or Hannibal come from but you all really like to mess with things, don't you?" Monroe said, thinking of Will and Hannibal's non-traditional relationship; pair bonded and Will still working while also un-pregnant. 

"Isn't it a little boring letting our biology decide everything for us? I would have six children by now if I was a proper omega. When I was your age I was fighting tooth and nail to be Will's alpha. Obviously that could never be but I wanted it desperately, however as I age I am realizing my sexuality and internalized gender is largely fluid depending on my mood and who I'm with. Were you not or are you not interested in human men?" 

Monroe thought of many young human men he had bedded before his biology eventually made him incapable of copulating with them. He missed sex and he nearly groaned thinking about it. He had not been able to find any wolf willing in the vicinity of course due to the fact that there were very few nearby. 

"Yes... I was. I am." Monroe said as he worked to dismiss the growing arousal from the memories alone.

"Your biology wants you to only bed wolves yet you find humans attractive. Humans have a hard time seeing others of the same gender mated. You are essentially breaking two different biological tendencies. We're more than just our bodies." The omega said as he carefully took the sandwiches out of the toaster oven, the cheese melted on top of the meats perfectly. He proceeded to add tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, and a little pepper, finishing off the sandwich with a toasted buttered toast top. He pushed one plate with a sandwich over to Monroe and came around to sit at the counter next to the young alpha before digging into the sandwich with relish.

Monroe was staring again. He felt oddly... not superior to this omega. He felt stunted... and he didn't think he entirely disliked it. The other man was obviously confident, could fend for himself, fucked whoever he pleased and could care less what alphas told him to do. Monroe felt his mouth watering, as he watched the older man bite into his sandwich in fascination. He had to turn away to not feel like a complete and utter idiot. 

He was a very young alpha with very little to give, working a construction gig while attending community college. What would a beautiful self-sufficient omega want to do with him? 

"Aren't you going to eat, Monroe? I thought you were a 'growing boy' who 'eats anything?'" Anthony said, looking over at Monroe. Anthony's sandwich was nearly gone. The omega ate fast. Monroe quickly nodded and dug into his sandwich. That was when Will appeared in the entryway in a pair of boxers only, squinting in the light at Anthony. 

"What're you doing? It's four in the morning..."He muttered in an adorably sleepy voice. "I turned over and you were gone. Thought you were upset... You're not, right?" Will asked. Anthony turned around on his chair before getting up and hurrying over to Will, pulling him into his arms before they fell against the wall as Anthony kissed at his neck flirtatiously. 

"Of course I'm not, sweetheart." Anthony said. "I couldn't sleep and was having a conversation with the alpha pup." He said, pulling back and stroking Will's messy hair back from his face. Will blinked at him sleepily. "You're adorable. Go back upstairs and cuddle with your mate. I probably won't be back up. I don't sleep well around others. I'm a light sleeper." He said, stroking Will's cheek. Will just nodded before padding back upstairs, yawning. 

Monroe was amazed by the ease at which the omega communicated with others and showed affection. He was also yet again aroused by the sight of the two omegas becoming somewhat intimate in front of him. He would have to go take care of his growing need, soon. He realized with two omegas around his hormones were only going to get worse. He groaned, dropping his head against the counter, having finished his sandwich, which was delicious by the way. 

He felt a warm hand on his back and jerked a moment before realizing it was Anthony and he turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the omega. Anthony mock-pouted.

"Aw, those teenage hormones have you in distress, love?" He purred, cupping his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"Thanks for the sandwich, Anthony." Monroe said, too distracted to think of anything else but not wanting to sit there awkwardly. Before he knew what was happening Anthony had leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, leaving the young alpha speechless. 

"Of course, sweet boy. Goodnight." He said, striding off to the basement where Hannibal had situated him. He knew the boy was struggling with alpha mating hormones and he couldn't help but tease him, knowing the young alpha was probably having a very large issue in those tight jeans of his at the moment. 

He entered his room, stretching, and fell down on his bed. The room was much the same as the rest of the house and Anthony wondered how many rooms were in the mansion. The fact that Hannibal did not live alone was interesting enough. He thought he could easily see the alpha needing his personal space but the man had a duty to his pack and maybe that outweighed his personal space needs. 

If Anthony was honest with himself he was attracted to the pup upstairs still in the kitchen no doubt. He had not dealt with such a youngster in a while and it was tempting, having never dealt with a young alpha before. Of the alphas he had been with he could only name two and it had not ended well for either wolf. Anthony remembered Pius but he had completely blocked out the blind rage that must have seared through him to destroy Bartholomew. He had simply awoken from the black-out covered in blood and licking himself clean, Bart laying beside him, eyes clouded over with death, his chest having been pried open and his heart laying on the floor. Bart had had a temper. He had not gotten away with nearly as much as Pius did. 

Anthony had been planning on keeping mostly chaste for at least a little while after Pius but the problem was his body was practically crying for a knot every time he was near an alpha lately. He didn't know where the need had come from, maybe a lasting effect from getting pounded into like a rag doll by Pius against his will. Perhaps the jarring of his brain had rattled something loose. Perhaps he had some sort of Stockholm syndrome for alphas now that made him want them to put a baby inside him as Pius had tried to do. He of course had failed as Anthony had dismembered the man before the omega had hit his heat. It was coming soon. 

Anthony groaned and rolled onto his belly, clutching at the blue comforter on the bed, fisting the material in his hands. He knew he was quite able to resist his natural urges but as of late he was unwilling to do so. He was caught between absolute disgust at his own body and the intense need to be impregnated. The thought of the young alpha's large cock knotting him was playing on repeat in his mind, over and over again, driving him insane. He had just been fucked quite thoroughly not more than a few hours ago. Why was he like this? Anthony pulled himself out of bed and felt the stretch of muscle, the popping of joints as he transformed. He dropped to all fours in his tawny spotted wolf form. He looked almost domesticated for a wolf but Anthony knew how very feral he actually was, intent on using his instincts for the hunt instead of procreation for now, heading out of the house and into the woods.

-

Hannibal sat in the middle of the dank apartment, quite displeased with himself. The hunt had been messy. Normally when tempted to deal with humans in his matching form he wore a plastic suit to keep things clean and his DNA and any evidence very neatly out of the scene. He had forgone it today. 

Normally he was so very careful but the morning after indulging his mate with their tryst with their pet he had come downstairs only to smell the markings all around his property from another alpha wolf... the rogue. His alpha instincts to protect his mate had gone into overdrive. He had searched the property for hours, putting Beverly in charge before taking off in his decoy Buick to every area the rogue had been sighted, only to find the areas had been abandoned. 

His anger got the best of him. If he could not have the rogue's severed head on a pike outside his home like the crude Vlad Dracula then he would sustain his anger with human meat.

It did not take long for him to decide who would do for his snack that afternoon. His recent trip to the market had brought him upon a man who was refusing to sell his goods to a couple; two gentlemen on account of the fact that "fags weren't people" and "their money wasn't good." He had quickly gained his address, and stored it for later. Now had been his opportunity to collect his goods. 

That afternoon he had barely been thinking clearly, hell bent on destruction. He had entered the apartment devoid of his normal plastic suit and simply knocked on the door, waiting until the human opened it before inviting himself in. Within moments of the door closing Hannibal had found himself tearing into the thick man's face with his blunt human teeth. He had restrained the pitiful being easily with his lycanthopian strength and had drawn out the death for thirty minutes before cracking into the chest like the opening of a clam to retrieve his prize: a pair of lungs. In the end he sat in the chair at the human's table, covered in wet warm blood, leaving red stains on everything he touched. He had no replacement clothing to wear, this not having been planned as his usual hunting was. He had never felt such a rage as when he realized his mate might be in danger. The drive to protect and destroy any threat had been so strong he had been careless. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, working to separate his instincts from his logical brain. He eventually emerged from his thoughts more clear of mind but it had taken longer than would be usual when he became feral. 

He licked his lips, tasting the blood that had dripped down onto them. It was beginning to cool. He sighed and stood, looking around the apartment at the mess he had made. The clean up would be long and arduous. He must be extremely thorough. He was not only protecting himself but his mate now. He worked with the meager ingredients the pathetic meat bag had in his house; some Lysol, vinegar, lemon juice, and a very small amount of bleach. Eventually the place was sparkling clean (something Hannibal had no doubt it had not been in years) and the remains of the human were carefully arranged in a strategic artistic design, all hints of evidence having been simply removed until the human was scarcely more than bones with some leftover meat on them, the rest of the meat in a blender in the kitchen so as not to have left any teeth marks to be distinguished in the flesh. The knife used was clean and placed where it had been found. Hannibal had blended his poor suit as well till nothing but threads remained before flushing it down the toilet. 

He had little choice but to dawn the human's clothing in order to leave the apartment without suspicion. He had groomed himself thoroughly of any blood or gore, then pulled on a pair of much-too-large jeans, a belt to hold them up, and a large sweatshirt along with the man's work boots which were slightly too small. Hannibal was disgusted with himself. The indignity of wearing the man's clothes was too much. It had been a long time since he had felt so childish, as if this were his first kill. He sneered at himself in the mirror before leaving the apartment and discreetly leaving. 

When he appeared back at the mansion he was greeted by Anthony who immediately broke out in the largest most humor-full grin yet. The man said nothing though, being of sound judgment and allowed Hannibal to march upstairs. Hannibal had hoped when he had returned home that he could somehow avoid his mate until he was in a more dignified state but he was in no such luck. He entered his quarters to find Will sitting up on their bed in his pajamas as his endeavors that day had unfortunately taken until a few hours past sunset. 

Will looked up, looking like he had been carved of the finest marble by Michelangelo and then brought to life by the gods. Hannibal almost forgot his attire for a moment until he saw Will's face change from welcoming to confusion to absolute mirth. He had never seen the man laugh so hard as his mate was usually quite solemn. He stood feeling humiliation he had not felt since he was a young boy as his mate had to stifle his laughter into his hands. 

"Honestly, Will, I was hoping you would be busy in the lower levels somewhere...This is hardly an opportunity to laugh." He sniffed. Will just laughed harder. 

"Can I take a picture?" Will asked, grabbing his cell phone. Hannibal crossed the room within an instant, quickly moving atop his mate, pinning him. Will's laughter stopped and he stared up at his mate, arousal already apparent. Hannibal smiled. This was how he liked his Will. His mate was more ready and wanting for him as each day progressed. He carefully pried the phone from Will's fingers, bringing the hand up to his lips to kiss before walking into his closet with it and stripping the offensive clothing from his body. He planned to burn it, relishing the opportunity. He placed Will's cell phone on the shelf for now. 

Will sat on the bed grumpily after Will had taken his cell phone, disintegrating the chance of having a lasting memento of the humorous moment and any evidence it had happened. It suddenly dawned on him that the only reason Hannibal would ever be in a situation that would cause him to look less than dignified was if something horrible had happened or Hannibal had done something of equal measure. He hurried to the closet door, staring at Hannibal's naked form as the man pulled on silky black boxers, studying him for any injuries. There were some scrapes on his back that were healing quickly but Will knew they had not been there before. 

"Hannibal." Will said softly, hesitantly. Trying not to sound accusatory. Hannibal turned. He looked very young just then. He was still somewhat vulnerable from the humiliation and his hair was mussed, bangs in his eyes. Will blushed at the sight for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking. "What happened?" Hannibal looked away from him for a moment. 

"... I was hasty." Hannibal said cryptically. Will narrowed his eyes, moving forward and into Hannibal's space. Hannibal's eyebrows rose. 

"You smell like blood. Who did you kill?" Will asked, disapproval in his voice. 

"Only a pig as usual, Will. No one that does not deserve it comes under my teeth, my darling." He purred to Will, leaning forward, amber eyes smoldering and he licked his lips. Will knew he was trying to butter him up and distract him. 

"You were hasty? As in you were careless? You have scrapes on your back... you must have been covered in blood. What did he do if I can ask?" Will said, folding his arms over his chest. Hannibal sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"The rogue is attempting to take over my lands. I found his markings all around our property. I cannot abide by that. The idea of you being in his path was too much. I went in search of him but found nothing... and became angry. I went hunting instead and was not thinking properly and did not follow my usual precautions. I was messy. It will not happen again." Hannibal said softly, his face a mask. 

Will was dumbfounded by his own emotions. Hannibal was explaining that he, the strong-as-rock alpha, was so worried for Will's safety that he had lost his usual cool disposition. Will was feeling a surge of love instead of disgust that he had destroyed a human being. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, resting his head against his chest. Hannibal seemed equally as confused by Will's reaction and hesitated before wrapping his arms around his mate as well. Will felt he was losing his humanity, but he wondered if it was worth it if he could experience something much more valuable like the trust and love of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~~The idea of Hannibal this humiliated is so pleasing... It feels so wrong but so right. Anthony feels the call of the wild and he wants Monroe's sperm. lmao. I couldn't resist. I apologize? Meh. I hope you enjoyed it, as always thank you everyone for reading and comments about Anthony and Monroe's budding relationship or Hannibal's own personal nightmare are appreciated.


	15. Consumed

"Someone has taken over Freddie Lounds' site. It's not Tattle Crime anymore. She must have gotten in contact with the Lunar Shifter Initiative before she died. It... It has Will's information on it." Beverly said, looking stunned even as she said it. Hannibal, Will, Monroe, and Anthony were sitting at the table with her. Hannibal's face was unreadable but he was already thinking of plans. Things were getting messy. 

Will sat at the table looking sick. "Wh-what kind of information?" Will asked, voice breaking as he gripped the table. 

"Well, they have the information Freddie had uploaded just after you were kidnapped; stats on body temperature, heart rate, whereabouts. Information of your day-to-day life.... The information she collected before you about the pack and the evidence she had against us... Pictures of you... Pictures of Hannibal and Monroe..." Beverly said gravely. 

Will was already replaying his kidnapping in detail, his body shifting into overdrive at just the memory of it, his heart pounding, his breath speeding up. He was beginning to shake. He was suddenly lifted into Hannibal's lap. He didn't mind at the moment, even in front of the others, letting the warmth of Hannibal's body and the strength in his arms calm him. He clutched the alpha's arms tightly. He had to leave for work soon but Beverly had insisted they hear what she had found. Will had no idea how he was going to deal with students or other human beings with the knowledge. 

"Will, I would prefer with the threats we have against us currently that you not go to the university today." Hannibal said. Will froze. He didn't like the way Hannibal said it. He turned to look at him. 

"Hannibal, I have to go to work. I can't let my wolf life interact with my job." Will said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Will, this is about your safety. You job comes secondary." Hannibal said, hands sliding to Will's hips. Will knew that Hannibal was just concerned but he couldn't help but suddenly feel very trapped. He moved off of Hannibal's lap quickly. 

"Hannibal, I'm not going to let you dictate what I can and can't do." Will growled. Hannibal frowned. 

"Will, this is not about a power struggle. I know how you feel about your job and being independent but this is important." Hannibal said firmly. Will again disliked his tone and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'm going to work." He snapped before turning around and leaving the house with the slam of the front door. 

Hannibal watched him go, his eyes alight in anger. The anger was mostly directed to the numerous threats towards his beloved but he was also frustrated with the stubborn omega for failing to realize he wasn't trying to hold him back. 

"Do you want me to trail him?" Anthony said. "No one knows of my existence yet, most likely." Hannibal shook his head. As much as he knew Anthony could take care of himself he felt uneasy sending an omega out into danger. 

"They most likely will not try anything at the university. I will call Will and tell him not to go to any other places besides there." Hannibal said, clenching his jaw. 

"Honestly, Hannibal, with the way Will's acting it's probably better if I tell him." Beverly said, beginning to text him on her phone. Hannibal gave a stiff nod. 

"Will didn't tell me he had been kidnapped... did they... did they do anything to him?" Anthony asked. Hannibal stiffened again. 

"They... did not injure him necessarily... Will was nearing his heat and went into it during the time he was captured. It was not exactly ideal. His heat made it much more apparent that he was not human..." Hannibal said with a sigh. Anthony's eyes grew dark at the thought of what that could mean. Everyone in the room was tense. 

"What if... what if I go to the university... as... as his body guard?" Monroe said. 

"As much as I appreciate that, Monroe, I think your presence would further aggravate him." Hannibal said. Monroe nodded. 

-

Will had finished his three classes for the day and proceeded to head toward his office. It had been a hard day. His muscles were sore from his stiffness during his lectures, constantly worrying about if his students had seen Freddie Lounds' website. He thought maybe it was obscure enough that no one would have seen it, but he was worried. 

Even as he opened the door he felt the threat and his body was ready as he entered the office, ducking when he turned the lights on and saw a knife coming straight at his face. He grabbed the assassin's shoulders before he could bring the knife back around again, bringing his knee up into his stomach over and over, making the large man lurch, bending over and gasping for air. Apparently he hadn't thought he would get much of a fight, judging on the single knife that man had with him. He had been wrong. 

Will kicked him in the jaw as the man bent over, sending him flying and cracking his back on the edge of the desk before falling to lay on the floor, choking from the attacks. Will looked behind him, looking for anyone who might have seen their encounter. Finding none, he closed the door and stood over the man. 

"LSI?" He asked. The man snarled and brought up the knife, still in his hand, although he was weak. Will felt his senses and abilities going into overdrive and he barely registered the movement as he brought his foot down on the man's wrist and crushed it beneath his foot, hearing the bones break. he brought his other foot over the man and sat on the assassin's torso, grinding his foot down on the crushed wrist. The man cried out and Will's hand whipped out, catching his throat and squeezing, stopping his cries. He took the knife from his limp hand and thrust it to the hilt into the stomach, his prey wheezing through Will's grip on his neck. 

The omega felt a deep hunger as he smelled the blood seeping from the wound in the prey's gut. He let go of the assassin's neck and before the man could make a sound he launched forward, mouth opening, teeth pointed, and bit down ferociously into the prey's jugular, ripping, using his neck muscles and thrashing back and forth before tearing a large piece off, his head coming back with the force of the pull, blood splattering everywhere. His prey gurgled before his head slumped over.

The blood was heavenly, dripping down his throat like warm delicious ambrosia. The meat was thick and tender and he chewed, watching the prey twitching beneath him as the last of the life in it drained onto the floor. Will swallowed, satisfied as he felt it slide down his throat. His hands were deep in the belly, tearing, searching for the prime meat. He didn't remember tearing the knife back out.

Will vaguely thought of the brutality, his feral side winning over, but just underneath he was wondering how on earth he would cover this and what he was going to do. He felt no guilt, just a panic about how this would be dealt with. But for now he would revel in his kill. He leaned down, lapping at the blood, tearing further into the meat of the neck.

It was then that the door opened. Will whipped around and his preternatural speed bringing him upon the human in an instant, slamming them against the wall as he again closed the door. He stopped when he realized he was mere inches from Alana's face. Her eyes were wide in fear and her mouth open, working its way towards a scream. She stopped, though, and Will could see her quick brain working, thinking of the best psychological way to deal with the situation. 

"Will-Will... I'm your friend... I... I can help you..." She said in near a whisper. Will shook his head, feeling his more logical self come to the forefront, his feral side moving into the shadows. He still was partially transformed and realized Alana was staring at his teeth now, and his eyes, realizing this wasn't just a normal killer she was dealing with. "What... what are you, Will?" She asked, fear in her voice. Will closed his eyes, working to bring his words back. 

"Alana... this man... came here to kill me... I know what you must be thinking but..." He licked his lips of the blood, relishing the taste. "I am not human. Never was. I know we're friends... but if you tell anyone about this... we can't be that any longer." He said, trying not to sound threatening. He could feel Alana quivering as he held her against the wall. She nodded in understanding, eyes still wide in fright. "I'm a lycanthrope; a werewolf. That man is part of an organization bent on destroying my kind. I'm not your enemy. I'm not a threat to you. Did you feel threatened by me before you saw me like this?" He watched Alana try to speak, her fear disabling her for a moment. 

"W-will, I don't know what to say... N-no? Not before..." She said in a whisper. 

"Exactly. We are hidden. We are not a threat. Please don't see this as one. If I had not dealt with him the way I had... there would be consequences. I can't allow my family or my mate to be threatened by this." Alana nodded, swallowing. Will realized he would not be able to simply explain things to her rationally and have her still feel safe. He would have to bring her to Hannibal. "Alana... I value you... as a friend. I really do. I am not a naturally violent creature... I'm the least violent of my kind. I'm an omega. I carry children for fuck's sake..." He muttered in disgust, although he was beginning to feel more powerful and violent every day... He looked back at the corpse behind them. That was proof enough. 

"Will, I... I value you as a friend too but... this..." Will shook his head, not wanting to hear what she had to say. 

"I have to take you to my mate- to Hannibal" He corrected. Alana's eyes widened. 

"H-Hannibal? He's one t-too?" She asked, looking around frantically. Will was sure she was trying to find a way to escape. Will swallowed, realizing he would have to do what he really didn't want to. 

"I'm sorry, Alana." He said. "If you try to escape I'll be forced to deal with you... more... violently." He said softly. Alana's eyes widened. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just taking you to Hannibal." He said quickly, trying to dispel her fears but knowing she would be afraid anyway. He was very fortunate that he kept an outfit of clean clothes at work in case he ended up sleeping there. "Stay still. T-turn around if you want, I don't care. I'm gonna change." He said before realizing he was still partially transformed. He willed himself back, his claws receding, his teeth as well, his eyes no longer distinctly inhuman. 

He moved to the door, locking it this time before pulling his shirt and undershirt off. Alana stared. Apparently she wasn't going to turn around. He sighed and pulled off his pants, leaving on his boxers and going to the closet, pulling out the clothes he had stored in there. He used the clean part of his stained shirt to wipe blood off his face and body as best he could. He watched Alana carefully, feeling badly that she was now caught up in this. She was staring at the body in horror. He decided to plead his case more, hoping she would feel better if he explained himself. 

"They kidnapped me once... I wasn't going to let it happen again, Alana." He said as he pulled the new undershirt on, then the dress shirt. "They were going to experiment on me, hand me into the government... they messed with me... Hannibal had to come and... and save me... Alana we're not monsters like the legends, alright? We have... We have families and children and lives around humans who will never know we are any different." Alana nodded deafly. She probably wasn't hearing a word he was saying. 

He sighed and pulled on his pants. His shoes did not have much blood on them and they were black. He put them back on then looked at Alana again. 

"Do I look... Okay?" He asked awkwardly. She looked up quickly, fearful. She just nodded. Will sighed again. "Please... Alana, you need to come with me. Hannibal and I will not do anything to harm you as long as... as long as you just stay calm and not do anything threatening and that you don't try to run. I can't promise you what will happen if you do. 

"Will... You don't have to do this. I won't... I won't tell anyone. We can figure something out." Alana said, trying to sound rational. Will knew better. 

"I'm sorry, Alana." He said again. Please... come with me." He said as he moved to the door, taking her arm not hard but firmly in his hand before opening the door, pulling her out with him and locking it behind him. Alana was shaking under his grip. "If you scream... things will get worse." Will said, feeling horrible that he sounded like some sort of psychopath. He fished out his cell phone and called Hannibal, trying to stay calm. When Hannibal answered he already began to feel somewhat more grounded. 

"Hannibal?" Will said. 

"Yes, Will. Are you alright?" He heard the alpha's smooth accented voice over the line. 

"N... no... I... I'm bringing Alana home... someone attacked me in my office." He said as he looked around for anyone within hearing distance. He found none. "I... finished it." He said carefully. "Alana found me in the middle of... it." He said as he moved down the hallway, heading to his car. 

Alana suddenly tried to throw herself out of Will's grip. He just tightened it and pulled as she tensed, barely giving at all. She stopped, looking at Will with her eyes wide in fear, realizing his strength. It was late for the university and thankfully there were very few people there. 

Hannibal had been silent for a moment during the slight struggle, as if thinking. "Are you alright, Will? Are you injured?" 

"No... I'm fine." He said, feeling a warmth inside him at the concern he heard in the alpha's voice.

"Will, can you handle Alana on your own? I would come meet you instead but I think time is of the essence here." Hannibal said. 

"Yes." Will said with confidence. He knew it now more than ever. After taking down this most recent prey he was ready. 

"Good boy. Please be careful. I will be waiting at home. We will clean up the mess later tonight. You don't think anyone will come into your office tonight? A janitor?" He asked cautiously. 

"No. They clean it on Wednesdays." Will said. 

"Good. Again, be careful." Hannibal said. "I will see you soon. If you are not home in twenty minutes I will come looking." 

"Okay. See you soon." Will said before hanging up. 

-

Hannibal's heart was swelling with pride. His mate had taken a final step towards becoming a true hunter and he had done it all by himself. He had found the strength he needed to survive. Yes, this was a difficult situation and he would have to deal with Alana but the positives outweighed the negatives and Hannibal was quite pleased. Anthony was beside him and Hannibal smiled at him as he hung up the phone. 

"Will has killed a LSI hunter." He said. Anthony's eyebrows rose in interest. 

"Our Will is growing up." Anthony said with a smirk. 

"Indeed he has... Unfortunately my colleague Alana witnessed him in the act. Will is bringing her here now." Hannibal said, proceeding to move in the direction of the basement. "If possible... we will keep this to ourselves, Anthony." Hannibal warned as the omega followed him. Anthony just nodded, shrugging and looking intrigued. 

Hannibal led him down into the basement and unlocked a door to a room somewhat near to Anthony's room that had a second freezer, cabinets and counters, an industrial sink, some tables, a saw, and other equipment as well as a chair with restraint straps on it. Anthony took all of it in with interest. Hannibal closed the door behind them and opened a cabinet, taking out some needles and vials, as well as an odd machine that looked like an upside down pendulum. 

"Of course you have all of this down to a science, Hannibal. You seem very much the type. I'm intrigued. What is your plan?" Anthony asked, assuming Hannibal was going to kill his colleague. 

"I am planning on using a mixture of hypnosis and narcotics to achieve blocking the memory. She will be of much better use alive." Hannibal said as he filled a syringe with a tranquilizer. He capped the needle for use and filled another three syringes with different narcotics, then went to another cabinet and covered the steel tables with tablecloths and the chair with a blanket. Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"Do you normally decorate before-hand?" Anthony said with humor. 

"I am attempting to make Alana feel less disturbed while she is here. I am assuming the industrial look will concern her." He said as he put a black tablecloth over the table saw. The room did look much less severe. 

Hannibal put the syringe with the tranquilizer in his pocket before preceding upstairs again, Anthony following. Hannibal was brimming with joy and excitement. He felt more connected to Will than ever. His mate would soon hunt with him. They would share that, together. They went to the kitchen to wait, Hannibal making the two some tea and getting some ready for Will as well. A calming brew just for the omega. It wasn't long before he heard the front door opening. He stood and had to stop himself from nearly running to greet his mate. He could smell the blood. It was glorious. 

His mate carefully closed the door. He looked jarred but there was a different sort of confidence to the omega that hadn't been there before. His mate had broken from his chrysalis. Hannibal moved forward, sweeping Will into his arms and into a kiss, barely paying attention to Alana besides using his other hand to grip her arm in case Will faltered. Will kissed him back, one hand moving up into Hannibal's hair at the nape of his neck. They broke away reluctantly after a moment and Hannibal looked Will over carefully for any injuries. 

"How do you feel?" Hannibal asked, stroking Will's cheek. Will leaned into the touch. 

"I'm fine... a little nervous..." Will said, eyebrows furrowed. 

"We will figure this out, Darling. There is nothing to worry about." He said. Alana suddenly made herself known again.

"Hannibal- please. You are one of my oldest friends. What is all of this?" Alana asked, clearly frightened. Hannibal looked at her, keeping his expression neutral. 

"Alana, you have witnessed something I had hoped to keep secret from you. It is unfortunate you had to find out." Hannibal said softly. Alana's eyes widened. 

"You- you can't be serious, Hannibal! Is this- you can't be... be WEREWOLVES, Hannibal!" She yelled, near hysterics. 

Hannibal was slightly irritated. He had hoped she would keep calm. He transformed partially, letting his face distort just enough, no longer human, his teeth becoming sharp canines before he quickly pulled the transformation back, his visage human once again. Alana had frozen, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream before she started fighting, her fists flying out, trying to yank her arms from both wolves grips. She made little headway and she soon stopped thrashing, her hair a mess, her eyes wild. 

"Alana, we're not going to kill you. Please stop it. Hannibal and I are your friends." Will said. Alana clearly barely registered the words and before Will could try again Hannibal was injecting her with the tranquilizer he had prepared. Within a moment she was out.

Hannibal lifted Alana's limp body and moved in the direction of the stairs, descending down into the basement. Will followed, wanting to make sure Hannibal wouldn't do anything reprehensible. 

"Will, if you intend to supervise I would request that you not speak to Alana. The process will work better if I have the most control over the situation." Hannibal said. 

"What are you going to do, Hannibal?" Will asked cautiously. 

"I will be attempting to erase the memory through psychiatry and narcotics. It will be a process. It may take a few hours." Hannibal said. "If you wish to leave you can." Will shook his head. 

"No. This is my fault. I need to be there... for support." Will said. 

"This is not your fault, Will. You did what the situation required you to do and I'm proud that you took such good care of yourself. Not a scrape on you." Hannibal said, looking back at Will with a smile as he carried Alana into the room and set her down on the chair. 

Will looked around, having never seen this room. It was strange, seemingly industrial but was softened with some table cloths and a few ornaments. Will frowned. 

"Hannibal... what is this room for?" He asked. 

"I use it for preparing meats for the freezer. I butcher all my own meat of course." Hannibal said. Will blinked before walking to the freezer and opening it to see a large assortment of meat neatly packed in plastic. He raised an eyebrow and closed it, looking back at the older wolf to see him putting restraints on Alana's arms and legs. "A precaution." Hannibal explained. "I didn't inject her with a high dosage of tranquilizer. She will come to her senses shortly." Will nodded, leaning against the wall, feeling apprehensive. He would just have to deal with the consequences of what he had done whether he liked them or not. His mate would take care of him. He told himself this as the guilt prodded at him. 

-

Anthony did not follow the two lycanthropes to the basement. He was too interested by a delectable scent coming from the upstairs rooms. He ascended the staircase, smelling the distinct mix of musky alpha pheromones. He followed them down the hallway of the second floor until he reached a door, smelling Monroe inside. No doubt the boy had gone into a random rut, his pubescent hormones getting the best of him and coming upon him unexpectedly. Anthony knocked, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Get the fuck out of here!" Her heard a deep growl from inside and couldn't help but smirk. Temper temper. He let himself in, the door unlocked, and entered Monroe's room. It was colored the same as the rest of the house in dark hues but instead of classic paintings the walls had band and music festival posters. The sound of progressive rock was playing from large speakers as if trying to drown out the call of the rut. The room was slightly messy but not disgustingly so. Monroe lay with his face pressed into his pillow, arms straining with muscle as he gripped the headboard of the bed, as if hoping this would prevent him from doing something stupid. He was in a pair of boxers alone and Anthony watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

He licked his lips, the pheromones delicious and masculine. He could feel himself grow wet and knew the alpha wolf smelt it, his muscles straining further as his grip tightened on his headboard. Anthony closed the door and moved to stand over the bed. 

"Are you in rut, Monroe?" He asked with delight. He did love torturing alphas. Monroe turned his head, snarling. 

"Get. Out. Unless you want me to knot you." Anthony licked his lips again. 

"You've wanked several times and it just keeps going, doesn't it? You poor boy..." Anthony said with mock sympathy. Monroe growled, sitting up. His eyes were predatory and he looked ready to pounce. His navy colored boxers were unable to contain his erection and it was peaking out the end of the left leg hole, large and impressive with an obvious knot already. "I'll help you. No knotting. Though you will need to be restrained. I will not be having you get out of control." Monroe's eyes widened at that. Unbelieving. 

"Ff-fine." He said, his breathing coming in hard pants. The sheer sexual energy in the room was suffocating and Anthony couldn't get enough, taking in great deep breaths of it. His hormones sure were on a rampage. They both had that in common. He looked around the room for something to tie the poor alpha's wrists to the headboard with. Instead the alpha reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out leather-covered handcuffs. Anthony's eyebrows rose and he laughed as they were thrown to him, catching them.

"Hannibal's idea... Last year he was cuffing me to the bed every time I went into rut so I wouldn't go after Abigail or something. He encourages it now instead of demanding since I can... I can control it better." Monroe said, looking away from Anthony for a moment in embarrassment until he felt weight on the bed as the omega moved to straddle Monroe's waist, grabbing his wrists and securing them to the headboard with the cuffs.

Anthony gently turned Monroe's face back to look at him and leant in to kiss those gorgeous pouty lips of his. The kiss was open-mouthed and heavy and he felt the young alpha's tongue snake into his mouth. Anthony stroked it with his own before he pulled back, licking his lips and grinding down against Monroe's erection. The wolf nearly howled, he was in such need, and he bucked up against the omega. Anthony smiled. 

"Frisky little thing, aren't you?" Anthony said as he tested the cuffs and the headboard. He was surprised to find the headboard was anchored both to the floor and the wall and the cuffs were very solid steel. No doubt Hannibal had been cautious. Anthony had left the key on the dresser. 

"Little? I'm at least five inches taller than you." Monroe huffed. Anthony laughed. 

"I'm well aware of that, pup." He said, getting off the young man for a moment to strip down to just his red trunks. He felt Monroe's eyes on him and looked up to see the wolf eyeing him hungrily. He smiled and moved back onto the bed as he slid his hands down the wolf's lean torso then tugged down Monroe's boxers. The young wolf's cock was large and thick and Anthony couldn't help but think about how full it would make him feel inside. He groaned. The alpha looked perfect cuffed to the headboard, muscles hard from how tense he was with his need, his sandy colored hair falling into those hazy gray eyes. He had full control of the situation, no need to be nervous with the big alpha. This was how he liked things. 

Anthony leaned down, wanting to taste the young alpha's thick cock. He pressed his lips to the head before running his tongue over it, tasting a little pre cum. He groaned and watched as Monroe panted and arched his head back at the touch, groaning as well. Anthony's hole was already soaking but he had no plans for that right now. He ran his tongue from Monroe's delicious swollen knot all the way back up to the tip before wrapping his hands around the knot and taking as much of his cock into his mouth as possible. He let it reach back into his throat and swallowed as he squeezed the wolf's knot. The omega could feel Monroe's muscles twitching underneath him in an effort not to move as he moaned out. 

Monroe was being a good boy; polite, not trying to buck into his mouth, staying still as he sucked him off. He rewarded him with a harder squeeze to his aching knot and watched as the wolf made futile attempts to fight the handcuffs, his arms straining. He moved his mouth up and down over his cock, unfortunately not even hitting close to his knot. He made up for it with strategic squeezes that mimicked the contractions of an omega's hole and could feel the vibrations as Monroe's chest reverberated with alpha purrs even as he groaned out. 

The wolf was close. He could feel it in the knot under his fingers. He swallowed his cock down a few more times and Monroe politely warned him before he came. Anthony let some of it spurt into his mouth but an alpha with a knot had much too much seed to simply swallow it all. He let the rest of it pump out onto the alpha's hard stomach in ropes, watching as Monroe let out a pleasing masculine cry, his chest heaving. Anthony swallowed and continued to squeeze his knot, making sure to try and relieve him as best as he could without actually having sex. Anthony nearly moaned at the thought of Monroe releasing all of that and more inside of him. Monroe groaned as he was finally relieved of at least that round of seed. Anthony watched the liquid drip down the alpha's sides and pool on his sheets, licking his lips.

"You'll need to wash those sheets, Pet." He said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss the wolf, careful not to soil himself with the alpha's release in the process, his tongue slipping into Monroe's mouth, taking control of the kiss. The wolf was all too willing; satisfied for now. "You were a very good boy. Very polite. I appreciate it. Much better manners than any alpha I've dealt with." Anthony said, liking the way the younger man looked up at him adoringly, almost preening at the complement. 

He stroked the young wolf's hair back from his face before getting up from the bed, looking towards the on-suite bathroom. "There's towels in there, I would assume?" He asked the younger man. Monroe nodded. Anthony proceeded to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the rack and wet a washcloth before coming back to clean off the poor alpha's belly and sides. He wiped him down with the washcloth once he had gotten most of the seed cleaned off. Without an omega to continue squeezing the knot it had gone down and Monroe looked much relieved. Anthony moved back on top of him, kissing him again and exploring his muscles, running his hands up his arms. He sat on the alpha's hips, rocking back on his still-hard cock, sure the alpha could feel the slick soaked through his trunks. The knot had gone down but his rut seemed a long ways to go, yet. 

"Fuck... you're so wet... l-let me... let me rim you. Please." The younger wolf said, eyes hungry and he licked his lips tantalizingly. Anthony stopped at that, tipping his head to the side, pondering it. He had not received that from anyone before. He was not usually very willing but if he was going to commit to being omega maybe he should try it... just this once. 

"I'm not releasing you..." He said with a raised eyebrow. Monroe nodded. 

"Just sit on my face. I'll do the rest." He said in a near groan. Anthony hadn't thought the young wolf would be so chivalrous, especially in his rut. Young men generally only had their own satisfaction in mind. He liked this boy a lot. 

Anthony shrugged, slipping his trunks down his hips. Monroe watched him, his eyes eating him up. Anthony's thighs were already dripping with slick. For a moment he hesitated and had to remind himself he was safe and even if he wasn't, he could handle himself like he had with all the other alphas. He moved up the bed towards the younger wolf. "T-turn around. It's easier that way- yeah." Monroe said as Anthony did as he requested. "Okay, sit back just above me. Yes." The younger wolf growled as he was within reach of Anthony's entrance, Anthony's legs on either side of his head. 

Monroe reveled in the scent of raw omegan slick. He had rimmed other men before but never an omega or another wolf. It was heaven just being near it and he leaned up to run a tongue over his puckered entrance, tasting the slick for the first time. He groaned, taking another taste, lapping at it. He heard Anthony moan out above him, his palms flat against Monroe's chest. He was shaking, just a little, barely noticeable. Monroe leaned up to kiss his entrance, taking it like he would the omega's mouth and felt it twitch. He dipped his tongue inside and felt as if he were drowning in desire as he heard the omega cry out above him, rocking his hips a little into his mouth. He darted his tongue in and out of his wet, tight little hole until the man was shuddering above him, his insides contracting and came with a sweet cry, his release spilling onto Monroe's chest. 

Anthony groaned and fell forward onto his hands, panting. It was amazing, glorious. The boy had a talented mouth. He had come with no further stimulation. He turned back around, grabbing the wet wash cloth to clean Monroe yet again of release before moving to lay atop him, looking down at the younger wolf with affection. 

"Very good boy..." Anthony said with a smirk, leaning down to take his mouth with his own in a tender, heady kiss. 

-

Will was there the entire time as Hannibal near-tortured Alana. He wanted to leave, wanted to turn away, but knew it was his duty to watch. This was what he had done. He watched as Hannibal drugged her, played with her mind, hypnotized her, drugged her again, breaking her will. She screamed, she cried, and by the end she was silent, catatonic. Hannibal drugged her again and she fell into a fitful sleep. 

Will stood in the corner, shaking. He felt guilty. Very guilty. This wouldn't have had to happen to his human friend if it were not for him. He came forward, a few tears sliding down his face and stroked a few sweat-soaked curls back from her forehead before kissing it gently. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her. 

"Will, do not blame yourself. This is no one's fault except the LSI's. They will pay for it. We will spoil Alana with love and gifts to restore her. I had no intention of causing her pain. When she wakes tomorrow, she will have no memory of this. She will simply believe she went home and immediately went to bed. No harm done." Hannibal explained. 

Will just turned to look at him, the tears still falling still and Hannibal came forward, taking the shaken omega in his arms, stroking his back, kissing his cheeks. "We'll bring her back home now, tuck her into bed. Then we can proceed to the University to clean up the mess and send a message to the LSI." Hannibal said, a small quirk of his lips at the end. He would enjoy that part, seeing Will's kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is blossoming into a beautiful blood-red rose. lol. And Anthony is being slutty. Mmm. Also, I feel bad for torturing Alana but it sorta had to be done... woops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think!


	16. Rum Cake with Lemon Mousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got really really kinky... involving a turkey baster. So... if that is not your thing skip the weird sex scene. lol.

Will and Hannibal had brought Alana in Hannibal's Bentley back to the college and picked up her car. Will drove it back to Alana's house while Hannibal drove her there and they tucked the woman safely into bed. Will even kissed her forehead goodnight which Hannibal found quite endearing. The poor wolf was having a very hard time having wronged his friend. Though Hannibal could not care less that Alana had had to go through the ordeal he did feel for his mate. 

When Alana was all tucked in they headed back to the college, Will letting them in with his keys. It was now two o'clock in the morning. Hannibal was carrying a backpack filled with cleaning supplies. If anyone was to see them they would simply say that Will was anxious about having not graded all his papers in time and they had taken a late-night run to the college together for Will to have company while he graded.

Will was uneasy, his nerves were shot and it was late and he was tired. It seemed Hannibal could sense his feelings as they walked through the empty deserted halls because Will suddenly felt Hannibal's hand grab his own. Will stopped in his tracks and blushed before he realized what he was doing. Was he blushing simply because he was holding hands? Will blushed even harder that he was having such a reaction to it, his ears burning. Hannibal gave him a warm knowing smile and Will bit his lip, looking away before continuing walking. 

He felt a warmth run through his being when Hannibal squeezed his hand. To think he would be doing such things with Hannibal Lecter had to have been one of his bigger shocks today. Not even the murder he had committed compared to this. They weren't fucking furiously, they weren't hunting. They were holding hands like an old married couple. Will had to cover his mouth, hiding a smile he couldn't contain. This was entirely unlike him but he couldn't help but enjoy it. 

They got to his office, Will almost forgetting why they were there in the first place. Will took in a deep breath before fishing out his keys again and unlocking the door. The body was laying just as it had been when he left. Will almost half expected it to not exist, the whole experience unreal to him however when he looked at the body he wasn't really seeing a human. It was just meat. 

He looked at Hannibal. The man's face was his usual human mask but he saw the sheer delight in his eyes. Hannibal looked to Will, his eyes intent on him, closing the door before moving in to kiss his omega. Will broke it off, too upset to deal with Hannibal's raging erection he felt as the alpha had pulled him into his arms. Hannibal took the hint, backing off.

Once Hannibal contained his enthusiasm they got to work. Will was surprised when Hannibal took out two plastic suits and had them zip up. Will had to stop to laugh at them when they were both clothed in them. They looked ridiculous. Hannibal seemed somewhat offended by it, as if he thought they were fashionable. He was quite surprised when Hannibal pulled a foldable sort of container made entirely out of some sort of metal. It unfolded neatly into a large barrel. Will watched in fascination as Hannibal pulled out a large metal jar and proceeded to pour the contents into the barrel. 

"Hydrofluoric acid. It should dissolve the body within minutes. I have a neutralizer as well. We will bring it in a bag to the bathroom and dispose of it into the drainage system." Hannibal explained. Will's eyes widened. The man was quite thorough. Will didn't know if he should be sickened or not. His morals were quickly disappearing with Hannibal as his partner. 

They did as Hannibal instructed, cleaning the office quite thoroughly with the superior cleaning products Hannibal had brought. Thankfully Will had tile floors and it was fairly easy. At the very end they disposed of the liquefied body into the toilets in the bathrooms. By the time they were done it was four o'clock in the morning and both men were exhausted. It had been a long night. 

When they returned home they both collapsed into bed, Hannibal pulling Will into his arms and they fell asleep, still fully clothed. 

-

Anthony had left Monroe to his whims after their bit of play, looking to go back to his room and type up something on his lap top. Monroe had not been clingy but obviously as a rutting alpha he wanted desperately to knot him. Anthony wanted him to knot him too but for now he wasn't going to give into all of his temptations. 

The next morning he felt refreshed, having slept more than usual and had even looked up a few job openings before heading upstairs for breakfast. 

Hannibal was up and making crepes. He looked quite pleased. Three wolves were at the table that was located in the kitchen instead of in the dining room. Monroe, having broken his rut, looking exhausted sat at the table with Meghan and Abigail. 

"Hmm, look at this bunch we have here..." Anthony said with a smile, pouring himself some coffee before adding a good deal of cream and sitting down. Hannibal gave him a nod in greeting. 

"Good morning, Anthony." He said. Anthony smiled brightly at him. 

"Good morning, Hannibal. Good morning Pet, Abigail, Meghan." He said, nodding to each one. Monroe's cheeks were tinted lightly with a blush at being called "Pet." He was still wearing plaid pajama pants (And no shirt, Anthony noted) and had been reading, a copy of H.P. Lovecraft's short stories in his hand but had put it down at Anthony's approach. Anthony couldn't help but push some more, the alpha's bravado having gone down somewhat since his rut. "Hope you're feeling better, Love." Monroe's eyes widened slightly, swallowing, before nodding. 

"Yeah... Better..." Monroe said. The young wolf didn't know why he had to be so awkward around the older man. He was usually perfectly fine in social situations, the life of the party. With the extroverted omega he felt very young and inexperienced. 

"Oh, don't be so timid, Pet. You have nothing to be shy of." He said, leaning over to stroke his hair. Monroe looked like he was going to melt into his hand right there and Anthony couldn't help but be quite satisfied at how he affected the young man.

"Wow. Never seen that reaction from him. Good job." Meghan said, grinning. Of course Monroe realized he was the butt of a joke and growled at her, Anthony's spell broken. Meghan raised an eyebrow but looked down at her plate, becoming the submissive beta. 

"Don't be rude, pup. She's only playing." Anthony said before Hannibal came over to place a plate of crepes in front of him. To the omega's delight the young alpha stopped. Anthony smiled up at Hannibal, playing his charming smile to him. "Thank you, Hannibal. Where's Will?" He asked. 

"Sleeping. He's quite exhausted. I let him sleep in." Hannibal said, a genuine smile on his face. Anthony knew very well why the alpha was smiling, having pruned his mate into a fierce predator exactly as he had intended. Their pups would be strong. Anthony smiled back knowingly. "I hope you will be joining the others tonight for dinner and a movie?" Hannibal asked. Anthony looked at Monroe, Abigail, and Meghan for information. 

"Oh yeah! You should come! We're going to this awesome place that has lawn bowling inside for dinner and then we're gonna see that movie with Idris Elba in it." Abigail said. Anthony did like Idris Elba. He looked to Hannibal. 

"Are you going?" He could hardly see Hannibal lawn bowling.

"I'm afraid not. Will and I will be spending our time here." Hannibal said, a glint in his eye. Anthony raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what the mischievous alpha had planned. 

"Alright, I'll go if only to give Hannibal and Will their alone time." Anthony said. The corners of Hannibal's lips twisted in the barest of smiles before he returned to the kitchen area to make two more plates. The alpha then headed upstairs with them. As soon as he was gone Abigail looked excited then apprehensive, and then excited again as if she wanted to tell Anthony a secret but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Monroe snorted at her. 

"He's cool, Abbi. Spill it." The alpha said. Anthony raised an eyebrow. 

"I hope you're not thinking I am above juvenile high jinks just because I'm old. Ask Will, I'm very immature." Abigail smiled at that and "spilled" her secret.

"Okay, so Monroe got us fake ID's and we're gonna go to this swanky club! Don't tell Hannibal." She said with a huge smile. Anthony laughed at her excitement. 

"I won't, although I doubt he would have much to say about it. I have a feeling he is not a stranger to illegal activities. However, If you get caught, I don't know you." He said with a smirk. Abigail's eyes widened but nodded quickly, being serious again. The girl was very young. "and as the oldest I am going to be watching how much you drink. I don't want you throwing up all over the parking lot and blowing your cover. Do NOT take drinks from anyone but us and the bar tender. If a bloke asks if you want a drink tell him you'll order with him at the bar. Don't leave your drink unattended. Got it?" Anthony felt it was his duty to watch over the younger inexperienced wolves and needed to make sure they stayed safe. 

"Why not?" Abigail asked. Anthony's eyebrows rose and he looked at Monroe. Monroe just shrugged. 

"Dude, I didn't know she didn't know that stuff. What do you want me to say?" Anthony sighed before looking at Abigail. 

"You need to be well aware of your drink because someone could dose you. A long time ago a human put ecstasy in my drink... Let's just say things did not go swimmingly... for the human. I would hope no one here will have a similar experience." Anthony said. Abigail looked slightly alarmed, making Anthony sigh again. Monroe's eyebrows rose, looking at Anthony in amusement. Meghan had a similar expression. 

"Okay, I'm nervous." Abigail said, taking a quick breath and looking down into her lap. Meghan piped up.

"Oh my god, Abbi, don't worry. If you are unsure about something ask us. We'll be there too. All of us have been to our share of clubs." Meghan said. Monroe nodded in support. 

"Wh-what do I order at the bar?!" She asked. Monroe face-palmed. 

"...I always get a screwdriver." Meghan said with a shrug. "Go with that." 

"My go-to is a whiskey sour. Both are mildly sweet and easy to drink." Anthony informed her. Abigail nodded. 

"I just drink beer." Monroe said with a shrug. Abigail took a apprehensive breath again and nodded. Meghan piped up again.

"Don't worry, Hon. Me and Kim'll help you! We'll go shopping and get a dress first. Oh shit- I'm excited! Let's go! Hurry!" She said, grabbing Abigail's hand and dragging her upstairs to get dressed to go to the mall. Anthony just raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee, grabbing up Monroe's book and looking at the page he was on with interest. He was reading "A Shadow Over Insmouth." 

"Honestly this story is much more relatable than the rest." He said with a smirk. The story was about a town filled with sea-monster people. "Although Insmouth is much more like Wolftrap or England than here. Here you don't have the cults and the superiority complex over humans." He said. Monroe made a face. 

"There are cults?" He asked, dead-pan. Monroe nodded seriously. 

"Quite a few. My parents were part of one in England. Nasty business. I was frequently not at home, as far away from it as possible, drinking, getting into trouble, sleeping on random people's couches... My parents did recently leave it but I do not have a very good relationship with them. Mainly because of my poor attitude as a youth and my chosen profession as a poet." He said with a laugh. Monroe listened with interest. "You said your family was no longer with you?" Monroe stiffened for a moment but then nodded. 

"Uh, they died when I was fourteen and I hitch-hiked here from Minnesota...Abbi's from Minnesota too. I honestly got the idea to come here from her parents. They were supposed to be taking me in... that obviously didn't happen. Abbi's an orphan too. Anyways..." Monroe said, looking away. Anthony's eyebrows furrowed. There was definitely a lot behind what Monroe said but it seemed from his tone he was unwilling to disclose it for now. He turned the conversation back to lighter topics. 

"Ah, that explains the accent." He said. Monroe looked up, scowling. 

"I do not have an accent!" He said incredulously. Anthony laughed. "It's not like I grew up in back-woods Pine City or something I grew up in St. Paul. It's like, the same as Baltimore... kind of. You're the one who has the accent." 

"Well of course, Pet, but your accent is different than the others around here. Even Abigail's. Perhaps she lost hers while you haven't. Your vowels are long. It's quite cute. You sound like a boy I dated in college. His name was Sven. Very Scandinavian." Monroe's cheeks were slightly tinted again. Anthony laughed some more. He really couldn't help teasing the young alpha. He leaned across the table and stroked under his chin, feeling the little bit of blond stubble there, looking into those pretty gray eyes before placing a quick kiss to his lips. He then stood and brought his plate, utensils, and cup to the dishwasher before walking out without even looking back at the startled alpha, yet again leaving him to ponder alone. 

-

Will was sitting at the dining room table, on the corner, Hannibal's place setting on the other side of the corner next to him. Hannibal had told him they would be having a private dinner to themselves. At first he thought strangely of it. Was this like a date? Were they dating? Then he realized they were basically married and just doing everything backwards. He had to stifle a laugh at that. Of course he would end up simply fucking his mate, becoming Pair Bonded, then slowly moving onto soft kisses, hand-holding and dating. Yes. It made perfect sense. 

Hannibal was currently in the kitchen finishing up their elaborate meal. Honestly Will had no idea how the man had time for his many hobbies. Last night they had definitely slept but by the time he had woken at 11 Hannibal had done a large amount of cleaning, had drawn a very elaborate picture of what his home in Lithuania had looked like simply so Will could see it, and had made crepes for everyone in the house. He had gone to the university for his one lecture that day with promises from Hannibal of a night alone with each other when he came home. It had turned out the others had gone out to dinner and a movie. 

Now Hannibal was coming out of the kitchen with the first course of what he said would be a five-course meal with his own choice of a list of deserts at the end. Hannibal set down a beautifully presented bowl of opaque orange soup in front of him, his hand lightly stroking his shoulder as he did so. 

"Butternut squash presented with a seared sea scallop, chive oil, and young seedlings." He said, setting down his own plate before seating himself. 

"Thank you, Hannibal." Will said quietly. "It occurred to me this is sort of... our first date." Hannibal looked up and smiled. 

"I suppose we did things somewhat in reverse order. If I had been more gentlemanly I would have courted you, however you would have denied my attentions if I had. You seem to be a much more carnal creature than you first appear, my mate." Hannibal said before sipping a spoonful of soup. Will wanted to object but he thought about it and realized Hannibal was entirely right. He had no intentions of letting Hannibal court him properly. Hannibal had even offered to do so early on and Will had refused. He sipped his own soup at that. 

"I... I guess I would have... but you can't deny you manipulated me." Will said, raising an eyebrow, mostly teasing. Hannibal smiled. 

"How else was I to gain your affections? I had to think as you do, Will. You very much would rather I take the wheel as long as it doesn't infringe upon your ability to decide on anything else. If that provides you with less anxiety then I am more than happy to play." Will swallowed, not able to deny it. "Will, it has occurred to me that you believe this to just be a circumstance that fell upon us both but I feel I must tell you that it is by no accident that I had not mated until you. I would not settle for anyone less. You are more than I could have wished for. When I met you and came to know you I knew you had to be my mate." Hannibal said. 

Will had stopped eating his soup, staring at Hannibal. He had never received any sort of love confession in his life. The fact that it seemed that was exactly what Hannibal was trying to do seemed to make Will's heart and stomach flip and his whole body grow warm. Will licked his lips, blinking, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say. It wasn't as if his affection towards him wasn't known but the sheer immensity of what Hannibal felt for him had not really been known until just now. He saw it in Hannibal's eyes. Sheer adoration. 

"H-Hannibal..." Will started, "Do... do you love me?" He asked, his eyebrows drawn. Hannibal swallowed, looking down at his plate for a moment. 

"Of course I do. You are every bit a piece of me now as my own flesh and bone." Hannibal said. Will felt his heart beating fast, the sensation unlike any before; somehow amplified. He scooted his chair out before moving to get nearer to Hannibal, leaning down to the man still seated before taking his face in his hands and kissing him; a long, deeply passionate kiss that made Will shiver even as he did it. He felt Hannibal's arms wrap around him and pull him into his lap in the chair and Will settled with a soft moan as Hannibal deepened the kiss. Before long the soup was forgotten, Hannibal had even pushed it away as it grew cold. They were too wrapped up in each other. Somehow this felt like an entirely new experience. The kisses felt electric, his touch set him on fire. How had he not known this before? Will whimpered as Hannibal pulled away, both of them panting. Hannibal looked searchingly into his eyes. Will was flushed and warm.

"Do you love me as well, Will?" Hannibal asked. 

Will felt overwhelmed with feelings he barely could even comprehend. He first just nodded quickly, unable to even find his words before he sobbed out a "Yes!" and wrapped his arms around the alpha's shoulders, tight, pressing his face in against the alpha's neck. He felt warm and safe there, surrounded by his alpha, his scent, their love. 

-

Anthony had dressed somewhat casual but sexy for their trip to the club. He had been assured by Monroe and then as an afterthought Kim that the place was sophisticated and something he would enjoy. 

He wore a purple button-down with the top three buttons undone, tucked into designer black jeans that hugged his ass quite nicely, a black leather belt, and gray tennis shoes to lessen the dressy-ness of the outfit. He then went upstairs to wait for the others in the kitchen, making himself a drink of straight whiskey. Eventually Monroe came up and Anthony's eyebrows rose. 

"I don't think I have ever actually seen you fully clothed." He said with a wide smirk. The young alpha was quite well put-together in a form-fitting gray crewneck, a black leather jacket over it, some fashionably distressed dark gray jeans and bright red thick-soled sneakers. He looked very lanky and incredibly sexy, his sandy hair lightly styled with gel, pushed forward to accentuate the undercut. 

"I-I guess you're right." The alpha said with a raised eyebrow once he thought about it. "I'm... sorry?" 

"I'm not." Anthony said, taking a drink from his glass. Monroe's eyes widened at that and had to take a moment just to calm himself down. He wondered if he was always going to have issues every time he was around the astounding omega. Thankfully Kim came up the stairs so Monroe could get a handle on his hormones. 

"Tone it down a little bit, would you?" Kim asked as she strolled in, referring to the large amount of alpha pheromones Monroe was producing. Monroe winced. Not the distraction he was looking for. He narrowed his eyes, dropping down into a chair. 

Kim was dressed smartly in a bright red v-neck t-shirt, a black blazer, tight blue skinny jeans and shiny black sneakers. Anthony appraised her, adoring how attractive all the wolves here were. No back-woods Wolftrapians here. Yes, some of the Wolftrap wolves were sophisticated but a good amount were very hard to speak to in Anthony's opinion. Will had been of that stock but had turned out rather well in contrast. He was the black sheep of his side of the family, it seemed. 

"Meghan is fussing over Abigail. They spent seven hours at the mall." Kim said, eyebrows raised. "Unfortunately, I had to be there." Anthony chuckled. 

"So where are we going?" Anthony asked. 

"The Apothecary." Kim answered. "It's more of a lounge with a club connected. The bar is awesome. Looks exactly like you'd expect with the name. Meghan likes to dance there. The club only plays local bands. Dennis is playing tonight with Monsters afterwards. At first I thought it was sort of... pretentious but it's just classy and interesting." She said with a shrug. Of course Anthony didn't know any of the local bands but he was interested. His tastes in music were a wide range. Just then Meghan came bounding down the stairs, her blonde hair carefully styled in gentle waves wearing a short black body-hugging off-the-shoulders dress with bright pink heels. 

"Okay, Abigail's coming so you have to clap." She said with a wide smile. Anthony raised an eyebrow but got ready to clap as instructed to humor her. 

After a few moments Abigail came down the stairs looking self conscious but very pretty. She was wearing a lot more makeup that usual and her long dark hair was lightly curled. She was wearing a short body-conscious blue dress. The straps came into a interesting star-burst design at her back and she wore short black booties. As she came down Meghan clapped and Anthony did as well. Abigail's pale skin tinted pink in embarrassment. 

"Oh god- stop it." She said. Meghan looked at Monroe who was not clapping, not paying attention to the fact that Kim wasn't either and ran over to smack him. 

"You're supposed to clap you ball-sack!" She yelled. Monroe snorted and simply held her back. 

"Kim, can you please get your wired bat-shit beta off of me?" He said in irritation as the girl continued her damndest to try and smack Monroe, calling him all manner of names. This seemed to be a regular occurrence for them. The beta was quite loud. Anthony couldn't do anything besides laugh as Kim came over and gently but firmly pulled the feisty woman into a straight-jacket-like embrace, effectively immobilizing her. After that Meghan seemed somewhat put-out and calmed by the other woman and Kim let her go with Meghan's promises of being calm. 

"Sorry, Abbi. You look great." Monroe said, rolling his eyes. Abigail huffed. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said. 

"I think you look gorgeous, truly, Abigail. We'll make this a night for you to remember." Anthony said. Abigail blushed again. 

"Thank you, Anthony. See, this is how you're supposed to act, Monroe. As in not an asshole." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Monroe just grinned cheekily. 

"I'm not THAT much of an asshole, right Anthony?" He asked, tipping his head to the side. Anthony raised an eyebrow, looking inquisitive. 

"Well, not in a specific sense, you're not, Pet." He said with a wry smile. Monroe made a face. 

"I ordered an Uber. Let's split. They're here." Monroe said, standing. They all proceeded outside and piled into the big van he had ordered. 

-

Hannibal insisted they finish their dinner before they got physical and Will had to hold back a pout the entire time. When he finished the main course Hannibal handed him a desert menu printed in calligraphy. Will couldn't help but laugh. 

"This is elaborate." He said. Hannibal looked slightly irritated so Will just gave him a wide smile. 

"You must pick a desert and then I will show you how to make it." He said, a small smile on his lips. Will raised an eyebrow but then looked down to read the list of three deserts. 

The first was "A delicious crepe stuffed full with cream and drizzled in chocolate, topped in cherries." Will thought at first the wording was a little strange but read the next. "White mirror chocolate base with champagne gelee brought to a point and covered in edible flowers." Will read the next. "Rum cake wrapped in cherry gelee candy and stuffed to the brim with lemon mousse, topped in warm cinnamon sauce." Will looked up at Hannibal, suspicious for some reason. 

"I guess... The rum cake?" He said. Hannibal smiled. Will had a bad feeling about this.

"Come with me, my sweet." He said, some emphasis on "sweet." Will followed him despite his concerns. There was a very large platter on the island counter. Hannibal slowly and deliberately pushed him back until he leaned against the counter before taking his lips, kissing him deeply, his tongue entering Will's mouth, causing a litany of moans to escape the brunette as he slipped his knee between Will's thighs. The alpha ran his large precise hands down Will's sides before moving to cup the omega's ass and lifted him onto the counter. 

Will began panting in anticipation as Hannibal began undressing him. It was incredibly arousing being in the kitchen, a strange place in comparison to the bedroom. Before long he was naked on the counter, his slick dripping onto the marble, his bare ass cold against it. He squirmed a little and Hannibal's lips trailed down to his neck, sucking marks into it as he reached out to grab a red rope nearby that Will hadn't noticed before. 

"H-Hannibal... What are you doing...?" He gasped as Hannibal bit at the spot where his bonding mark lay. 

"Making dessert." Hannibal said as if it were obvious. He grabbed Will's wrists and began wrapping the rope around them. Will groaned and wiggled. 

"Hannibal..." He said breathlessly as his hands were bound in front of him. Hannibal took his wrists and pulled him onto his back before tying the rope to a bar that normally held hand-towels. Will panted in anticipation until he realized he was lying on-top of the large serving tray. "Hannibal-What are you doing?" He asked again, a little panicked. 

"I'm making you dessert." Hannibal said. Will realized he was making some sort of pun and made a face. "Do you trust me, my sweet? You remember your safe word?" He purred the question to him, leaning down to kiss at Will's belly then dipping his tongue into Will's navel, making the omega moan. 

"Yes...!" Will nearly cried in response. Hannibal smiled one of his true devilish smiles and he took another rope and began wrapping Will in intricate knots, bringing his legs up and spreading them wide before tying them in place close to his body. Will watched with apprehension and arousal, his slick dripping down onto the serving dish. Of course the older wolf knew how to make such complex bindings. His legs were spread completely exposing him, his torso pulled in a taught line with his arms pulled tightly above his head. Hannibal finished and leaned down to kiss each of Will's nipples and sucked them into his mouth, letting them pop out of his mouth, making Will make a small whimpering noise. 

"F-fuck-what are you going to do?" He asked, voice cracking. Hannibal smiled and slipped two fingers inside him without warning. Will cried out, arching. 

"You fit perfectly on that serving dish, Will. You look quite tasty." Hannibal said. Will groaned out as Hannibal spread his fingers, stretching him. 

He continued his ministrations until Will was crying out, about to come, then swiftly removed the long fingers from Will's sex. Will whimpered at the loss. Hannibal moved away and Will turned his head to watch as he put on his usual apron then poured sauce from a pan into a bowl and took a strange spoon out of the silverware drawer. He moved back over to Will and dipped his finger into the sauce, making sure it wasn't too hot. He sucked the sauce from his finger, Will watching with sex crazed eyes. 

"You will look beautiful drizzled in this sauce, my mate." Hannibal said as he began to pour the sauce from the spoon over Will's chest, belly, and legs. He put down the bowl and spoon and looked over Will hungrily. He leaned forward between the omega's legs to run his tongue from Will's belly all the way up to his chest and kissed him, their tongues mingling so Will could taste the rich cinnamon flavor. Hannibal ran two fingers over the sauce on Will's nipple and as he pulled back brought his finger's to Will's mouth. The omega took no time to take them in his mouth, sucking on them, eyes nearly closed, succumbing to the eroticism of the situation, his body simply a humming organ ready to be filled. 

Will felt like he was going to come despite barely having been touched, his body buzzing with the sensation of the ropes cutting into his skin deliciously, the sticky sauce running over his skin, and Hannibal's lips on him. Hannibal thankfully pulled away before coming back with a serving dish and a strange item. He realized as Hannibal squeezed the bulb on the end that it was a turkey baster. Will wiggled. 

"Hannibal what are you doing?" He said, breath hitching. 

"This is lemon candy flavored lubricant." He said, studying Will. Will snorted then realized what he was going to do with it, eyes widening. He was the rum cake and he was going to be "filled to the brim with lemon mousse"

"Hannibal you can't-" Will stopped when Hannibal squeezed the lubricant over his quivering cock and balls. It dripped down from there to his hole, a cool thick liquid. Will panted out as Hannibal filled the baster again and began to press the tip inside him. Will cried out as it entered him and once it was in a sufficient amount Hannibal squeezed the bulb, emptying the baster inside him. Will cried out as he felt himself fill with it. 

"F-fuck! Hannibal-" Hannibal filled the baster again. "N-No..." Will whimpered out as it entered him again, his sex reacting as if it were trying to squeeze a cock of more seed. His body wanted all that it could get. He cried out as the liquid filled him further, his body welcoming it. He couldn't focus enough to watch as Hannibal filled the baster again, only realizing it was going to continue when he felt the object fill him again and another round of the liquid filled him. He was becoming impossibly full and he screamed out Hannibal's name as he came, just from the fullness in his belly. His body struggled against the bonds and he bucked as he came, the orgasm so intense his vision whited out. As he came he felt Hannibal's hand on his cock, tugging at it, drawing the orgasm out longer. Will screamed over and over until it finally stopped. He was shaking from the intensity of it. Hannibal leaned down to kiss him. He realized his orgasm had pushed all the lubricant out from his body clenching as he felt the lubricant pool around him. 

"Fuck- you sadistic bastard-" Will panted out, only to stop short when Hannibal's cock plunged inside of him. The thickness of the baster was nothing compared to Hannibal's large cock. Will screamed, his hips moving desperately, already wanting more. Hannibal's cock thrust inside him over and over, each thrust ball's deep inside him. Before long he was coming again, milking Hannibal until he came deep inside him. 

Hannibal moaned out loudly as he filled Will once again, this time with his seed. He relished it as Will screamed his name over and over until he seemed to be completely out of cum. When it finished Will collapsed, although unable to relax due to the bindings. His chest rose and fell as his lungs labored, Hannibal admiring Will's sated state, bound and limp. He kissed over Will's chest, belly, neck, and legs until Will came around, his voice hoarse from screaming. 

"That... That was... holy shit..." Will moaned. Hannibal smiled, beginning to untie his exhausted mate. Once his mate was freed his limbs fell limp, Will near to falling asleep. Hannibal lifted his omega into his arms and brought them upstairs for a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter in two. It was like 30 pages. Like, wouldn't Hannibal try to bring food into their sex life? I'm pretty sure he would. He would also know shibori (japanese knotting bondage) which I hinted at in an earlier chapter. lol. Umm... Next chapter is Anthony, Monroe, Kim, Meghan, And Abigail's adventures at the club. You KNOW scarf dad has gone to clubs. You can't tell me he doesn't grind up against dudes to music in English gay bars or something. Also let me know what you think about turkey baster? lmao I even looked it up on the internet to see if people do it. They totally do. Just saying.


	17. Jealousy and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Anthony and Monroe.

The club that the others had brought Anthony to was thankfully a lot more sophisticated and actually interesting than he had thought it would be. It was called The Apothecary and it was designed in almost entirely Victorian themes with some more modern elements thrown in. The bar looked very much like an apothecary with tons of bottles and interesting curiosity-type decorations.

The club was mostly a lounge with an attached dance area where local bands played. Anthony and the others had first ordered drinks, Abigail getting a little too excited when she had successfully managed to get into the club as well as buy a drink, before they sat down in some of the comfy Victorian-style chairs and couches. There were large paintings and mirrors crowding each other on the walls, nearly covering them. Old chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lanterns from the walls. The place was vaguely lit and the group could hear the music from where it was being played through speakers into the lounge area. 

The place was quite crowded and Anthony was amazed they had found a set of chairs to sit in at all. Monroe looked incredibly handsome in this light; more candlelight than anything. His eyes glinted with mischief and excitement and maybe a little bit of wolfish gleam. He did look quite surreal but Anthony was certain if any of their eyes glowed too much no humans would ever pay much mind to it. He had been surprised by the young man's sense of fashion. He carried himself quite well here and he looked older now that he wasn't stripped down to his bare flesh. He looked well put-together. 

Anthony was just standing to move over to Monroe when a man near his age had disengaged from a much older crowd to approach him. Anthony gave him a charming smile. The human was built with a large amount of muscle like he used to weight-lift but kept up at least a good level of exorcise. His hair was dark and he had a well-groomed beard that looked striking on him paired with his green eyes. If Anthony had to admit he was mostly wondering what such toughened muscle must taste like but when the man offered him a drink he agreed and followed him to the bar, making pleasant conversation, looking back at the group with an amused smile. Monroe was not amused. This only egged Anthony on. If anything he was a terrible flirt. The man had introduced himself as Marcus.

"Marcus, you must have done at least some weight-lifting with all this heavy muscle." He squeezed his arm in emphasis. "Is it your profession or just your hobby?" The man smiled at him, ordering them drinks. 

*

Monroe watched Anthony walk off with the random human, possessiveness clawing at his chest. He nearly snarled. Kim looked at him, smirking. 

"What's got your panties in a knot?" She asked. Monroe growled. 

"Nothing-just... " He stood, making his way towards the bar, not sure what he was going to do, when he was stopped by a very busty brunette woman in her early thirties wearing a well-fitted dress showing off her curves. She had walked right in front of him and there wasn't a way to get around her. He stopped and realized he had no plans. What was his issue? Normally he would be thrilled if a sexy older woman had stopped him. He had no claims on the omega. The man had simply "helped him out" at least that was how he had worded it. Monroe took in a breath, mentally pushing back all his raging alpha instincts and gave her one of his characteristic lop-sided smiles, taking in her good looks. Of course that just brought her closer and she wrapped one arm around his neck, her breasts pressing into his chest. 

"You are gorgeous. I hope you're not taken?" She asked with a pout. Monroe looked through her bangs at her and shook his head. She smiled. "Good. I'm Angelique." She said. 

"Monroe." He said, his hands snaking over her hips which made her smile wider. "Angelique, do you want a drink?" He asked. 

"Yes, please. Are you still in college? You look a bit young." She said, taking his arm as he brought her over to the bar. Monroe just gave her a knowing smile. 

"I'm old enough. I'm going for my masters in physics." He said. As they approached the bar he couldn't help but watch as Anthony was feeling up the guy's arms that had practically dragged him away from their group. He frowned watching them and Angelique looked up at him, seeing his frown and looked over. 

"You know him? Is he like, your uncle or something?" She asked in confusion. Monroe snorted before composing himself again. 

"Yeah... my uncle... we came here with a few of my cousins." He said with a wry smirk. "Just to get drinks." 

"Oh, I hope I'm not taking you away from family." She said in mock concern. Monroe leaned down if only because he suddenly felt Anthony's eyes watching him. 

"Oh, they're fine without me." He said quieter to her. She practically giggled and Monroe turned to order one of the club's complicated cocktails for her and another IPA for himself. 

He looked up again to see Anthony was staring at him. When he saw Monroe was looking back he gave him a nod and held up his glass in cheers. Monroe saw that gleam in the bastard's eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. He gave him a raised eyebrow and a half frown which made the omega's smile grow even wider before he returned his attentions back to the large unimpressive human talking to him. Monroe growled without thinking as he turned back around, startling the woman. 

"Oh!" She yelped before laughing. "You're so interesting. Are you from here?" She asked. Monroe would have laughed but he kept a straight face. 

"My family's from Russia but I grew up in Minnesota. And you?" He asked. 

"Jersey." She said with a grin. 

"Haven't been." He said, his attention wandering again. If he had been younger and had not been introduced to an older omega his eyes would have been magnetized by her large breasts practically popping out of her dress but now all he could think about was the wolf across the bar and his heady moans as he tongued his hole the other night. 

It had apparently been a few moments before he realized he had drifted off in his own thoughts because he was brought back with the woman making annoyed noises in his direction. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I... I've been having a disagreement with my uncle lately and it's gotten me kind of worked up. I wasn't trying to be rude. I just... I'm really close to my uncle and it's bothering me." He lied, mostly just to keep her hanging on. He even worked in a sort of tortured pout to make her really needy. She instantly perked back up.

"That is so cute. What was the fight about?" She asked. Monroe rambled off about disagreements about future jobs or something to her, all the while watching the omega across the bar flirting salaciously with the pompous pin-head he was with. He was literally sitting at the bar stool with his legs spread apart, the man nearly in-between them. Monroe could not think. He received their drinks from the bartender, handing her the cocktail and then promptly walking away from her. Before he knew what he was doing he was practically marching towards the other side of the bar, ready to tear the pin-head to shreds when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He turned around, growling, to see Meghan. 

"Jeez, Monroe, you look like you're going to go wolf in the bar..." She said with a laugh. "What is going on with you and Anthony?" She asked with a wiggle of her hips. Monroe's reason came back to him thankfully, with help from the blonde beta. 

"Fuck- I was going to murder that guy..." He said under his breath. 

"Yeah that chick seems pretty pissed at you." She said, pointing to Angelique, who looked surprised and angry and confused all at once. He looked away, rolling his eyes. "We're going to go dance. You in?" Meghan asked. Monroe nodded, letting her lead him by the hand out to the dance floor where Kim and Abigail met him. He ended up dancing with Abigail to get her used to the dance floor, giving her tips. The music was a swanky sort of electronic synth pop but easy enough to dance to. He made Abigail blush when their dancing became slightly more intimate. 

"You have to know how to get cozy, too, Abs." He said when she looked embarrassed. "You're doing fine. Soon you can grab hold of any one of these guys and he'll be fuckin' enthralled." Abigail just blushed again and Monroe distracted her from her self-consciousness by twirling her around, laughing as she giggled. Kim and Meghan had been dancing down and dirty and ended up simply making out so Monroe kicked Kim lightly in the ass, making her yell and turn around nearly tackling him. 

*

Anthony had ditched the human after a few minutes of incessant talking about American football that was just so much of a bore to him he couldn't help but simply excuse himself without so much as a reason or even being very polite. He prided himself in being quite good at dodging and he headed to the top floor overlooking the dance floor in a circle around it, watching the band only to see Monroe and the others dancing. 

He smiled when he saw Monroe so charmingly ease Abigail into dancing. He wondered if he should pursue the young man at all. He was after all an omega twice his age with a ticking biological clock. If he did pursue him he would honestly be trapping the younger wolf into fatherhood. Was the wolf even ready? Anthony didn't care one way or another. He was ready. Alphas had intense instincts to protect their families. That's all he needed. That and to not be overwhelmed by an overbearing alpha. He was quite sure he could train the wolf to be exactly what he needed. 

A young man had come up to Monroe after he had handed Abigail off to the girls. They both stared at each other, eyes locking, moving closer and within moments of meeting the two had started dancing quite cozily, Monroe's hands on the other man's waist. The human had his hands on Monroe's shoulders and very quickly their dancing escalated to near grinding, their pelvises dangerously close. Anthony felt possessiveness choke him like a vice and he nearly gagged. That was HIS alpha. He nearly screamed it then stopped, regaining his composure somewhat, pushing back the insane omegan instincts, gripping the railing hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. 

As he worked to fight back his hormones he felt hands slide over his hips and he turned around quickly, about to lash out, seeing a man around his age as he turned. He had to yet again pull back his emotions, his anger telling him to rip his head off. The man was attractive but very handsy and was almost sneering at him. Anthony made a face and pushed him back slowly, as if simply refusing a dish, giving him a small calculating smile. The man took it the wrong way and grabbed his arm. 

"You're all alone as far as I see. Am I not your type?" He said with malice. Anthony looked him over casually before shaking his head. Even humans had their fair share of hormones and this man was desperately most likely trying to compensate for a small cock. The man shoved him against the railing. Anthony gasped, astounded the man would try it, gripping the railing behind him and baring his teeth.

"What is it about me that makes it seem like I am a target?" Anthony asked in annoyance. "Maybe I should take your offer. You might be tasty." He said with a slow malicious smile. The man blinked at him, confused by his statement. Anthony let his smile turn to one of simple charm. "You know what? Why don't you come with me. To the bathroom?" He said, acting coy. 

"That's more like it." The human said with another sneering smile before he grabbed his arm, practically dragging him there. Anthony rolled his eyes as he was dragged into a stall and the man slammed the door behind him. The human began to kiss roughly at his neck. Anthony smirked, relishing the feeling of adrenaline that felt like fire in his veins. At least all that anger would be put to good use. 

His sharp canines slowly protruded through his gums first. He let the man pull his shirt from his pants before he simply pulled it off himself, hanging it on the little hook on the door, the man tried to pull at his pants but he simply held a finger up. 

"Ah-ah. All good things come to those who wait." He said, taking off his shoes and then his pants, standing in the stall in his trunks. "Alright, come on over here, love." He said, almost unable to keep the malicious tone from his voice. The man nearly launched himself onto him. Anthony let his nails turn to claws and dug them into the overzealous male's back, the man stopping at the sharp pain, about to make a noise when Anthony leaned in to press his lips to his neck, feeling the pulse under his lips. He ran his tongue over the sweaty skin, a purr on his lips. The man smelled desperately of too much cheap cologne. No matter. The blood would cover the scent nicely. 

He opened his mouth wide and bit deep into the flesh, puncturing the artery and then the airway. He growled as he tasted the blood filling his mouth and before the man could scream he wrenched his head back, tearing a large piece right out of his neck; the easiest way to immobilize one's prey. He dropped the human as it gurgled and bled out. Thankfully no one else was in the bathroom at the time and Anthony hardly needed to be quiet with the loud music blaring outside. 

He chewed on the flesh thoughtfully, watching in interest as the life flowed from the human, leaving him. He felt his own anger leave him as well, the violence enough to quench the thirst to find the human who dared touch his alpha and decapitate it. The blood that was pooling around the body flowed towards the drain in the floor in the middle of the stalls neatly. Easy for whatever clean-up crew forensics would hire. Anthony wished he didn't have to leave so much meat to waste but a kill done in haste makes much waste. That was what he always told himself, trying to keep his hunger for human flesh at bay. 

He crouched down, pulling up the still gurgling man, looking into quickly fading brown eyes before he began tearing into the throat and the meat, the body making a few last ditch efforts before giving up, dying. Anthony tore into the flesh, tearing piece after piece off, consuming it with relish before he heard the door open. He stopped, and swallowed his last piece before sighing and looking heavenward in annoyance. He dropped the body and stood, licking his lips. 

"Anthony?!" Monroe yelled in somewhat of a panic. Anthony rose an eyebrow. He really hadn't been thinking of how this would play out. 

"Yes, Monroe?" He said in a sing-song voice. Monroe growled. 

"Who-What- Why does it smell like blood?!" He near snarled. Anthony sighed. 

"I dunno, maybe you should just leave?" He said with humor. Monroe growled again. 

"Are you-were you-" 

"Fucking? Well, do you hear a live human in here, Dear?" He said in irritation. 

"DAMNIT ANTHONY-" Monroe started becoming enraged. Anthony sighed and opened the stall door, grabbing the alpha by his shirt and yanking him into the large stall, closing the door. Whatever the young wolf was expecting it wasn't this. It took the alpha a moment to process what he was seeing.

He stood in shock, mouth wide open, staring at Anthony in his skivvies with blood running down his front, mouth still dripping with it. He looked like a wild beast that he had just stumbled upon feasting on its most recent kill. Anthony raised an eyebrow at him and ran his hand over his mouth and chin before licking his fingers languidly, eyes predatory and looking him over top to bottom. 

"Wh-what happened?" Monroe asked in a hushed voice. Anthony did not stop licking his arms and fingers of blood. 

"Nothing. He was just getting on my nerves and I wanted a taste. My anger got the best of me." Anthony said as if this was common-place. 

Monroe looked at the body, the neck ripped into to the point where he could see a hint of spine. He then looked at the dangerous omega. This man who looked so friendly and utterly charming was capable of what was most likely multiple murders. No doubt multiple due to how casual Anthony was about it. That took multiple kills. At least as far as Monroe figured. 

Yes, alpha wolves were known to hunt humans here and there. That it was a natural instinct was not denied. It was simply encouraged by the community not to and sometimes punished if it happened more than a couple times. He had never heard of an omega taking on this... hobby. Omegas were quiet, docile, eager to please, and nurturing creatures. This omega was without a doubt not the type to roll over and expose his belly. He found it strangely alluring. The gorgeous omega looked obscene, dripping with blood and licking it from his hands and fingers in long languid strokes. 

"Do you... do this... often?" He said, still looking rather shocked. Anthony snorted and had to turn around, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a fit of laughter. This was not how he had pictured this at all. 

"I suppose it depends on what you mean by... a lot." He said, eyebrows raised. He turned to pull a large wad of toilet paper into his hands and began to wipe some of the blood off his belly, making sure to catch it before the dripping blood stained his trunks. 

"I mean are you putting yourself in danger every WEEK or every few MONTHS, Anthony!" The sudden bout of anger even surprised Monroe. Anthony blinked at him. 

"I am in no danger. Humans are careless, weak, stupid creatures." He said, dropping the bloodied paper into the toilet before taking another bunch to wipe his chest off. Monroe narrowed his eyes, a low growl in his throat, watching as Anthony cleaned himself, dropping the second wad of paper in the toilet. He then went back to licking at his hands, running his tongue along the insides of his fingers, watching Monroe with interest. Monroe let the growl come out in a snarl through his teeth, grabbing Anthony's wrists before pushing him back against the tiled wall. 

"I mean from the police! You think you are immune to science? THIS is careless, Anthony! There isn't a way to dispose of this!" He growled. Anthony's heartbeat picked up, his breath catching in his throat at the aggressiveness and he turned his head. The alpha's pheromones were overwhelming, clouding his brain. He wanted him to submit. The need for Monroe to protect and dominate was so intense it was clouding the very air. Anthony let it overwhelm him but not take control, although it was making him wet. He felt the slick as his body reacted to the dominant pheromones and he just smirked at the dominant in defiance. Quite suddenly Monroe closed the distance between them, kissing him harshly, his lips nearly bruising before he pulled back, leaving the omega breathless. 

"I let... I let my anger get the best of me...I admit..." the older wolf said, licking his lips, eyes lidded from the intense need to breed. 

"I thought- I saw him shove you and then pull you away... I thought you were in danger." Monroe said, jaw clenched. Anthony swallowed and nodded. His body wanted him to move onto his elbows and knees and bare his hole for the alpha. He was shaking just a tiny bit but Monroe saw. The younger wolf moved forward and stroked his cheek. Anthony groaned and Monroe pulled his hand back as if shocked by static. 

"You're really warm..." He said. Anthony nodded. 

"It's just been like that recently... My heat's not for another week..." He muttered. Monroe groaned at the thought of it, covering his eyes. 

"Why... the fuck would you do this?" He said in a sigh. "You're as bad as Hannibal." The alpha shook his head. Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"You know?" 

"Of course I fucking know. The dude has a torture chamber in his basement. He's creepy as shit. Like how does everyone NOT know?" Monroe said. "We LIVE with him for cripes sake." Anthony started to crack up again and Monroe pushed him back against the wall one hand on his chest, leaning forward to lick the blood from his chin and neck. His eyes were lidded and oversexed as he ran his tongue over Anthony's skin, tasting the blood. Anthony shivered, gasping. He was incredibly aroused at the idea of Monroe licking the blood of his kill from his body.

"What are we going to do about this?" Monroe said, slightly muffled with his lips against his neck. Anthony moaned out. That was when someone came into the bathroom, closing a stall door as they did their business. Monroe pulled back, looking at the body before leaning in to whisper. "Why did you do this, Anthony?" 

"You're too tempting. I'm an old man... you're young. Go dance with that human on the dance floor..." He muttered. Monroe growled, leaning in to bite his ear. 

"I don't want a human... I want you. You fucked up little psycho..." He said with a smirk. Anthony smirked as well. "Were you jealous? Is that why you did this? You don't seem like the jealous type..." 

"I was... However I did this with the secondary notion that he was an asshole. I'm not generally the jealous type." He said quiet enough for the human in the stall nearby not to hear. They heard a flush and then the noise of the sink before the door opened and closed again, the human leaving. Monroe leaned back to look at him, his hands sliding down his hips to his ass before pulling him in roughly against the alpha's chest. The younger wolf leaned down to kiss him, their lips meeting, the feeling electrifying. The alpha pulled back again, both of them flushed with arousal. 

"We need to get the hell out of here." Monroe said, looking at the body. "Your fingerprints or DNA aren't with the feds or anything, right?" Anthony was impressed that the younger wolf knew much about any investigating. He shook his head. 

"Maybe in London... not here. Shouldn't be a problem." 

"Good..." Monroe said, looking around and licking his lips as he thought. "You leave the stall, I'll lock the door and slide under it." 

"This floor is disgusting..." Anthony said with distaste. Monroe rolled his eyes. 

"You just fucking ate a dead body." 

"He was mostly alive during that part..." Anthony said. Monroe made a face and pointed toward the stall door. Anthony sighed but grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on before leaving the stall. He heard the noise of the lock on the door being turned and Monroe sort of scooted under the opening before standing back up and going to the sink to wash his hands. Anthony did as well, using a wetted paper towel to wipe off any incriminating left-over blood. 

"And why were you naked...?" Monroe said as an after-thought. 

"Not naked. I was wearing underwear. I wasn't going to get my clothes all bloody and not be able to leave, was I? I led him to believe we were going to fuck." Monroe's eyes narrowed at the thought. 

"He saw you like that?" Anthony sighed. 

"Please, Monroe. He's dead." Monroe growled possessively, grabbing the omega by the waist to kiss him again, continuing even as the door opened, a few men coming in. 

"Jesus..." One man said. Monroe flipped them off as he kissed the omega harder, pressing him against the counter of the sink. 

"Fuck, get a room..." One of the men said in disgust. Monroe pulled back and laughed. 

"Get over it, meat bag." He said, grabbing Anthony's hand and mostly ignoring Anthony's laughter at the insult, pulling him with him out of the bathroom. He pulled out his phone, quickly ordering an Uber before texting Meghan saying they had to leave quickly and that they could have fun for another hour but to leave soon. He knew it would take awhile for anyone to find the body. He figured it was best not to spoil their fun. 

The Uber arrived quickly and they arrived home with no real concern about the issue. Anthony quickly pulled Monroe downstairs when they heard Will practically screaming in the kitchen. They entered Anthony's bedroom and closed the door, Monroe's eyes wide. 

"Of course they're fucking on the table..." He muttered. "We EAT there..." Anthony laughed. 

"I'm sure Hannibal will thoroughly disinfect it." He said. Anthony went to sit on the bed. Monroe moved forward and climbed over the omega, knees on either side of him, looking down at him with a smirk. 

"Monroe... " Anthony said, reaching up to slide his hands through his hair, messing up the gelled style. "I don't know if I can with a good conscience seduce you... You're very young and I'm near twice your age. You should experience things with someone from your own generation. It's not that I don't want you because... Bloody hell, you're a gorgeous brat... And it's extremely alluring but... I feel somewhat guilty... which doesn't happen often." 

Monroe furrowed his brows before grabbing Anthony's hands from his hair and pressing them down into the mattress, pinning him. 

"There isn't anyone else like you. You're strong. I need someone strong. I can't trust a submissive omega. I... I can barely trust anybody. You don't get it, Anthony. I need... I need you." Monroe said, his face hard, eyes distant. Anthony tipped his head to the side. 

"What is it that makes you feel this way, Monroe?" He asked inquisitively. He wondered what the young alpha could possibly be referring to. Monroe swallowed, shaking his head. 

"Don't worry about it. I just... lately things have been worse... It's spring break and I can't... I can't relate to my friends anymore... They're human... I feel... detached." He said. "Even from the other wolves." 

"You're lonely?" Anthony asked. Monroe looked down. Anthony thought of what it must have been like growing up without his family. He imagined it much like his own younger years; a vagabond, drinking, sleeping on couches, though Monroe had a home it probably didn't feel like one. Of course as another alpha Hannibal had never accepted him. He was a threat. What must be weighing on his mind was his parents deaths. "Monroe, how did your parents die?" He asked. Monroe hung his head and breathed out. 

"Only my pops died. Rodger's still around... my brothers are dead." Monroe said. Anthony furrowed his eyebrows.

"You said your parents were dead." Anthony said.

"Rodger might as well be... to me, at least." Monroe said. Anthony realized he would have to keep prying, little-by-little. It seemed the alpha had not talked of this in a long time if ever. It wasn't good for an alpha to keep his anger pent-up. It wasn't good for anyone. 

"What happened, Monroe?" Monroe sighed, moving off of him and sat, leaning back on his hands. 

"I need a fucking smoke..." He muttered, getting up. "At least if I'm gonna tell you this shit..." Anthony nodded, getting up and leading Monroe out. They went out onto the porch to the back of the house, leaning against the brick. Anthony pulled out a metal cigarette case with choice cigarettes and an expensive-looking lighter. Monroe's eyebrows rose but took one from him and Anthony lit it like a true gentleman. Monroe chuckled for a moment before he took a puff and blew it out, relaxing. Anthony lit his as well and they stood in companionable silence for awhile. 

 

"In Minnesota... my pops was the pack leader..." Monroe began unexpectedly. "My dad- my carrier... Rodger, was the pack mother. The pack was pretty big. It was the lower-half of Minnesota, so not like, the hillbillies. I think a dude named Stacy runs the upper half. My carrier had me at sixteen and pops and he bonded early. Maybe I shoulda realized that shit wasn't great but I was fourteen, alright? My brothers were ten and five... this alpha, Zeke, joined the pack and he was really pushy, constantly up in pops' face. One moon he just... killed him. There was this big fight for dominance and I didn't see it but he had just... just destroyed him... Daddy-" He stopped for a moment, licking his lips before correcting himself. "My carrier was just sitting off to the side when I found them, crying... Later I found out from one of the others that he just watched...He didn't do...anything! They told me that was just the way it is, that omegas were not supposed to interfere but... but that was his MATE! That... that fucking alpha just came into our home and bonded dad to him and after that... after that he killed Mathias and Taren. I knew I was next so I just fucking ran. I got the hell out of the state and... and I came back one time... Rodger and Oscar have... have four kids now..." Monroe said. He took another drag of his cigarette, looking up at the stars that were visible. I shouldn't have gone back. It just... It makes me hate him more. He just... he didn't do anything to help us, to try and save us... he just cried... He was weak... Maybe I'm wrong but he could have fought it. He could have." Monroe finished, not really looking at Anthony, just staring up at the sky and the nearly full moon. Monroe thought about his first night out as a wolf, just two moons before it all happened. His dad had been so proud, his papa too. It had seemed perfect. He thought he had seen so much love in his carrier's eyes. He took another drag on the cigarette, growling before dropping it and stomping it out. 

Anthony was watching him silently, honestly wanting to comfort him. He wasn't generally the type but the young wolf brought a lot out of him that wasn't originally there. The situation Monroe described was not entirely uncommon. Especially in less liberal packs. Omegas were supposed to be silent, let the alphas deal with each other. Often if an alpha wanted a mate that was already bonded he would kill the other's alpha and in order to make sure the other alpha's genes didn't carry he would kill it's offspring. Omegas were expected to take this all in stride but that was rarely the case. A lot of the time they got killed trying to protect their offspring. This had not been one of those cases. He was sure Monroe's carrier had to have been a house omega, obedient, silent, and submissive. Sure, he had probably loved his children and his mate but in the end he probably felt he had no power over the situation. Anthony stood, taking drags from the cig, thinking. 

"Your carrier loved you... He was just socialized to believe he was worthless. And yes, he was weak. I'm an omega. I get it. I get why it happened. Doesn't mean I'd make the same mistake. I would probably have slit that alpha's throat in his sleep if I couldn't kill him originally... I fight my instincts to submit... others don't. I think for myself... others don't. Will and I are similar in that... but we were both told from the start that we were most likely beta. Others are clearly omega or alpha from the time they are toddlers... It depends. I won't say to not blame your carrier but... I'm positive he loved you. " Anthony said. Monroe looked at him, looking much more like his age than he usually appears. Anthony dropped his cigarette, moving forward, cupping Monroe's cheeks to pull him down more to his level and kissed him. It was a soft gentle kiss and he pulled back quickly, but it seemed to soothe the alpha. 

"You're... you're so different from Rodger... It's true. You're strong. That's why I can trust you." Monroe said. Anthony gave him a small smile. 

"Come back to my room. I want to erase that human's fingertips from my skin." He said, moving past him. Monroe made a growl of arousal in response, quickly following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I can't help but jab at Hannibal here and there. Like, if someone lived with Hannibal they would TOTALLY know. Monroe is not a stranger to gore. He's a stranger to doing the killing himself and to seeing an omega be the cause of it. The club is based off of a place I go to called The Kitty Kat Club (Although all the furniture is falling apart and its charming but also super janky. I made it much more classy in the story. lol) and Dennis is my friend's band. If you want a listen here's a link:
> 
> https://dennismpls.bandcamp.com/album/dont-fall-in-love
> 
>  
> 
> Next is the moon again, guys. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Tell me what you think! I need the motivation! Should I shorten this fic? It might be pretty long. I could cut it up into a series...


	18. Lunar Dance

When the two came back inside they heard Will screaming again, this time from upstairs. Monroe made a face. 

"Old man's got more game than I thought..." He muttered. Anthony laughed, enjoying hearing the screams. 

"He's got lovely vocal cords..." Anthony nearly groaned. Monroe suddenly pushed the omega against the wall in the hallway, the older wolf's breath picking up in excitement. Monroe reached down between his legs, rubbing the slight bulge there, cock twitching and getting bigger under his hand. His face was extremely close to the omega's, their breath mingling, eyes intense. 

"What did you three do that one night...?" Monroe asked. Anthony smiled. 

"I didn't let Hannibal fuck me if that's what you want to know. Will did. It was excellent." Anthony said, licking his lips, leaning into the alpha's touch. "I choose my alphas carefully now... any indiscretions are punished... severely." He said with a wide smile that looked quite wolfish.

"You let Will fuck you while Hannibal watched?" Monroe asked in near a whisper. Anthony nodded, Monroe's hands on him were rough but calculated and erotic. He leaned back against the wall and let the boy undo his belt and then his pants, pulling them down. 

"He was fucking Will." He said softly, eyes alight with amusement. Monroe licked his lips, searching the aroused omega's stormy eyes.

"You're not going to do it again, are you?" He asked. Anthony smirked. 

"Probably." The omega said with mischief. Monroe pressed up against him, dominant, cupping the omega's erection through his trunks. 

"Not again." Monroe said in a feral growl, a demand. Anthony raised an eyebrow. 

"Kneel and suck me off, then, Pup. You've got a lot of work to do if you want me to yourself." Anthony knew making an alpha kneel to him was nearly impossible for most. They were too stubborn, too dominant. This was another test. He liked the look the young alpha gave him; disbelieving but aroused. Monroe's eyes narrowed and growled at him, his lips lightly touching Anthony's but not kissing. Anthony watched, raising an eyebrow in expectation. The younger wolf slowly moved onto his knees, taking Anthony's trunks down with him. Anthony smirked in pure delight. The alpha was responding to his demands. This could be very good. 

He gasped when the younger wolf took his cock into his mouth, hot and wet, and the omega slid his fingers into his hair, gripping. Monroe snarled at the experimental tug he gave but didn't stop. The vibration from the noise against his cock was beautiful, delicious. The act felt forbidden, making his alpha kneel for him, suck him. He groaned out, rocking his hips as he felt Monroe's tongue on him. 

"Mmm...Good boy..." He moaned out. One of Monroe's hands was cupping one cheek of his ass, the other sliding up his thigh before running an experimental finger over his slick opening. Anthony swore, panting out, and arched his head back as one of Monroe's thick digits pressed inside him. The wolf took his cock in his mouth deep, his throat squeezing around the head as the male swallowed. He kept doing it, sucking. The younger male apparently had no gag reflex at all, taking it all in stride although Anthony was sure his instincts were warring with him, telling him to get off his knees and pin him. Anthony groaned. This boy was made for sex. 

He tugged on Monroe's hair again and the wolf pulled back, growling up at him but then simply ran his tongue languidly over the omega's erection. It was obscenely erotic, making the boy do his bidding and Anthony was getting close. The alpha took his cock back into his mouth, all the way to the base as he stroked Anthony inside with a curled finger. Anthony knew he was close and the forbidden idea of coming inside an alpha was so arousing that he came with a cry down Monroe's throat, shuddering. 

He stood leaning heavily against the wall with his head back for a moment as he came down from the high then looked down at the alpha. The young wolf was panting and as he pulled back a bit of spit and cum ran down his chin. Anthony groaned at the sight and dropped down onto his knees, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and licked up the mess before kissing the younger wolf hard. They fell back on the floor and Monroe rolled to top him, his hips between Anthony's legs trapped by his pants around his calves. Monroe roughly yanked them off with his shoes and the alpha rutted against him, the jeans against Anthony's bare skin abrasive but welcome. The wolf kiss and bit at his neck, leaving marks. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open and they were in the front hall. Kim, Meghan and Abigail walked in and saw the two on the floor.

"JESUS-FUCK- THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Meghan screamed, covering Abigail's eyes. Monroe stilled and looked up before snorting and dropping his head down against Anthony's shoulder, his body shaking with quiet snickers. "Oh my god. Go find a ROOM to do that in! NOT the middle of the hallway! Is this what you went home for?!" The beta yelled.

Anthony mostly just looked amused and pulled his pants on, grabbing his trunks and socks before blowing a kiss to Monroe.

"Thank you, Pet. I'm going to bed." He purred before heading down to his room. Her heard Meghan's raucous laughter behind him. 

-

"What are we doing here...?" Will asked.

"We're here to hunt." Hannibal explained. Will, Hannibal, and Anthony were driving Hannibal's discreet Buick through the nature preserve. They stepped out, deep in the woods having driven on a dirt road. It was daytime, the full moon coming upon them and all three men were incredibly warm and irritable. Hannibal was only wearing slacks and a button-up, the top buttons undone and the sleeves pulled up. If Will said he didn't find it incredibly sexy despite the male's foul mood he would be lying. The alpha had pinned him down that morning, not responding to a word he said, feral, biting him, over and over again despite Will's protests and cries. Will shivered at the memory. 

Anthony had forgone his usual scarf and gone with dark well-fitting jeans and a pale blue button-up. Will had also gone with his very-least dressed and was just wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Will had realized only a few days ago that all his pants had been replaced with well-fitting ones that hugged his bottom. He had yelled at Hannibal at first but quickly got over it. Every time the alpha had an opportunity he was staring at Will's ass unapologetically to which Will glared.

Their relationship felt relaxed now. At least for Will. It was a strange feeling, knowing you loved and were loved back. He had never felt this way before. He was comfortable. That was until Hannibal walked around the car and opened the trunk of the tan car, dragging a squirming body from it. He dropped the bound man unceremoniously on the ground, head tipped to the side, looking every inch the predator he was, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked somehow more so when not wearing a suit. His shoulders looked so much more broad, his stance seemed so much more languid and hard, ready to bite at any moment. 

The man on the ground was large, over six feet easily, with long black hair and biker's garb. Anthony squatted beside him and pulled the gag from his mouth. Will was still trying to process what was going on, heart beating fast.

"You can scream but no one will hear you, love." Anthony said, licking his lips. The man did anyway, a loud pitiful scream for help. Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked at Will. "He's LSI. Hannibal and I picked him up together. Team effort." He grinned. 

"He is a message to the organization making sure our arrangement is understood." Hannibal said. Will finally found his words.

"What arrangement?" He asked shakily. 

"The arrangement that they leave our pack alone or we will slaughter their entire assemblage. It is almost ludicrously simple to locate every human in the organization." Hannibal said, moving behind Will and placing his hands on his hips as the human screamed. Anthony stepped on his throat, pressing only a little, stopping him and muttering something about it getting annoying. Will found it incredibly bizarre to see Anthony behaving this way. He did it the same way he did everything; with ease, humor, and grace. "Will, I want this to be your becoming..." Hannibal murmured in his ear, making Will shiver. "All I want from you is for you to shed your carefully constructed human suit and become the predator I know you to be... your omega status does not stop you from power. You have it within you. I want to see it free. You already have the taste for it... The taste for their flesh. Let go of your pity for them. He is a pig. Nothing more." 

At this Anthony pulled a knife out that had to have been the human's and ran it thinly over the man's cheek, a shallow cut only to expose the scent of his blood to the air. Will's wolf was too close to the surface with the coming moon that night. As soon as he smelled it his beast hungered for it. He growled, clutching at Hannibal's hands on his hips. He involuntarily licked his lips. 

"You want him... you can have him, my mate. I will give you everything you desire. Even if you don't know you desire it..." Hannibal purred to him, biting his ear as he ran a hand over Will's stomach. The omega shuddered. He did want him. He could already taste the blood on his tongue. 

He watched as Anthony cut the ropes binding the man, taking his foot off the human's windpipe. The man staggered to his feet, clutching at the cut on his cheek. 

"Fucking skin walkers... We will destroy you all." The man spat. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, kissing Will's neck.

"You had best run." He said it against Will's skin to the human. The man's eyes immediately widened and he turned, stumbling. Hannibal lifted his head. 

"You have five minutes before we begin!" He called out. Will turned around to look Hannibal in the eyes. He shivered when he saw the desire and power held there. His amber eyes displayed everything to Will and only to Will. The older wolf leaned down to him before slanting his lips across his own in a deep kiss. He felt Hannibal's hands pull his tee-shirt up and parted from him to pull it over his head. The wolf leaned in to kiss his neck again before pulling away and carefully unbuttoning his own shirt, folding it before putting it on his seat in the car. The alpha slid out of his pants and trunks. Anthony was already naked and placing his clothes in the car. No sense in wasting perfectly good clothes to transform. Will sighed and pulled off his shoes and then his socks, pants, and boxers. As soon as the other two saw he was ready they transformed, Will following them. 

All three stood in their wolf forms; Hannibal in his large impressive black one, Will in his mottled black and brown with white paws, and Anthony in his tawny spotted one. Will came over to nuzzle against Hannibal, noting their size difference, then went to nuzzle Anthony in turn. Anthony was slightly larger than him but not by much. He panted out in an imitation of his usual smile in human form before licking Will's cheek. Before the others even started Will began to trot off into the woods, sniffing the air for scent. Hannibal enthusiastically followed, their forms being swallowed up by great pines all around them.

The wood was filled with scents but Will carefully picked out the scent of their prey. His wolf found this all a game now, an excellent game with new prey. He started in a gallop and then a run as he followed the scent. His paws barely made noise on the forest floor or moving over rock, his movements precise and natural. The high from running in his wolf form filled him brimming with joy and as Hannibal and Anthony came up beside him, he yipped in excitement, making Anthony chuff in a noise similar to a laugh. Hannibal actually made a similar noise as Will jumped around a few times like a young pup before running off further, surpassing both the wolves. 

He stopped when the scent changed and ran to the left, snarling, more in exhilaration in anticipation for the kill than in anger. He felt too free. It felt too natural. Everything was perfect. His nerves and senses were alive. The scent was getting stronger, fresh. He halted, hiding behind a bush when he saw their prey, limping, hobbling along, making soft sobbing noised in realization of his doom. 

The omega heard his mate coming up behind him followed closely by Anthony and he had to stop himself from making another excited yip, crouching down before leading them out, the other wolves splitting off in different directions to attack from other angles. Will crouched, moving in a fast pace over the rocks and grasses, getting nearer. He growled as he neared, just behind his prey, letting it hear him, smelling the fear as it rolled off the human in waves. It smelled delicious. It smelled like lunch. He licked his chops as the prey screamed in terror and surprise, turning around only to fall on his ass. His prey scrambled up and Will let him, watching with lips pulled back, teeth bared. 

Hannibal came bounding forward from another direction, crouched and let his presence be known with a growl of his own, deeper, powerful. The human screamed again, beginning to run, a grave decision on his part. It only egged them on. The fear was like perfume, the chase was like a drug. Anthony moved in from the north, not even crouching anymore. It seemed as if the gregarious omega was quite amused as always, tongue lolling, panting and jumping over grasses and logs. Will felt the camaraderie, the deep feeling of satisfaction knowing he and his pack were hunting together. 

Will let the human run for a moment. The prey was pathetic and injured. It was time to take it out. He leapt and ran before pouncing, flying through the air and tackling his prey with a satisfied snarl, landing on top of it as it fell. It screamed, rolling over and struggling with him. Will toyed with it, snapping here and there at its flailing arms despite knowing he could easily overwhelm it and break them in his jaws. It was screaming something in a language Will no longer knew as his own anymore. 

His alpha came up beside them before grabbing a clothed leg in his jaws and thrashing his head around cruelly. A piercing scream hit their ears and Will had had enough. He forced his jaws past his prey's flailing arms, Anthony appearing and grabbing one, the noise of bone breaking audible and more screams just before Will's teeth wrapped around the human's neck and chomped down. The screaming stopped, the force of his jaws too great, collapsing the wind pipe. He pulled and thrashed, ripping flesh, feeling blood welling in his mouth and spraying from the large artery as he tore it open. He made a noise of pleasure, a groan, as the blood, hot and thick, ran down his throat. He yanked his head back, taking most of the throat with it, relishing the last noises of death before swallowing. The noises of the others feasting came to his ears, sloppy chomping and snarls. He turned to see his mate digging deep into the meat of the stomach and he felt proud that he had lead the pack and brought this bounty to their table, for his mate. Anthony was digging into the arm and Will went back to feeding as well, content. 

It wasn't long before they had gobbled up a large portion of the kill. Hannibal had stopped first, becoming human before sprawling himself out on a flat rock just next to them, sunning himself with his front covered in blood. Will stopped eating to stare. He looked like a god of death, eyes closed, angular face relaxed, masculine body strong and hard, covered in the blood of their enemy. This would be the father of their pups. 

He swallowed before stepping over the body and moving towards him. The omega leaned forward in his wolf form, nuzzling against the alpha's face and neck and Hannibal reached up to stroke his fur lazily, digging his fingers into the thick coat. 

"Will, I am far prouder than I ever could have imagined. Your skill is effortless. Your grace is beauty." Hannibal said, opening his eyes to look up at his lover. Will transformed then, his human mind coming back to the forefront as his body did. Hannibal just moved his hand now to cup his cheek. 

"It... it was beautiful..." Will whispered. Hannibal nodded. 

"There is beauty in both life and death, my Mate." His alpha said in his deep accented tenor, making Will shiver. Anthony came forward after gorging himself, flopping down next to them, his bloodied fur near sparkling in the sun. He rolled onto his back, as carefree as a wolf could be, the posture almost clownish. Hannibal chuckled softly at him and Will had to snort as well before moving to straddle his alpha, leaning down to groom him, cleaning him of the blood spattering his front. His tongue ran languidly over the strong chest, neck, and chin of his mate before kissing him, continuing this until Hannibal was completely free of all redness. 

Will looked over to see Anthony had fallen asleep and transformed back, too full to move. He was laying on the rock next to them looking like a slaughtered Eros despite the fact he had done the slaughtering. He was a sloppy eater. Will had to laugh silently before crawling over, decidedly grooming him as well. He licked blood from his legs and arms, all the while the man still asleep until Will pulled his hand up to take bloodied fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. Anthony groaned.

"You dirty little minx." He said with a sly smile. Will let go of those and performed the same service on the rest of the digits before replying. 

"You're the dirty one. What are you? A pig?" He asked with a smile, leaning down to run his tongue over Anthony's chest. 

"I feel like one... I ate too much..." He muttered, still a smile on his lips as he groaned, arching when Will ran his tongue over a nipple. The need that ran off Anthony came with a surge of pheromones. All day the wolf had been doing this. His hormones were all over the place. Will would suddenly be overcome with need, wanting to breed, then realize it was Anthony who wanted it, that his omegan sympathies were feeding off of him. This happened quite often with omegas. Their hormones and moods would match the longer they were in close quarters. It was to keep the bond strong and enforce pack mentality but Anthony was over-the-top right now. Will groaned with it.

"Anthony, would you turn it down?" He muttered. 

"Sorry, I can't help it, darling..." He said, trying to pull back his desires and control his raging hormones. "God, I'm so hot..." He groaned, sitting up. Will leaned forward, pressing his nose to Anthony's neck and scenting him. 

"You're damn near burning... is your heat soon?" Will said, the smell strong enough even he could smell it despite the pheromones generally being meant for alphas. Hannibal's voice sounded behind them. 

"four or five days, most likely. Although your scent is unusually strong." He said, smelling the air, eyes still closed and sunning himself. Anthony groaned. 

"Normally I head out to hide before now... I'm not used to this..." He said, his chest rising and falling fast. Will's eyebrows furrowed, empathetic. 

"Do you want me to... relieve some pressure?" Will asked. Anthony raised an eyebrow, smiling. 

"Honestly, I think my body's rebelling for not being knotted and that's why it's like this. Monroe actually made it better this morning but as soon as I left his presence it started up again..." Will's eyes widened. He had smelled Monroe on Anthony before but figured he was just playing. Now it sounded like Anthony was considering him. 

 

"Your body may have decided Monroe is your mate and is trying to attract him ahead of time to secure you are not alone in your heat." Hannibal said. Will was shocked. Imagining Anthony with an alpha was very hard. 

"Monroe?" He asked, not disguising his surprise or confusion. Anthony laughed. 

"It's nice having a young impressionable alpha to boss around... It's quite freeing honestly." Anthony said, his toes curling at the thought. Generally there was a slightly elevated sex drive a few days before heat but this was ridiculous. The moon almost right on top of his heat was causing a storm of hormones in him. Will blinked at the other omega. "All I've wanted to do for the last few weeks is breed... maybe we'll have just loads of pups..." He groaned at the thought. 

"Anthony... are you going to have him attend your heat?" Will asked, concerned. 

"Probably." Anthony laughed. 

"Are you... are you sure about this? He's still a pup." Will said, trying to be tactful. Anthony suddenly looked all-too-serious despite his pheromones still steadily producing. 

"Will... I'm not very sure about anything anymore... since Pius... before Pius, even. I wanted an alpha for a reason. I never wanted one in my life until just a few months ago. I sought just a random one out because... I crave it... the craving is just becoming more and more intense... Now I want... more... Bloody hell, I don't know..." Anthony said, looking away. "I can't trust another alpha... Not one like that at least... not after what he did to me." 

"So you're just going to shape one to fit your needs?" Will asked. Anthony smirked, although it was pained. 

"He's almost twenty. That's close enough. He has some malleable properties but over-all he is an adult. He simply isn't a full-grown wolf. I see no problems. He is nearly as liberal as your own mate. I don't feel threatened." Will furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. Anthony looked at him adoringly before pushing Will over and rolling atop him, beginning to groom him himself. 

"You are the most befitting accomplice... If Hannibal would allow it I'd fuck you into next year right now..." He mewed into his neck. Will moaned, letting the other omega lick him of the drying blood. 

Hannibal watched them with deep satisfaction, lying on his side now and watching the two. Perhaps he would lift his bans on kissing or fucking. Anthony would be mated soon anyway. Why not let the two enjoy each other before they are heavy with pups? Will didn't know it but he was nurturing. The way he tended to each of them, the intense need he had to feed his family, his concern for other's feelings. He would be a perfect carrier. Before long the other omega would be pregnant. Anthony's pregnancy would throw Will into a fit of envy and his mate would be begging to breed by his next heat. 

-

When they arrived home all three retired to Hannibal's room and slept. They needed it before the moon and after their early hunt that day. Hannibal had only slept for an hour before waking. Will and Anthony were tangled together, looking soft and beautiful in the dimming light. He watched them for a moment before pulling the blanket up further around them and retreating downstairs. 

Later Will and Anthony woke from their sleep as the moon called to them. It was dark out and the trees seen from the window were illuminated by moon light. They both stirred, finding themselves tangled together. Anthony stretched, panting, his body hot. Will was burning beneath him. 

Wordlessly Anthony moved off the bed and quickly shed his clothes, Will doing the same and they changed together, wolf once again. They both panted wildly, a feral joy running through their veins. Anthony took off with a bark and raced Will downstairs, Will barking after him, catching up and racing past him to the door. He jumped up to pull the handle before racing out into the night, Anthony close on his heels. 

They ran out into the clearing. Will barked in greeting to Beverly when he saw her in her arctic coloring. They nuzzled and Beverly bit him playfully before Will ran to his mate, sitting stoically and staring at the moon. He near tackled him, causing the alpha to make an undignified noise. He licked at his mouth to make up for it and the alpha relaxed once again, licking back before nuzzling him, They did a small dance around each other, nuzzling and circling. 

Meghan came running into the clearing, yipping loudly with Kim close behind her followed by Monroe. The wolf had already grown in size since the last moon, larger than Will, Anthony, or any of the betas. His fur had darkened a little, now mottled brown and tan instead of tawny with spots. The young alpha trotted over to Anthony who immediately nuzzled him warmly before suddenly biting him rather hard, startling the alpha and making Anthony chuff and run off, Monroe running after him. 

Soon everyone was there and they all ran off into the woods to hunt and play. Will was yet again exhilarated and stayed close to Hannibal. Neither were exceptionally hungry after their lunch so they simply caught a small rabbit and shared it together. After it they rolled together, tumbling and playing like puppies, biting, growling, and barking, then nuzzling and cuddling on a spot of grass. They fell asleep, still quite exhausted from the morning's events, calmed by the howls of their pack and the rustling of leaves in the trees. 

-

Monroe chased Anthony through the woods, an exhilarating game. The older wolf was agile and speedy, jumping off of tree trunks to turn, making the alpha have to turn quickly, sliding through dirt before giving chase once more. Anthony eventually shot so far ahead that Monroe lost sight of him and continued running, looking around in confusion. Suddenly Anthony came out of nowhere from his right and tackled him, biting him in the leg hard before running off again, barking loudly, a kind of laugh and challenge. Monroe growled, shooting off after him. 

They played this game for hours before Anthony became serious, looking to hunt. He wanted to feed his future mate. He began following a scent, Monroe trailing behind. Within minutes he was in eyesight of of a hare. It was larger than a rabbit but more muscled. Anthony crouched low, getting closer before jumping, the hare not having even noticed until it was too late. Anthony snapped its neck before running over to Monroe who was watching the omega hunt with interest. He dropped it at his feet, panting. Monroe leaned forward, licking him in appreciation and affection before taking the gift and tearing in. 

It was a perfect night. The moon was bright, the sky unclouded. The two wolves could hear a barred owl call out nearby. As the night grew to early morning the two lay together. They awoke, not having realized they had even fallen asleep as the sun began to strike over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's becoming~~~~~~ Plus Hannibal sunning himself. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading so far. I appreciate it! Thank you very much. Comments are appreciated as usual.


	19. Alpha Aggression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this chapter has mentions of rape and trauma as well as (unrelated) violence... however you should expect the violence now...

Monroe was stressed. His midterms were coming up, he'd been working overtime on a construction project they were short workers on, and he couldn't sleep to save his life. He had tossed and turned, had tried to doze in the library as usual, had read well into the night, and had even tried drinking warm milk. His last resort was to go out and hunt. The hunt and gorging himself on rabbits would hopefully make him exhausted enough to at least doze. 

He headed downstairs, listening to the sleeping noises of his pack and focused in on one particular sleeper. Anthony was asleep, snoring softly. He wanted desperately to enter his room and curl around the omega but knew their relationship was not that cozy yet. He instead rid himself of his pants at the door before transforming, wolf once more. He stretched languidly, feeling the differences in his muscles and the way they worked in comparison to his human form. 

It felt wonderful being a wolf. It seemed like the only truth in his life and the only solace he could turn to. As a wolf there were no lies, no hiding, no secrets. He never thought too hard about expectations, the past or the future. There was the hunt, joy, and exhilaration. That was all that mattered. He felt powerful as he near-glided out into the forest, alight with life still at three in the morning. He heard the soft fast flapping of bats overhead. He heard flying squirrels skittering and jumping. Tree frogs climbed and croaked. On the floor he heard toads' low bass, the noises of tiny rodents and their fast-paced hearts, and larger rodents; raccoons and his prey. Rabbits were easy enough to catch and much more tasty than raccoons which generally had mange that Monroe was not going to risk himself for. He thought of himself hairless and chuffed in a laugh. 

He smelled deer in the woods as well but didn't want to go too crazy all by himself. Sometimes a deer would hoof him in the head. 

As he headed deeper into the woods he noticed a strange scent that shouldn't be there. It was an alpha wolf. One he didn't know. His hackles rose as he became alarmed. A rogue wolf on his pack's turf. He was sure it was the one Hannibal and Beverly had been tracking. He realized he should probably head back but felt that it seemed cowardly to just leave with his tail between his legs simply because Hannibal would rather he left the rogue to him. He wouldn't approach, he would just catch a rabbit and leave. A compromise to signify good will with the pack leader. He needed to be more respectful now that he was courting an omega within the pack and was nearly completely grown. 

Monroe headed forward only to realize he came across more of the rogue's scent. He growled and went the other direction, feeling his instincts tell him to find the wolf and teach him not to come into his land. It took much of his self control to turn ninety degrees and start off in that direction. Two minutes later he smelled more of the offensive alpha's scent. He realized now it was circling him. His hackles raised once more and he growled, turning, all his senses in full alert, ready to fight. 

His last fight was an unfortunate human male at a party who had obviously lost. Monroe had held back, giving him little more than a few taps. The one before that, the one that wasn't a joke was when Hannibal had attacked him in the woods. When he had followed Will out with the full intention of only giving him a blanket and bringing him back inside but Will had let loose some extremely alluring pheromones, wet, human, and naked. It was a little too much to handle and he couldn't help but make a small pass at him, no intention for anything if he wasn't accepted. Hannibal had been watching and he had attacked him with no mercy. He was by no means ready for it and he had had him by the throat before he even had time to defend himself. He had a nasty scar to remind himself of it. 

The thought made him realize how unsuited yet he was to fight a fully-grown alpha. He was just a slight bit larger than most betas now but other alphas like Hannibal were definitely larger than him. It was even more obvious to him when he heard a low growl and a large wolf came treading into sight. He was nearly as large as Hannibal; as in the size of a horse. Monroe growled back and barked loudly. 

The wolf walked around him, sizing him up and finding him lacking. Monroe did the same, readying himself for the fight. The Alpha lunged, playing with him and snapping at the air. Monroe went to bite him when he lunged, trying to go for his neck. He caught scruff and thrashed his head viciously, trying to rip and shred. Instead the larger alpha took very little notice and thrashed around himself before whipping Monroe around and pinning him. Monroe snarled and rolled, kicking and bucking like a rabid beast, he grabbed a hold of a leg, not knowing which one as large jaws clamped onto his own thigh, digging deep into the muscle. He bit as hard as he could into the leg and jerked his head hard left and right until he heard the near deafening crack of bones breaking, feeling it give under his teeth, even as he whined out when he felt his muscle tear and rip in the other wolf's teeth. It seemed as if the rogue hadn't felt the pain at all, only favoring the other leg and whipped him around by his thigh, sending him flying a few feet away. Monroe rolled and whined when he stood, favoring his other leg as well. 

They were both on three legs now and they weren't done. Not by a long shot. Monroe knew he had to use his speed if he was going to win. He was a young agile wolf, he could get by on three legs. He ran at the other wolf, actually managing to topple him over and grabbed at the first thing he could find underneath, hoping to rip into belly. He got ribs instead and pulled a chunk of thin flesh free only to be pinned again, forcefully rolled onto his back, and the Wolf's jaws lowered to his neck. Monroe thrashed around, writhing violently, only managing to move his belly into sight instead. He made a noise of pain as the rogue's jaws ripped into him. He knew it would only be moments until he was shredding vital organs. He rolled, letting flesh go with him, allowing it to tear in the other alpha's teeth in order to preserve his inner parts. It had confused the alpha and he managed to snap out violently at its face and snap over and over again, piercing something soft and thick. This time the alpha wined and lurched back before rolling and without anther noise hobbled off into the darkness. 

Monroe felt the disgusting pussy drip of what was most definitely a ruptured eye ball on his lips and he rubbed it off on the grass, feeling incredibly lucky. He could have easily died. He hurt like hell, his quadricep probably completely ripped, bleeding everywhere, but he would survive as long as he got back to the house before he bled out. 

He panted heavily, feeling his abdominal muscles spasming from the injuries to them. Muscles were alright. They would hurt and the healing would take much longer than other injuries but it was better than an organ. Those didn't just bounce back from having a piece ripped out of them. He panted heavily and began hobbling back to the house, trying not to focus on the pain. He would change forms to heal some of it but knew it would be extremely painful and he wouldn't be able to make it back to the house on one leg alone. 

 

It took a long time getting back to the house, making a long trail of blood through the forest behind him. He had fallen a few times and had had to rest. He was afraid when he began to feel dizzy about a half-mile between him and home but he just hurried and made it, hobbling into the house around five-thirty. He made a loud low howl before collapsing on the hardwood floor in the kitchen, trying not to make too much of a mess by landing there instead of on the rug. He closed his eyes, panting, feeling relieved and made a noise when he felt a hand on his back, petting the fur. 

"Holy shit- Monroe- you- you got the living hell beaten out of you!" Meghan was yelling. He whined at the loudness of her voice, always screaming like no one could hear her. He was quite capable of hearing the beta. He smelled the lovely scents of omega come into the room and took a big whiff, calming from that alone. It was Anthony. 

"Monroe!" Anthony said in alarm. He felt the omega kneel down beside him and he turned his head to see him with his hands hovering, not sure where or if he should touch him. There was quite a lot of blood. "Monroe-fuck! What in the bloody hell happened?!" He yelled to Meghan. 

"I-I dunno- I heard him howl and I ran down and he was just laying here! Why were you even out in the first place, you idiot?!" She yelled at him. Monroe growled a little, annoyed that he was being chastised when he was in a good deal of pain. 

"Monroe, Pet, can you change? It will help... It will hurt... but it will help. Please, love." Anthony said, finally settling on petting his head gently. Monroe made a noise of pain, anticipating much more but he did his best, the noises stopping for a moment as his body made the difficult process of changing back with an injury. He cried out once he was in full human form again, gasping and arching with the pain. It had hurt like a son of a bitch. It burned through his entire being and choked him. The pain of the change passed after a moment and he lay limp, his body exhausted, unable to move. He groaned out. He definitely felt his stomach had healed some but his leg was still on fire. 

"Good boy." Anthony said to him, stroking his hair. "What happened, Pet? Can you speak?" He asked as Hannibal entered the room in his bed clothes. Monroe hadn't even noticed Meghan had left to get him. She entered as well followed by Will. Will hissed in sympathy when he saw Monroe's leg, ripped into like a drumstick. 

"Jesus... " He said, face scrunching up. "The rogue... Did he do this?" Monroe managed a raspy voice. 

"Yes... went to hunt... circling me... attacked... got his eye, though. Blind." He said, managing a smirk of triumph, trying to shorten his words. No doubt he had gained other injuries he hadn't noticed in the fight from things other than teeth. Maybe a broken rib which would explain why it hurt to breath so much... a few scratches... 

Anthony laughed at Monroe's smugness. Yes, he hadn't killed the rogue but he certainly felt he had won the fight. 

Anthony couldn't help but think it was cute how proud of himself Monroe was, lying on the floor bleeding from numerous injuries, as if it were all worth it. Stupid alphas. He stroked his hair back, bloody as it was and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Despite being very exhausted the alpha seemed to preen under the attention. 

Without much of a word from Hannibal he kneeled down to study Monroe before carefully turning him over onto his back. The young alpha growled, pained and irritable. 

"He must be cleaned. I'll need to bring him to the basement for surgery." He said as he examined his leg. Monroe made a face.

"THAT room?" He said in distaste, not liking the idea of being in a room typically used for torture and cutting up bodies for a surgery. Anthony took his hand in his own. 

"I'll come with you, Pet." He said, stroking his hand with his thumb. Monroe closed his eyes and nodded, starting to try and sit up. Hannibal stopped him and Monroe made a noise of displeasure as the older alpha picked him up in his arms. It was humiliating. He couldn't help growling under his breath, getting a stern look from Hannibal. Anthony followed them downstairs. 

They entered the room, hospital-clean and chrome. The table saw in the corner did little to calm Monroe's nerves. He was laid down on a metal table and Hannibal went to retrieve a bucket of water and antiseptic, some washcloths, and medical equipment. Monroe looked at the ceiling, regarding it with a scowl until Anthony retrieved the bucket and wash cloths from Hannibal and came to Monroe, washing his face of blood and gore first. 

"Some minor scratches on his face and neck..." Anthony said to Hannibal, looking at Monroe reassuringly. He continued to his chest, then carefully his stomach, making Monroe wince. Anthony grimaced at the injury. "Deep tears in his stomach." He informed Hannibal. "Shit, Pup, you could have been gutted..." Anthony said in alarm as he kept washing Monroe of blood and dirt. Monroe shook his head and focused on the omega to distract him from the pain. When he got to his leg the omega was very gentle but it still pained him immensely and he scrunched up his face, panting as he cleaned the wound and disinfected it. 

"What were you doing out there so early, Pup?" Anthony asked, trying to distract him. Monroe winced. 

"Couldn't sleep... went to hunt.... He's probably out there still..." He said. "Someone should go out... finish him off..." He growled. Anthony shook his head. 

"We're more concerned about you right now." He said, mopping up the blood as Monroe's thigh continued to bleed freely. "His aim was to kill you. I'm happy you were able to escape." 

"I didn't escape. I won. His eyeball popped." He corrected Anthony. Anthony just smiled. 

"Yes, of course." He said. Monroe made a face but didn't say anything else about it. Hannibal came back to the table in a lab coat with gloves and a rolling tray filled with equipment. He started at Monroe's leg first, filling a needle before beginning to numb the area. Monroe winced when he felt the needle go in first but the other few times he remained silent. Anthony grabbed his hand again and kissed it. Monroe couldn't help but grin at that. 

"Will you give me a kiss?" He asked. Anthony snorted. Of course the alpha was thinking of something like that at a time like this. Incorrigible. He sighed and decided to humor him, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. Monroe was grinning when he pulled back. He looked to Hannibal who was finishing numbing the last part of his thigh needed. 

"So I actually get drugs this time?" Monroe said in sarcasm as Hannibal numbed the area. 

"Last time you weren't moving. Your muscles may twitch in response and make things difficult." Hannibal said then went to go get an IV drip. The boy needed fluids from the blood loss. 

"Oh, so it's not to make me feel more comfortable?" Monroe asked flatly. Hannibal silently pushed a needle into Monroe's inner arm and attached the IV then went back to looking at Monroe's thigh, beginning to prod at it. This time Monroe didn't feel any of it. 

"How long do you think it'll take to heal?" Monroe asked. 

"For you I would say five days to regain movement... you will need to take on some aggressive physical therapy for the next week with me. Full healing will take a week to nine days." Hannibal said. Before Monroe could groan in annoyance Anthony swore rather loudly. 

"Bloody fucking hell-I- I'm sorry, Pet, please excuse me." He said, looking much more irritated than Monroe had ever seen him as he suddenly stormed out of the room. Monroe's eyes widened in alarm and was about to get up until Hannibal glared at him. 

"Do not move." 

-

Will was cleaning the kitchen floor of blood with Meghan upstairs when Anthony came storming in. 

"I cannot. Catch. A fucking. Break." He said, looking utterly distraught. Will raised an eyebrow and stood, dropping the sponge he was holding and moved towards his fellow omega, taking his arm and showing him into the living room, knowing the wolf wanted to speak privately. 

"What is it?" Will asked. Anthony shook his head and shoved a hand through his hair. 

"It's stupid... I... I of course am concerned about Monroe... but... He's injured and my heat is in FIVE days. He's not going to be healed by then... If I can't fuck I'm going to go insane, I know it." Anthony laughed bitterly, pacing. "I have half a mind to go out there and take my frustration out on that injured rogue... bite his damned head off. It would be easy too." He suddenly looked to Will with a wide smile on his face, mischief written there. Will's eyes widened.

"No. No we're not going out there to kill him." Will said. Anthony sighed. 

"Come on, Will... We're wolves... The others will kill him eventually... We omegas are predators too. We have all the basic equipment to hunt and kill. We can protect our pack. Are you letting the fear of displeasing your alpha get the better of you?" Anthony said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Anthony... Hannibal would kill us..." Will said, already feeling foolish. Anthony just laughed. 

"Oh, our pack alpha's ego is sure to take a blow... two omegas cannot possibly put their lives at risk for things alphas should be doing!" Anthony said sarcastically, looking ecstatic. "Honestly fuck all that nonsense. He's injured. Let us take care of it." 

Will couldn't help but let his own sense of pride and wish to prove himself pull him to the dark side with Anthony. He licked his lips. 

"I'm only doing it because I don't want you going alone." He said with a small smile. Anthony beamed before going up behind Will and pushing him towards the door. 

-

The sun would be coming up soon, the darkness of night already turning to a lighter gray. The birds chirped softly as if afraid to speak too loudly for fear of being yelled at. The night animals were nesting and getting ready to sleep. Anthony and Will moved through the trees silently, following Monroe's trail of blood like bread crumbs. 

Will was following Anthony, letting the tawny colored wolf lead the way, tail wagging. Will felt at ease in the woods with Anthony. The rogue wolf was injured and the threat would soon be extinguished. Just as they neared the site where Monroe and the rogue had fought Will smelled an altogether new scent. It was an alpha wolf's scent but it wasn't the rogue's. This was entirely different, smelling more of hickory and lemon than of sage and cedar. 

Anthony looked back to him and Will huffed out, shaking his head quickly, looking alarmed. Anthony quickly realized this was not the wolf they were looking for, however as they neared the smell of blood the original rogue alpha's blood was not there. It was all the new wolf's and Monroe's. Anthony went ahead anyway, following the scent of blood to this new rogue. Will huffed but followed him, sniffing at the blood as they went. Monroe had certainly blinded one eye on the wolf at the very least. The smell was unmistakable. Eyes were unlike other organs in the body. The scent was altogether different. 

They proceeded down a hill and saw a stream, beside it was a man, working desperately to clean his eye socket with river water. He was dark skinned and bald, lean but steady in build and every few moments would make a half-sob half-snarl of anger. This was the new rogue. Will turned to look at Anthony to see the man in human form. Will growled in annoyance and changed as well, furrowing his eyebrows and crouching. 

"How many rogues are there? This isn't the one we've been tracking!" Will whispered. Anthony just smirked. 

"Works for me." He said before walking down the hill towards the alpha, whistling a call to him, looking chipper. The alpha looked up, startled, and growled, standing and hobbling backwards. His leg was in a splint made of sticks and rope of some sort. He looked in bad shape. Monroe really had done a number on him. 

"Oh, you poor bloke! Let us help you!" Anthony said, as if he were just a randomly wandering omega with nothing up his sleeve. The alpha blinked at him with his only eye, the other simply a bleeding empty socket. The man seemed to be sensing a threat but couldn't get his head around it when he was simply looking at two omegas. 

"Wh-what are you doing here...?" The man said in a low voice, looking utterly confused. 

"Just a morning stroll. My brother and I make a habit of it. Why don't you come here and we can have a look?" Anthony said. Will just followed down the hill after Anthony, a little confused himself. The alpha moved towards the two omegas, hobbling, covered in scratches and bites. 

"I don't know what to do... I have to get to my car and..." The alpha shook his head. Anthony and he were now within touching distance of each other. Anthony smiled, no longer hiding his malice. He showed no mercy to the injured alpha as he kicked him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling. He landed in the stream, snarling, the blood from his eye dripping down his face. 

"You fucked up my alpha. The hell am I supposed to do when my heat comes you limp-dicked swine-smelling knot-headed weasel?" Anthony said with a malicious smile on his face. Will couldn't help but snort at the insult. Anthony looked back at him with a smirk and he put out a foot before stepping down hard on the alpha's splinted leg, cracking the branches and making the alpha cry out. He moved forward, feet planted on either side of the alpha's stomach before squatting down to look him in the face, grabbing his cheeks harshly with one hand and squishing them so the alpha looked ridiculous, lips jutting out, cheeks pushed inwards. "Would you like to be drawn and quartered wolf-style or would you prefer a human-style strung-up gutting?" Anthony asked. 

Will felt he was being overly zealous. The alpha wasn't entirely weakened. It was at that moment the alpha swung out and punched Anthony in the face before gripping his arms and throwing him into the water beside him, using his good leg to kick out, hitting the omega in the stomach with his heel. Will yelled out in alarm for his fellow omega and ran forward, tackling the alpha, who grabbed onto him, rolling to take advantage of the situation but Will was ready. He used a leg as leverage against his belly and pushed, sending the alpha flying before he turned wolf seamlessly, leaping forward onto the alpha. It was instinct to grab a hold of belly flesh, tearing, tearing, tearing, until he got past the threshold of muscle and into the cavity of his body holding all the more delicate meats. He tore into it like a rabid beast, hardly noticing the screams or the thrashing against him. The thrashing was weak now and hardly a threat as Will pulled sweet meats from the wolf's torso, clawing at them, at the inner flesh, dirtying it. There was no way to survive something like this. He knew this as he ripped into liver and stomach, pancreas, and unidentifiable bits. When he felt he had done a good enough job he stood, returning to human form, standing over the dying alpha and licking his fingers, eyes watching him pitilessly. 

Anthony came over to join him, not much worse for wear, just startled, though nursing his cheek. 

"Hmm... I did want to try drawing and quartering... He's dying already. You didn't let me have my fun." Anthony said, wrinkling his nose. Will looked over to him, furrowing his eyebrows as the alpha at their feet made gurgling sounds. 

"Anthony, you're too excited about the kill to take into account your own safety." Will said in irritation, looking at Anthony as he stomped down onto the alpha's chest, hearing a satisfying cracking noise as the sternum broke under his foot. Anthony looked quite excited by Will's ruthlessness. He completely ignored Will's displeasure, instead taking him around the neck and pressing his forehead to the other's.

"Who would have known such power lay under that sweet boyish exterior? You're so blood-thirsty and you didn't even know it, did you? I am exhilarated by the idea that I helped untwist you..." He said, leaning in and kissing at his cheek, a lingering sensual kiss to his skin, another to his temple. "You're gorgeous..." Anthony purred. Will sighed and nuzzled against him, moving them away from the body. The alpha was nearly gone now. 

"I feel it more as though you twisted me. You on one end, Hannibal on the other, turning me how you like... " Will said in a murmur. Anthony shook his head. 

"You know that's not true... You lie to yourself..." Anthony said in a whisper into his ear, making Will shiver. "Although I do like the idea of me on one end, Hannibal on the other... " Anthony said, running his hands over Will's bare chest. 

"You two are in a lot of trouble." A deep accented voice said, startling both omegas, making them jump and huddle together as Hannibal came out of the woods, as naked as they were from the transformation. 

Hannibal took them in, noting Will's bloody form and Anthony's less-so. He looked over to the now dead alpha, torn apart, then back to the two omegas.

"This was ill-conceived and reckless." Hannibal said, face unreadable. Will just raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly. He's dead isn't he? It was easy. Are you just mad because we took your kill?" Will said, wrapping his arms around Anthony's waist and tipping his head to the side. He felt completely unwilling to back down. For once he did feel a real sense of power. He gave Hannibal a look and Anthony shivered against him upon seeing how forceful Will's gaze was. He liked it. Hannibal moved forward, close to the two, looking at each of them, studying. He reached out, each large hand moving to take an omega's chin, holding their jaws to look at him, a slow smile spreading across his lips. It was unnerving. Will let out a little gasp. 

"You are both to come back with me and take your punishment. I cannot allow the omegas in my pack to run rampant without punishment, now, can I?" He asked. Will blinked, not sure what to think. There was enough threat in the alpha's voice that it was concerning. Before Will could think of what to say Hannibal let go and turned, transforming into his large black wolf form and walking off back towards the house. 

Will looked at Anthony, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. In contrast Anthony looked entirely too pleased. He moved away from Will before transforming as well. Will had no choice but to do the same before following the others back home. 

They entered the house and transformed to human once more, each one stretching before Hannibal pointed upstairs. 

"My room. Now." Hannibal demanded. Will's eyebrows raised for a moment at the dominant tone Hannibal was using before narrowing his eyes. 

"What exactly-" 

"Now, Will." Hannibal said, harsher this time. Will looked to Anthony who was already ascending the stairs, looking amused. Will decided to assume Anthony had any ideas on this and followed him upstairs grudgingly. Hannibal came up after them. 

"Is Monroe fine?" Will asked. In response he got an impertinent slap to his ass, making him yelp in surprise and turn with a glare in Hannibal's direction. Hannibal gave him a level gaze, completely unreadable. 

"Upstairs, Will." Hannibal said in a calm yet demanding tone. Will glared at him again but continued upstairs until they reached the third floor and entered Hannibal's room. Hannibal closed the curtains, shutting out the light. 

"On the bed, both of you." Hannibal said. Anthony just snorted at Will's look of irritation and climbed onto the bed, stretching out on his back. Will stood in the middle of the room, suspicious. 

"If you think you're going to do the turkey baster thing to me again you are sorely mistaken-"

"Bed, Now." Hannibal interupted. Will huffed in response even as Anthony began laughing and crawled onto the bed next to the other omega. Hannibal reached into one of his drawers and pulled out two lengths of rope before grabbing both of Will's wrists, ignoring Will's noises of irritation and securing him to the headboard. He did the same to Anthony as the younger omega laughed. 

"T-Turkey baster?!" He asked, through a fit of laughter. Will blushed heavily. They were now both stretched across the bed on their backs, wrists tied above them attached to the headboard, Anthony with bits of blood spackling him, Will nearly drenched in it. Hannibal looked them over before wordlessly walking to the bathroom. A few moments later he returned with a few dampened wash cloths, beginning to clean the two of blood. He wiped down Will's face, first, looking clinical and cold. Will glared at him. 

"Are you seriously annoyed we took your kill?" Will asked. 

"No, Will. I am upset that you would hide it from me and that you would put yourselves in danger without at least one more wolf. An alpha is no easy feat to kill and we had no idea how injured he was." Hannibal said, voice still unreadable in emotion as he wiped Will's chest of blood. 

"You wouldn't say that if it were two betas." Will said in a huff. Hannibal looked down at him, eyes narrowing. 

"You are both omegas. This is true. That means you are targets. Especially, you, Anthony, being unmated. It is my duty to protect you at any cost. I cannot do that if you are not within my reach. You are strong, yes, but you are an important part of our community that is not expendable with how few there are. Only omegas can produce alphas and omegas. A wolf community cannot survive on betas alone. You are precious and must be held with reverence." Hannibal said, his voice showing an underlying anger now. "I will not allow you to make such reckless decisions again, at least without my knowledge." Will made a face. 

"Hannibal, you are not our owner. You don't make decisions for us." Will growled. Hannibal took his jaw in his hand, looking down at him, his hair falling down across his forehead. 

"You are my mate. We do things together. That is how this works, and like it or not you are an omega. You will take that into account before you act. You will be the carrier of our children, of a new much-needed generation of lycanthropes. You are our future." Hannibal said. Will blinked up at him, feeling his stomach flip at the thought of children. Hannibal had barely spoken of it with him and now it seemed like a definite in their future. Yes, Hannibal had said "when you are ready" but Will felt he would possibly never be ready, maybe he would just not have children. Now it seemed the alpha was very much demanding it of him.  
"I-I'm not just a carrier... I'm not going to be fat and pregnant for the next twenty years..." Will growled, thinking of the omegas in wolf trap constantly pregnant, simply seen as machines for popping out alphas. Hannibal growled at him and Will felt his stomach drop. 

"I'm not asking that of you, Will. I want you to give us a family, yes, but I want you to be my partner as well, to hunt with me, to be my companion. I'm asking for four or five. That is all." Will's eyes widened, hearing an actual number, he blushed, feeling his skin prickle. It was a little too-much to bear, hearing what was expected of him, how he was to live, the idea of being pregnant... Yes, when feeling more wolfish he may have thought of it for a moment, of Hannibal fathering their children, but he hadn't really thought of himself doing it. 

Will let out a breath he had been holding and Hannibal's face softened, stroking Will's jaw instead of holding it firmly. 

"I only ask you hunt with me, my Mate. I know you are strong. Let me have my peace as your protector." Hannibal said. Will took another breath before nodding stiffly. 

"F-five?" He asked in a small voice. Hannibal nodded, eyes growing dark with lust. Will worried at his lip, looking away before nodding. Hannibal leaned down, turning Will's head back to look at him before capturing his lips in a kiss. Will felt a hand skim down from his neck to his chest before pinching his nipple. He let out a noise of surprise, jerking, and panted, pulling at his restraints. Hannibal pulled back, a slight smirk on his lips. He began wiping the rest of the blood off Will's body, then the dirt from his feet.

Anthony was simply watching them, enthralled. He wanted desperately to be mated now. He wanted pups, he wanted to be fucked and bred. He whined suddenly, squirming and Will turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Anthony?" He asked in concern.

"I want... I want..." Anthony groaned out as Hannibal moved to wipe him down of blood, the wolf squirming at the touches. He was very wet, Hannibal noted as he wiped his thighs down. Will was getting quite wet as well. It was much easier to wipe Anthony of blood. They were both mostly clean now and Hannibal felt satisfied to begin their punishment. 

"Pull up your legs and spread them, please." Hannibal said. Will made a face but did as he was told. Anthony automatically did it, swallowing, eyebrows furrowed. Hannibal looked at the symmetry of the two, one on each side of him and he smiled. He ran both hands down corresponding thighs to the curve of each omega's ass before running his fingers over twin dripping holes. Both omegas wined at the same time as he came in contact with their sexes. He ran an index finger around each hole, teasing. 

"Your breeding instinct is on high alert right now, Anthony. What do you think triggered it only recently?" Hannibal asked, dipping just the tip of each index finger inside both. They both squirmed and cried. Anthony laughed a little and shook his head as Will just squirmed and panted. 

"I-I dunno. Ticking biological clock?" Anthony said, closing his eyes to the pleasure and panting. "I'm going to die if I don't get mated this heat..." Anthony groaned out. Hannibal rolled the tip of his index fingers around inside them and they made a similar whine again, making Hannibal smile. 

"Have you already decided on Monroe? That is your choice?" Hannibal asked and slid both index fingers all the way inside up to his knuckle, crooking them a little. Both omegas cried out, Will arching, Anthony squirming on it. "I will put a cast on his leg when the time comes and you may mate without further injuring him, though he will have to leave your side occasionally to do physical therapy." Hannibal said clinically as though he were not just fingering two men on his bed. Anthony groaned out, arching his neck. "It will not be ideal but it will work. I would say that I am reluctant to do so for fear Monroe is not mature enough to protect efficiently but he is growing quickly and managed to defeat a much larger alpha, though not the one we have been watching. I no longer see any harm in it." Hannibal explained. Anthony immediately brightened up even as he made soft keening noises, Hannibal's finger moving in and out of him slowly. Anthony looked ecstatic, wiggling all over as much as he could with his wrists bound. Will snorted at his antics, though stopped short when Hannibal added another finger to his hole, widening him. Will moaned out and writhed on his fingers. 

"Th-thank you-" Anthony said before moaning out loudly, Hannibal adding another finger to him as well. He widened his fingers, moving them in opposite directions inside each omega, enjoying the twin noises of need and pleasure. They were perfect together. It was a pity he couldn't have both but he knew they each needed a singular partner in the long run. 

Will was already fucking himself on the fingers, rolling his hips, making soft pleased noises, his body tightening with his coming release. Hannibal pulled his fingers away, making the omega wine out desperately. 

"Hannibal!" Will growled out, upset he was denied. 

"This is a punishment, Will." Hannibal said, continuing his ministrations on Anthony until the omega was in a similar moment, pushing back against his fingers and squeezing. He pulled his fingers away as well. Anthony just laughed and shook his head. 

"Asshole..." He said. Hannibal smacked him on the hip. 

"Language, Anthony." Hannibal said. Anthony just laughed again and squirmed, pulling at his restraints. Hannibal moved off the bed, standing up and went to his dresser, picking through objects in a drawer. Both omegas looked at each other, eyes wide. Anthony snorted. Will swallowed. He had no idea what sort of insanity was coming. 

"Hmm... Pity that I don't have matching toys... I hadn't really intended on using any on you, Anthony, or I would have bought doubles. " Hannibal said, fishing out two. One was a longer but thinner non-detailed dildo with a knot at the very end but ridges going along the entire length, the other was the one Hannibal had given Will for his heat originally, quite thick and detailed to look like a real cock, a large head, and a knot at the end. Will's eyes widened before narrowing. 

"How many toys have you got in there?" Will asked in annoyance. "And yet you used a turkey baster on me the other night..." Anthony laughed hard again. 

"What was he doing with-with the turkey baster?" Anthony said through near tears. Will scowled. 

"I was using it as a sort of enema, filling Will with lubrication much as he would feel when being filled by seed during heat." Hannibal explained as if this was an entirely normal use for a turkey baster. Anthony groaned at the thought and squirmed, although still laughing here and there. 

"He was trying to dress me up like desert. He poured cinnamon sauce all over me and used lemon candy flavored lube. He's insane." Will said, scowling. Anthony laughed again, delighted.

"As I recall you rather enjoyed it, Will. I don't think I've ever seen so much seed come out of your little prick." Hannibal said. Will looked shocked, having never heard such filth come out of the alpha's pristine mouth, His own mouth opening wide before scowling again. 

"It's beta sized. Don't act like it's small." Will growled. Hannibal just snorted in amusement. 

"Well... it's small in comparison to... that..." Anthony said, grinning and looking at Hannibal's heavy cock, almost fully engorged now and hanging stiff and thick between his legs. The alpha moved back onto the bed and Anthony looked at the toys curiously. 

"Where on earth would you procure one with a knot?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"There are several retailers on the internet, obviously wolves, who make them themselves." Hannibal said, trying to decide which toy to use on whom. He decided he would be gentler on Anthony and use the wider one in preparation for his coming heat and a real knot. Will would get the curious ridged one. He placed each between the corresponding omega's legs. Both were already panting with anticipation, though Anthony did look at the toy a little warily. 

"Do you have toys, Anthony?" Hannibal asked conversationally as he moved between Will's legs, watching as Will's eyes got wider in concern, blue nearly engulfed by the black of his pupil. 

"Yeah but they're just human ones... Not big enough to be near in size to an alpha. I know one can get very sizeable ones off the internet but I haven't bothered..." Anthony said, staring down at the toy sitting on the bed between his legs. He looked over to see Will's legs being pushed up by Hannibal's large hands, his knees pulled up to his chest. Will was bendy. It made Anthony chew his lip hungrily. Hannibal opened Will's legs wider and Will obeyed simply because he knew it was no use not to otherwise. Will looked both aroused and fearful as Hannibal pressed the blunted head of the silicone toy against Will's hole, leaning down to kiss the underside of his pale thigh with a smile. Will's entrance swallowed the head immediately, so slick it was easy. Will cried out, jerking in alarm and squirmed on the toy. Hannibal allowed him his moment to get used to it, watching as he gasped and panted out, his toes curling. Anthony groaned just from watching. 

"Will, you have to get pregnant soon because I will be." Anthony said with a purr. Will just squirmed and shook his head, panting. 

Although Will was not entirely ready for it as far as he was concerned Hannibal began pressing the toy inside of him further, the first ridge moving past the tight ring of muscle, making Will gasp. Hannibal leaned down to suck a hickey into Will's inner thigh as he moved the toy in and out of him, letting Will feel the new sensation of it over and over again. Will cried out as the sensation grew more and more, unbearable and wonderfully stimulating at the same time. Hannibal pushed the toy in past the second and third ridges and Will writhed, keening out. 

"D-don't give him ideas!" Will panted the words out, closing his eyes. Anthony just continued, enjoying this, enjoying watching Will be penetrated and played with. 

"You're so fertile I can smell it, Will. Soon you'll be begging to breed." Will cried out and shook his head. He moaned as Hannibal bit into his thigh and sucked on the sensitive skin, pressing the toy further in, and further, the ridges making it all the more pleasurable. Soon he was up to the knot, the toy as deep as when Hannibal himself penetrated him and Hannibal stopped, leaving it there and smirked, leaning down to kiss Will softly as he panted wildly out of control. 

"Your punishment now, Anthony." Hannibal said, moving to sit between Anthony's legs, pushing him into the same position as Will. Anthony's eyes grew wider and Hannibal stopped at the uncharacteristic look of fear. He dropped Anthony's legs, leaning to look in Anthony's eyes, searching them. Anthony was panting, pupils blown wide, shivering slightly, Hannibal tipped his head to the side. Anthony was exhibiting signs of shock. He leaned up to untie him and Anthony gasped as if he were holding his breath before rolling onto his stomach, pressing his face into a pillow. 

"I'm sorry, Anthony. I did not realize you were still suffering. You are showing signs of trauma. It wasn't visible to me before. You put up a very good front..." Hannibal said softly, not touching him. "Although you do not have to here." Anthony turned back over, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard, grabbing onto his legs and pulling them up against him. He blinked a few times and looked away. 

Will watched him, concerned and anxious that Anthony, who seemed so sure of himself was becoming this way. Hannibal leaned forward and untied Will, letting him pull the toy out with a soft noise before Will came forward to comfort him, wrapping his arms around the other omega. 

"Anthony... I'm here. I wouldn't let anything happen to you and neither would Hannibal... It must be hard having another alpha play with you so soon after... I guess it was different with it being just me before, and Hannibal watching..." Anthony closed his eyes and swallowed before nodding. 

"I-I was fine with the idea but... as soon as... as it became real I... I just started seeing... seeing that... that... seeing... Pius..." He muttered. "God, I'm pathetic, aren't I?" He shook his head. Will was alarmed and he grabbed onto Anthony tight. 

"No. Not pathetic. Never. I look up to you, have looked up to you in so many ways... You are everything I wanted to be but never could. 

"H-How am I going to get through my heat if I'm like this?" Anthony said, eyes widening. "If I don't mate I'll go crazy, if I do, I'll go crazy..." Anthony swallowed and closed his eyes, shaking his head again. He couldn't help his shaking. When Hannibal came forward and he realized he was trapped, that he would be penetrated he panicked and suddenly it was like he was there again, in that house, tied to the bed and awaiting in terror for when Pius would come back to claim him again. He remembered spitting in the alpha's face after he had forced himself on him too many times to count, laughing, crazed and bitter as he was punished for it, beaten, and penetrated again. 

He shuddered and looked to the side, seeing Will's face and trying to focus on it. 

"I think... maybe what's best is getting you used to being safe and enjoying it in small increments...?" Will asked softly. Anthony's eyebrows narrowed before nodding. "We'll do it with Monroe as a prop... so you'll be used to him when the time comes. He can't do much right now anyway..." Will said with a snort. "Idiot pup." Anthony snorted as well, dropping his head to rest against Will's shoulder. 

"Hannibal is a psychiatrist so maybe... it would be good to have him here as a guide. He won't touch you unless you need him to, and I can be here as support and help." Will said. Anthony wrapped his arms around Will's neck and breathed in his scent, nodding. 

"I think that is a very practical way to handle the situation." Hannibal said. Anthony agreed, nodding again. 

"Monroe's stomach injuries should be healed in two days time. We could start then, hopefully coming to a good point within the three days afterwards." Hannibal said. Anthony was slowly regaining his own presence and smiled. 

"Three days of practice sex followed by five days of breeding?" He asked humorously. Will grinned. 

"We do what we have to do..." Will said, repositioning them so he could move to straddle Anthony's lap and kissed his temple, their bodies touching from chest to groin. Anthony moaned softly. 

"Yes, we do..." He murmured, his libido quickly returning with Will so willingly on his lap. He ground his hips up against the older omega, their cocks brushing against each other, sandwiched between them creating wonderful friction. Will ground back, panting again, and wrapped his arms around Anthony's back, kissing at his neck and leaving little marks and bites. 

Hannibal watched them, thinking, but also quite pleased with their little show, soft-skinned pliable omegan bodies rutting against each other. He licked his lips, taking in their moans and whimpers gratefully. He wanted to ready the omega not just for Anthony's sake but also for more selfish reasons. The sooner he was pregnant, the sooner Will would be. 

Will wiggled on Anthony's lap, his slick on the other omega's thigh making a mess. Within a short while they were keening and crying, seeking release from the friction against each other alone. Will made a last few thrusts against Anthony's stomach before spilling, Anthony coming directly after, spurred on by seeing Will's face as he released. They toppled over as soon as they were done, laying on the bed, sprawled out, Hannibal sitting gracefully at the end of the bed like a lion, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that Anthony would not simply be okay with what happened to him just because he destroyed Pius. He's gonna need to kill a lot more alphas to be "okay" with it... Not to say he will....:P However, trauma is not going to stop him from getting what he wants. 
> 
> It also occurs to me that Will left Meghan to clean up the blood alone... lol. That's rude... 
> 
> Also, Will and Anthony killed Tobias Budge. Yes. He was in there... for a second... getting what he deserved for being a pompous weirdo with like makeshift... nunchucks? I can't remember...He also has gross friends... Who probably already died.
> 
> Anyway, thanks everyone for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! I love you all~~~ I was thinking I was losing my momentum on this story and I saved the last chapter for a while to space them out evenly but then I managed this long one so... hopefully I can keep going with this.


	20. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Monroe had been cooped up in his room for the past two days with the exception of Hannibal working with him on physical therapy three times a day. Hannibal had sent a doctor's note to his boss and college administrators explaining he had an aggressive strain of the flu and could not come into work or take his mid terms. He would have to make up his mid terms afterwards. Monroe thought he would just be able to use crutches to get to midterms but Hannibal had explained he would run the risk of exposing himself and his pack as werewolves when he is injured severely one week and completely cured the next. He sighed, bored, having read the entire series of short stories he had been reading by Lovecraft and was sick of laying there, reading and watching TV... Which ended up on porn... Which then ended up on a morbid anime... which eventually led to porn again... Then watching strange infomercials in dazed, annoyed humor.

He was only a good boy for so long. He moved to get up, knowing if Hannibal saw him moving around the house he was in trouble, but couldn't contain himself any longer. The crutch was in his room, taunting him. Hannibal had left it in there for a another day but Monroe could wait no longer. He hopped over to the crutch, pulling it under his arm and proceeded out of his room, poking his head out the door and looking around before he hurried down the hallway, feeling like a cripple, and carefully worked his way down the stairs. 

The sun was going down slowly, the house cast in soft orange light. Monroe heard laughter from the kitchen. It was clearly Will, though he rarely heard him laugh beyond a snort, and of course, Anthony, his laughter familiar to him and always a welcome sound. He made his way down there and into the kitchen, tipping his head to the side, seeing the two sitting at the small table within the room, drinking beer, both a little more than buzzed. They didn't see him, too immersed in whatever humor they were enjoying. 

"I highly doubt you will get away with rimming an alpha. It's the 'forbidden zone.'" Will said, eyes wide in mock drama. 

"I'm sure I could persuade a large amount of alphas to do it... I just want to see his face as I eat him out..." Anthony says with a smirk. 

"Yeah... you're only going to get away with it if he's gagged and bound..." Will said with a shake of his head and another snort, taking a long drink of his beer. At this point Monroe has a good idea they were talking about him and he moved to the fridge, looking at them with narrowed suspicious eyes. At this point he was within distance that they had to notice him and they both turned their heads, eyes wide. Anthony went into a fit of laughter while Will snorted into his beer, ending up coughing from it. 

"Maybe we should split you two up for the good of... wolfmanity..." Monroe said, eyebrows raised, mostly feigning fear. Anthony just laughed harder. 

"Wolfmanity?" Will asked with a snort. Monroe rolled his eyes, grabbing a Tupperware of leftovers from the fridge and popping it in the microwave before grabbing a beer himself, leaning against the counter as he opened it and took a swig. He was only wearing a pair of loose yet stylish sweatpants slung low on his hips, not having bothered with pulling on jeans when he had a cast wrapped around his leg inhibiting him a good amount. It spanned over his knee to stop him from using his upper leg muscles and straining the healing quadricep and flesh. He didn't miss the look of hunger on Anthony's face as he stopped laughing to look at him. 

Anthony noticed the ragged scarring across Monroe's abs and realized they did nothing to mar his perfection, just another ridge to trace, to lick. He licked his own lips at the thought of it. 

"We're kidnapping you until future notice." Anthony said, downing his beer quickly before standing and walking around Monroe, eyes raking over him. Monroe blinked, looking aroused and fearful. He had no idea what the wolf was talking about, but his mouth hung open with the sure promise of sex. "We were planning it later but you're being naughty and out of bed now, drinking illegal substances so I think we will move you up in our schedule." Anthony said, smile widening. Monroe laughed a little through his nose and wiped at his mouth, shaking his head. 

"What do you have in mind? I'm not exactly mobile." Monroe said. Anthony's smile grew wider. 

"You don't need to be." He whispered humorously, leaning across the counter towards him. Monroe's eyebrows rose. 

"You're not rimming me." He said, looking slightly concerned. Anthony laughed, leaning against the counter for support. Will couldn't help but laugh into his shirt sleeve pulled up around his palm, stifling the noise slightly. 

"No... That would have to wait for later... It would strain your leg too much." Will said, trying to sound clinical like Hannibal but fails, his voice rising until he can't contain his giggling again. Monroe's eyes widened but he simply sighed and looked to Anthony expectantly, mirroring him and leaning on his elbows against the counter. 

"Your room, or...?" Monroe asked, eyes settling on Anthony's lips for a moment. 

"Hannibal's." Anthony said, surprising him. "It's bigger. King size bed. Will's coming. To help... " For a moment Anthony looked vulnerable, looking off to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. It was gone quickly and Monroe wondered if it was ever there at all. He was confused. 

"Do you want me to...?" Will trailed off, an unspoken conversation between the two omegas. Anthony blinked, swallowing. 

"This is a lot to... put on his plate... I suppose..." Anthony said, looking down at his hands, still leaning on his elbows against the counter. "Just..." He looked up to Monroe again. "Are you fully aware this isn't playtime between you and I?" He asked suddenly. Monroe blinked. 

"Yes...?" He said, eyebrows furrowing. Anthony sighed. 

"My heat is in three days... I think you're aware of it... I want you. I haven't... done this before. My sex life has been with omegas and humans with the exception of one... I was in a relationship with an alpha not long ago that ended badly. Short end of it is I am not exactly... trusting... of fucking alphas any longer. I want you but I need to get used to you before we mate or I could... be very unwilling. And we don't have a lot of time." Anthony chose his words carefully, not giving away as much if any weakness at all. Monroe's mouth opened slowly, a deep threatening anger growing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Are you telling me you were raped, Anthony?" He asked, his voice as even as he could make it. Anthony blinked at him slowly before looking over to Will. Will was watching, being the mediator. He simply nodded to Anthony in a gentle manner. 

"Yes." Anthony said softly, eyes blazing, as if challenging Monroe. Monroe furrowed his eyebrows, turning around and shoving his fingers into his hair, fighting his need to destroy, rend whoever did it limb from limb. At a time like this he couldn't be getting furious, not in front of the omega. He panted out, swallowing his anger and shook his head, pushing back every alpha instinct. He carefully moved to lean against the counter again, his eyes still betraying him but nothing else. 

"Who?" He asked, voice lower than normal, almost a growl. Anthony narrowed his eyes. 

"It doesn't matter now. I killed him. He's splattered all over his house in chunks and now I'm a wanted criminal." Anthony said with a bitter smile. Monroe blinked at him. 

"You killed him?" He asked, somewhat elated by the concept. It didn't quell his desire for violence, wanting to somehow bring the fucker back from the dead and destroy him again but he was somewhat quieted by the idea that his omega exacted his own revenge. Anthony just nodded. 

"I need... your compliance. Hannibal and Will have spoken with me in depth on this subject... Hannibal suggesting help while we work up to it with his therapeutic knowledge, Will with his reassurance and our familiarity. I think that will be enough to get me past this... get me to trust you enough to be knotted." Anthony explained. He looked wounded, unable to hide his vulnerability anymore. Everything was laid out on the table. Monroe reached out and stroked Anthony's hair back, black and premature gray strands shifting under his fingers as he caressed them lightly. Anthony closed his eyes, letting him touch. 

"I'll do whatever we have to do. Even if it involves Hannibal being there while we mess around." Monroe said, making a face, lightening the mood a little when Anthony snorted. 

"He'll be... looking on as a medical professional." Anthony said with a smirk. 

"Yeah... that and also as a pervert." Monroe said, looking over at Will. Will's eyebrows rose.

"I'm not going to deny it." Will just said, holding up his beer and taking another drink. Anthony laughed, leaning further against the counter. He was always laughing and it made Monroe smile. 

"Hannibal's not back from the office yet but we can go up and make ourselves comfortable." Will said. "Want us to carry you?" He asked Monroe with a raised eyebrow. The young alpha made a face. 

"I think I'm capable." He said, moving his way to the stairs, hobbling on one foot and the crutch. As he worked his way up the two omegas snickered, following behind. 

"It wounds me to see such a young soul crippled in such a manner." Will said softly to Anthony who snorted in response. Monroe growled. 

"You know I was basically defending you from an outside threat. Is this the thanks I get?" He asked, sniffing dramatically. Anthony just laughed some more. 

"Oh, thank you kind alpha. What ever would I do without you? Please, impregnate me with your seed!" Anthony said in a slightly higher-pitched submissive voice. Monroe stopped on the second landing at that, turning his head to look back at Anthony, eyes wide, looking both amused and frightened. Will just stared at Anthony, before breaking into snickering again. 

"Well, that's not necessarily far from the truth. We're currently bringing him up to Hannibal's room in preparation for that." Will said. Anthony just smirked then looked at Monroe. 

"Get going slow-poke." He said. Monroe growled at him and moved down the hall to Hannibal's room, stopping to stare at the door. 

"This is... daunting..." He said, looking back at the two. "I've never been in here before... Are you sure he's not going to kill me? This seems like the perfect scenario. Don't act like you three weren't fucking the other night." He said, glaring at Anthony. Anthony grinned, trying to look embarrassed. 

"Not necessarily... We were playing and that led to the current situation. You haven't claimed me yet, Pup." He reminded Monroe, a slightly stern tone to his voice. Monroe narrowed his brows but turned back to look at the door, still not sure if he wanted to open it. 

"It wouldn't be a fair fight. I'm wounded..." He said in warning. Will snorted and pushed .

"Oh shut up, Brat." He said, opening the door and heading in. 

Monroe looked around the room, noting it was decorated much the same as the rest of the house. It didn't look any more intimidating than any other room. He still hesitated before walking in, Anthony moving ahead sending him amused glances. The omega climbed onto the bed and Will after him, the two sitting close. Monroe put his crutch to the side, feeling foolish as he hopped over to the bed on his good foot before sitting down on it. 

The room smelled of the elder alpha entirely with only small traces of Will, the alpha's smell much more overpowering. He felt he was encroaching upon the space but Will was the house mother and if he said it was fine it must be. He sat, stiff, until he felt Anthony's hands on his shoulders, kneading them. 

"Stop being so tense. We aren't going to kill you." He said. "We're preventing me from killing you." He said in amusement. Monroe looked behind him at the omega, raising an eyebrow. 

"That does little to decrease my uneasiness... You're a little scary, yourself." He said. Anthony just grinned wide. "What are you exactly planning on doing with me...?" 

"Well, We'll move up from having you bound tonight, facing each other... then tomorrow not bound facing each other and the following night unbound while I... present myself." He said with a little difficulty. Monroe blinked at him, instantly getting hard thinking about it while simultaneously concerned. 

"Anthony... we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said softly. Anthony smiled a little. 

"I... I want to." He said, almost shyly, looking down before leaning in to kiss at his shoulder. He reached behind him, finding Will's hand and pulling him against his back. Will rested his chin on the other omega's shoulder. 

"What is it between you two? What's your history?" Monroe asked, looking back at them. Anthony moved back to sit on Will's lap, surprising the other omega, wiggling his bottom before settling. Will just looked amused. 

"Will and I are kissing cousins." He said. Will made a face. 

"Second cousins." He corrected. Anthony just nodded. 

"Second cousins." He repeated with a smirk. "I was playing beta and whenever I came back to the states I would work to woo his affections but he was quite cold until college. Now I'm just living vicariously through Hannibal, hoping to see Will fat with pups." He said. Will scoffed and shoved him off his lap, pushing himself back to rest against the headboard. 

"Is THAT what you're doing?" He asked in annoyance. Anthony just purred, crawling back over to him, ass high in the air making Monroe stare. 

"I want our pups to grow up together..." Anthony purred. Will sighed and closed his eyes. Anthony leaned in and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him, leaning against the stubborn omega. He looked to Monroe and patted the space next to him. "Get over here, Brat." Monroe smirked and maneuvered himself around to sit next to him. 

"How am I supposed to not be jealous?" He asked with a smile. Anthony smiled wide and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Because you're the one that gets to claim me." He said, grinding down against his lap. Monroe groaned softly, eyelids lowering in arousal. It was then that they heard the front door open and shut. Will immediately straightened when he heard it, swallowing. Anthony just huffed in laughter at him, knowing something Monroe didn't. 

"You're sure this is alright...?" Monroe asked him. Will just nodded, blushing. Monroe narrowed his eyes at him and Anthony leaned in to whisper in his ear as if Will wouldn't hear. 

"Hannibal has a plug in him. He has plans assumedly." Monroe raised his eyebrows. He had no experience with toys and it seemed the older alpha was much kinkier than he had imagined. Will was glaring at Anthony. 

"Anthony..." Will growled. Monroe looked over at Will with a smirk. Will glared. "Maybe we will try rimming you tonight." He said in annoyance. 

"Oh, are you going to do it?" Monroe asked slyly. 

"We'll be fucking you, too." He said, eyes narrowed. Monroe just laughed. Hannibal entered just then, looking slightly amused himself. 

"Have our plans changed?" He asked in that infuriating smug voice. Monroe made a face. Anthony just laughed. "So I am still to be officiating?" 

"Yes." Anthony said with a smile. 

"... You know this will be somewhat humiliating for me... another alpha watching..." Monroe said, realizing this now that the other alpha was here. Anthony looked amused. 

"Well, we could just not do it." He said. Monroe weighed his options and shook his head. 

"No. I think I'm good." He said. Anthony smirked. In truth he was nervous. His heart was beating fast. 

"I believe we decided Monroe would be tied to the headboard and you would ride him, correct?" Hannibal said. Anthony was all well and used to strange sexual experiences so the only issue he had was his apprehension for having an alpha cock inside of him. On the other hand Monroe was blushing hard and chewing on the side of his lip nervously. Anthony smirked. He was entirely too adorable. 

"That's correct although now I sort of feel like a pervert, we three old men tying up a young one like this." He said, laughing. Monroe scowled. 

"You're not old... he is" He pointed to Hannibal. "But not you." Hannibal looked amused by this oddly enough. Perhaps because he was taking out a rope to tie Monroe's hands with. Anthony just laughed. Hannibal proceeded towards the bed to Monroe. 

"Arms up, wrists together, please." Hannibal said. Monroe stared at him, eyes wide before doing as he was told, face reverting back to a scowl. 

"Between this and the physical therapy I feel like your toy..." The young alpha said. 

"Well, I could just as easily leave your muscles to rot and let an omega kill you during your rut." Hannibal said with a cruel smile as he tied the younger wolf's wrists together before tying them to the head board. Monroe blinked at him. 

"No... I think I'm good." He said with a smirk, though he was blushing again, looking somewhat on the verge of laughter. That is until Anthony started undoing the young alpha's pants. Monroe made a noise and Anthony stopped, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you seriously getting shy now? When we first met you were naked and had an erection." Will said, deadpan, narrowing his eyes. Anthony laughed. 

"Yeah but I wasn't tied up then..." Monroe said even as Anthony stripped him of his pants, leaving him bare accept for the cast and a sizeable erection. Monroe pulled in a deep breath through his nose. Anthony's eyes ran over him hungrily. He was so beautiful. Lean, muscled, tanned. His muscles were defined but not overly-so. His hip bones jutted nicely, seeming to point down towards his impressive cock. 

The hunger waned when he realized yet again he was going to be fucking an alpha. Last time it had hurt, like he was being split in two, humiliating, filled with unwanted seed. He shuddered, staring at the wall distantly, holding his breath and not realizing what he was doing until he felt reassuring arms wrap around him and kiss softly at his jaw. Will was instantly comforting, sucking gently at his skin and running his hands over his arms. 

Anthony let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed slightly. He swallowed. Will began unbuttoning his shirt as he murmured to him. 

"I... I'm here..." Will said, not quite used to being the comforting one but he did his best. "And Monroe will be your mate soon. I promise it's worth it... I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm not exactly dreading my next heat." Will said, looking over at Hannibal. Anthony smiled a little. 

"Anthony, why don't you tell us what you are thinking of? Part of your problem is you refuse to acknowledge seriously what happened to you and hide behind humor." Hannibal said. He had moved to sit in a one of the chairs pulled nearer to them and was making himself less professional in dress to suit the atmosphere, taking off his tie and suit jacket and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. 

Anthony's eyebrows were drawn and he worried at his lip. Will had freed him of his shirt and was working his own off. 

"I'm... worried... it will hurt. I'm not even afraid of pain normally..." He laughed bitterly. "When Pius was... I wasn't exactly happy to be there and I wasn't ready. There was blood..." He said softly. 

"You are now in a safe environment with friends and your future mate. We will make sure you are ready to take it and he will make sure you are ready when you are together and he is not tied. He will never take you without your permission, correct, Monroe?" Hannibal asked the alpha on the bed. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want you unwilling. I want you wet for me. I want you to be satisfied." Monroe said, shifting his arms above his head. He was working very hard to contain his anger for the alpha that had violated his omega. He was managing alright for now. 

Anthony moved forward to run a hand through Monroe's sandy blonde hair that was falling down into his eyes. He kissed him softly and reached down to grab his cock, stroking him a few times, his soft long fingered hands running over the sensitive skin in just the right way. Monroe groaned low, a predatory gleam in his lidded eyes. 

Anthony pulled back with a stroke of his cheek and began undoing his slacks, pulling them off along with his trunks. He looked to Will and smiled. The other omega was sitting on his knees in his jeans. He moved over to him, leaning his back against his front, wiggling a little against him, cuddling. 

Will blushed a little as he pulled Anthony against him. He couldn't help but to lean in to take in his scent at his neck, running his tongue over the skin there. He smelled so different from when they were younger. It was arousing smelling him slick. He was to ready him for Monroe first, get Anthony comfortably stretched. He ran his hands down his hips and over his thighs before grabbing the other omega behind his knees, spreading his legs wide and pulling them up so Monroe could see. He was getting somewhat of an interesting power trip at being the one maneuvering the other omega, touching him in place of the tied alpha. He kissed Anthony's neck, eyes moving to look at Monroe in amusement. 

Monroe inhaled deeply through his nose again, as though readying himself for this, his pale gray eyes widening, growing increasingly more aroused, eyes running over the omega's lean perfect body. He was pale and his cock was erect and pink, his hole was twitching a little before he had even really been touched, pink and puckered, glistening with slick already. He licked his lips, wanting to taste him as he had many nights ago now. 

Will had been taking notes when being stretched himself by Hannibal in order to be proficient when stretching Anthony for tonight. He was still quite nervous, biting his pert bottom lip. It was strange but satisfying touching and commanding over another omega. His cock was hard in his pants and he wanted to free it. He was honestly still too shy to be naked like this in front of Monroe but soon he may be forced to remove his pants. 

He kept hold of one leg as he ran his hand over Anthony's stomach and down to brush over his cock before his fingers circled his entrance, a slow spiral inward until he was pressing a finger against him. Anthony was already moaning, looking at Monroe with lidded eyes. Will felt he was doing something forbidden, playing with Anthony like this, touching him, slick and moaning. He had never dreamed of this when they were in college together. He pressed his mingle finger inside him, Anthony so slick it easily went in and he pressed it all the way up to his knuckles. Anthony jerked and moaned out as Will wiggled it inside him. The omega was already worked up and panting. Will slowly moved the finger in and out of him, Anthony's body clenching around the finger not wanting to let go. 

Monroe didn't know whether to be jealous, or wanting to watch this for hours. The omega was so incredibly receptive. He wondered how he would be around his cock. How tight, how needy, how wet. The noises he would make. Monroe couldn't help but let out a groan which made Anthony lick his lips. 

Will pressed another finger inside Anthony and he panted out desperately, his toes curling as the digits entered him. Anthony gave Monroe a sly smile that all but made him cum right there. The omega was much too tempting. He wanted to delve his tongue inside him and taste his slick. He licked his lips hungrily. 

Anthony cried out as a third finger entered him, squirming on Will's fingers as the other omega widened him even further. Anthony had never been so aroused, having Will finger-fucking him as his future mate watched was incredible. He had his arms pulled back to grip Will's rounded bottom behind him and his legs were splayed open wide, exposed to the alpha in front of them. Will added a fourth finger and twisted his hand, making Anthony buck and cry out an expletive that made Hannibal growl. He shot Hannibal a sly look even as he squirmed on the alpha's mate's fingers. 

"You two should mate while we do... It will be more comfortable that way." Anthony said between gasps and undulations. Hannibal smiled. 

"Once you are settled we may. That might at least calm Monroe's nerves if he is among others doing the same thing." Hannibal said. Monroe snorted but agreed silently. 

Will removed his fingers with a soft whine from Anthony. He kissed Anthony's cheek and suddenly felt the desire to know what a omega tasted like. He brought his fingers up to his lips, looking towards Hannibal almost shyly before taking two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. It did not taste bad and found he liked it, running his tongue over the liquid on his digits. Hannibal growled at that, gripping the arms of the chair he sat in. This egged Will on and he made a show of it, sucking as he slid the fingers out of his mouth before taking the other two and doing the same. All three of the men were watching him and Will was satisfied when he heard low groans from Hannibal and Anthony. Monroe held his back for fear of encroaching upon something but he did lick his lips. 

Anthony eventually pulled his eyes away and moved towards Monroe, moving up his body to lean down for a kiss. Monroe moaned, kissing him deeply, their tongues mingling. Anthony ran his hands over the alpha's chest, feeling the lean muscle as Monroe arched into it. He knew he was to take the alpha inside him now but he was hesitating, instead running his hands over him, eyes searching the other's. He moved to straddle Monroe's hips and looked down at his cock laying hard against his stomach. It was thick, and long. Much larger than human, beta, or omega alike. He swallowed, trying not to imagine what was done to him before. He sat on his thighs, pulling the young alpha's cock up against his stomach. He thought about how that length reaching past his navel would be deep inside him and he drew his eyebrows, bracing a hand on Monroe's stomach, trying to get a handle of his emotions. 

Will saw Anthony struggling and felt a pang of hurt in his empathy for him. He looked to Hannibal who gestured for him to help the younger omega. Will moved forwards on his hands and knees before moving behind Anthony, resting his chin on the other's shoulder and his hands on his hips. 

"Don't think of him as an alpha. Think of him as any other of your past lovers. He just has an obscenely large cock. You don't even have to take all of it if you want." He said and moved his hands down to Anthony's bottom, gently leading him to kneel again. "Scoot forward." He said. "Have you ridden before?" Anthony swallowed and shook his head, for once words not leaving his lips, stuck in his throat. "Positioning is key. The angle is different and sharper." He said, contemplating taking Monroe's cock in his hand just to help position them so it's not quite so sharp an angle. He tipped his head to the side, blushing. "Can I...?" He asked Monroe who just nods, though he is pulling at his bonds, unable to help his alpha nature to want to dominate and knowing he can't free himself for now anyway. 

Will tentatively took Monroe's cock in his hand, feeling slightly giddy with nerves, completely in control of the two for the moment as he pressed a hand to Anthony's lower back to angle him forward, moving Monroe's cock to Anthony's entrance. He held the other alpha's cock in his hand as he gently took Anthony's hip, guiding him down to it till it pressed against his hole. Anthony took in a quick breath, looking behind him at Will for reassurance. He was shaking now. 

Anthony was extremely aroused but at the same time his brain was screaming at him. He furrowed his brows, looking at Will, trying to remind himself he was in Will's hands, he was safe, and he was adored. He lowered himself, feeling Monroe's head breach him. It was wide and he moved his hips on it, still shaking but forcing himself to take it in, his body clenched, wanting more. He looked to Monroe who was biting his upper lip to keep still and let Anthony do as he needed. He pressed down further and made a noise as the head of the alpha's cock slipped all the way inside him. He panted out. It didn't hurt. The stretch was filling and right. He sighed a little, rocking on it. Will's hands were on his hips, soothing him. He moved further down, and moaned out, clenching around the thick cock. He wanted more. 

Monroe was being so careful, not moving an inch, keeping his growl to a purr in his chest. His eyes were fixed on him, lids lowered in deep arousal, watching as Anthony's body swallowed his sex. 

"Good boy..." Anthony said in a near whisper. Monroe groaned at that and Anthony shifted, taking him in further and began to move on it, lifting his hips and moving them back down again, beginning to truly enjoy himself. His concerns were sliding away, replaced with a deep need that was near consuming. He panted and moaned as he moved on it, taking him deeper with each thrust, bracing his hands on Monroe's tight stomach for balance. This was what he needed. He cried out as he felt his mate's cock drive deeper than before and he pushed down until he met Monroe's hips, stopping to rock on it and moan, contracting around it. It was so deep inside him.

"God..." He moaned out, head arched back in pleasure. He felt so full and satisfied by the feeling. "Do whatever you want, love." He purred out to Monroe, quite comfortable for now. 

Will had moved away, seeing that Anthony was no longer uneasy. He undid his jeans, pulling them off with his boxers, figuring he had just touched Monroe's cock and didn't need to feel self-conscious, moving to straddle Hannibal's lap on the chair. Hannibal growled and grabbed Will's ass, squeezing tight. 

The omega groaned, kneeling over him as he undid his slacks. As he did so Hannibal's hand ran through his hair to the back of his head before grabbing a handful of his curling locks and pulling him back a little to look at him, Will gasping before his alpha leaned in to kiss him roughly. He moaned and Hannibal's other hand moved down his backside to run over the thick plug he had placed in him that morning. He pressed at it and Will shuddered. 

"You've been a good boy for me all day?" Hannibal asked, taking the edge of the plug and twisting it. Will whimpered before scowling a little, cheeks reddening. Hannibal pushed at it again, waiting for a verbal answer. 

Will shuddered and managed a feeble "Yes." The older wolf smiled and gently pulled at the plug, slowly removing it from his omega's hole, now ready and waiting. Will was shuddering, aching when the fullness inside left him. Hannibal placed it to the side and released his own cock from his pants. Will was grasping his shoulders, too overwhelmed to think.

"You've grown to outwardly enjoy mating, coming to me without being coaxed..." Hannibal purred to him. He pressed the head of his cock to Will's twitching entrance. Will shuddered again, eyes lidded and mouth slack with desire. "Tell me what you want." Hannibal said. Will furrowed his eyebrows, turning red. 

 

"Hannibal..." He murmured. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. Will closed his eyes, panting. "I want your cock..." He said softly. Hannibal kissed him as he brought Will's hips down to have him swallow his cock, not stopping until it was completely sheathed in the omega and Will was whimpering helplessly, impaled on it. His body contracted around the thickness of him tightly. After a moment Hannibal giving him little reprieve, he began slowly thrusting, Will making breathy noises with each one. Hannibal pushed Will back until he was lying across Hannibal's thighs, his head tipped back, able to see the two on the bed from upside-down. Will panted as Hannibal kept thrusting inside him, watching as Anthony writhed on his mate's cock, both omegas impaled at the same time.

Will moaned loudly and Anthony turned his head to look at him before laughing, eyes lidded. 

"You're much more... bendy... than I thought..." Anthony said between thrusts, speaking of the way Will arched to keep his hips in alignment for deep thrusts while leaning his shoulder blades over Hannibal's knees, head back. Will just made a huff of amusement before keening loudly as Hannibal's thrusts went deeper. 

Monroe was struggling with his instinctual need to dominate and mount. He pulled at the rope binding him uselessly, feeling overwhelmed by the fact he was inside his mate finally but also by the fact that he was atop him. It was amazing but a constant struggle, his young alpha hormones in overdrive. He bit back a snarl, though Anthony caught it, looking amused and leaned down to kiss him. Monroe kissed him hard, claiming him with the kiss if he could not with anything else and thrust his hips forward, making Anthony moan into his mouth. Anthony pulled back for a moment breathing hard. God, he was so tight. 

"Do that some more. I'm gonna come." Anthony said breathlessly. Monroe's lips curled, leaning forward to kiss him again as he bucked his hips, thrusting into the omega fast. 

Anthony had to break away to keen loudly, the sound distinctly omegan. Monroe purred, digging his heels into the bed to have more control of his movements, his thrusts deeper and faster. 

Anthony's eyes were just barely open, arching his back beautifully to receive him. He was gorgeous. God, to have this omega for the rest of his life. Monroe groaned out, feeling his climax coming. Anthony's noises of pleasure were becoming louder, his limbs looser and shaking. Monroe knew he was close and thrust deep into him fast making Anthony cry out, his body contracting over and over again as he came, spilling on Monroe's stomach. Monroe threw his head back as Anthony's body squeezed around him tight, milking his cock until he released deep inside of him. 

"Fuck..." He muttered as they both came down from their orgasms, Anthony collapsing on his chest. 

Anthony moaned softly, wiggling with Monroe's cock still in him. He pushed his arms underneath the wolf so he could wrap himself around him fully. He was filled with his mate's seed. It felt like a cleansing, being re-marked inside, no longer claimed by the one who violated him. He sighed and wiggled some more until Monroe moaned, quite content.

They only remembered they weren't alone when they heard Will's whimpers. Will was still arched back. Hannibal had one hand splayed on the omega's stomach, his other wrapped around the base of his cock tight. Will groaned and swore. 

"Let go or I'll fucking BITE you." Will half moaned half growled. Hannibal smirked, slowly pumping his hips into him, Will made a sound of both pleasure and pain with each thrust. 

Anthony watched them lazily with a smile, amused by their antics. Monroe groaned. 

"Harsh..." He said, eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. Will reached behind Hannibal's knee and pinched hard, the alpha giving no reaction whatsoever. 

Will's chest was heaving. Hannibal had been in a vindictive mood the past few days, testing his limits. He felt like he was going to explode. He would get back at the alpha for sure. He need only wait until the time was right. Will squirmed and writhed on Hannibal's cock deep inside him. He wanted so desperately to come, meanwhile the older alpha seemed to have endless patience for this. 

"Well, are you going to bite me? Do not waste time making idle threats, My Mate." Hannibal said. Will growled, head leaning back over his knees again. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Anthony, giving him a vindictive smile of his own, sharing a secret. Anthony smiled back, raising an eyebrow. Will felt that if the bastard wanted a bite he would get one. He went for the nearest piece of flesh, Hannibal's calf, still clothed in his slacks. He opened his mouth wide and chomped down, biting hard through the fabric and biting hard enough to draw blood where his canines pierced, holding his teeth there. Hannibal did little more than narrow his eyes at the pain and run a thumb over Will's leaking aching cock head. Will only let go to keen loudly, unable to take much more. Hannibal let go of his cock to pull Will up by his waist, Will hanging limp and panting before the alpha thrust into him fast, deep inside him. Will came within seconds, crying out near to a scream and spurting onto his own stomach as Hannibal let him lie back again, coming inside him as Will squeezed him tight. Will groaned out when he was filled, it felt like so much despite not even having formed a knot. He lay limp across Hannibal's lap, exhausted. 

"Is this still about killing the alpha...?" Will muttered after a moment. Hannibal just hummed and he took that as a yes. 

"Aw, Hannibal, you should be nicer to poor Will... Although I do like watching him squirm..." Anthony said, tipping his head to the side, looking at Will, debauched and upside-down, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Anthony looked at Monroe who's eyebrows were raised, eyes wide. "I think that was a little too much for our pup, here... He's deeply disturbed. I may have to blindfold him next time to keep his thoughts pure." Anthony said as he lazed upon the wolf's bare chest, his cum sticky between them. Monroe grunted. 

"I'm sure it will leak into my nightmares only a few times..." Monroe said dryly. "Will looks like he passed out. I'm glad he bit you for that." He said to Hannibal, noting the stain reddening the calf of the alpha's slacks with raised eyebrows. The material was slightly ripped. Hannibal simply purred in satisfaction, pulling Will up and off his cock and into his arms, stroking his back, gentle now. 

"Not passed out..." Mumbled Will, head resting on Hannibal's shoulder, limp all over otherwise. "Gonna bite you in your sleep..." Will said in a soft murmur laced with malice. Anthony snorted. 

"We're going to do this again, tomorrow?" Anthony asked, smile wide. Hannibal nodded. 

"We will assist you whenever needed, Anthony." Hannibal said. Anthony grinned. 

"Well," He said, slowly moving to his knees, letting Monroe slide out of him. "This was kinky and very satisfying but I think I'll clean the brat up then I feel I must tuck our poor pup into bed. He seems exhausted." Anthony said with a smirk. 

Monroe snorted, leaning up far enough to run a tongue over Anthony's chest as if to say otherwise. Anthony grinned and stood up, going to Hannibal's bathroom to grab a wash cloth, wetting it and wiping his own belly off before going back into the room. 

He climbed back atop Monroe who really did look somewhat sleepy and wiped him down of the omega's release. He saw a hamper nearby and went over to put the wash rag in there before moving back over to the tied up alpha and worked at the knot tying Monroe to the bed. It was well-tied and it took a moment until it finally came undone and he was able to unwrap the alpha's wrists. They were bruising already underneath and Anthony made a noise of sympathy, pouting his lip at Monroe before kissing them each. Monroe's lips twisted in a smile before reaching out and wrapping his arms around the omega tightly, relieved to have his arms back. He groaned softly. Eventually he had to let the omega go and Anthony went to retrieve the crutch for him, handing it to him in amusement. 

"I'd carry you but I think your alpha side would be upset by it." Monroe made a face, pulling on his sweat pants with slight difficulty before standing up and using the crutch to turn, looking at the two still sitting in the chair as Anthony pulled on his slacks.

Monroe simply gave Hannibal and Will a cheeky smile, eyebrows raised, as if he cannot believe the situation he was just in. He lowered his head to them in a sign of thanks perhaps. 

"Be kind to Will. We're heading out. It's bed time." He said. Hannibal nodded to him and Monroe hobbled out, Anthony behind him, smirking wide at the two before following the alpha out the door.

Once the other two were gone Will sat unable to physically remove himself from Hannibal's lap, exhausted. Will felt strangely about their relationship right now. The alpha touched him more often, especially in front of others when before there had been no touching for others to see, Hannibal being a very private person. Will realized the alpha was becoming quite possessive of him and he wasn't sure if he liked or disliked it. 

Will barely registered that Monroe and Anthony had left. His body was still reacting to his orgasm and he experienced shudders and more contractions here and there. It had never been like this before. Usually he would get the shivers but his body seemed to be questioning if he was truly done despite his exhaustion. 

Will groaned as he felt Hannibal gently pull him up into his arms before carrying him the short distance to the bed, laying him out there gently despite his rough treatment before. He kissed Will softly before removing his own clothes, surprising Will by not folding them but just throwing them on the chair before moving onto the bed to lay between the other wolf's legs, propped on his elbows before leaning down to lick up Will's release on his stomach. Will moaned softly at the tingling feeling the touch gave him, shivering. When that was cleaned Hannibal slowly pushed up Will's legs, opening them wide and pressing his face in-between to lick up the slick drying on his thighs and the small amount of his own seed at Will's entrance. Will made louder noises at this, squirming. 

"I-I'm too tired... I can't go again... you're making it worse..." Will moaned out, shuddering, his hole clenching again. Hannibal just hummed against him, running his tongue over his hole and his thighs in long languid licks like a large cat despite his canine roots. 

"You are becoming more and more sensitive, your body more needy. We will have to supplement sex throughout the day to appease it. Perhaps during lunch you should visit me at my office..." Hannibal mused between licks, enjoying himself. Hannibal had been craving Will more than ever lately, their bond growing, the need to breed an increasing topic in his mind. He could barely wait for Will's next heat. He wanted to knot him, fill him, plug him to keep everything inside when they weren't fucking. He kept reminding himself it would be another month which was hardly long to wait but it seemed a even longer wait with each passing day. 

"Th-that's ridiculous. I don't need supplemented sex..." Will said as he began to pant again. Hannibal pressed his tongue inside him, sucking at the ring of muscle at the same time creating a high keening sound from Will that seemed to call to him. He kept it up, enjoying the symphony of sounds at his ears, thrusting his tongue as he sucked. Will was arching and hard again, his cock leaking with the promise of more cum. Hannibal was greedy for it. Will's whimpers and pleads drove him on until the omega was coming again, crying out sweetly until he was spent. Hannibal repeated his gesture of licking up the spilled release, a smile quite clear on his face as Will panted, eyes barely open. 

"I think... you do... Don't tell me you are not slick most of the day." Hannibal said as he moved to lay his head against Will's belly, the omega's fingers immediately threading through his hair, mussing it. 

"I-I'm not!" Will protested. "I'm not some whimpering omega whore..." Hannibal purred. 

"I would not say that. You are my mate and we want for each other. We want to breed. It is only natural." The alpha said, his voice vibrating through Will's belly where he rested. Hannibal turned his head to nuzzle at Will's stomach, making the younger wolf blush. 

"W-we aren't going to breed yet... are we?" Will asked, unsure of how to handle this. Hannibal was being comfortable and unhindered, speaking his mind. He lay relaxed around Will when in their room alone. It was comforting and deeply satisfying. He enjoyed that and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to reject the idea but he felt that he couldn't possibly be ready yet. Hannibal had quickly brought him from never wanting to breed to simply not being ready. How long before he was ready? Hannibal shook his head. 

"No... I suppose not... I could make the tea for you." Said Hannibal quietly, his fingers running over his sides lightly. He wanted to mark him all over, claim Will more than he already had. He leaned to Will's hip suddenly and opened his mouth, biting down. Will tensed and shuddered, making a noise of protest. It only lasted a moment but Hannibal tasted blood, satisfied for now when he pulled back, seeing his mark visible and deep. He purred again and Will stared at him, glowering. 

"Was that necessary?" Will asked. Hannibal smiled. 

"Entirely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL lots of sex. Foursome? Is it an orgy when it gets to five or four? I think it's five so this does not count as an orgy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, peeps! Comment if you wish. I love it. 
> 
> Oh, BTW I have a new Hannigram fic called beyond the half-realm. More world-building and darker involving wraiths and demons.


	21. A Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy. I'm back. It's been a little bit. I told ya I was slowing down. We'll see how it goes, kay?

Monroe and Anthony had gone back to Monroe's room after their fun in Hannibal and Will's chambers, Anthony insisting on "tucking him into bed." Monroe moved over to his bed before collapsing on it, throwing his crutch to the side ungracefully. Anthony watched the younger wolf in amusement before moving onto the bed beside him, laying on his side looking at the alpha. He did indeed looked tired. He was still injured. It was probably taking a lot out of his body to heal. He frowned at the thought, wanting to comfort his mate. It was interesting feeling his omegan side coming further and further to the forefront. He had ignored it for so long. 

"Do you want me to make you some food? A sandwich perhaps?" Anthony asked, thinking maybe the alpha would do better with sustenance. He was not particularly good at making anything but sandwiches but he did make good ones. Monroe closed his eyes and shook his head. He rolled onto his stomach to move nearer to Anthony, pressing his face in against his neck and scenting him, nose snuffling against his skin. For some reason Anthony felt this was more intimate than even their first coupling. Maybe because they were alone. His cheeks reddened just a little as Monroe relaxed, one arm supporting his head while he stroked Anthony's belly absently. It was a sweet spot for omegas though alphas generally disliked their bellies being touched. At first Anthony paused at the touch but after a moment melted into it. Before long both wolves had fallen asleep, curling up against each other.  
-  
It was very early morning when Monroe woke to find Anthony was no longer at his side. He was panicked for a moment, his alpha instincts taking over but he managed to get a grip on himself, telling himself he had probably gone back to his room or gotten a glass of water or something. He moved off the bed, grabbing his crutch and proceeded to sniff the omega out. 

He found Anthony outside on the porch in his slacks alone, sitting on a patio chair. He was slouched, head back, looking up at the stars as he thought, smoking a cigarette. The smoke unfurled from his lips, twisting and turning in the night air before disappearing. Monroe thought he looked like something from a movie, probably about some sort of sexy black-market businessman with a lot of money who gets in trouble. He didn't know why he thought of Anthony that way. Maybe because of his risky behavior and preference for their brethren species' flesh. Anthony seemed deep in thought, eyebrows drawn as he took another drag of smoke. Monroe opened the sliding door, Anthony not even seeming to be surprised when Monroe came out. He looked at him, distracted. 

"Anthony." Monroe said, not even sure what he intended to do now that his presence was known. Anthony tipped his head to the side, blowing out smoke. He looked regal slouched there, languid and laid back. He also looked much more his age. Generally the omega seemed young and light despite the prematurely graying hair. He seemed tired. 

"What are you doing out here...?" Monroe asked. Anthony licked his lips. 

"Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Anthony said. Monroe knew there was more there than what he explained. The younger wolf moved to sit in a chair, leaning the crutch against a side table. The alpha realized he couldn't outwardly ask what was wrong, knowing it would be too pressing for the prideful omega and tried to slide around the subject. 

"I don't generally sleep well either, you know... I mean that's how we started talking. You're not sleeping for the same reasons from before or different ones?" He asked, trying to be casual. Anthony just raised an eyebrow at him, knowing well what Monroe was doing. He blew out some smoke. 

"The general same thing as the last two months or so... Why don't you sleep, Monroe?" Anthony asked, sidestepping his own problems. He almost seemed testy, his eyes staring into his own almost a challenge. Monroe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to be testy back just because the omega was afraid. He told himself that at least. It took a moment but he spoke. 

"Because a lot of the time...I dream about finding my brothers dead... sometimes I don't sleep because, I dunno, I feel disconnected. I slept okay tonight because you were there, I guess." He said, trying to scan his own brain. He didn't think much about his feelings beyond knowing he felt them. He made a face, realizing his downward spiral for the past year. "I used to be really social even though I didn't have anybody to support me and it's like the stuff that shoulda bothered me five years ago is only starting to bother me now...and stuff's just gone to shit the last year. Maybe I'm just realizing I'm not human... I dunno. I miss having a family and... and the other wolves here don't get me. I'm the youngest alpha. Sometimes I think about trying to contact Roger..." Monroe laughed in bitterness and brought his good leg up to rest his foot on the chair. "Last night... I called him. I hung up right away when I heard him answer but... I feel really stupid about it." Monroe was only planning on giving a little to Anthony to get the man to talk but it seemed to just flood out of his mouth like the last time they talked like this, out on the patio. Anthony was listening to him with sincerity, head tipped to the side. His silence was unnerving him a little bit but finally Anthony spoke. 

"That's not anything to feel stupid about. It's normal to want to see or hear your carrier again. You are connected through the bond only a carrier and their pup can have. He created you, carried you..." Anthony said. Monroe shook his head and looked down. 

` "Then why hasn't he tried to contact me? Why would he let my brothers die? I just... I don't understand... Will you-will you protect our pups if I die? Even if a bigger better alpha comes along?" Monroe asked, eyebrows furrowed, eyes intense. Anthony sighed and moved off the chair to come and straddle Monroe's lap, looking into his eyes.

"I would protect our pups from anything and anyone above my own life." He said, arms resting on Monroe's shoulders. Monroe swallowed and nodded, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Anthony's chest for a moment. Anthony seemed somewhat more distant than usual but still affectionate enough to sit in his lap. Monroe took what he could get. 

"I dreamed about Pius again." Anthony said. Monroe stiffened for a moment but then rested his hands on Anthony's hips. 

"Is that why you don't sleep?" Monroe asked. Anthony took another drag of his cigarette. 

"Yes. Sometimes I just dream of what happened... sometimes I dream that I'm carrying his baby and I wake up and throw up." Anthony said, somewhat detached. 

"When... when did it happen?" Monroe asked, looking at Anthony, pained he was reliving his experience over and over again. 

"I killed him last month... I think he had me there for about three weeks..." Anthony said, still in the detached tone. He took a drag of his cigarette, a particularly long one before breathing it out. Monroe blinked. He had thought this was an older wound than that. He held onto Anthony tightly.   
"Last month...?" He said quietly. Anthony nodded. 

"Sometimes I wake up actually thinking I'm pregnant, that it's not a dream and I start panicking... The only reason I got out was because he had decided I was becoming docile enough that he could untie me from the bed and just put me on a chain. Where the hell he got shackles and a chain I have no fucking clue... Probably whatever sicko warehouse the rest of the sadist controlling alphas go for collars and shit..." He said. The anger rolling off of Anthony was almost tangible. It was strange to see so many opposite sides of him; a rolling tide one moment, calm waters reflecting sunlight the next. Monroe shook his head and suddenly was pulling Anthony into his arms tight, holding him as if that would get rid of what was plaguing the omega. 

"You won't be carrying his pups. You'll be carrying mine..." Monroe said, kissing his neck. "You want to, right?" Anthony seemed to finally relax. He dropped his cigarette, clutching to the alpha. The arms around him made him feel unusually safe. He hadn't felt safe in a very long time. He had always had his own safety in mind and he was his only protector. No one could know his secret. Now he was out in the open and vulnerable, this young alpha his protector, taking a large amount of weight from his shoulders. He wanted to carry his pups. Almost desperately.

"Yes... I want to.." Anthony said near-breathlessly. Monroe nuzzled his face against him. 

"Next time you have a dream... wake me up. Let me... let me hold you." Monroe said, a plea. Anthony leaned into him, nodding. 

"Yes..." He whispered. 

-

Will was at the grocery store. He is getting bottled water for Anthony and Monroe and also ingredients for Hannibal. It felt strangely domestic and he didn't know if he liked it, doing errands for his alpha. Last he was in the grocery store he had been attacked. Today the store was filled with people, though, and he was unconcerned. Everything felt normal. That is until he smelled wolf. 

He stopped in the middle of the cookie isle he had glided towards of his own volition. He lifted his head, taking in the scents. The wolf scent was definitely intermingled with all the human scents there but it was indeed there. It took him a moment to recognize the rogue alpha's smell but by the time he did he was staring him down across the aisle from him. Will froze. His heart picked up at a furious speed. This was different than dealing with the injured alpha in the woods. He felt very much like prey. The need to flee was overwhelming but he stood still knowing it would egg the alpha on. 

The rogue was a very tall man with quite broad shoulders and short-clipped hair. His face was angular and rough and he had a hair lip that he remembered Beverly saying was a distinctive appearance trait of the man. The rogue alpha was staring at him with intent, like a threat. Will twitched, fighting his need to flee, staring the wolf down. His whole self was devoted to the moment, time stilled, noise filtered out, until it was just them. The spell broke when a middle-aged woman came down the aisle with a grocery cart. Will stared at her blankly before seeing the alpha was moving towards him in long strides. Will instinctively backed up but stopped after a few steps, his own grocery cart sitting in the isle as the wolf came within a few feet of him. Will stared at him with wide eyes and managed a few words. 

"Get out of here. This isn't your territory." He said, paying no mind to what any humans might hear. He backed up, unfortunately putting himself against a wall of cookie packaging and the alpha moved in close, slamming a fist just over Will's head, leaning down to him. Will realized how utterly vulnerable he was, the only thing keeping the alpha from doing anything were the humans that filled the place. Who knew what the alpha would do? He wasn't exactly acting rational. 

There was a low growl emanating from the rogue's lips. "It WILL be my territory, omega. And you will be mine as well." Will let out a forced laugh. 

"Fat chance." He said, smirking. He was putting on a facade when it was obvious he was close to bolting. Will was reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell-phone, easily moving his finger over the screen without looking to dial Hannibal's number and used speaker phone. "Carrigan Grocery. Fifty-third and second. Dolarhyde." Will said with a wide smile. The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Will, looking feral for a moment, leaning in close and baring his teeth. 

"I'm not taking you today, Omega." Dolarhyde said through his teeth. "Just examining my property." Will bared his own teeth. 

"I'm bonded, alpha." Will growled to him. 

"Easily reversible. You're not carrying." Dolarhyde said before pushing off and walking away in long strides. Will was leaning against the shelving in the aisle, panting hard, eyes darting and trying to control his speeding heart and frayed nerves. He put the phone up to his ear and heard he had been put to voicemail. He felt the overwhelming need to run to his alpha and hide in his arms. His chest felt constricting, the need for his alpha's protection and reassurance nearly choking him. He walked in a fast pace from the grocery store, leaving his cart in the aisle and got in his car, stepping on the gas hard. 

He had never felt such a choking need for his alpha since his heat. Their bond was getting stronger with each passing day and Will wasn't sure if he could handle it if it was going to be like this. He felt more omegan than any other time in his life as he hurried to his alpha's protection. His sexual need for Hannibal was growing, making it impossible for him to go even one day without being fucked, yet another symptom of the bond and even now his fear was tinged with sexual need. Hannibal had been right. He was wet all the time now. It was humiliating. Will stopped outside of Hannibal's office, leaning his forehead against the wheel and panting hard, trying to get control of himself. 

Once his breathing was under some control he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, feeling foolish as he marched up to the building. He stopped in the lobby and looked at the sign explaining which offices were on which floor. He saw Hannibal's name on the first; Dr. Hannibal Lecter office 102. He went in the direction of the arrows for offices 102-105 and came upon the door leading into where the receptionist was. He could see her through the little side-window next to the door. He could hear her typing fast, working, and could even hear Hannibal's smooth low accented voice speaking to a patient. He shuddered and leaned against the wall next to the door, shutting his eyes and taking a breath. 

This was insane. He was quite capable of handling himself. Dolarhyde had not put a finger on him. He didn't need to run to his alpha like a sad house omega. Yet he found himself opening the door and coming up to the desk Hannibal's receptionist sat at. Her plaque on the desk said her name was Maxine. She looked up and smiled at him. Before she could ask how she could be of assistance Will found himself speaking.

"When is Hannibal's- Dr. Lecter's appointment done?" Will asked. The receptionist blinked at him, a little caught aback by Will's obvious distress and curtness. 

"Are you a patient?" She asked. Will blinked at her, as if confused by the question. 

"No..." He said slowly. 

"Alright..." She said with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you a... friend or a family member?" She asked. Will shook his head then paused. Did he count as a family member? What was he even supposed to say to this woman? 

"My- My name's Will Graham..." Will said helplessly. Her eyes widened and she brightened up immediately. 

"You're Dr. Lecter's Partner! Why didn't you say so?" She asked with a wide smile. She was now looking over him with interest. "I wasn't sure what to expect. He gave me a few names family members and his partner in case they were needed." She said and stood, holding out her hand. Will took it, overly aware his palms were slightly sweaty but shook it quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maxine." She said. Will just nodded. He felt like he was going to go insane, exchanging pleasantries with a random woman when he needed the presence of his alpha. It was not as if he was social to begin with. 

"Dr. Lecter's appointment should be over with in a few minutes- on the hour. Luckily you came just before the lunch break." She said. She was still looking at him curiously and Will felt as if he were in a zoo exhibit. Of course she would be interested. Hannibal was a professional person who rarely gave away real personal details. He must be a strange look into Hannibal's personal life. How could such a clean-cut attractive man being in a relationship with such a scruffy unlikeable nobody? Will thought about their status as Hannibal had explained it to her. Hannibal's partner? Life Partner? He supposed that's what they would be in the human world. He knew gay marriage was legal now and they could technically get married but it seemed strange to him. That wasn't necessarily how wolves did things. They had bonding marks. He stood awkwardly in front of the desk until Maxine spoke up again. 

"You can sit in one of those chairs if you want. There's some magazines..." She said. Will just nodded curtly and moved over to a chair, dropping into it unceremoniously and drifting off into his own head, chewing on his thumb nail. He couldn't do this. He felt like an idiot. Suddenly he stood up and left the office, moving down the hall quickly before going back, suddenly finding himself pacing up and down the corridor. He was a nervous wreck. One part of him needed his alpha intensely, the other was fighting with him for his independence. 

He heard the door to Hannibal's office open and the higher voice of a male patient as Hannibal said goodbye. The door to the hallway opened and a plump man with curly brown hair came out, looking at Will oddly as he passed. Will heard Hannibal speak to his secretary. 

"Maxine, has my Partner been in recently? He was supposed to have come in to see me for lunch today." Hannibal said. Of course the wolf had smelled him. They were bonded. His scent practically screamed to him. Of course they had plans but the doctor was not about to explain to his receptionist he had smelled Will from inside his office. 

"Yeah, um, he was here but just now he got up and ran out the door before I could say anything... I'm sorry. He seems a little skittish?" She said in confusion. Will growled and leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against it. 

"He may be just outside here..." He heard Hannibal say before the door opened again. Hannibal stepped out and before Will could even process it a wave of relief hit him. He tried to shove the feeling back down and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from his mate, cheeks red in embarrassment. "Will." Hannibal said, sounding genuinely surprised. He moved forward and Will felt the alpha's fingers on his chin as he tilted his head up. "Will, what's wrong?" Hannibal asked. Will suddenly shuddered before moving to lean against Hannibal heavily, nuzzling his face into his neck, mewling a little. Hannibal wrapped his arms around him tightly.

It had not occurred to either of them that they were being watched, not exactly being wary of human scents. That is until Hannibal felt eyes on them and turned his head to see his patient, Franklin, a buffoon of a man, staring at them. Hannibal quelled the urge to snarl at him and just nodded in his direction. The human man's eyes were bugged-out, amazed that he had found out about his personal life to such an extent. Hannibal turned away and sneered as he led Will into his office away from the eyes of his most infuriating patient. 

"Maxine, you may take your break now, if you wish. Will and I will be taking lunch in my office." Hannibal said as he gently lead Will past his receptionist to his own office door before closing it behind them. 

Will sighed in relief when they were finally alone together. He was quickly cornered against the wall, Hannibal moving into his space until they were flush against each other, the alpha's hand on his cheek. The older wolf's eyebrows were furrowed as he took in his mate's appearance. 

"What is the matter, Will?" He asked quietly. Will worried at his lip a little. 

"The rogue... I was grocery shopping... and he found me there and threatened me... I just... I don't know, I had to see you...?" He said in confusion, blushing hard. Hannibal's eyebrows furrowed and he growled, his mask of calm turning instantly to animal fury. He moved in even closer, one arm wrapping around Will's waist. 

"What did he say to you?" Hannibal asked, his voice deep and threatening violence, though not towards Will. Will shuddered, but not in fear. 

"He said... He was taking a look at his... at his property. I told him I was bonded and he said..." Will looked away, afraid of what Hannibal would do now if he heard the next part. He would hear it on his phone later when he listens to the messages. He might as well tell him now. "He said that that was reversible since I wasn't carrying." Hannibal snarled, his beast in full view now. Instead of being frightened Will was oddly aroused. He whimpered softly, leaning against the wall and cowering under Hannibal but in a submissive gesture that Will knew he was doing only because he wanted to be fucked.

"You're mine." Hannibal said in a growl, his voice barely human. Will shuddered again and nodded as Hannibal leaned in to take his mouth savagely. Will moaned helplessly against him as Hannibal pinned him against the wall. Hannibal seemed almost just as unable to control himself as Will. He pulled the omega up the wall, Will's legs wrapping around his waist as Hannibal ground his hips against him. Will could do little but keen out in need. "Mine." Hannibal said again. 

"Yes!" Will gasped out, the friction against him causing his mind to fog over. He felt like he was drowning in the sea of their bond. Everything in him told him to never leave Hannibal's side again, to stay nested in their home and wait to be fucked. 

Suddenly he was off the wall and being carried and just as soon was against another flat surface, his back on Hannibal's desk. Hannibal growled again as he ripped Will's shirt open, the material making a loud noise as it gave way, buttons flying. Hannibal made another deep noise of irritation when he found Will's undershirt underneath the plaid button-down. This was less-easily ripped but very quickly it was torn right off of him, his pants and boxers yanked down his hips, leaving him naked and shivering on the desk. Hannibal's lips were at his neck, teeth biting at their bonding mark until it was sure to bruise dark. Will panted out desperately and his alpha turned him around like a rag doll until he was on his feet again, leaning against the desk, ass in the air. Hannibal kneed at his legs until Will spread them further, exposed. He was dripping with slick. It was painfully obvious. It ran down his thighs in glistening streams and the sight was enough for his alpha to snarl again, one hand on his omega's lower back as he ran his fingers over his wet hole before sliding two inside him. Will cried out, pushing back against the fingers. He needed to be filled with his alpha's cock like he needed air. He tried to turn to somehow force Hannibal to put his thick cock inside him but the alpha just growled and grabbed his wrists, holding them behind his back, Will's face pressed into the mahogany of the desk. Will panted and wiggled. 

"Please. Please. Please..." Will moaned out, begging for his alpha to mate him. Hannibal spread his fingers inside, making Will cry out and push back against him again. Hannibal leaned over him, his weight on his back and growled in his ear. 

"Mine." Will sobbed and nodded. "Say it." Hannibal demanded, pressing another finger inside. Will keened. 

"I-I'm yours!" Will cried out. Hannibal pulled his fingers out of him and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock. It pushed into him forcefully and Will's eyes went wide at the forceful intrusion, hiccupping for a moment as his body made way for it, the pressure intense. Hannibal's cock was large and thick inside him, Will's slick making it easy enough for him to slide all the way inside to the hilt. The omega sobbed into the desk and wriggled, impaled on his mate's cock. 

Hannibal gave him no time to get used to the feeling before he pulled back and thrust inside him again, his movements languid but fast. Will cried out his name, each syllable punctuated by a moan with each thrust into his sopping hole. Over and over again Hannibal thrust, Will screaming in pleasure, wanting to be consumed by this. His alpha bit down into his bonding mark again, this time breaking skin, Will's blood filling his mouth. Will cried out, not noticing when the door to the office opened. That is until there was a loud "oh my god!" that stopped Hannibal in irritation.

Will turned to look behind them, face turning red when he saw the chubby man from earlier, Hannibal's patient, standing in the office, mouth agape. Hannibal snarled at him furiously. The man yelped and cowered, but didn't have the intelligence to leave. Hannibal pulled out of Will and zipped his cock back into his pants, moving towards his patient with intent. He grabbed the man by his hair, wrenching him forward at an odd angle. 

"You are obscenely rude, Franklin, and this will be the last time I tolerate it. What do you think you were doing?" Hannibal asked, his voice low, working to annunciate his words through his thick accent that was taking over due to his arousal, anger, and animal instincts. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Franklin yelped. "I heard yelling and I thought someone was in trouble!" Hannibal snarled and shook him hard enough that the man yelped again. 

"You knew EXACTLY what was happening in here. You went back into the office when Maxine left so you could listen at the door. Then you walked in. I wonder what you thought was going to happen?" Hannibal asked.

Will was standing with his eyes wide as he watched Hannibal deal with the man. He had no clue what was going to happen but assumed Hannibal was going to kill him. He leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest, blushing still. 

"N-no! I just-I don't know!" The man sobbed pathetically, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hannibal threw him into a chair and walked over to his desk, rifling through his drawers with his teeth bared. He eventually found what he was looking for, pulling out a length of rope. 

"I will not be putting aside my time with Will to deal with you, Franklin. You will sit quietly until we are done." Hannibal said as he wrenched the man forward, bending his arms in a painful position to tie them before tying the man to the chair. The whole time the man sobbing. Hannibal slapped him. "Quiet." He said before he shoved some of the rope in the man's mouth, effectively gagging him. Will watched on, confused as to what Hannibal was intending. The man was now immobilized and gagged in the chair, at which point Hannibal walked back to the desk. He pulled out a knife and threw it in the direction of the patient tied to the chair where it landed in front of him, making his intentions clear. Now that he had finished that task he turned his eyes back to Will. 

"Why do you have rope in your desk?" Will asked, eyes narrowed. Hannibal's lips twisted in a grin as he moved forward. 

"One never knows when they need to subdue a meal. Though I hardly intend on eating... that." Hannibal said in disgust. He moved toward Will again and Will backed up, eyes flickering to Franklin. 

"You can't seriously be considering continuing." Will said with his eyes wide. Hannibal smirked and pulled Will into his arms again. Will struggled to move out of his grip. "Hannibal..." He growled, taking Will's wrists in his hands again, moving Will over to the desk and picking him up to lay him on his back on the mahogany surface again. Will panted, eyebrows furrowed as he scowled. "Hannibal..." He growled again. 

"Mine. Always mine." Hannibal said, eyes narrowed even as he took great joy in making Will uncomfortable in this way, in making Franklin watch him claim his mate just before he died. 

He pulled Will's knees up, releasing his wrists to do so. Will immediately tried to turn over but Hannibal gripped his legs tightly. "Will..." Hannibal growled. Will stopped, shuddering as his need overtook him again even as he was humiliated. Hannibal ran a hand over his omega's smooth chest, holding him against the desk by way of it as he put one of Will's legs over his shoulder. He unzipped his pants to take out his cock again before unceremoniously thrusting back into the slick heat of his mate. Will cried out, arching his head back as he was penetrated again, face and ears red with embarrassment and arousal both. Will struggled to move away once he regained some thought in his mind. He managed to roll, letting Hannibal slide out of him as he clumsily fell off the desk, getting onto his hands and knees, scrambling to get up. His alpha was on him in less than a second, his weight pinning him to the carpet as he slid between his legs again. Will screamed as he was entered forcefully, the older wolf gripping his wrists behind his back again as he thrust inside him. Will's face was pressed into the carpet and he struggled futilely as he was penetrated and thrust into over and over again. He keened loudly, his alpha's cock rubbing inside him was so good, so right, even if he was being watched by a literal stranger. He relished the struggle with the older wolf, liked being pinned down and held even if he wouldn't admit it. He writhed underneath the larger male, bucking to try and dislodge him but the alpha held on tight, purring in Will's ear. 

"So tight... so wet... mine... next heat we will breed until you are so full with my seed you are sure to be carrying. You're mine and mine alone." Hannibal growled to him, Will sobbing and nodding, not even sure what his own wants were anymore. He wanted all of it, everything. 

Hannibal's thrusts were becoming more irregular and faster, the man coming close to completion. He made his younger mate come before him with another deep bite into their bonding mark, the omega screaming as he came against his belly and carpet. As soon as his mate came no sooner did Hannibal, his mate squeezing around him so tightly he could hold back no more. He groaned out as he released deep inside the omega, surely hitting his womb before he collapsed atop him, Will snug beneath and quite sated. 

After a few minutes of Hannibal licking up the blood from Will's bonding mark, still inside his mate's sheath, Will groaned in irritation. 

"You sick... pervert..." Will groaned. "He-he's still watching..." Will tried not to look, averting his eyes. Hannibal looked up in amusement at Franklin who looked terrified. The alpha slowly pulled out of his mate and stood, helping Will up before picking him up to bring him over to the chaise lounge, laying him out on it. He looked down at him in adoration for a moment, making Will just blush even harder, the omega exhausted and limp on the furniture. Hannibal turned away from him reluctantly, turning to face Franklin again. He smiled. 

"Was it everything you hoped it would be? Did you see what you wanted to see? I am glad I could provide that last bit of beauty and satisfaction to you before I end your life. You are such a headache, Franklin. You will not be missed." The man yelled against his gag to no avail. Hannibal moved to a closet, taking out a large plastic tarp and placed it on the floor.

"You think of everything..." Will said in bitter amusement as he watched Hannibal go about his work. He didn't necessarily feel any pity for the man. It probably helped that the man had walked in on he and Hannibal and then proceeded to watch Will get fucked into the floor that aided in this. He hardly wanted someone around with that image in their heads.

Hannibal untied Franklin from the chair, dropping the man on the tarp. The man squirmed and wriggled like a worm as Hannibal picked up the knife, opening it to reveal it's sharp blade. It was something he had taken off of one of his victims years ago that seemed fitting to use. He moved forward, Franklin screaming through the gag and struggling. Hannibal dropped onto his knees beside his patient before taking the knife and sinking it into the man's fleshy belly. The man made a deep guttural groan of total agony as Hannibal pulled the knife upward, slicing through belly and up to his chest. 

Will watched, making a face as Hannibal worked slowly on the man. Obviously Hannibal held a lot of contempt for his patient. Instead of Will feeling for the victim he felt Hannibal's anger, irritation, and satisfaction. Their bond was giving him more insight into his mate's feelings. Despite his mate's current behavior he was pleased that he felt more connected to Hannibal mentally and lounged back against the plush material, closing his eyes to the muffled screams of the dying man.

He must have been more tired than he thought because Will awoke from sleep to Hannibal rolling the dead man up in the tarp and depositing him in the closet to be disposed of later. Will groaned and stretched, Hannibal turning to look at him when he heard his mate's voice. 

"I'm sorry, Beloved. I got caught up in the moment." Hannibal said. Will made a face at him. 

"Next time lock the door..." He said. The alpha's lips twitched. 

"I was speaking of abandoning you to dispose of the pig." Hannibal said. Will growled. 

"You liked being watched..." 

"I like showing you off. There's a difference and a power to that." His mate said as he straightened his suit. He had managed not to get a single drop of blood on it. How, Will did not know. Hannibal moved forward to kneel beside Will, leaning over him to lick at the mess Will had made upon himself that was near to drying. Will moaned in protest and arched into his mouth. "I have envisioned taking you in this office many times..." The older wolf said as he lapped at his belly. Will wriggled underneath him. 

"Of course you did..." Will said in another groan. "You like thinking of me as your secretary or something and taking control of me as like, my boss, bending me over the desk." Will said, stating Hannibal's fantasy accurately. It was a very common fantasy but one he enjoyed nonetheless. 

"You could become my receptionist..." Hannibal said. Will made a face. 

"I have a job and I can't put Maxine out of one for your ridiculous musings." Will said. Hannibal hummed against his belly, Will's release gone, now just lapping at Will's pale skin. 

"Yes, but your job as a teacher would hardly allow you maternity leave. You will have to make an excuse or quit." His mate said in amusement. Will huffed. 

"WHEN that happens, we will deal with it. But not now. A couple of years, maybe." Will said. Hannibal just hummed against him again, running a large hand over his omega's thigh absently. 

"That will make Anthony upset. He wants our children to grow up together. It would be helpful in many cases." Will sat up, leaning back on his elbows. 

"Screw what Anthony wants. I love him but I'm not going through some sort of crisis like he is at the moment so I hardly see a reason to skip out on my job because people will wonder if I have a large stomach tumor." Will said in annoyance. Hannibal made soft shush-ing noises that made Will blink indignantly at him but quieted him regardless. 

"I won't push you, my love. I am simply thinking on it. I like to think of it, as alphas often times do." Hannibal said gently, giving a last kiss to Will's belly. Will sighed and relaxed. 

"Fine." He said, huffing. 

-

Will was sitting at the counter watching Hannibal cook. It was a day later. Last night Anthony and Monroe had little problem in coupling with Monroe above him untied. This was good progress and Will was happy for them. Monroe would have his cast off later tonight before they made sure one more time that Anthony would not fly off the handle when his heat came. Monroe was sitting at the table reading as usual, listening to the sizzle of meat as Hannibal prepared it. 

It was then that Beverly came through the front door, dragging a man behind her wrapped only in a thick blanket who was struggling a little but weakly. Will stared as she pulled him in by his arm, looking all business. She had earlier gone out to take a survey of Hannibal's territory, knowing the rogue was out and about again after two weeks. 

The man was slight and obviously omega even without scenting him. His hair was red and he was pale and feminine looking with large brown frightened eyes. He was in his mid twenties and would have been cute if he wasn't covered in dirt. 

Will looked behind him when he heard a noise. Monroe had dropped his book, eyebrows furrowing in a grimace upon seeing the omega. Will looked at him in confusion upon his reaction but turned back to Beverly. 

"What's going on?" He asked. Hannibal was looking at her intently as well. 

"The rogue had his omega stowed away on our property as if waiting to move in. Like we wouldn't find him. It's a forced bond. Kidnapped him from Pennsylvania which is presumably where he's been the past two weeks. He didn't come easily." Beverly explained. The omega was crying, tears making a path through the dirt on his face. 

"Please- I'm sorry-He-he's going to find me and- and I'll be in trouble." The young man said. Will immediately came forward to pull him away from Beverly's grip. He looked down at the younger omega, trying to reassure him. 

"We aren't going to hurt you and we're not going to let him come near you. We know this isn't your fault." Will said. 

"How do we know that?" Monroe said suddenly, a threat in his voice. "If he's with the rogue he could be planning with him." Will shot a glare in Monroe's direction, knowing it could hardly be the case. The omega was scared for his life. 

"What's your name?" He asked the younger omega gently.

"Finn." The omega said after some hesitation. Will looked him over, seeing the fresh claiming bite on the omega's neck; pink and shiny. 

"I'm Will. Don't worry. We'll take care of you." Will said gently. The omega bit his lip, crying again. 

"If I don't get back to my alpha... it will hurt eventually, right?" He asked. Will honestly wasn't sure. He knew that was generally the case but had not done it himself nor had seen anyone else go through it. Will just shook his head. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and in some clothes." Will said, hand on his back, a touch to ground him. 

Monroe was glaring at the omega, as if he had a personal vendetta. 

"Will, you can't go with him alone." He said. Will turned his head, anger in his eyes. 

"And why is that?" He asked. "We're just going upstairs." Monroe gritted his teeth and swallowed, looking at Hannibal as if he thought the alpha would back him up. Hannibal just looked at him curiously. 

"Just-we don't know him! What if he attacks you!" Will snorted. No offense to the other omega but Will was confident he could take him. 

Abigail came into the kitchen just then, drawn by the scent of an unknown wolf. She stopped when she saw him and blinked wide doe eyes at him. 

"Oh." She said. "Wow." The beta looked to Monroe with raised eyebrows. Will sighed, annoyed with how everyone was treating Finn. He was abused and traumatized, no doubt. Without another word he lead the other omega by the hand upstairs. 

Monroe was shocked. It seemed as if his past was bound to come and bite him repeatedly. He was shaking with anger and he suddenly snarled, looking in Hannibal's direction. 

"Can you take this fucking thing off of me?!" He said in a fit of rage referring to his cast. Abigail came over and promptly put her hands over his mouth, smiling apologetically at Hannibal. Hannibal simply raised an eyebrow.

"I will take your cast off after dinner, Monroe. I don't feel as if I need to treat you like a child now but due to your outburst I am wondering if my decision to treat you as an adult was premature." Hannibal said. Monroe made no move to rid himself of Abigail's hands, knowing it was best if he didn't speak. All that would come out would be a mistake. He swallowed and shook his head. Abigail leaned over Monroe's back and hugged the alpha tightly. It quelled some of Monroe's anger and he relaxed slightly, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sorry." Monroe said, averting his eyes. The omega was so similar to his carrier that for a moment Monroe had thought it was Rodger. It made him sick to his stomach and angrier than he had been in a long time. Obviously Abigail knew. She had known both his parents just as he had known Abigail's. She had seen the similarities. Both omegas were slight with red hair, pale skin and large brown eyes. The only difference being height, his carrier a bit taller, and of course slight differences like the new omega's nose being slightly smaller, a shift in the jaw line, etc... 

Beverly dropped into a chair beside them, looking at Monroe sympathetically. 

"Where's Anthony?" Abigail asked, trying her hardest to be comforting. She knew the omega would calm him but Monroe was reluctant to disturb the man. 

"He's been in his room writing all day... hasn't come out." Monroe said. Abigail bit her lip. 

"Want me to go get him for you?" Beverly asked with a smile. Monroe made a face, uncomfortable with the idea. 

"No, leave him to his writing. I'll see him later tonight." Monroe said stubbornly, grabbing hold of his crutch before moving upstairs to his room. 

-

Will had put the poor omega to bed in his old room, safely wrapped in blankets. Finn was understandably jumpy, emotional, and scared. Will worried, knowing that in order to give Finn his freedom they would only be able to sever the bond by killing the rogue. That brought their time on the matter much nearer. Once he felt the younger omega was fine to leave alone he went down to the library where Monroe was perched in his usual chair, but now staring off into space instead of reading. His cast was gone and he was wearing his jeans again, everything seemingly back to normal.

"Where's Anthony?" Will asked, assuming they would be spending time together before they did their final coupling before Anthony's heat hit. Monroe looked at him vacantly. 

"He won't come out of his room." He said, voice even and hard. "Don't know what happened... He's angry... or upset... or something..." Will's eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'll go get him." He said, leaving the room in a rush.   
-  
Anthony couldn't handle it. He was in pre-heat, feeling his control quickly slipping. His back ached, his hips widening to ready his body. He was extremely warm, sweating, and felt paranoid beyond belief, blankets in a giant heap around him on the bed. He had never gone through this without being safely hidden away. Now he felt uncomfortably exposed. How the hell was he going to get through this? He was afraid to leave his room. He spent his time curled into a ball and sleeping most of the day. Monroe had knocked once and Anthony had yelled something about writing and needing to be undisturbed. A lie, but he was good at them. Now another knock was sounding upon his door. He clenched his jaw tight, fighting himself before yelling. 

"WHAT?" He knew it was Will. 

"Let me in." Will said from behind the door. Anthony sighed, gritting his teeth before slowly pulling himself out of bed, naked. He opened the door and stared at Will dully. Will took in his appearance, breathing in his scent before he walked past him, closing the door. He turned around and faced him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Anthony." He said, like a prompt for him to spill. Anthony groaned and rubbed at his eyes with one hand before going back over to the bed and curling up in the blankets again. 

"What am I doing?" He said quietly. Will moved onto the bed after him, lying beside him. 

"I don't know, Anthony. What are you doing? You're in pre-heat. I can tell that much. Do you... Want me to rub your back?" Will had never tried to alleviate the pain of another omega in such a way but had seen others do it back in his old pack. Anthony just groaned but slowly made his way to sitting on his knees, legs spread slightly as he leaned forward on his arms to support himself. It was the best position for the right amount of pressure to his lower back. Anthony had done this for other omegas but had never let anyone do it for him, having always been in hiding when he was near to heat. 

Will moved behind him and laid his hands on Anthony's bare hips, gently massaging them as he had seen others do. He wasn't sure how good he was at it, being inexperienced, but he tried his best as he thought. 

"What's wrong? You're avoiding everyone." Will said. Anthony closed his eyes tightly. 

"I don't think I can do this. I haven't... been around people during heat... ever. I-I'm frightened. I think every noise is someone going to attack me. I can't have another around me... I'm not sensing you as a threat only because you're omegan. I-I can't stand the thought of being unable to control myself or defend myself when I'm in heat... whenever I think about it... I can't breathe." Anthony said, his voice low as he tried to control his emotions that were quickly heightening. He moaned softly as Will pressed at his lower back. The omega was surprisingly good at it. He was already relieving some of the lower back pressure. 

"That's why you're supposed to go to your alpha. He's supposed to make you feel safe." Will said. "I know it's hard to wrap your mind around but... it gets easier once you're claimed..." Anthony shuddered. 

"I-I want it...but I'm also terrified." He said softly. Will massaged along his spine with his thumbs, pressing in just the right places making Anthony moan again. 

"Your alpha's healed and strong again. He can support you. We can all support you." Will said. Anthony dropped his head and nodded. 

"That's the problem though. I am afraid to be... dependant." He shuddered again, panting. 

"It's not being dependant. It's... adding to the arsenal. Instead of being strong by yourself you are even stronger with someone at your side. You can tell Monroe what you need. He's young and... pliable. You said it yourself." Will explained. Anthony bit his lip, taking that into account. It did help his perspective on things. "Monroe is upset. He has been all day. You can both take support from one another. You might not believe it but... Hannibal has problems and I comfort him like he does me." Anthony looked behind him at that raising an eyebrow. 

"You can't tell me something juicy like that and not tell me what it's like under the mask." Anthony said. Will shook his head and Anthony just smiled. "Alright, never mind." He said and turned around to hug Will, toppling them over on the bed. Will lay there indignantly for a moment before snorting. 

"I could tell your pup to get down here, if you want." Will said, taking out his cell phone. Anthony had his head against Will's chest. He looked up for a moment and bit his lip before nodding. Will found Monroe's number and dialed, putting the phone up to his ear. He heard Monroe's low tone over the phone. 

"I'm right upstairs...Whadda you want?" The younger wolf said. 

"Come down to Anthony's room." Will said before hanging up. Anthony nuzzled against Will's chest, closing his eyes. The older omega whom he had been trying to court for most of his youth was a welcome calming force in his life. Now with him no longer trying to seduce the man they were closer than ever. It was strange but wonderful nonetheless. They were looking out for one another, protecting each other. 

With it being only a matter of moments before there was a knock on the door Will was sure the young alpha had ran down. 

"Come in." He answered for Anthony. Monroe opened the door and Anthony was pleased to see him no longer with the crutch, his big alpha no longer hindered so. He smiled a little, still laying against Will. He was almost shy. Will gently extrapolated himself from the other omega and walked past Monroe. 

"Hannibal and I will be up in our room." He said before closing the door. 

Anthony looked to Monroe who moved forward and climbed into bed with him, pulling him in against his chest. They both seemed to relax instantly. Anthony wrapped his arms around him tight, rubbing his belly and chest as he nuzzled in against his omega's neck, scenting him. 

"You're really warm..." Monroe said into his neck. 

"I-I'm close... the heat's coming." Anthony said. Monroe held him even tighter and licked at his skin making Anthony close his eyes. 

"Do you want me to do anything to help?" Monroe asked. Anthony closed his eyes. 

"Just touch me." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for your support and for reading. Kudos/comments are appreciated.


End file.
